Harry Potter and the Mystic Squadron
by dudelove85
Summary: Harry Potter is in his sixth year and feels like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Unfortunately things are about to get a lot worse. Lord Voldemort has discovered a powerful source of magic and uses it to attack the Magical and Muggle world with fearsome monsters. Harry and four others unite with a common goal and will become known as the Power Rangers Mystic Squadron.
1. Ancient Seals

_**A/N –**_ _This is an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a while, what would happen if the Potterverse met the Power Rangers-verse. At the same time I also wanted to see if I could adapt some of the themes from a non PR Sentai series. Then it hit me...I could use the "Chi" theme from Dairanger and adapt it into the Potterverse. This won't be a total adaptation of Dairanger, more manipulating the themes to fit my purpose._

 _Now since the Mythical Chi Beasts became the Thunderzords in MMPR2, I had to do something to prevent confusion. Therefore in this world the MMPR defeated Rita Repulsa at the end of the Doomsday episode and retired from duty. Due to Rita's defeat none of the other MMPR villains decided to try their luck so Earth has been monster free for three years. Finally the MMPR were in their senior year at High School so they are now in their early twenties. Hope you enjoy._

 _Chapter 1 – Ancient Seals_

 _Rural China_

The sun was beating down on the harsh desert but this didn't concern the shadowy figure that walked across the sand. The man wore a long black robe that brush against the ground and in his hand was a small wooden stick. He paused briefly and held the stick in the palm of his hand. It moved all by itself like the needle of a compass, almost like it was pointing him in the direction of his target. After a few minutes, the man came across a small pile of rocks and stopped. Underneath the hood of his robe he smiled before waving his arms in an elaborate gesture. The ground began to rumble as the rocks began to rise out of the sand until they formed an archway, "Perfect", the man hissed before walking through the arch.

In a flash the man had been teleported to another location. The room was lit with a few torches and water periodically dripped down the walls. Lining the walls were crude drawings of five different animals, a red dragon, a lion, a griffin, a unicorn and finally a phoenix. The man lowered his hood, revealing his pale white skin and bald head. His red eyes glowed as he rubbed his bony fingers across some Chinese symbols, "And they said this place was a myth", he snorted.

Lord Voldemort, the fearsome Dark Lord, had spent the last nine months obsessively searching for something that would permanently remove the threat of his nemesis. Potter had escaped his grasp at the Department of Mysteries, destroying the only copy of the prophesy in the process. The Dark Lord knew that the prophesy said that Potter possessed a power that he knew not. If he couldn't find out what that power was, then Voldemort would find himself his own mystical power, the likes of which the Wizarding World had never seen.

During his extensive period of research, he came across a reference to a tribe that lived in China thousands of years ago. According to the books he read, they were the original magical users. Wizards had obsessed for centuries about the origins of magic and there were numerous rumours but this was the earliest reference Voldemort had found. Further research told him that the Gormal Tribe hadn't existed for several millennia but he did find several references to their original home. After eliminating most of these possible locations, Voldemort found himself in rural China. Almost as soon as he arrived, he could sense the radiant power coming from nearby.

Now he was in the lost temple of Gormal, a dark dank hole that hardly seemed fitting for the birth place of magic. He allowed the ambient magic of the temple to wash over him and quickly he pinpointed the presence that he had felt. It was hidden behind a stone wall but that wouldn't stop the most powerful Dark Lord of the century. One _bombarda_ spell later and the wall had been turned to rubble.

Lord Voldemort quickly banished the dust and the larger pieces of debris until he saw something of interest. Behind the wall was an ornate chest that was locked with several giant bolts, "This is it", he said almost with reverence. He tried to push the bolts but nothing happened, even the standard unlocking spells didn't work. "I will not be denied", he boomed and pushed all of his magic into the bolts. If Voldemort had stopped for a moment, he would have seen the paintings on the wall glowing behind him.

Suddenly the bolts flew off and the lid of the chest popped open. Voldemort looked inside but he couldn't anything. Crying out with rage, he was about to blast the chest to piece when the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees. The Dark Lord felt like all the air in the temple had disappeared as a faint glow began to emanate from the chest. A cloud of smoke and dust shot into the air and engulfed the Dark Lord but something told him not to fight back. He had to stop himself from coughing as the dust entered his body but soon he understood what was happening. He began to laugh manically, the Wizarding World would soon be his.

 _Hogsmeade_

In a magical town in Northern Scotland, three teens exited a carriage and stepped out onto the pathway. The trio were students at the fabled Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however, they had abandoned their traditional robes for muggle clothing today. The first was a tall red headed male wearing beige trousers and a blue long sleeved top. Next out the carriage was a girl who was a few inches shorter than the boy. She had bushy brown hair, blue jeans and a yellow jumper. Finally came a messy haired teen with glasses. He wore black jeans and a grey hooded top with a red shirt underneath, "I still don't understand how you persuaded the Professors to let you out today Harry", the girl said to the boy with glasses, "I thought you still had detention for that incident with Malfoy".

"I dunno Hermione", Harry shrugged, "perhaps I got time off for good behaviour".

"Leave him alone", the other boy, Ron, smiled, "isn't there a muggle phrase involving horses that fits this situation".

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth", she recited automatically, "and no I don't know what it means".

"Wow something the great Hermione Granger doesn't know", Harry laughed, "this must be a first". Hermione slapped him on the arm but she was laughing along with Harry and Ron. The trio had been best friends for almost all of their time at Hogwarts. Sure there had been times when they had fallen out but their bond had remained strong for almost six years.

This year had been extremely challenging for all three of them. Classes had been getting harder, hardly surprising considering they were studying towards their NEWTS. There was also the ever looming presence of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater. Harry was convinced that his long time rival Draco Malfoy had taken the Dark Mark and events had led them to a confrontation in the toilets. Harry had used an unknown curse that nearly killed the Slytherin, earning him several week's worth of detention. He was surprised that he was allow to visit Hogsmeade at all today but he wasn't about to complain.

Perhaps the biggest strain on their friendship this year had been their romantic interests. Ron had finally dumped Lavender Brown which was a relief for the other two, especially Hermione. Her not so secret crush on Ron was exasperating Harry, almost to the point where he wanted to lock them in a broom closet so they could sort out their feelings. Harry had just begun a relationship with Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. There had been the usual big brother style threats from Ron but Harry got the impression that his best friend was secretly pleased. He just did a very good job at hiding it.

"Right I think we should have some lunch at the Three Broomsticks before we do anything else", Ron clapped his hands together and marched towards the pub.

"Always thinking of your stomach", Hermione grumbled under her breath, drawing a small laugh from Harry. He suddenly stopped and rubbed his scar, it wasn't painful but Harry could tell something was wrong, "Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I think so", Harry began, "just a bad vibe that's all".

"That's the third time today mate", Ron called out, "I think Dumbledore needs to know about this".

"Yeah I'll do it when we get back", Harry replied absentmindedly. He hadn't told his best friends this but four nights ago, his scar caused him more pain than he had ever experienced before. Something told him that Voldemort was extremely happy but also suffering an extreme amount of pain. He also got a vision but it was confusing, mostly consisting of sand, drawings of magical animals and weird symbols.

Harry remembered telling Professor Dumbledore about this the following day. The aged wizard said nothing initially, just leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face. After several moments he dismissed Harry and thanked him for sharing this information. The teen didn't know what to make of this response but eventually he pushed it to one side.

A few minutes later, the teens were sitting in their usual spot in the Three Broomsticks with a Butterbeer in front of them, "I think I'll have the Shepherd's Pie with extra chips", Ron said as he looked through the menu.

"How can you still be hungry", Harry shook his head, "we only had breakfast two hours ago".

"I'm a growing boy", Ron shrugged.

Suddenly the pub was rocked by several powerful explosions. Wooden splinters flew everywhere, bottles shattered on the floor and all the windows were blown out. The trio threw themselves to the ground as quickly as possible, "Death Eaters?" Harry asked the others.

"Seems like their type of attack", Ron replied.

"But in broad daylight though", Hermione added.

"Well I'm not going to hide in here", Harry announced and quickly ran for the door, closely followed by Ron and Hermione. Outside there were people running in terror and the smell of smoke filled the air. Harry spotted a familiar face heading in his direction, "Neville", he called out, "what's going on?"

Neville Longbottom had a look of fear etched on his face, considering he had faced down a dozen Death Eaters last year told Harry that this was serious. "I'm not sure", Neville stammered, "some kind of creatures, I've never seen anything like it".

"That's the residential area isn't it", Hermione asked her pudgy faced friend.

"Yeah but don't go down there", Neville called out but it was too late, the trio were already halfway down the road.

When they arrived, they could see several bodies lying in the street, all residents of Hogsmeade. They looked around expecting to see Death Eaters but instead they were in for a nasty surprise. Marching through the village were dozens of black bodied humanoid creatures. Their bodies were styled to look like a tuxedo which the trio found a little strange. Their dark coloured heads were completely featureless except for a white patch where their mouths should have been, "What the bloody hell are these things?" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm not sure", Hermione replied, "I've never seen anything like them before".

"I don't fancy asking them", Harry pulled out his wand and fired a stunning spell at the nearest creature. To his horror the monster absorbed it without even flinching. He fired another stunning spell but again this had to effect, "Erm little help", he said to the others.

"Love to mate", Ron replied, "but nothing's working on them". Whatever spell they tried, the black suited creatures kept closing in on them. They used everything in their repertoire, apart from an unforgivable but they still kept coming. The nearest creature lunged for Harry but the black haired teen was able to dodge out the way.

"We need to run", Hermione called out and they slowly began to back away.

"No arguments from me", Ron replied and turned around, only to come face to face with more of the creatures. "Come on that's not fair", he cried.

"Quickly between those buildings", Harry pointed to a gap between two burning houses. The trio moved as quickly as they could, shielding themselves from the heat of the fires.

"They're right behind us", Hermione shouted as she looked over her shoulder. One of them grabbed her ankle and she fell face first to the ground.

"Hermione!" Ron cried and stopped to help her up but in the process one of the creatures punched him in the stomach before kicking him in the chest. The red head tumbled down an Earth bank , landing on a pile of branches.

"I've had just about enough of you", Harry said and grabbed a fallen tree branch and smashed it over the head of the nearest creature. It let out a horrible cry and fell to the ground completely immobile. He offered his hand to Hermione and helped her up, "That seems to be the secret", he found a branch and offered it to the girl, "hit them as hard as possible".

"I'm not sure if I can", she stammered.

"They just took out Ron", Harry replied, "use that as motivation".

"I heard my name", Ron crawled up the bank. He had blood pouring out his mouth but he was ready to fight, "that one's mine". He hit the nearest creature so hard that his branch broke in half. Another one tried to sneak up behind the red head but Hermione came to his rescue and smashed her branch across its back.

Ron smiled in appreciation before noticing that another creature was charging in from his right hand side. He lowered his shoulder and flipped the creature over his back. The creature sailed into the air and it landed face first on the ground. Ignoring the pain in his ribs, Ron grabbed a broken branch and stabbed it through the creature's body, permanently immobilising it.

"Alright now what", Hermione began, "we've used all of our weapons".

Harry looked around and his friend was right, there was nothing else to use in the immediate vicinity and they were a long way from safety. As the trio shuffled towards the top of the earth bank away from the dozen or so monsters, frustration grew inside Harry. He was about to die at the hands of these weird looking creatures and he was powerless to save himself or his friends. Three of the black suited creatures jumped towards the trio and instinctively, Harry thrust his hand towards them. To his shock, a small fireball flew out of his hand and struck the creatures. They cried out in pain before turning to ash, "Harry what did you just do?" Ron asked.

The black haired teen looked at his hand, "I have absolutely no idea".

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Rise Of The Mystic Squadron

_Chapter 2 – Rise Of The Mystic Squadron_

 _Hogsmeade_

Harry continued to stare in awe at his hands, he had no idea where that power had come from. It didn't feel like accidental magic, there was something controlled about the ball of fire. Almost like it was a natural extension of his body. He was soon snapped back to reality as more of the black suited monsters closed in, "Now would be a good time to break out your new trick mate", Ron gave his friend a nudge in the shoulder.

Harry nodded and thrust his arm forward but this time nothing happened. He tried again but there wasn't even a hint of flame, "Any time Harry", Hermione hissed.

"I'm trying", Harry replied, "but I don't even know what I did the first time". The weird creatures continued to move towards them, buoyed by the fact that Harry wasn't able to replicate his previous attack. "Alright new plan", he began, "run away", he turned quickly and slid down the earth bank to the field below.

They had moved away from the settlement and into an overgrown field. The thick grass made it difficult to run but fortunately the creatures chasing them had the same problem. The trio hadn't explored this part of the village before so they had no idea where they were going. They could see Hogwarts in the distance they decided to head in that general direction.

Slowly but surely the black suited creatures were catching up. Harry twisted his body around and fired a blasting curse at the ground behind him. His magic wasn't having a direct effect on these creatures but if he could damage the ground then they might not be able to catch up with them so quickly. Several of the creatures tripped over and tumbled into the weeds, taking a few more of their friends with them. Unfortunately this didn't deter the rest of the creatures and they still kept coming.

Soon they reached a small stream, the bed of which was lined with several large rocks. Harry and Ron cleared the stream but Hermione wasn't so lucky. She caught her foot on a rock and fell face first into the water. Her clothes were soaked and her hands were cut in several places where she had tried to break her fall.

The two boys turned around and saw their friend struggling to stand up. As four of the creatures closed in on the teenage girl, Ron felt angrier than he had ever felt before and all of his rage was focused on the monsters. Suddenly the creatures shot up into the air, like they had been hit with an overpowered levitation spell. The trio looked up and they couldn't even see where their attackers had gone, "Did I do that?" Ron said with a hushed voice.

"Something weird is going on", Hermione replied as she finally pulled herself out of the stream. She looked down at her legs and winced, her knees were bleeding and there were a few blood patches on her jeans.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked the girl.

"Just peachy Ronald", she snapped and began to wring the water out of her hair. She paused as in the distance more of the creatures were closing in, "They just won't give us a break", she cried.

"Come on, we're nearly there", Harry said. Hogwarts was looming large on the horizon and if they could get inside the wards, maybe they would be safe. The trio started running again, although Hermione had an obvious limp. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her along to help with their escape.

The castle was close and for the first time since they were attacked, the trio's hopes finally soared. Those hopes were soon dashed as they were suddenly faced with a huge problem. Hogworts was right in front of them but between them and safety was a vast chasm at least a hundred feet wide, "How the hell are we going to get across there?" Ron asked his friends.

Harry looked around but there was no obvious way to cross over to the castle. If they followed the cliff they might come across a bridge but that was a long shot at best. If they had a broom they could fly across but even if they could summon some from the castle, the creatures chasing them would catch up before they arrived. "We'll just have to keep running around", Harry began, "it's not the best plan but it's all I've got right now".

Suddenly a couple of creatures burst out of the undergrowth and jumped towards Ron and Hermione. The girl's eyes widened as the creature closed in on their position. Almost instinctively she grabbed Ron and pulled him away from the cliff face. Everything seemed to slow down for her as the creatures sailed past them and over the edge of the cliff. Hermione stopped moving and to her surprise, they were several feet away from where they had started. "Hermione", Harry gasped, "I've never seen you move so quickly".

The girl struggled for words for a moment before replying, "It was like everything slowed down".

"Maybe you could use that super speed to get us out of here", Ron added.

"I wish I could", Hermione began, "but I have no idea how I did that". Things were definitely getting weird for the teens, all of them had exhibited signs of unusual accidental magic that they couldn't control.

Just when they thought the day couldn't get stranger, they was a animalistic shriek from the skies above them. Descending through the clouds was a giant red dragon but it wasn't like any they had seen before. At first glance, it appeared to be a Chinese dragon with red skin and a few black patches around the legs, however, instead of the usual scales, the dragon's skin looked like it was made of metal. Its eyes glowed bright yellow as it swooped down towards the teens. They braced for impact but to their surprise the dragon went straight for the creatures chasing them.

"I've never seen a dragon like it", Ron gasped, "Charlie would love this".

"It almost looks like a robot", Hermione frowned, "but that doesn't make any sense". The dragon opened its mouth and incinerated the creatures with a powerful jet of fire. With the danger passed, the dragon turned towards the teens. Almost automatically they pulled out their wands, even though they knew it would be largely futile. The dragon's eyes shone brightly again, bathing them in a yellow beam of light. Before they could blink, they had disappeared from the cliff.

 _Hogwarts_

Harry, Hermione and Ron landed on a hard wooden surface with a thump. Their bodies were tangled together, making it difficult to stand up, "Ah I should have know you three would be involved", a kindly and familiar voice called out. It took them a few moments to recognise where they were, they had landed in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

After much pushing they untangled themselves and slowly got to their feet. They looked over and saw Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. He gave them a small smile and pulled out his wand to summon three comfy looking chairs. The Headmaster paused and took a couple of deep breathes as a pained expression briefly appeared on his face. The trio frowned, the Headmaster was looking gaunt and pale but he still exuded a powerful magical presence. The look of pain soon passed, "Sit down please", he continued, "we've got a lot to talk about".

Cautiously the teens took a seat and waited for the old man to speak, "Before I explain what happened in Hogsmeade today, I need to give you a history lesson", Dumbledore began, "do any of you know where magic originally came from?"

Harry and Ron's heads immediately snapped towards Hermione but even the brightest witch of her generation was stumped, "I thought not", the Headmaster continued, "it's a fascinating story but as time is for the essence I will give you the short version". He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath, "Six thousand years ago there were two tribes who lived in the area that's now located in China, the Reesha and the Gormal. They used a rudimentary yet powerful form of magic known as Chi".

"I thought Chi was just a myth", Hermione asked, "ancient superstitions".

"To be fair Hermione, you probably thought magic was a myth until six years ago", Harry smiled.

Albus ignored this exchange and continued his story, "For reasons that have been lost to history, the Gormal Tribe attacked the Reesha and threatened to destroy them. That was until five warriors with incredible Chi power and the help of their magical beast guardians defeated the Gormal and sealed them away". Dumbledore paused for a moment before continuing, "The five warriors and the rest of the Reesha scattered across the world and laid the foundations of several magical societies around the world".

"Sorry to interrupt Professor", Harry began, "but what does this have to do with black suited creatures and metal dragons?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "So eager to get to the point as usual Harry. The creatures that attacked you are called Cedals and they are the footsoldiers of the Gormal". Dumbledore paused for a moment, "It appears that someone had found the resting place of the Gormal Tribe and brought them back to life".

The trio looked amongst themselves nervously for a moment, "Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"I don't know for certain but all the information I have draws me towards that conclusion", the Headmaster sighed.

"This is just great", Ron threw his hands up in the air, "not only has V-Voldemort added to his band of psycho's but we have no way to stop them, our magic didn't even touch them".

"Chi is a rawer form of magic", Dumbledore replied, "to the well trained it is also much more powerful and that's why normal magic won't work on the Gormal. Fortunately only a limited number of people have access to this type of power". He opened up a draw and pulled out a wooden box. "Now there is a way to stop them Mr WeasIey. I have suspected this for a long time but today confirmed it for me". He paused again as his piercing blue eyes scanned the teens, "You three are descendants of those five ancient warriors and have inherited their Chi powers".

"Erm Professor", Hermione raised her hand, "but how can we be descended from five Chinese warriors, all of our families are from Britain".

"Six thousand years is a long time Miss Granger", Dumbledore smiled, "you can travel a long way in that time. I also know a little about what muggles call genetics and a lot of the psychical characteristics would have been bred out of your genes in that time".

A feeling of dread washed over Harry as he thought about Dumbledore's story, "What powers did these warriors have?" he asked.

"Each of them had their own speciality, control over wind and the human mind were two of them", Dumbledore answered. "The other three warriors controlled time, gravity and fire respectively". The trio thought back to their running battle with the Cedals and the strange powers they had exhibited. "I see the pieces are finally falling into place", Dumbledore smiled. "Like accidental magic, you experienced outbursts of Chi energy due to your highly stressful and emotional states at the time. With proper training you will be able to call on these powers without too much effort".

"Are you going to train us Sir?" Hermione asked.

A broad smile appeared on Dumbledore's face and he broke out into laughter, "No Miss Granger, unfortunately I do not have the require experience to teach you. Until I can arrange for someone to assist you, these will help harness your natural Chi power". He opened the box to reveal five pairs of muggle looking technology. One half of the devices had a black screen with a golden motif around the edges. The other half of the device was coloured differently on each piece, either red, blue, yellow, green or pink. At one end was a small metal ring, "These are your Mana Morphers", Dumbledore continued, "they will enable you to morph into Power Rangers".

"Power Rangers?" Hermione spluttered, "like the one's last seen in America a few years ago".

"Indeed Miss Granger", Dumbledore smiled. He gave the blue morpher to Ron, the yellow to Hermione and finally the red one to Harry. "I'm sorry to burden you with something else Harry", the old man continued, "but unfortunately the red dragon has chosen you to lead the team. I believe you met him today so you know how scary he can be".

Harry gulped and looked at the weird device in his hand. Once again fate had dealt him a cruel hand, "What about the other two morphers?" he asked the Headmaster.

"Until we find our green and pink ranger they will remain dormant", Dumbledore smiled, "but I don't think they will keep us waiting for too long.

The teens attached the morphers to their wrists and were stunned to see them disappear. They thought about them again and they reappeared in a flash. They were amazing, a perfect harmony of muggle technology and magic, "How do you know all this Sir", Ron began, "and who made these".

"Excellent questions Mr Weasley but sadly those answers will have to wait for another time", Dumbledore replied. "You have been trusted with a great responsibility, I trust that you will not misuse your new powers". He stood up and walked towards the door, "We will go through how the morphers work tomorrow. Now I suggest that you go and get cleaned up, today has been a long day".

The still shell shocked teens nodded slowly and began to file out of the room. As soon as the door was shut, Dumbledore called out, "I don't like keeping information from them".

Out of nowhere, a grey haired man of Asian descent appeared. He was dressed in a loose fitting grey robe, "That's rich coming from you Albus", the man snorted, "we do not know all the fact yet plus I get the feeling they will find the answers they're looking for on the journey".

"You know my opinions on Divination Ling", Albus said to the man, "I hope that your young charge is ready as well". He looked down at the two spare morphers, "I have a feeling Voldemort won't wait long to try out his new powers again". Ling nodded towards the Headmaster before disappearing in a gust of wind. Albus leaned back in his chair and sighed, Ling had warned him about the Gormal a while ago but with everything going on, he had neglected to take any action. Now Voldemort had unleashed their powers on the unsuspecting Wizarding World. He only hoped that Harry and the others were quick learners because everything rested on their shoulders.

 _ **A/N –** Great response so far in terms of favourites and follows so thank you very much. __Any guesses on the identities of the pink and green rangers?_


	3. Reluctant Allies

_Chapter 3 – Reluctant Allies  
_

 _Hogwarts Great Hall_

The following morning Harry sat alone at the Gryffindor table nervously fiddling with the morpher strapped to his wrist. It was still early and there were very few people at the other house tables. He hadn't had a great night's sleep, all of his dreams had been dominated by the weird looking Cedals. Eventually he had gotten up early and taken a walk around the Hogworts grounds until the Great Hall had opened for breakfast.

He kept replaying the conversation with Professor Dumbledore from the previous evening in his head. The old man had told them everything yet next to nothing about how he and four other rangers could fight Voldemort and his new army of monsters. The Headmaster hadn't even told him how to active the morphers. Once again he was left to fumble blindly in the dark against the forces of evil.

"Harry put that away", He heard Hermione hiss under her breath. Jolted back into the present, Harry quickly pulled his shirt sleeve over the device.

"Sorry I guess I got a little distracted", he sighed. Harry looked into the weary eyes of his two best friends as that plopped themselves down across the table, "Neither of you could sleep either?" he asked.

"How could we with everything that's been thrown at us", Ron began, "plus I kept having weird dreams about one of those robot things".

"Another dragon?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Nah this one kinda looked like a unicorn, except it rolled along the ground", Ron replied, "you reckon it's related?"

"It wouldn't surprise me", Hermione answered, "in fact I reckon they're our zords".

Ron leaned raised his head and looked at the girl, "What the hell are zords?"

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting you haven't heard of Power Rangers before". Hermione leaned in a little closer, "Basically they're vehicles that help us fight giant monsters, they usually combine into one massive machine. Based on the morphers Dumbledore gave us, I reckon that the dragon belongs to Harry".

"Hold on, we have to fight giant monsters as well", Ron let his head drop and it hit the table with a thump.

"See this is exactly the type of stuff that Dumbledore should've told us yesterday", Harry groaned. Their conversation was cut off by a flood of people arriving in the Great Hall for breakfast. A couple of them gravitated towards the trio at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Harry", Ginny Weasley smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not in front of me please", Ron said without lifting his head from the table.

"Piss off Ron", Ginny replied, "you three are up early".

"Yeah I didn't even hear you leave the dorm", the other new arrival Neville added, "I would've thought that you would want to lay in after your adventure yesterday".

"Nightmares", Harry replied quickly, "couldn't get the image of those weird creatures out of my head all night".

"Why does all the exciting stuff happen to you three", Ginny laughed. The morning deliveries began to arrive and an owl swopped down over the group, dropping a heavy bundle of newspapers in front of them, "I see the Sunday Prophet is full rubbish as usual", the redhead groaned as she tipped several advertising leaflets onto the table. Hermione took the paper from her friend and began to scan the front page.

"Does it say anything about the attack on Hogsmeade?" Neville asked.

"Not a huge amount", Hermione replied, "just that they suspect it was the work of Voldemort and the Death Eaters". Harry looked away nervously, strictly speaking that was true but the Prophet didn't know the half of it. "They don't even mention those weird suited creatures at all", the brown haired teen added.

"Probably don't want to let on that the Ministry doesn't know what attacked the village", Harry snorted. Suddenly there was a sharp burning sensation coming from his left wrist, he looked across the table and saw that Hermione and Ron had experienced the same thing.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ginny asked, her bespectacled boyfriend was violently rubbing his wrist.

"Yeah just a sudden touch of cramp", Harry smiled. Another owl swooped down and stopped in front of Harry. He removed the piece of parchment and read the message, "It's from Dumbledore", he began, "he wants to see me, Hermione and Ron in his office about the attack yesterday".

"Well no point keeping him waiting", Hermione said quickly and grabbed hold of Ron, dragging him behind her. The trio quickly moved out of the hall, leaving their confused friends behind.

"So what does the message say", Ron asked as soon as they were out of the Great Hall. Harry showed the piece of parchment to his friends, "Insert the ring into the other half of the morpher and the activation phrase is Mystic Squadron, Transform", they looked at each other, "what does that even mean?"

"Must be how we activate the morphers", Hermione theorised, "now if only we knew how to get to the attack". The trio kept looking at their morphers until they found a small button on the side. With a flash of light and a small pop, they disappeared from Hogworts.

Unseen by the trio, someone was watching them the entire time. The shadowy figure shook their head and until they too disappeared in a flash of light.

 _Scottish Highlands_

The attack was taking place in a small muggle village in the Highlands of Scotland. There were several residential properties nestling between a few local shops. On the main road through the village was a small park that was lined with trees. The usually quiet road were echoing to the sounds of terror as the residents ran through the streets as another platoon of Cedals destroyed everything in sight.

A small pop echoed from a small alley as Harry, Hermione and Ron landed in a heap, "That was unpleasant", Harry groaned, "why is all magical transportation horribly uncomfortable?" It was different to the squeezing sensation of apparition. It felt like their entire bodies had been stretched from head to toe as they were pulled into the air before being dumped back on the ground.

Ron quickly got to his feet and peeked around the corner, the Cedals had set fire to a number of properties. Fortunately it looked like all the residents had managed to escape the area, "I think the coast is clear", he said, "well except for the sharply dressed killer monsters".

Swallowing their fear and summoning that famous Gryffindor courage, the trio stepped out into the main street as confidently as they could, "Hey stop right there", Harry called out. The Cedals immediately turned around to face the trio and began moving towards them, "I did not think that through", he sighed.

"We can do this", Hermione tried to rally the boys.

"Don't really have much choice do we", Ron grumbled.

The trio flicked their right wrist and the attachment on the morpher extended a few inches. They raised the other half of their morpher until it was level with their chests, "Mystic Squadron, Transform", they called in unison and inserted the ring into the morpher.

Almost instantly there was a bright flash of light, blinding the Cedals. When the light cleared, three colourfully suited warriors stood opposite them. The bottom half of the suits were one solid colour with a white stripe around the top of the boots. The rangers chests were white with a gold stripe going vertically down the suit to their waists where it met a gold coloured belt. Like the boots, the gloved were the same colours as the suit with a white stripe around the top. Finally the three new rangers wore helmets that were themed after a different magical creature.

"Bloody hell", Ron gasped as he looked down at his blue costume, "I can't believe that actually worked".

"Not sure if I'm a fan of this though", the yellow ranger groaned. Hermione tugged on the helm of a small white skirt, trying to make it more comfortable.

"Alright", Harry, the red ranger, began, "now what". Silence descended amongst the trio, none of them knew how to use any of the weapons or the Chi power that these suits were supposed to give them.

The Cedals though weren't going to wait for the trio to decide and charged towards them. Harry's eyes widened underneath his helmet as one of the footsoldiers aimed a punch in his direction. The years of torment at the hands of his cousin meant that he was able to dodge the attack but his weak counter punch didn't to a lot of damage, "Erm, little help", he cried.

"Bit busy right now", Hermione responded as she nervously backed away from a couple of Cedals. Her parents had taken her to a few karate lessons when she was ten but she gave them up after enrolling at Hogworts. Right now she was desperately trying to remember some of the kata's, "Was it left leg forward first or right", he muttered to herself. The Cedal jumped towards her and Hermione shrieked with surprise. She sidestepped the attack and used the momentum of the creature to thrown it into a nearby building, "Hey I actually did it", but her celebration was premature. Another Cedal kicked her in the side, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Ron immediately jumped to her defence and stood protectively in front of his friend. "Dumbledore said these Chi powers were activated by emotion", he began, "right now I'm really annoyed at you". He thrust his hand out, expecting something to happen but nothing did. "Come on work", he cried but still his gravity power wouldn't work.

As the battle continued on the ground, a couple of people had hidden up one of the trees in the park. They were observing the first outing of the Mystic Squadron rangers with mixed feelings. The first was Ling, the man who had visited Professor Dumbledore last night. The other was a teenage girl with long dark hair and a dark school robe with the crest of Ravenclaw. Underneath her robe she wore a white patterned t-shirt, pink jeans and a pair of white trainers, "These are my new team mates", she sighed, "they're useless".

"Unfortunately none of the other rangers have had the same preparation and training that you've had", Ling replied. "I'm afraid that you're just going to make the best of a bad situation".

"But out of all the people in the world, why did it have to be Potter, Weasley and Granger?" the girl complained, "I'd rather have been on a team with those gorilla sized Slytherins".

"The universe works in mysterious ways my niece", Lin answered, "maybe this will help all of you overcome your differences". He looked down at her wrists and noticed her morpher sitting there, waiting to be activated.

The girl snorted in reply and continued to watch the battle, if it could be called that. It was blatantly obvious that none of them had received any training or even been aware of their heritage until recently. From what her uncle had told her, Professor Dumbledore had dumped this on them last night so she could forgive them slightly. Having said that, they did have a good portion of yesterday evening to get familiar with their powers so she would've expected them to be able to do more than run around like headless chickens.

She could've jumped in at any time in the last few minutes but if she was honest, she was enjoying watching the Cedals kick them around a bit. Finally she decided to take pity on them, "Great Weasley's found his Star Blaster", she grumbled, "I'd better stop him before he blows his hand off". The teen gracefully walked along the branch until she reached the end. He jumped high into the air and down to the ground, completing a somersault in the process.

"Careful with that", Hermione cried as Ron blasted another hole in a building, "we're meant to stop things from getting destroyed, not cause them ourselves".

"What do you even call this thing?" the blue ranger asked and accidentally fired another blast. This time he did destroy a couple of Cedals rather than someone's home.

Suddenly the rangers and the Cedals were pushed back but a gust of wind as someone landed between them. The trio could almost feel the Chi energy rolling off this newcomer as her black hair whipped around in the wind that she appeared to be generating. The robed figure waived her arms and a strong gust of pink energy knocked the Cedals off their feet. She discarded her school robe and turned to face the other rangers, "You?" Harry cried, "you're part of this team?"

"Apparently so", she sighed, "looks like you could use all the help you can get", she added with a smirk. A Cedal tried to jump her from behind but she disabled it with a spinning kick to the head. "Now let me show you how it's done", the rangers suddenly noticed a pair of morphers on her wrists, "Mystic Squadron, Transform". In a flash she had morphed into a pink ranger, complete with white skirt and a helmet in the theme of a Phoenix. She pulled a small red stick from one of the holsters and it expanded into a bow staff. She twirled it expertly in front of her before charging into battle.

The others look on in awe at their new team mate as she began to dismantle the Cedals with a fluid motion and grace. As good as she was, inside the trio were all thinking the same thing; Out of everyone in the world, why did their pink ranger have to be Cho Chang?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **A/N –**_ _So here's your new pink ranger, probably not who people were expecting. Someone asked about pairings, if I'm honest I'm not a huge romance/pairings writer so it'll canon pairings. Certainly don't plan on changing that but you never know where inspiration will take me. Definitely won't be Harry/Cho though..._


	4. Rock You Like A Hurricane

_Chapter 4 – Rock You Like A Hurricane_

 _Scottish Highlands_

None of the trio wanted to admit it out loud but their new pink ranger was pretty good. They watched her cartwheel away from a couple of Cedals before striking them down with her rod. "Star Rod, Wind Power", she called out and twisted the object in front of her body. A strong breeze began to whip up in front of the pink ranger and several of the Cedals were catapulted into the nearby trees. With a strong upward thrust Cho slapped another Cedal away with her Star Rod. She followed this up by twisting her body and jamming her staff into another footsoldiers body.

"Where did she learn how to do this?" Harry mused out loud.

"She's not that good", Ron snorted. They watched as the pink ranger began to get overwhelmed by the number of Cedals. A couple of them succeeded in blocking an attack from the girl and grabbed her arms. With an effortless flick they tossed the pink ranger away and she landed in a heap next to the others.

Hermione knelt down next to Cho and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You can't take them all on yourself", the yellow ranger stated.

"I didn't see you rushing to help", she snapped in response and pushed away the younger girl's arms.

"Well we don't really know what we're doing", Harry replied with a hint of impatience.

"Yeah that much is obvious", Cho grumbled before taking a deep breath. Whether she liked it or not, they were all on the same side so getting frustrated wouldn't solve anything. The Cedals were beginning to lose interest in the group and were returning to their destructive rampage. "Alright quick crash course", she began, "you have three primary weapons, a Star Blaster which is a little bit like a muggle firearm, a Star Dagger which is exactly as described and a Star Rod which you've just seen me use".

"You make it sound so easy", Ron shook his head.

"I assume you know that you have different elemental abilities", Cho continued, ignoring the sarcasm from the blue ranger. "I want you to keep your element in the forefront of your mind at all times, it'll help you focus your Chi power until you can be taught some more advanced techniques".

The others were a little sceptical but decided to follow the advance of the pink ranger. After a few moments concentrating on their different elements, they could feel the difference. Their bodies almost hummed with power and energy, like they were one with their new powers. They were able to sense the sources of negative Chi in the area and it clinged to the Cedals like an oppressive cloak.

Harry stepped forward purposefully and pulled his Star Rod out from its holster. He could feel the power of fire burning through his body and he wanted to put it to good use again these annoying footsoldiers, "Hey Cedals", he shouted. The black suited creatures immediately turned in his direction, "you're time's up", his Star Rod ignited with fire at the tips and he quickly advanced towards the nearest enemies.

With new found confidence, the red ranger quickly eliminated two Cedals after hitting them with the burning tip of his weapon. As a third charged towards him, he adjusted his grip and buried his Star Rod into the abdomen of the Cedal. Drawing on his Chi power he lifted the creature up into the air and tossed it away from the battle sight. "Let's see if this works", Harry said and pushed his free hand towards the monsters, "Fire Blast", he called. Just like the previous day, a small ball of fire hit the footsoldiers and they slowly burned to a crisp. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and looked over to see how the others were doing.

Ron decided not to bother with his Star Rod, instead he wanted to see how he would fight with a dagger instead. The blade of the dagger was white and there was a red and white handle around the hilt of the weapon. The blue ranger tapped into his Chi power and jumped high into the air. He aimed for the middle of a small group of Cedal and twisted in the air. The dagger cut through the chests of the monsters and they collapsed to the ground in defeat, "That was bloody fantastic", Ron gasped. Suddenly he sensed two more Cedal trying to sneak up behind him. He twisted around and swiped the air in front of him, "Gravitair", he called and the two creatures shot high into the air, not to be seen again.

The yellow ranger had a guilty secret that she hadn't told the others about. Hermione had realised that her decision making under pressure wasn't great and needed to find a way to improve this. Without being able to use magic her options were limited but then she had an idea. The local video game arcade would be a good way to train her reactions and her aim in the event of another magical battle. She had gotten pretty good over the last two months, earning a high score that no one had beaten. Fortunately this simulated success was translating into skill with her Star Blaster and she hit the black suited creatures every time. "This is moving too slowly", she muttered, "Time Fast". Her movement were suddenly accelerated but even with this burst of speed, Hermione was still a crack shot with her blaster. When her last opponent was defeated she paused to survey her handiwork and a small smile formed under her helmet.

For Cho this was just another extension of her training sessions. For the last ten years her uncle had prepared her in case the Gormal were released from her prison. According to the stories that had been passed down through her family, each of the five ancient warriors were suppose to be responsible for training a successor. As time passed and with no sign of the Gormal, the old ways were slowly forgotten by the other families until just her descendants were left. The others drifted away from their Chi powers until all record of them were lost into the mists of time. "I will not disappoint you uncle", Cho said firmly and began to spin her Star Rod. "Twister", she called and a pink funnel of air began to move towards the Cedals. They were sucked up in the mini tornado and scattered across the remains of the village.

"Alright I think that's the last of them", Harry called out. The red ranger wasn't feeling great and he suddenly sunk to his knees. He gasped for air before his morph failed and he was left kneeling in the dirt. His vision was a little fuzzy but he could see that Ron and Hermione were having the same difficulty. "Try to relax", Cho said softly to them, "you're not used to expending this much Chi in one go".

"You don't seem to be effected", Hermione gasped between her shallow breathes.

"I've been training for years", she replied, "give me your morphers", the pink ranger added. The others looked at her in confusion, "I'm going to transport you to my training room back at Hogworts". The trio reluctantly offered their left arms, the pink ranger teleported Ron then Hermione before finally taking Harry back herself.

 _Hogworts_

Harry stretched his weary muscles as he slowly returned to consciousness. His vision was a little blurry but he soon realised that he didn't have his glasses on. Once they were in place he took a look around and found himself on a bed in what he assumed was Hogworts. There were a couple of other beds next to his but they were currently unoccupied. The room had stuff that looked similar to muggle exercise equipment. In the center of the room was a large padded mat with a couple of staffs sitting in the middle.

"Welcome back", he heard Cho say from behind him. Harry turned around and the pink ranger was standing over him with a glass in her hand. She had changed into a pair of black leggings, trainers and a pink t-shirt. "Try some of this, it'll give you an energy boost", the older teen added with a neutral expression on her face.

Harry smelt the drink cautiously before taking a sip. He immediately recoiled from the overly sweet tasting liquid, "What the hell is this?"

"An old Chang family recipe", she smiled, "we call it wake up juice. It's disgusting but it gets the job done".

The red ranger said nothing and took another few sips .To his surprise he was beginning to feel a little more energetic, "Where's Ron and Hermione?" he asked.

"Getting changed", Cho responded, "we're going to have a training session in my personal gym", she opened her arms to indicate to the room they were standing in. Cho grabbed something from the bottom of the bed and threw it over to Harry, "Drink up, meeting's starting in ten minutes" and she turned away from the red ranger without saying another word.

Just over ten minutes later the four rangers were sitting on the mat facing each other. Harry, Ron and Hermione felt a little uncomfortable in their new training clothes, much to the amusement of the pink ranger. "Let's start with some basic stretches", Cho began, "get ourselves warmed up".

"Erm sorry but you still haven't explained where we are or how you've got all this stuff", Ron interrupted the older teen.

Cho sighed, "My uncle is an old friend of Professor Dumbledore. When he explained my training requirements he agreed to set up a training room in an old classroom on the fifth floor. It's protected against anyone who doesn't have Chi power".

"Yeah but muggle exercising", Ron continued, "surely there's better ways of training".

"Chi power doesn't just come from our magical cores", Cho answered, "but also from our mind and bodies". She chuckled to herself, "It's ironic that Pureblooded extremists have been searching for the secrets of Chi for centuries but they would never be able to access it without adopting some muggle principles towards exercise".

"It's one thing I've noticed about the magical world", Hermione began, "there's not a lot of physical activity or sport in general. Sure you need stamina to play Quidditch but it's nothing compared to a marathon runner".

"Exactly my point and it's because of your lack of stamina, strength and endurance that you all passed out after the battle today", Cho stated. "It shouldn't take too many sessions to prevent that from happening again but it will take a few weeks to get you to my level".

"Just a few weeks, I thought you'd been training for years", Harry smirked.

Cho shook her head at the thinly veiled attack on her, "The wonderful thing about Chi is that it's all about balance. It doesn't like people on the same side who are too weak or too powerful. Either we'll all get dragged up to the same level as the strongest or we'll all fall down to match the weakest".

"We're only as strong as our weakest link", Hermione tried to summarise.

"Mostly", Cho shrugged, "you all need to work hard because I don't want to get dragged down to your level".

Ron snorted, "You're loving this aren't you, lording it over us with your special powers".

Cho took a deep breath, "Alright let's get this out in the open, you're not my favourite people in the world but there's worse people to be teamed up with".

"Like you're sneaky friend Marietta", Ron smirked.

"Ron", Harry and Hermione hissed.

The pink ranger was struggling to keep control of her temper, "Marietta had her family threatened by Umbridge, they could've lost their jobs".

"Some things are more important than some stupid job", Ron countered.

"The world's so bloody black and white for you isn't it Weasley", Cho's annoyance with the blue ranger boiled over. "Your little stunt with the parchment has permanently disfigured her. You probably would've been better off cutting off a limb, at least could've been magically replaced".

Hermione sensed a retort coming from the blue ranger so she tapped into her new found speed to zip across the mat and clamp a hand over his mouth. "Look I'm sorry about her face", the yellow ranger apologised, "but the stakes were high for us as well. Umbridge was more than willing to use the Cruciatus, who knows what else she would've done to get her way". Hermione paused for a couple of moments before adding, "I'll see if I can find a counter curse to help Marietta out".

The pink ranger looking at the brown haired girl for a few moments before responding with a small nod. "Now we've got that out the way", Harry began, "perhaps we should think about trying to find our green ranger", he turned to the pink ranger, "any ideas that could help us find them?"

"The green ranger's powers are probably the most magical based of them all", Cho responded. "They're based on illusions so they will probably be hard to find". She raised her morpher to chest level, "The green morpher should react to its own so that should help us find him or her".

Hermione nodded, "So why don't we take a piece each and search the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw dorms tonight", she suggested. "At least we can eliminate half the school by tomorrow".

"I really hope that it isn't a Slytherin", Ron muttered until his breath.

"Alright we can reconvene here after breakfast", Harry said to the others.

"Good idea", Cho stood up, "but that's not getting you out of training tonight". She grabbed a bow staff, "I think that Weasley needs some help fighting with a bow". Ron gulped and stood up nervously and faced off against the pink ranger. Their team had now expanded to four but it there were still tensions between the Gryffindors and the seventh year Ravenclaw. Hopefully whoever the green ranger, they wouldn't add create any further tension within the group.

 _ **A/N –**_ _An interesting set of reactions to the new pink ranger. It's made me a little nervous for the big reveal of the green ranger in the next chapter. With Cho I've got a virtually blank slate as JKR didn't delve into her background too much. I also needed someone on the team who actually knew what they were doing to begin with. Everyone will catch up pretty quickly as you shall see_


	5. The Forgotten Lion

_Chapter 5 –The Forgotten Lion  
_

 _Malfoy Manor_

The ballroom of Malfoy Manor was a quintessential arena of luxury. The room had played host to the rich and powerful of the wizarding world of the last few centuries. But much like the Malfoy family themselves you would see hints of the clans darker tendencies. Dotted around the ballroom were several artefacts that the Ministry would classify as questionable. The Malfoy's weren't stupid enough to keep their darker items on public display, these were usually stored in one of Lucius' extensive cellars. Today though, several of these artefacts were strewn across the ballroom floor as the Dark Lord continued his research.

After returning from China, Lord Voldemort had locked himself away in the guest house of Malfoy Manor and begun to experiment with his new powers. They were significantly stronger than his own magic and it took several frustrating days until he had them fully under control. From his own experiences, the Gormal were experts in causing pain and suffering to others. One particular curse caused indescribable suffering to one of his new recruits. A small burst of Chi had caused enough pain for the young man's body to simply stop functioning within a matter of moments.

With his new powers came his army of Cedals, soulless creatures that existing for no other purpose than to destroy. Hogsmeade had been several damaged along with another muggle village in the space of a couple of days. The one thing he wasn't expecting was the appearance of these so called Power Rangers. Like himself they too held some sort of control over Chi energy. The Cedals weren't able to provide him with much feedback about their powers so he needed something that could communicate effectively with him.

After spending much of the day searching he found a reference to the Gormal nobility, soldiers that were much strong than the usual Cedals. If the footsoldiers had survived for thousands of years then surely the nobility could have as well. Voldemort pushed up his left sleeve and touched his wand against his Dark Mark. Within seconds Lucius Malfoy appeared in the ballroom, "You requested my presence my Lord", Lucius said bowed respectfully.

The Dark Lord smirked to himself at the fear in Lucius' eyes. With his Chi power, Voldemort was more feared than ever by his followers, "Rise Lucius", he began, "round up ten of the new recruits. Tell them that they have been chosen for a special assignment".

"If I might ask, what is this assignment?" Lucius replied nervously.

"That is none of your concern", Voldemort replied coolly, "I don't appreciate people questioning my orders Lucius", the Dark Lord held up a hand and they began to crackle with energy. Lucius' eyes widened and in moments he hurried out of the ballroom, fearful that he would be on the receiving end of the Dark Lord's new torturing methods. As soon as the door closed, Voldemort chuckled to himself before returning to his books.

 _Edinburgh, Scotland_

The rangers had spent the previous evening searching for the fifth and final member of their team, however, they had drawn a blank. The Gryffindor trio had checked as many people as they could in the common room, leading to several embarrassing moments. After Ron received a slap around the face from Lavender Brown, they had called it a night. She had been convinced that the blue ranger had groped her backside but he was actually trying to get his morpher as close to the girl as possible. Unfortunantely he tripped at the wrong moment and bumped into the blonde haired girl, leading to the embarrassing situation. Cho had also failed in her search of the Ravenclaw common room but she had eliminated all of the seventh years and the majority of the sixth years.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had picked up the search the following morning, eliminating most of their class mates. They were beginning to lose hope that the green ranger was actually someone they knew as so far Neville, Seamus, Luna, the Patels, Lavender, Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott had been ruled out. Harry was especially disappointed when the green morpher didn't react to Ginny. With each Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw they crossed off, it became more likely that the green ranger could be a Slytherin.

Their search was interrupted by a Gormal alert and despite Ron's protests that the attack was taking place over lunch time, they apparated away. Their landing was a little smoother this time but the sound of terrified screaming was very familiar from last time. It took them a few moments to deduce they weren't in a small village this time. Hermione spotted the castle up on a hill overlooking the city and quickly confirmed they were in Scotland's capital city Edinburgh. The source of the disturbance was coming from the distant Edinburgh Castle and smoke was billowing into the air from the ancient monument.

The quartet quickly morphed and apparated a little closer to the castle to investigate. When they arrived, they were confronted by something stranger looking than the Cedals. The creature causing the trouble had a golden body and looked human from the chest down. Instead of a head though was a metal hoop with what looked like a long knotted pipe wrapped around his chest and arms. "Ah rangers so we meet as last", the creature began, "I am Baron Knotnus", he added with a smooth, polite tone.

"Ever heard of anything like him before", Harry whispered to the pink ranger.

"Yes and it means bad news", Cho replied, "monsters like this are significantly stronger than Cedals".

"Oh you wound me pink ranger", Knotnus called. The monster fired something from the end of his arm that looked like a rope. The rangers rolled out the way and it struck the ground, kicking up dirt in the process.

"Come on, we can handle this guy", Ron said with confidence and called on his Star Rod. The blue ranger had spent a good portion of the previous evening practicing and was keen to show off his new moves. He swung the staff at the monster but Knotnus quickly batted it away. He also blocked the next couple of attacks before shooting an energy rope at the blue ranger. It clipped Ron on the hands and he dropped his Star Rod. The monster followed this up by kicking him in the stomach, sending him skidding across the grass.

Hermione pulled out her Star Blaster and began firing rapidly at the monster. Even with her Chi enhanced speed, the monster was still too quick for her. "Alright so that didn't work", Hermione said with a flustered tone and tried to think of another plan. Knotnus wasn't going to give the yellow ranger any thinking time though quickly charged towards her. Hermione ducked a punch and responded by kicking the monster in the back. Knotnus roared in frustrating and swung his arm over his head, creating an energy whip. With a flick of his wrist the whip struck Hermione in the chest and she joined Ron in a crumpled heap on the ground.

The pink ranger jumped to the defence of her team mates and clipped Knotnus across the back of the legs with her Star Rod. The monster quickly turned in her direction and aimed his energy whip at Cho. The pink ranger twirled her staff and pushed the energy attack away with some wind power but her Chi powers weren't having as much effect on the monster as they did on the Cedals. She began to whip up a twister but this was barely slowing down the rampaging monster. Suddenly her tornado was joined by a burst of fire, creating a firestorm. Knotnus tumbled through the air and crashed into a low stone wall. "Huh wasn't sure if that would work", Harry said as he walked up behind the pink ranger.

"I did say that combining Chi attacks would increase their effectiveness", Cho replied, "perhaps you'll admit I was right".

Harry didn't say anything in response, instead he helped his fallen team mates to their feet, "I think we should try the Chi Bomber on this guy".

"But Harry, it's not going to work with just four of us", Hermione replied.

"See Granger listens to me", Cho protested, "we won't have enough power without the green ranger".

The red ranger sighed, "We have to try something and we're running out of options". The pink ranger huffed but didn't protest her leader's decision. The four rangers lined up and a small ball of energy began to form between their hands. The red, blue, yellow and pink balls were fired towards their target at lightning speed and crashed into the monsters chest. There was a massive explosion and for a few moments the rangers celebrated their victory, unfortunately it was short lived.

Before the smoke had cleared, four energy ropes shot towards the rangers and wrapped around their bodies, pinning their arms to their torsos. Slowly they were raising into the air as pulses of electricity surged into their bodies. Underneath their helmets the teens gritted their teeth to prevent themselves from crying out in pain.

"Foolish rangers", Knotnus boomed, "did you really think you could beat me so easily". Trying to ignore the pain, Harry struggled to reach the end of his blaster. After a few moments he grasped the grip with his fingers and was able to fire a couple of bursts at the monster. The shots struck Knotnus on the arm, damaging his energy ropes, "You'll pay for this rangers", he spat before disappearing into the sky. The rangers dropped to one knee and barely had enough energy to teleport themselves back to Hogwarts.

 _Hogwarts_

"Well that went to plan", Ron groaned as he held an ice pack to a bruise on his head. He had already taken a pain relief potion but he was willing to try Hermione's suggestion for revealing some of the swelling on his head.

"In all honesty, how many of our plans actually work", Hermione added. She looked over to Harry who was lying down on the practice mat, staring vacantly at the ceiling. Cho meanwhile was at a blackboard, looking over their list of potential green rangers. "You've been awfully quiet Harry", the yellow ranger added.

"Just thinking about that monster", the red ranger began, "nothing we seemed to hit it with worked".

"That's because he was a member of the Gormal nobility", Cho replied without turning around. "The Gormal Tribe had a very strict chain of command, starting with the emperor at the top. The Gormal Emperor's chief lieutenants were his two children and underneath them were the General's of the army. Finally there were the rest of the nobility with the Cedals at the bottom of the pile".

"So the nobility were really powerful then?" Ron asked.

"Depends on how high up the foodchain they were", Cho began, "not much is known about how someone earned the right to be call noble or the power structure below the Generals sadly".

"We can worry about that later", Harry stood up and many his way over to Cho and the blackboard, "right now we need to work out who could be the green ranger".

Ron snapped his fingers, "Well since the green rangers powers are all about creating illusions, wouldn't it make sense that he or she would have a creative or artistic mind". There was silence in the room and all eyes were on the blue ranger, "What?" he added.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I think you might be right", Cho replied, causing Ron to break out in a broad smile. The pink ranger returned to the blackboard, "Well all of the artists in Ravenclaw have been tested".

"So have the one's in Hufflepuff that I know of", Hermione added.

"But one name stands out from Gryffindor", Harry said and pointed to a name on the list.

"How come you didn't test him yesterday?" Cho asked the others.

"I'm not really sure", Ron began, "come to think about it, I don't remember seeing them at all last night".

"Or they didn't want to be seen", Harry said slowly before pulling out the Marauders Map from his robes. Once the map was activated, he found the target all alone a couple of floor above them. The rangers quickly grasped the green morpher and ran out of the training room as fast as possible.

The sound of pencil on paper was the only noise coming from the empty classroom. A lone figure occasionally glanced from their sketchbook and out to the Forbidden Forest in the distance. In addition to the trees, the sixth year student had added in a drawing of an unusual looking lion that had been visiting his dreams for the previous few nights.

Ever since those black suited creatures had been seen in Hogsmeade, weird things had been happening to him. He was sure that he had created a duplicate of himself but it had only lasted for a few seconds. Worst of all he had wanted his best friend to leave him in peace so he could finish his drawing but to his shock, no one had been able to see him at all last night.

The door to the classroom burst open and four people tumbled through. He wasn't surprised to see Harry, Hermione and Ron together but for some reason they had brought Cho Chang with them, "Hey", he asked cautiously, "what's going on".

"Nothing much", Harry replied, "just wanted to tell you there's extra Quidditch practice in a few minutes".

"Let's get warmed up right now", Ron added and threw something in his direction. Almost instinctively he caught the projectile, a strange looking box attached to a wrist strap. Moments later it shone green and automatically attached itself to his left wrist.

"What the hell is this thing?" he cried.

The quartet looked at each other before Hermione said, "I'm glad you're sitting down Dean because this is going to be a long story". Dean Thomas looked at the group nervously as they grabbed a chair each and took a seat opposite him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **A/N –**_ _It might seem a random decision to have Dean Thomas as the green ranger but I thought he would be the best fit for the powers and I also thought I'd try something a little bit different. More obvious choices would've been Neville, Luna, Ginny or even Draco Malfoy. There's going to be more useful to me by not being rangers. My mad vision will slowly be realised over the course of the next 40+ chapters so hopefully this hasn't put anyone off. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited the story so far, please keep them coming.  
_


	6. It's Chi Power

_Chapter 6 – It's Chi Power_

 _ **Previously**_ _\- The door to the classroom burst open and four people tumbled through. He wasn't surprised to see Harry, Hermione and Ron together but for some reason they had brought Cho Chang with them, "Hey", he asked cautiously, "what's going on"._

" _Nothing much", Harry replied, "just wanted to tell you there's extra Quidditch practice in a few minutes"._

" _Let's get warmed up right now", Ron added and threw something in his direction. Almost instinctively he caught the projectile, a strange looking box attached to a wrist strap. Moments later it shone green and automatically attached itself to his left wrist._

" _What the hell is this thing?" he cried._

 _The quartet looked at each other before Hermione said, "I'm glad you're sitting down Dean because this is going to be a long story". Dean Thomas looked at the group nervously as they grabbed a chair each and took a seat opposite him._

Dean hadn't said a single word for the last ten minutes as four of his fellow students explained the situation to him. If he was honest, most of the explanation had stopped making sense after the first few sentences. Dean Thomas was a half blood from the East End of London. His Mum was a muggle and she had raised him alone after his wizarding father had disappeared before he was a year old. It was highly likely that he had been murdered by Death Eaters but there was no evidence or body to prove this. Shortly after he started his first year at Hogwarts, Dean's Mum remarried and had another couple of children. None of them had shown signs of magic so the dark skinned teen was still the only wizard in his family.

"Dean", Hermione clicked her fingers in front of his face, "are you even listening to us?"

"Yeah I just zoned out for a moment", the Gryffindor mumbled. He shook his head a couple of times before continuing, "So let me get this straight, Voldemort has discovered some kind of powerful ancient magic. He created monsters that can only be defeated by the five of us wearing brightly coloured spandex".

"When you put it like that it sounds crazy", Ron gave him a little smirk.

"It would sound crazy however you put it", Dean stood up and ran his hands through his short hair, "I don't get a say in this do I?"

Harry scoffed, "Welcome to my world", he muttered under his breath.

"Guys you're not helping", Hermione hissed at the pair. "Look Dean I know this seems ridiculous but the morpher doesn't lie, you are our green ranger".

Dean looked at the device on his wrist for a few moments. He had heard of the Power Rangers before after their exploits in America three years ago. He was big fans of their exploits, "Alright Dean I'm going to test your abilities", Cho began, "but before I do that, do you have any martial arts experience?"

"I did a little bit of Judo when I was younger plus a few karate workshops during the summer", he replied, "and I play a lot of football".

"Alright you've got something to build on at least", the Ravenclaw answered. "Now the green ranger has the ability of illusions and deception. I want you to focus on that for a couple of moments". Dean nodded and took a few deep breaths. Suddenly Cho swung a fist towards him and Dean recoiled in shock. The attempted attack never reached him as someone blocked the punch, an exact duplicate of the tall teenager.

"Bloody hell", Ron gasped, "there's two of them".

"Observant as always Ronald", Hermione rolled her eyes.

The original Dean placed a hand on his chest as he stared at the Asian teen, "You could've warned me", he gasped.

"Wouldn't have worked", Cho replied, "Chi power relies a lot on your instincts and it appears that yours are extremely good". Dean nodded slowly and his duplicate faded away.

"So what happens now?" Dean asked.

"Well you begin training with the rest of us", Harry began, "we'll try and get you up to speed before that monster reappears". Almost on cue their morphers buzzed, "Or we can train you on the job", he groaned.

"I think the signal is coming from Edinburgh again", Hermione said to the group as she placed a hand just above her morpher, "I worked out that channelling a little bit of Chi would tell us roughly where we're going". The others nodded in appreciation of the yellow rangers talents but they would need to come up with some kind of magical alert system to help them moving forward.

"Just place your hand over the morpher", Harry said to Dean, "it'll apparate us instantly to the source of the disturbance". The new green ranger nodded and with a soft pop and a flash of light, the group disappeared.

 _Edinburgh Castle_

Knotnus had returned to the castle as instructed by Lord Voldemort. The castle itself wasn't of any strategic importance but destroying the ancient building would cause despair amongst the muggle community. Knotnus fired several energy ropes towards the castle and they latched on to the top of the battlement. With a mighty tug, several chunks of masonry were pulled off the monument. He was about to fire again when he sensed the arrival of the rangers. Eager for another victory he went to greet them but he got the surprise of his life. With the group was a tall dark skinned teen dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a green t-shirt, "Called for reinforcements I see", he called out with a touch of false bravado.

"You could say that", Harry replied, "it's not too late to run".

Knotnus scoffed, "Let's get this over with, I'm a busy creature".

"Just do what we do", Harry whispered to Dean. The group prepared their morphers before calling, "Mystic Squadron, Transform" and they were engulfed in a bright light. When it cleared there were now five rangers facing off against Knotnus. Dean's uniform was the same as the other two boys except that it was green and his helmet was styled to look similar to a lion.

"Woah, this is incredible", the green ranger gasped as he looked down at his hands.

"You haven't seen anything yet", Harry smiled under his helmet. He called on his Star Blaster and Dagger and combined the two weapons together to form a sword. He gripped the handle of the weapon tightly and charged into battle. Something felt different this time, his attacks felt stronger and Knotnus was counter attacking less often. Whether it was the confidence of having a complete team or the extra boost of Chi energy from the green ranger that was driving force Harry couldn't say but he was extremely grateful.

"Save some for me mate", Ron called out from behind the red ranger. With a Star Dagger in hand, Ron quickly cut across the back of the monster. Knotnus cried in pain and tried to grab hold of the blue ranger but he was too slow. Ron swung his short blade in an upwards motion, knocking the monster back, "Gravitair", he shouted and the monster was flung high into the air. He didn't travel as high as the Cedals did but it still gave the monster a heavy landing on the grass near the base of the castle.

Knotnus slowly got to his feet but he soon found himself under attack from someone he couldn't see. Several cuts were made across his arms and legs before his attack made herself known. "I think I'm getting the hang of this", Hermione said before calling out, "Time Fast". She threw her Star Dagger into the air and pulled out her blaster. The yellow ranger fired several bursts at the monster, from his perspective they moved impossibly fast. Hermione caught the Dagger and combined it with her blaster. Before the monster had time to react, he was cut through the abdomen with her blade, skidding across the dirt.

He was still sliding when he felt himself get lifted into the air by a strong gust of wind, "Not again", he groaned.

"Afraid so Knotnus", Cho replied before directing the wind to slam the monster into the ground. With a swing of her Star Rod, the monster crashed into the wall of Edinburgh Castle before sliding face first into the dirt.

Dean had been watching the battle raging around him, almost afraid to get involved. He vaguely recalled that Cho had been training for a while but he couldn't believe that the other three had only done this a couple of times before. "Nice job, we've got him on the ropes", Harry said as the rangers regrouped.

"Did someone say ropes", Knotnus caught them off guard and the five rangers were bound with the same energy ropes that had forced their retreat last time. Harry again tried to reach for his Star Blaster but Knotnus was ready for him, "Not this time red ranger", he called out and crushed Harry's arm against his body. For everyone except Dean, they were re-experiencing the painful bursts of energy that coursed through their bodies from their last tangle with Knotnus.

For the new green ranger this was a whole new experience, one that he wasn't enjoying. He could feel the ropes gradually getting tighter around his body and it was becoming difficult to breathe. He wished that someone could help them out of their predicament. Suddenly the ropes broke and the rangers crashed to the ground, "What the hell happened?" Ron asked.

The group looked over and saw someone attacking the monster, it was a duplicate that Dean had managed to summon, "Wow I didn't realise I did that", the green ranger said.

"Like I said, you've got good instincts", Cho praised the green ranger. Dean's duplicate cracked Knotnus across the body a couple of times before using his Star Rod to lift the monster into the air. Knotnus was slammed to the ground right at the feet of the rangers. The duplicate green ranger bowed before disappearing.

"Now's our chance and this should work better with five of us", Harry called out. A ball of energy began to form in the hands of each of the rangers, "Chi Bomber", they called and the multi coloured energy balls flew towards the monster. Knotnus cried out in pain before dropping towards the ground. He hit the dirt and exploded on impact, leaving a smoking crater near the walls of the castle. They punched the air and celebrated their first victory against one of Voldemort's monsters.

 _Hogwarts_

After the battle the rangers had returned to their training room inside the castle. Dean was given a quick tour and brief overview of their training plan but all the boring stuff could wait for another day. Cho went to a nearby cooling unit and pulled out five chilled Butterbeers and handed them to the others. The teens clinked the bottles together, "To the first of many victories", Harry smiled towards his team.

The teens took a swig out their bottle but Dean didn't smile like the others, "Why the long face Dean?" Hermione asked.

The green ranger sighed, "Nothing, I'm just being stupid". The others looked at him in silence before he sighed, "It's just that you were all so much better than I was, maybe you'd be better off with my duplicate".

"Don't worry about it", Ron began, "we were all pretty terrible during our first battle".

"I second that", Cho added with a smirk towards the others, "the duplicate also did nothing that you can't do, you just need some belief".

Harry nodded in agreement with the pink ranger, "And that's the point of training because I'm pretty sure that this was a test".

Hermione frowned, "Like Voldemort was testing what his powers could do?"

"Yeah", Harry replied, "I mean it's likely that Knotnus was low down in the Gormal hierarchy. Knowing Voldemort like I do, I don't think he would risk a top level General first time out". The others nodded as the red rangers words sunk in. Knotnus had been tough enough but it had also given them a chance to test what their powers could do.

"We'll be ready for him", Dean said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Now that's something I can drink to", Ron smiled at his dorm mate and the group laughed. As Dean looked around he realised that there were worst people to be on a team with. Ron was occasionally reckless but he was known for having a sound mind for strategy. Hermione in his opinion was a borderline genius and also surprisingly deadly with a blaster. Cho was a bit of a mystery but even he could sense some hostility from her towards the original three rangers. But she had shown that she was willing to put that to one side for the good of the team.

Finally there was Harry, the so called Chosen One. He was a Defence prodigy so if he could trust anyone during a battle it would be him. Dean had been a little miffed when Harry started dating his ex-girlfriend but eventually Dean got over that. Clearly Ginny Weasley wasn't the right girl for him and he bore no ill will towards the red ranger. The teens continued to celebrate until close to curfew time, today had been a success and they need to celebrate those as much as possible because they knew that tougher challenges awaited them.

 _ **A/N -** So the ranger team is complete but their suspicious activity draws the attention of one of their friends next time. They didn't think they could keep this s secret for long did they?_


	7. Suspicious Minds

_Chapter 7 – Suspicious Minds_

 _Hogwarts_

Classes were over for the week and the occupants of Gryffindor tower were preparing for the weekend. There was a buzz of excitement as a number of students had read an article in the Daily Prophet regarding the so called Power Rangers. The ministry had branded them as vigilantes and begged other members of the magical community not to follow their example. The rangers though had captivated the general public's imagination, all except the Pure Blood supremacists. The way that they blended highly advanced magic with muggle technology had intrigued the masses and they couldn't get enough of these brightly coloured heroes. Wild speculation was rife about the identities of the rangers and the Prophet had vowed to get the exclusive story as soon as possible.

One person would wasn't hugely interested in the story was Ginny Weasley. She was more concerned about the increasing absence of her boyfriend. For the last week Harry had been disappearing for several hours and when he did arrive back in the tower, he was absolutely exhausted. She had questioned Ron and Hermione first but they weren't forthcoming with any information. The pair too had been suspiciously absent at times but the teen put this down to their prefect duties. Either that or they had finally admitted their feelings for each other and finally found a decent broom cupboard to snog in.

She was sitting casually on one of the sofas in the common room when Harry bounced down the stairs, "Hey Harry", she greeted with a smile, "I thought that we could do something now it's the weekend".

An expression appeared on Harry's face that suggested that he was genuinely upset before he answered, "Sorry Ginny but I promised Ron that I'd help him with something", he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, "maybe another day". He didn't wait for her response and left the common room as quickly as possible.

For a couple of moments Ginny was shocked and more than a little hurt. The disappointment though soon turned to anger and frustration. Harry was always leaving her out of whatever scheme he, Ron and Hermione were working on. This time though she vowed not to be the one left in the dark.

Ginny left the common room and looked down the stairs. She could see Harry reach the bottom and then turn right towards a disused part of the school. Chasing after him as quickly and quietly as possible she noticed that her target had paused at an intersection. Ginny pressed herself flat against the wall so she couldn't be seen. A few moments later she heard Harry speak, "You're late", he said to someone, "this extra session was your idea".

"Don't get on your high horse with me Potter, let's just get this over with". Ginny's hand flew up to her mouth, why was Harry meeting Cho Chang in a deserted part of the castle? She peeked around the wall and saw which corridor they walked down. Breaking into a brisk walk she soon found herself in front of a plain looking pair of wooden doors. Ginny felt like something was telling her to move away from the area, almost like she was experiencing some kind of compulsion charm. Whatever charm was on the door didn't prevent her from placing her ear on the wooden frame.

"Focus would you Potter", she heard Cho's voice said through the door.

"It's not my fault that you're more experienced at this kind of thing than I am", Harry protested. The talking stopped and Ginny could hear the sound of physical effort with the occasional thud of someone or something hitting the ground.

The red head could feel a few tears beginning to form in her eyes as a number of thoughts ran through her head. After a few moments she wiped her face and pulled out her wand. She wouldn't get either of them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Taking a deep breath the teen forced the door open and barged in with her wand drawn.

Whatever Ginny was expecting to find behind the door, it certainly wasn't this. Harry and Cho were in the middle of the room, standing on some kind of padded mat. The older girl was standing behind Harry with her arm locked around his neck. At the side of the room were Ron, Hermione and her ex-boyfriend Dean Thomas. All of them were dressed in identical muggle exercise clothing apart from the different coloured t-shirts. "Ginny", Harry gasped, "this isn't what it looks like".

The girl still had her wand out, "What the bloody hell is this then?" she shrieked in an almost near perfect impersonation of her mother.

"Ginny just lower your wand and we'll talk about this rationally", Hermione tried to defuse the situation.

"How the hell did she find this place?" Ron asked with a hushed whisper.

"Not the biggest problem right now", Cho shot back and released Harry from the choke hold.

"Stop stalling and tell me why by boyfriend is being strangled by his ex, whilst my brother, best friend and ex-boyfriend were watching", Ginny cried, "is this some kind of kinky sex club?"

"Ginny please", Harry began, "just lower your wand and we'll explain".

"Potter, you know we can't do that", Cho hissed in his direction.

Harry sighed, "I don't think we've got much choice". He looked Ginny in the eye and held her gaze for a few moments until she slowly and reluctantly lowered her wand. Harry waived his hand and the doors slammed shut, "I assume you've read about the group called the Power Rangers", Ginny nodded slowly, "well it's us".

Dean slapped his hand to his face, "No offence Harry but that was the worst explanation ever".

Ginny stared at the group for a few moments before breaking out in laughter. After a few moments she began to regain control, "That is the worst excuse ever", she began, "how about you try again before I start hexing you".

Cho rolled her eyes and quickly summoned her morpher, "Mystic Squadron, Transform", she called and morphed into the pink ranger. The other four looked at her in shock, "What, I don't want to listen to their domestic for any longer than I have do", she shrugged. She removed her helmet and let her long dark hair flow tumble out. She tossed the helmet over to the red haired girl who caught it at the second attempt.

Ginny looked at the phoenix motif on the helmet and then into the darkened visor. She couldn't see any difference between the images in the Prophet and what she hand in her hands, "But how? Why? How?" she stammered.

"Three excellent questions", Hermione answered, "perhaps she should all take a seat". So the group slowly began to explain how each of them had become rangers and the additional powers they now had. They also relayed the story of their first battle in Edinburgh a few days ago along with their fights against the Cedals.

Several minutes later, Ginny was still shell shocked. The latest flavour of the month in the wizarding world was sitting right in front of her. She had so many questions running through her head, "So since Ron has this Chi power, does that mean that I do as well?"

The rangers looked towards their expert for the answer, "I'm afraid not", Cho replied, "the power only manifests itself in one family member in every generation. Sadly for us your older brother was the chosen one in your line".

Ginny gave the older girl a small smile as Ron cried out indignantly, "It could explain why your family are pretty good flyers though", Hermione added, "you, Ron, the twins and Charlie are all really good on a broom. Maybe you carry some remnants of Ron's power and that's why you were able to find our training room".

"Guess the real question is what to do now?" Dean said to everyone.

"You're not going to use some weird Chi power to wipe my mind are you?" Ginny asked slightly fearfully.

The rangers looked at each other for a moment before they all looked towards Harry. The red ranger sighed before speaking, "Ginny we're", he paused, "no I'm trusting you not to tell anyone about this. Plus we never know when an attack could take place, we could use someone to cover for us if necessary". Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and everyone looked reasonably happy with their leader's decision.

"Can you teach me some of the stuff you're learning?" Ginny asked. "I know that I can't learn about Chi but there must be something".

"Well that brings me nicely onto this", Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. "I was going to tell you all after training but now seems like a good time as any".

"Don't keep us hanging mate", Ron smiled.

"Dumbledore has acknowledged that Cho is doing a good job teaching us martial arts but he feels that we need someone more experienced to instruct us", Harry said and placed the parchment in the middle of everyone.

"You alright with that?" Dean asked the pink ranger.

"I wasn't until I saw who our new Sensei will be", Cho replied, "with this guy on our side, we'll be experts in a matter of weeks". The others looked at the name again, the name Thomas Oliver wasn't ringing any bells but they had to trust their pink ranger's judgement on this one.

 _Angel Grove, California_

Across the other side of the Atlantic, the sun was just beginning to rise in the city of Angel Grove. In a brightly lit apartment, a man in his early twenties was struggling to get his suitcase to close. The man had long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail and he wore a white vest with an open green shirt over the top. He reviewed a list he had made for himself the previous night, hopefully it would prevent him from forgetting to pack something important.

Life had been pretty good for Tommy Oliver since he graduated high school three years. He had taken a year out to think about his opinions and it was then that he discovered the world of mixed martial arts. Over the last two and a half years he had built up an unbeaten record along with an army of supporters. But Tommy wasn't stupid and he knew that it wouldn't last forever so a couple of weeks ago he announced his retirement to focus on training the next generation. A few days later he received a letter from a private school in Scotland asking him to teach a few of their most promising students. Tommy hadn't heard of Hogwarts before but the pay was extremely good and he wouldn't have to paid rent either.

"Hey handsome", a female voice called out from a nearby room, "what time is it?"

"Just after seven", Tommy answered, "you can go back to bed if you want Kim".

Kimberly Hart was Tommy's girlfriend of the last three and a half years and they had been living together for the last year. Kim was several inches shorter than Tommy and her light brown hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. What people didn't know is that Tommy and Kim had a secret, they were both former Power Rangers. After Rita Repulsa had been sealed away, their morphers had been placed into storage at the Command Center, just in case they were needed again. So far things had been quiet, until news reports of disturbances drifted across from the other side of the Atlantic.

"You didn't think I would let you go without saying goodbye", Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist. She held him for a couple of moments before adding, "I don't like this Tommy, you're going to the same place where that monster appeared a couple of days ago".

"Kim we talked about this with Zordon", Tommy replied, "he doesn't seem to think that this is anything to do with Rita but it'll be good to have someone on the ground looking into it".

"So it was just a coincidence that this school that no one has heard of asks you to be an instructor with just a couple of months of the year left", Kim asked and looked at her boyfriend quizzically.

"Zordon didn't seem too surprised when we mentioned it", Tommy countered.

Kim snorted, "I really haven't missed his cryptic messages", she paused again before adding, "just promise me you'll be careful".

Tommy gave her a smile, "Aren't I always and just in case", he shook his wrist and showed off his old communicator, "Billy got these working again". Kim nodded sadly but Tommy gave her a kiss to try and reassure her. "You know I've still got an hour before my taxi arrives", he whispered in her ear.

Kim's face lit up, "Why Mr Oliver, are you trying to seduce me?" Tommy smiled in response and took her by the hand into the bedroom. This could be the last time they would see each other for several months and they planned to make the most of their time together. Little did Tommy Oliver know what he was about to let himself in for.

 _ **A/N –**_ _Before anyone asked why Tommy and Kim are still together and what happened to the Zeo/Turbo powers, this is an AU for Power Rangers. Have a read at the authors note at the start of chapter 1, that should clarify everything._


	8. Rejected

_Chapter 8 – Rejected_

 _London, England_

The atmosphere was stifling underground and Tommy was relieved to feel some fresh air on his face as the escalator approached the surface. He had set off from California several hours ago and after a stop off, he had finally touched down at Heathrow Airport. He had been expecting someone from this Hogwarts School to come and collect him but to his surprise he had been asked to travel into central London instead. His destination was also random as well, Hyde Park, not even a major stop on the Underground. So here he was with a large suitcase standing at Hyde Park Corner looking for someone from this school.

After his conversation with Kim, Tommy had plenty of time to think about the points his girlfriend had raised. This job opportunity had come as a major surprise to the former green ranger. Firstly he didn't even for this job, a letter had just arrived a few days ago, written on some very thick paper that almost looked like parchment. He then asked Billy to do a quick internet search for Hogwarts but the former blue ranger couldn't find any references to the school. Even the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, didn't seem to appear on any systems. Tommy had shared his concerns with Zordon, fearing that it was some kind of plot against the former rangers. The wise sage from Eltar didn't seem too concerned, in fact he had practically encouraged Tommy to take the job.

It had been fifteen minutes since Tommy had gotten off the Tube and there was still no sign for anyone from Hogwarts. He checked his watch a few times to make sure that he wasn't late. He even asked one of the locals to ensure that he had changed his watch to the correct time zone. Suddenly the sound of an explosion echoed off the buildings. It sounded like it was a fair distance away and no one around him seemed to be too scared. Moments later smoke could be seen rising into the sky from the park. Immediately panic started to grip the citizens of London.

Wasting no time, Tommy abandoned his suitcase and ran into the park. Hyde Park covered a vast area but he could make out five brightly coloured shapes in the distance. As he got closer he could clearly see that these shapes were wearing ranger suits. Tommy slowed down for a moment as he tried to contemplate this. They weren't similar to his old team's suits except that their helmets were themed after some kind of animal. These rangers were also using some weird energy to attack their enemies.

Leading the attack force was a red bodied monster with a purse motif around his head. Priest Purse was one of the more senior monsters in the Gormal hierarchy, significantly stronger than the last monster the rangers fought. Deciding not to get in their way, Tommy took cover behind a tree and watched the new team in action. They were relying on their weapons and special attacks rather than martial arts which was a concern to Tommy. Judging by their accents all of these rangers were English, although he could detect a hint of a Scottish accent from the pink ranger.

The rangers were so busy fighting the monster that they had forgotten about the footsoldiers. A couple of Cedals were sneaking up behind the green and yellow rangers with a sharp blade and they had no idea it was coming. Tommy jumped from his hiding spot and kicked one of the creatures in the back before eliminating the other with a spin kick, "Sorry for jumping in", he laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Just a concerned tourist", Tommy replied as another Cedal approached him. Tommy punched it in the gut and followed it up with a kick to the chest. The two rangers were still looking at the mysterious newcomer rather than the monster, "Don't look at me, worry about the monster", he called out as more Cedals closed in on the former green ranger.

"You can't fight you those things", Hermione cried in desperation.

"Nothing I haven't faced before", Tommy smirked and dodged an attempted punch from a Cedal. He swept the legs out from the monster, knocking it to the ground, "Don't you have a team weapon or something you can use on that thing?" Tommy called out. This seemed to jolt the two rangers back to the situation and they dashed off to join their team mates, "Rookies", Tommy chuckled.

"Nice of you to join us", Ron said to his fellow rangers.

"Who's the guy with the ponytail", Cho added as he cracked her Star Rod over the monsters head.

"No idea, some trigger happy American tourist I think", Dean replied, "pretty good fighter though".

"Guys can we focus", Harry said with frustration in his voice. Almost to prove the red ranger's point, Priest Purse unleashed a volley of explosive coins towards the rangers. Each coin burst on their chests and the force of the explosions knocked them to the ground.

"I have you now rangers", Priest Purse chuckled, "my Lord will be pleased". His gloated was cut short when a Cedal flew through the air and crashed into him.

"My bad", Tommy laughed, "now's your chance rangers", he added.

Still confused by the mystery American, the rangers quickly called on their Chi Bomber attack. The combination of their energy ripped through the monster and he crashed to the ground. With the last of the Cedals gone as well, the rangers quickly approached Tommy, "Thanks for the help", Harry began, "but you shouldn't have endangered yourself like that".

"Wouldn't be the first time", Tommy shrugged, "took me back to my High School days". He checked his watch, "Man I hope this person from Hogwarts hasn't been scared off by the attack".

The rangers stopped and looked amongst themselves, "Did you just say Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yeah have you heard of it?" Tommy replied, "you'd be the first person I've come across that has". The group were so busy talking that they didn't notice Priest Purse moving. The monster pulled out a glass phial filled with a green potion and smashed it on the ground. He inhaled the fumes and suddenly began to grow until he towered over the rangers and the city. "And I thought only Rita could do this to a monster", Tommy mumbled to himself.

The rangers quickly backed away, "Any ideas how to deal with that?" Hermione asked the pink ranger.

"Not a clue", Cho replied, "my uncle never mentioned anything about this".

"Don't you guys have zords or something?" Tommy asked.

Dean's head immediately whipped around, "You sound like you've done this before".

"Once or twice", Tommy deadpanned, he was wishing that he could call on the Dragonzord right about now.

A loud cry rang out across the park and the group looked towards the sky, "It's the Red Dragon", Harry pointed to the sky. The Red Dragon hovered in the air and let out a loud battle cry. It lowered his head and sped towards the monster, crashing into Priest Purse with a tremendous about of force.

"Well it's a Dragonzord I suppose", Tommy joked as the Red Dragon came in for another attack. His jaw opened wide and unleashed couple of fireballs that crashed into the monster. Priest Purse didn't get a chance to respond as the Red Dragon shot a jet of fire out of his open mouth. The monster cried in pain before hitting the ground and exploding.

"It's amazing", Ron said with awe, "doesn't he belong to you mate?" he asked the red ranger.

"I guess so", Harry replied nervously. He sensed a presence in his head briefly and he could have sworn that the Red Dragon let out a snort of derision. Moments later the massive zord turned around and flew off into the clouds.

"I don't think he likes you", Cho mocked the red ranger, "so now what do we do with you", she said to Tommy.

There were a few tense moments before a loud ringing noise broke the silence, "Harry here", the red ranger said into his wrist.

"Congratulations on your victory", Dumbledore voice replied, "return to the school as quickly as possible. Oh and bring your new teacher with you", the rangers looked towards Tommy, "welcome to Great Britain Mr Oliver", Dumbledore added before terminating the call.

 _Hogwarts_

Tommy looked around the Headmaster's office as Dumbledore finished debriefing the rangers. He had gotten a brief explanation about the school and he still couldn't believe it. He believed that magic was real, Rita Repulsa had shown that on many occasions. His real disbelief came from the revelation that an entire society of witches and wizards existed right under his nose. He was slightly distrusting of magic as a whole, a consequence of Rita's spell that was used to turn him to her side but this group seemed to be totally different from that evil space witch.

He looked over the rangers and realised that they were similar ages to when he was a ranger. It also didn't take a psychologist to realise that the team hadn't gelled yet. The red, yellow and blue ranger clearly had a strong bond with each other. The pink and green ranger seemed distant from the others and he was getting a hint of hostility from the pink ranger towards the others.

"Now on to you Mr Oliver", Tommy's was instantly snapped out of his thought, "perhaps you can give us a little bit of background about yourself".

Tommy nodded, "As you know my name's Tommy Oliver and I was born and raised in Los Angeles. About four years ago I moved to the city of Angel Grove in California". He paused for a moment, "That's when my life changed forever, that's when I became a Power Ranger".

There was silence for a few moments before Dean said, "No way".

"I was the green ranger", Tommy replied. A look of shock from Hermione, Cho and Dean said to Tommy that they knew that he was evil to begin with, "Three years ago our enemy Rita Repulsa was defeated and imprisoned. Since then I've been working as a professional fighter, until I got a letter from the school".

"I've asked Tommy to train you in martial arts", Dumbledore began, "he will also use the time together to impart some of his knowledge and experience as a former ranger".

"How are you going to explain his presence?" Hermione asked, "you are a muggle I take it", she said to Tommy.

The former green ranger was confused by the question but fortunately Dumbledore responded for him, "Yes Miss Granger, Tommy is a muggle. I will simply explain that Tommy is a representative from the American Ministry and his position here will be to observe me. Hopefully he won't need to prove his magical abilities during this time".

"Not the most well thought through plan", Tommy snorted, drawing sharp looks from the rangers. Clearly they weren't used to anyone questioning Dumbledore Tommy thought to himself.

"Now on to my next announcement", Dumbledore decided to ignore Tommy's comment, "I've asked Cho's Uncle Ling to tutor you in the way of Chi. Unfortunately he can only visit once a week but he will be proving training material for you to study".

The team nodded slowly in acknowledgement, "Sir why did that monster suddenly grow into a giant?" Harry asked his Headmaster.

"Rita used it as a common tactic", Tommy replied for Dumbledore, "she used her magic wand to turn her creations into a giant. I assume that this Voldemort guy has found a way to do the same thing". He paused for a moment before continuing, "We used equally giant vehicles known as zords to fight her monster. All of our zords were themed after ancient animals. I commanded the Dragonzord and we also had a Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Sabre Toothed Tiger and finally a Tyrannosaurus". Tommy paused for a moment to let that information sink in, "That's why I asked if you had zords as well".

"Do we have zords?" Dean asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, "According to the information Ling gave me, the ancient Chinese warriors had crafts similar to what Tommy described. The Red Dragon Zord is one of those crafts".

"But the Red Dragon doesn't seem to like me", Harry shook his head.

Dumbledore sighed, "Unfortunately that does seem to be the case", he paused, "the Mythical Beasts will only give their power to the ones they believe are worthy".

"But we have the morphers", Ron began, "shouldn't that be enough?"

"I'm not sure Mr Weasley, the texts do not detail how the ancient warriors proved their worth to the Mythical Beasts", Dumbledore replied, "I believe this is something we are going to have to find out together". The rangers sighed with apprehension, they had gained a new ally but Voldemort had gained a terrifying new ability. They would need to find the remaining Mythical Beasts to stand a chance against these new giant creatures.

Then there was Harry, the Red Dragon Zord had proved willing to help them. He had teleported them back to Hogwarts during the first Cedal attack and then defeated Priest Purse signal handily. But at the same time the Red Dragon had shown contempt towards the red ranger. Harry would need to win over the Red Dragon before it was too late.


	9. The Taming Of The Zords

_Chapter 9 – The Taming Of The Zords_

 _Hogwarts_

The candles lighting the ranger's training room had been dimmed, giving the space an ominous glow. All the equipment had been moved to the side and the five teens were sitting in a circle on one of the training mats. In the centre of the group was Cho's Uncle Ling and he was sitting next to a flame that was contained in a metal dish. The room was beginning to fill with a sweet smelling aroma that was emanating from the fire.

Ling Zhou the older brother of Cho's mother and he had learned the ways of Chi from his father. According to family history his niece was the first female Chi practitioner in over three hundred years. His family had moved to Scotland just before his younger sister turned eleven. Magic had always been strong in his family and his ancestors had been one of the founders of the most famous magical school in Beijing. The reasons his father gave for moving the family across the world were vague but Ling had his suspicions. Ling himself had been too old to attend Hogwarts, not that it really mattered to him. He preferred to concentrate on Chi magic anyway. When Cho was seven years old, she showed signs of the family's wind power and since that day he had taught her everything he thought she would need. Now it was time to point the rest of the team in the right direction.

Ling observed the other teens going through a few breathing exercises. All of them had great potential and brought something to the team. Harry probably had the most raw power, Ron had a great mind for strategy, Hermione absorbed information like a sponge and finally Dean wasn't afraid to think outside the box and could see what the others couldn't. All of them, his niece included, shared one common problem; they lacked the ability to work effectively as a team. That would be crucial if they were going to be able to summon the Mythical Beasts.

"Good you're all warmed up", Ling began, "if you're going to have any chance of defeating Voldemort then you're going to need the Mythical Beasts. We're going to enter a meditative trance to fully focus your Chi energy".

Harry looked around at his team mates and took a deep breath, "Alright we're ready". Ling nodded and the group followed his lead by closing their eyes.

In the far corner of the room Tommy and Ginny were observing the group, just in case something went wrong, "You need to relax", Tommy said to the red head, "if you keep this up you won't have any nails left". Ginny reluctantly stopped biting her nails and folded her arms across her chest, "Here have some of this, we've got a long day ahead of us".

Ginny looked at the brightly coloured metal tin in Tommy's hand curiously before taking it for herself. She took a tentative sip of the contents of the can but found the drink extremely sweet, "This tastes like liquid sugar", she recoiled at the taste.

"Good isn't it", Tommy smiled, "you act like you've never had a soda before".

"What's soda?" Ginny looked blankly at the American. Tommy shook his head but his response was interrupted but the sound of a heavy thud. One by one the group on the mat toppled over until they were all sprawled out on the mat. Ginny was about to rush to their aid but Tommy grabbed her arm, "Don't be alarmed, this is supposed to happen", he said.

"They're meant to keel over like this?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, "I'm glad I'm not a ranger now".

"Ling said that it's a symptom of the trance, they need to focus all of their magic for it to work", Tommy replied, "all we can do now is monitor them for any signs of distress".

"You make it sound so simple", the girl deadpanned but inside she was extremely worried. Her brother, boyfriend and best friend were lying helpless on the mat. All she and Tommy could do is hope that they could come out of the trance as quickly as possible.

 _Dream State_

When the rangers woke up, they found themselves on top of a hill overlooking a rudimentary settlement. Looking down they could see black wraths swarming over the village as the residents tried to scramble to safety. The teens were about to run down and help when Ling called out, "You can't help them".

"We have to do something", Harry replied.

"This is just a vision of the past", Ling began, "you're about to witness the ancient warriors in action". Sure enough five warriors dressed in black with different coloured accents charged towards the wraths. Using the same powers as the rangers had they quickly defeated the enemies, much to the gratitude of the residents. The rangers could only watch in awe at the team work shown by the warriors and the way they could combine their Chi energy intertwined with each other.

"They're pretty good", Dean commented, "we're a long way short of them".

Ling sighed, "This is your problem, all of you", he stated, "Chi is most effective when you believe fully in its abilities". There was a light gust of wind that billowed through Ling's robes, "Perhaps you need some convincing", he pointed behind the rangers and they slowly turned around. There were five people now standing behind them, perfect copies of themselves.

"This is getting way too meta Uncle", Cho snorted.

"There is no one better qualified to talk some sense into all of you", Ling replied and took a step back.

Hermione was the first to step towards her duplicate, "Wow my hair really is that bushy isn't it", she said towards her clone.

"I'm not here to give you style tips", Dream Hermione replied. "You're a smart person Hermione and the team needs that but are you ready for the challenge?" The real Hermione hesitated for a moment before nodding, "I'm not convinced and trust me, I know what's inside you", her doppelganger replied.

The yellow ranger paused for a moment before replying, "I know I'm not the best fighter here but I'm willing to give everything to protect my friends, family and the world". She paused again, "I might think I know everything but I don't and hopefully I can continue to learn from my team".

"Smart and humble", Dream Hermione smiled, "I think you've earned this". The fake Hermione faded and a yellow energy consumed the teen. Up in the sky the rest of the group saw a griffin streak across the horizon before Hermione faded away.

The rest of the group were alarmed by Ling raised his hand, "This is a good sign, the Griffin Zord as deemed her worthy".

Dean nodded in acknowledgement before approaching his copy, "Well this is a surprise", his clone smirked, "the guy who hides in the shadows is now trusted to save the world".

"If you're really me then you know what I'm capable of", Dean stood up a little straighter.

"Do you though?" Dream Dean replied, "tell me what can you add to this team. We already have a strategist, a genius, an expert on Chi and the Boy-Who-Lived. Why do they need Dean Thomas?"

"Well clearly not to provide a motivational speech based on this conversation", Dean shrugged. His copy didn't look too impressed, "This team has four strong personalities but what they don't have is a voice of reason", he turned to the three remaining rangers, "no offence".

"None taken, I think", Ron replied.

"I might not be any of those things you mentioned", Dean continued, "but maybe that's not a bad thing. After all Chi is all about balance", he flashed his duplicate a broad smiled. Dream Dean shook his head but after a few moments he transferred his energy over to the real Dean and he too disappeared. In the distance the group could hear a roaring lion.

"Guess I'll go next", Ron strolled over to his duplicate, "hit me with your best shot".

Dream Ron looked his counterpart over for a few moments before he said, "You're not good enough for her". Ron looked like he had been punched in the gut and took a step back, "That's all it took to repel the mighty blue ranger, you're pathetic".

"Hey leave him alone", Harry shouted.

"See even now you have to saved by Harry", Dream Ron began, "you can't stay in the shadow of the Boy-Who-Lived forever", a vicious smiled formed on his face, "do you want to be the sidekick for the rest of your life?"

Ron straightened his back and took a couple of paces towards his duplicate, "I'm no one's sidekick", he touched his duplicate and slowly began to absorb his energy.

"Wait you're meant to convince me with your words", Dream Ron gasped.

"Actions speak louder than words mate", Ron smiled, "I'll show you what this blue ranger can do". Ron finished absorbing the energy until he too disappeared just as a unicorn floated across the sky.

"Typical of Weasley, can't even do as he's told", Cho snorted.

"Give it up Cho, you're going to have to let them in eventually", Dream Cho called out. "Must be hard being Cho Chang, smart, beautiful, a talented seeker and yet you're so alone".

"I'm not alone", Cho spat back.

"And yet your thoughts tell me something different", Dream Cho began, "maybe if you dropped the snarky attitude and let people through your walls you wouldn't have to spend all your spare time training".

Cho rocked on her feet as she tried to think of a suitable comeback but her duplicate could only speak the truth. "You're right, it's time to let go of everything. We won't truly be a team until I do that".

Her duplicate smiled, "I knew there was a reason I was in Ravenclaw", Dream Cho held out her hands as a wave of pink energy moved towards the real pink ranger, "remember this moment", Dream Cho added before fading away to the cry of a phoenix.

That just left the two Harry's with Ling standing a fair distance away. The real Harry eyed up his duplicate who had done nothing but stare at him, "They've been saving the toughest case to last", Dream Harry began, "you're such a difficult book to read Harry".

"Maybe those Occulmancy lessons with Snape did some good after all", Harry shrugged.

"See this is what I'm talking about", Dream Harry began, "you don't seem to taking all of this seriously".

"We're fighting monsters whilst wearing spandex, nothing about this is serious", Harry replied.

"You're on cruise control Harry", his duplicate began, "and you have been since entering the Wizarding World. You've been so reliant on other's showing you the way that you've forgotten how to think for yourself".

"That's not true", Harry said with a hint of hesitation.

"There are many times that you could've taken control of you own destiny but you've let them all slip by and look what it's cost you". Dream Harry turned his back as the real Harry thought about his words. Maybe there was some truth in his statement, even though he hated his fame he could've used it to his advantage. Maybe if he learned more about his heritage then he wouldn't be so reliant on others.

But one memory was stuck at the forefront of his mind, "Remember the last time I lead a team", Harry began, "that didn't turn out so well".

"You're talking about the Department of Mysteries", Dream Harry replied and the real Harry nodded. "It wasn't a total failure, six teens fought off a bunch of Death Eaters, destroyed the prophecy and forced Voldemort out into the open. Some would call that a victory".

"I don't think Sirius would", Harry countered, the death of his godfather still hurt him even a year later.

"I'm not going to lie to you Harry, there's going to be a time when you as the leader will have to make a difficult decision", his counterpart replied and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Can you promise me that all my friends will be alright?" Harry asked.

Dream Harry shook his head, "No I can't". The pair fell into silence for a few moments before Dream Harry continued, "I can see that we're at an impasse so I'm going to give you this", he pressed a red glass orb into Harry's hand, "if you can demonstrate the skills required to the Red Dragon Zord then he's all yours".

"And if I can't?" Harry asked.

"Let's not think about that", Dream Harry replied ominously, "now it's time for you to wake up, your test drive is about to begin". Harry was about to question his counterpart but he suddenly felt like someone or something was shaking his body.

 _Hogwarts_

"Harry, Harry wake up", Ginny was shaking her boyfriend vigorously by the shoulders.

"You've got the bed side manner of a troll do you know that", Harry smiled as he slowly begun to wake up. Ginny slapped him on the warm before giving him a firm kiss.

"I don't want to break this up", Tommy called out and the young couple quickly broke apart, "but your team could use your help".

"What's going on", Harry quickly stood up and approached one of the new features in the training room. Cho and Hermione had been able to charm a map of the United Kingdom to show precisely where an attack was taking place. It would prevent them from teleporting to an unknown location and give them time to prepare for an attack.

"Voldemort's taking a more direct approach this time", Ginny placed her wand on the map and it began to zoom in on the location of the current attack.

"It's Hogwarts", Harry gasped, there was a small army of Cedals heading in the general direction of the school.

"The others are already on the scene", Tommy began, "you'd better get there now".

"Did you get the Red Dragon Zord?" Ginny asked the red ranger.

Harry hesitated for a moment as he felt the weight of the crystal orb in his pocket, "Yeah I did", he lied and quickly teleported to the scene of the battle. Harry had to hope that he could convince the Red Dragon he was worthy in the real world because he hadn't been too convincing in the dream world.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chariots Of Fire

_Chapter 10 – Chariots Of Fire_

 _Outskirts of Hogwarts_

When Harry arrived on the scene, the monster had just turned into a giant. The creature had a largely grey body with an elongate red upper body and head. At first glance the monsters body seemed to have been styled after some lipstick. His friends were defending the bridge across the ravine that lead into Hogwarts itself. If the monster got past them then, the school wouldn't stand a chance.

"Harry good timing", Hermione began, "looks like we get to use our new zords".

The red ranger gripped the orb in his hand tightly, this would be his only chance to show the Red Dragon Zord that he was worthy of its powers. "Anything I should know about this monster?" he asked the others.

"Apparently her name is Lady Rouge", Cho replied, "and she's a lot tougher than she appears", the pink ranger added.

Underneath his helmet Harry took a deep breath, it was now or never. He turned towards the school and thrust his hand into the sky, "Red Dragon Zord arise", he called. There was a large rumble of thunder and the mighty zord appeared from the sky. Harry grabbed his Star Blaster and fired a metal rope towards the zord. Moments later he was pulled into the sky and landed on the head of the metal dragon, "Woah, this is amazing", he exclaimed as his zord dived towards the monster.

The Red Dragon Zord opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful of fire that threatened to engulf Lady Rouge. The monster swiftly side stepped the attack and swung a fist towards the flying zord. Harry felt the vibration of the attack rock his zord and for a moment he felt like he was going to fall off. Before he lost his footing a pair of clamps grabbed him by the feet and locked him into place, "Thanks", Harry said to his zord, "but maybe I should stand somewhere a little safer".

Once again the zord responded and the red ranger was lowered into the cockpit. In front of Harry was a metal table with a glowing red orb in the centre. Behind him was a pulsing Chinese symbol superimposed on the image of a dragon. Harry looked around the cockpit and found a small receptacle that was the same size and shape as the orb in his hand. "Can't be a coincidence", Harry muttered to himself and placed the orb into the slot.

The other rangers watched in awe as the neck and tail of the Red Dragon folded up until they were parallel to each other, forming a pair of legs. The original arms and legs of the dragon linked together so they became a pair of humanoid arms. The whole structure began to twist until it took the basic shape of a human. Finally the dragon's head lowered to reveal a humanoid face and attached to the top of the zord, "Blimey Harry doesn't do things by halves does he", Ron whistled as he looked up at the Red Dragon Battlezord.

In the cockpit of the zord Harry was trying to work out how to control his new craft. There weren't any obvious controls, only the red orb, "Maybe if I touch this", Harry said and lowered his hand towards the orb. He felt a small prick in the back of his mind as he linked up with his zord. Lady Rouge had run out of patience with the red ranger and began to charge towards the Battlezord. Instinctively Harry thought about blocking the attack and the zord responded to his request. The Battlezord raised its arms, parrying the blow before countering with a punch of its own.

Lady Rouge grew more frustrated and sent an energy pulse towards the Battlezord. The zord responded by calling on a staff similar to the one the rangers used and deflected the blast. With another swing of its staff it sliced down the face of Rouge, drawing a cry of despair from the monster. "My precious face", she screamed, "you'll pay for this". The monster unleashed a volley of attacks on the Red Dragon Battlezord and Harry was quickly struggling to keep up. One blow caught the zord in the chest and sent it tumbling to the ground.

Confident in her victory, Lady Rouge turned away from the Battlezord and starting heading for the school. In desperation the zord grabbed her legs to stop her from moving, "Pathetic ranger", Rouge turned around and kicked the Battlezord in the abdomen, sending it rolling through the weeds.

"Damn it", Harry cursed as he struggled to right his zord, "I can't do this alone". A metaphorical lightblub went off in Harry's head, he had been trying for the last six years to face Voldemort alone when all the time he had plenty of people around him who could assist. "This is what you meant about strong leadership isn't it", he addressed the Red Dragon Zord. A mental nod told him that he was correct, "A true leader knows how to use all the tools in his arsenal to produce the best results". Again he got a mental nod of approval from his zord, "Then I know what I need to do", he placed his hand over the control orb, "Guys I need your help", he called out over the communication system.

"One step ahead of you mate", Dean replied from the green coloured cockpit of his zord. The Lion Zord rolled across the ground, its front legs moving periodically. The zord had black legs with green and gold accents. The main body of the zord was also black but with a green face. A gold pattern around the head gave the appearance of a mane. The Lion Zord rammed into the legs of Lady Rouge, stopping her in her tracks.

"Save some for me", Hermione called out from the Griffin Zord. Like the Lion Zord it rolled along the ground, its yellow upper body rocking back and forth. The Griffin Zord sped toward Lady Rouge and quickly blocked further access to Hogwarts.

"Why do I get lumbered with the unicorn", Ron continued to grumble about his mythical beast. The craft was actually the Pegasus Zord as its head lacked the extended horn of a unicorn. Apart from the head, the design of the zord was almost identical to the Griffin Zord. The Pegasus Zord let out a battle cry as a large rock began to levitate in front of the craft. The object was propelled at the monster, further damaging the cut on its face.

"Quit your whining Weasley", Cho chuckled as her Phoenix Zord streaked through the sky. Its dark pink wings flapped and it slowly began to turn its body into a vertical position. It began to generate a strong gust of wind that prevented Lady Rouge from advancing towards the others, "Here's your opening Potter", the pink ranger called out.

Harry smiled at the support from his fellow rangers and was finally able to right his zord. With Lady Rouge still distracted from the onslaught, the Battlezord was giving a clear shot of the monster. It swung its staff towards Lady Rouge, knocking the monster away from the bridge but crucially she still wasn't defeated. "Maybe I need a little more momentum", Harry muttered to himself.

In each of the rangers cockpits, their control orb began to glow, "What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I think it wants us to combine our powers", Hermione replied over the radio.

In the Battlezord Harry agreed with his friend, "Everyone think about combining our Chi energy", he began, "let's see what our zords can really do". The Lion Zord rolled forward until it linked up with the Griffin Zord on its left and the Pegasus Zord on its right. The Phoenix Zord landed across the back so its wings were touching the Griffin and Pegasus Zords. Finally the Red Dragon Battlezord stepped onto the flat floor created up the other four zords. "Mystic Chariot", Harry called out, "take flight".

The Mystic Chariot slowly took to the air before crashing into Lady Rouge, this time she was sent tumbling down the ravine. The monster bounced off several rocks before landing in the shallow stream at the bottom. The Mystic Chariot lurched higher into the air before completing a tight loop. It was now diving down into the ravine at tremendous speed and heading straight towards Lady Rouge.

The red ranger instructed the Battlezord to step out of its bindings and place a foot on the head of Lion Zord in front. Just before hitting the ground, it jumped off the Chariot with its staff at the ready. With the extra momentum the staff had enough energy to cleave through the monster. Lady Rouge stumbled a couple of times before falling to the ground in a shower of sparks. The Red Dragon Battlezord skidded across the ground and took a moment to pose. "Bloody show off", Ron said with a small smile in the direction of his friend.

"Alright Harry that's enough posing, we should probably get back", Hermione added over the radio.

"Can't you let me have this moment", Harry responded with a huff but the yellow ranger was right. The zords were dismissed and the rangers returned to Hogwarts as the remains of Lady Rouge smouldered away underneath them.

 _Hogwarts_

Back in their training room the rangers were talking excitedly about their new zords and their latest victory against Lord Voldemort and the Gormal. Tommy and Ginny were barely able to keep up with the chatter from the group but they were both pleased to see the rangers come out on top. "I see congratulations are in order", Ling called out from a dark corner of the room. He slowly made his way over to the teens, "You've all been able to prove your worth to the Mythical Beasts".

"Thank you for showing us the way", Harry bowed to the older man.

"Is there anything you would like to share about your experience in the dream world", Ling said to the rangers.

The teens looks nervously at each other before Harry began, "I learned that I can't do everything by myself", he said to his friends, "I learned that being a good leader means accepting help once in a while".

"It's a miracle", Hermione threw her hands in the air, "I've been trying to tell you that for years". The brown haired girl smiled at her friend before adding, "I've learned more about myself and the rest of us in the last few hours than I learned in the last few years". She looked directly at the pink ranger, "Perhaps some of us are more alike than we think".

Cho smiled in appreciation at the yellow ranger, "Maybe you're not so bad as I first thought", she paused for a moment, "I've never really had many friends over the years, perhaps things will be different now".

"But you were always surrounded by people", Ron began, "weren't they your friends?"

"Groupies is probably a better term", Cho shrugged, "I wouldn't really call them my friends". She wrapped an arm around her body, "I guess I don't want to be lonely anymore", she added with a small voice.

"Well you have us now", Dean replied, "and I'm not going to sit in the background anymore". He looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione with a small smile, "It's time for me to emerge from the shadow of the so called golden trio".

Ling nodded at the green ranger before turning his attention to Ron, "Anything you want to add Mr Weasley".

Ron looked at the floor for a moment, thinking about what his apparition said, "No I think I'm good for now".

"I see", Ling responded with a tone that suggested he wasn't convinced, "well you must be tired after that battle, why don't you go and get some rest". The rangers slowly began to troop out the training room until just Ginny was left, "You're brother wasn't being very honest with us", Ling said to the youngest Weasley.

"Ron's a stubborn git", Ginny replied honestly, "it's hard to get any recognition when you're one of seven children. Bill's a talented curse breaker, Charlie's a dragon tamer, Percy's high up in the Ministry, the twins have their new business and I'm the only Weasley girl for generations". She sighed, "He's always had an inferiority complex but he's a good person".

"I know Miss Weasley, the Pegasus Zord wouldn't have chosen him if he wasn't", Ling replied.

"I'll keep an eye on him", Ginny said, "perhaps I can talk some sense into him". Ling nodded in response and let the red haired girl depart but he was worried about the blue ranger. He and Dumbledore would need to keep a close eye on him because the team were only as strong as their weakest link. If Ron was unable to boost his self confidence then he could lead to the downfall of the Mystic Squadron.

 _ **A/N -**_ _A quick apology this will be the only update this week. Unfortunately real life has taken over and I haven't had a chance to work on this story for nearly two weeks so I haven't got any more chapters left in reserve. Normal service will resume shortly._


	11. Hermione, The Scarlet Woman

_Chapter 11 – Hermione, The Scarlet Woman_

 _Hogwarts_

The Gryffindor common room was quiet that afternoon as the warm weather had led everyone outside to enjoy a rare sunny day. There was one student left inside slumped over a desk though, her frizzy brown hair draped across a wet piece of parchment and a nearby ink well. Suddenly the portrait door opened startling Hermione and she sat bolt upright in her chair. A couple of second years ran past the yellow ranger and laughed, the piece of parchment was now stuck to the side of her face. She plucked it off and cursed that some of the words had been smudged.

Ever since Cho had joined the team, Hermione had been trying to find a counter curse for the jinx that had disfigured the pink ranger's friend. After her experience in the dream world she had doubled her effort to keep her promise to the seventh year student. Hermione quickly corrected the parchment and ran out the common room, wiping some ink off her face in the process.

She meandered in the general direction of Ravenclaw Tower, hoping to bump into the pink ranger. Occasionally a few people chuckled at her frazzled appearance but she ignored them and continued with her journey. Eventually she found her target walking towards the great hall with a couple of friends, "Hey Cho", she called out, "could I have a word".

"Make it quick Granger", she spat out and asked her friends to carry on without her. "Sorry about my tone, we're not meant to be friends after all".

"Don't worry about it", Hermione waived away Cho's comments, "here's the cure for Marietta, hopefully it'll work instantly".

Cho took the piece of parchment and gave it the once over, "Wow I wasn't expecting you to keep your word", she smiled.

"We're on the same team now so I thought lets start with a clean slate", the yellow ranger replied.

"Thanks Granger", Cho began, "I'm sure Marietta will appreciate this". The pink ranger gave her team mate the once over, "How long have you spent working on this?"

"Not sure", Hermione responded, "the hours sort of blurred together after a while".

Cho laughed, "I can tell, most girls wouldn't dare leave the common room with their hair in that state", Cho grabbed a few strands that had been stained with ink.

Outwardly Hermione wasn't usually bothered about her appearance but it was a slightly sensitive subject for her. She had been teased for most of her life about her wild hair and prominent teeth, "Oh I didn't even notice", she said with a flustered tone, "anyway better go", she added and hurried in the other direction.

"Hermione I wasn't trying to be nasty", Cho called out but the yellow ranger didn't hear her, "damn it", she cursed and ran a hand through her hair.

Hermione vaguely heard Cho calling after her but she wanted to get to somewhere private as soon as possible. She turned a corner and was nearly tripped up by something on the floor. She looked down and saw a mirror with a bulky blue handle. Hermione looked around but couldn't see who had dropped it. She bent down and picked up the mirror, taking a quick look at her reflection in the process, "Cho was right I do look a state", she sighed. Hermione lowered the mirror, "I wish I was as pretty as some of the other girls in the school", she added and continued towards the tower. What she didn't see was the mirror glowing in her hand.

The following morning Harry, Ron and Dean were waiting outside the Great Hall for Hermione to arrive. "It's not like her to be late", Harry said to the others as he looked at his watch.

"Doesn't she know its breakfast time", Ron groaned.

"Seriously what's wrong with your metabolism", Dean shook his head.

"My metaba-what?" Ron looked at the green ranger in confusion.

The trio heard some hurried footsteps heading in their direction. Initially they thought it was Hermione but it was actually Ginny, "There's something seriously wrong with Hermione", she said to the group.

"Yeah she's late", Ron complained.

"It's more serious than that", Ginny began but she stopped as the sound of heels clicking on the stone floor reached their ears, "take a look for yourselves", she added.

The boys stared down the corridor, there was a Gryffindor student heading their direction. She had straight brown hair that swayed with each step. Her shirt was unbuttoned to her stomach, revealing a yellow top underneath. She was wearing a skirt that stopped mid thigh and a pair of black high heels. It took the boys a few moments to recognise the girl but when they did they got the shock of their lives, "Hello boys", Hermione flashed them half smile.

"H-Hermione", Harry stammered, "you look different".

"Got tired of the old look", she brushed her brown hair behind her ear, "thought it was time for a change". Ron didn't say a word, instead he just stared at the yellow ranger, "Aww you're drooling Ronnie", she said with a mocking tone. She took a couple of steps towards Ron until her body was lightly touching his, "Play your cards right and you might get to see what's underneath". Ron's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped to the ground in a dead faint.

"Are you still helping me study for my OWLs", Ginny called out.

"Please", Hermione scoffed, "I've got more important things to do". She looked Dean in the eyes and placed a hand on his cheek, "Don't wait up for me", she tapped the green rangers cheek and walked off down the corridor.

Harry and Dean craned their necks to get a better view of the departing Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes at the behaviour of the pair and slapped them both around the back of the head, "Oi stop staring at her arse".

"Hey I'm a single guy, why did you hit me?" Dean rubbed the back of his head.

"Felt like it", Ginny shrugged.

Moments later the group were joined by Cho, "Was that Hermione?" she asked before noticing the unconscious Ron, "What happened to him?"

"Puberty I think", Harry began, "and yes that was Hermione".

"Blimey she scrubs up good doesn't she", Cho whistled.

"It's not just her looks", Ginny began, "she also turned down the opportunity to study".

"Something is definitely wrong", Harry said, "let's head to the training room and get Tommy to meet us there. Maybe he's come across something like this before". The others nodded and Harry cast a levitation spell on Ron, floating him towards their training room.

Half an hour later Ron had been revived but he still had a far-away look in his eyes. Tommy lent against a workout bench as the others explained what happened, "If we were dealing with Rita I would say it sounds like some kind of spell", the former green ranger began, "but I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your kind of magic. Is there any normal spell that would cause her to act like this?"

"To this level only the Imperius", Harry replied, "if you're unable to resist its effects you could do almost anything".

"Her eyes looked clear to me", Dean replied.

"Was that before or after you burned a hole in her posterior with your stare", Ginny snorted.

"I refused to comment on that", the green ranger said before turning back to Tommy, "the Imperius usually leaves the victim with a cloudy look in their eyes".

"Your Chi is just a more powerful form of magic though", Tommy stated, "so in theory a Chi powered Imperius might not leave any clues, right?"

"It's possible", Cho replied, "but I've never heard of anything like this before. I could ask my Uncle and see how we could turn her back to normal".

"Do we want to though, that's the question", Ron finally chipped into the conversation.

"Stop thinking with your gentleman's sausage and be serious", Cho snapped, "anyone else got a more serious suggestion?"

There was silence amongst the group for a few moments before Tommy spoke up, "Did you see Hermione with anything or anyone that you didn't recognise?" he asked.

"A mirror", Ginny snapped her fingers, "she had a weird mirror in her hand this morning", she turned to Dean, "could you help me with a sketch". The green ranger nodded and grabbed a loose sheet of parchment and a pencil. He drew a sketch of the mirror based on the younger teen's description before showing it to the group.

"I've seen this before", Cho said and summoned a book to her hand, "my Uncle gave me this book on the Gormal nobility before he left", she added and thumbed through the pages, "ah ha, found you", she exclaimed.

"The Mirror of Dreams", Harry read from the page, "whoever holds the mirror and makes a wish will see their wildest dreams come true".

"Doesn't sound like something Hermione would do", Ginny began, "unless she did it without realising".

"It gets worse", Harry continued to read, "unless the spell is broken, the soul of the wisher will belong to the Gormal within 24 hours".

"And we have no idea when she found the mirror", Dean shook his head, "where is she now?"

Harry activated the Marauder's Map and scanned the school, "The Astronomy Tower and she's in very close proximity with McLaggen".

"We'd better get to her before she does something she'll regret", Tommy said to the others. He grabbed Ron by the collar, "Come on lover boy, let's go", he dragged Ron out of the training room, closely followed by everyone else.

When the group got to the Astronomy Tower, they came across Hermione and Cormac McLaggen in a state of embrace. Fortunately both of them were still clothed so they had got there in time, "Hermione stop, you're under a spell", Harry called out.

"Yeah mine", McLaggen said with a smirk.

"Maybe you should leave us alone", Dean said with a wave of his hand. The older boy shone a deep shade of green before he slowly stumbled out the door, "Huh wasn't sure if that would work", he shrugged.

"Hey what's the big idea", Hermione shrieked, "I was having a good time until you lot showed up".

"Yeah we could see", Ron grumbled, "you've been placed under a spell by the Gormal".

"I'm so done with that", Hermione scoffed and took off her morpher, "here Ginny you take my place".

The red head snatched the morpher out the air, "Doesn't work like that Hermione, your team needs you".

"Of course they do, who wouldn't want a beauty like me beside them", Hermione flipped her hair.

"But you already were that beauty Hermione", Cho began, "if anything I'm envious of how confident you are with your appearance".

For a moment it looked like Hermione was faltering but she quickly shook her head, "I'm bored with this conversation", she said and made for the exit.

"Hermione wait", Ginny grabbed her arm but the yellow ranger twisted it until the girl cried out in pain. Cho came to the red heads rescue and broke Hermione's hold but the yellow ranger used some of her enhanced speed to evade the pink ranger. She aimed a roundhouse kick at the older girl but Cho was able to duck underneath it, "I should be annoyed but I'm jealous that you can do that in those heels and skirt".

"I'm just getting started sweetie", Hermione smiled and elbowed the pink ranger in the ribs before once again heading for the door, putting in a Chi powered burst of speed.

"Stop", Ron called and the yellow ranger stopped in her tracks. The blue ranger used his gravity power to prevent Hermione from moving. Ginny rummaged through Hermione's bag until she found the mirror. She threw it into the air and Harry turned it into dust with a fireball.

Hermione sunk to her knees and grabbed her head, "Urgh what happened to me", she then looked down at her outfit, "and why am I dressed like a stripper?"

"That is a long story", Harry chuckled and began to relay the story to the yellow ranger.

"So destroying the mirror broke the spell?" Hermione asked once Harry was finished.

"Usually works", Tommy replied, "it certainly did for Rita's spells anyway".

Hermione nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Oh God I was kissing Cormac, this is so embarrassing and I was really rude to all of you".

"Apology accepted", Harry smiled.

"And I'm sorry too", Cho added, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad about your appearance".

"I know", Hermione smiled and extended her hand, "friends?" Cho smiled and shook her hand, "alright I need to go and take a shower, I feel really dirty". She took a couple of tentative steps but stumbled due to the heels, "How on earth did I walk in these things?"

She took another step and stumbled again, this time though Ron was able to catch her, "I think you look nice", he blushed, "maybe a little too much on display though".

"Alright Ron, leave it there before you humiliate yourself again", Dean slapped the blue ranger on the back. Hermione took off her shoes and handed them to Ron, giving him a reassuring smile. Having your body taken over by the Gormal wasn't a pleasant experience but maybe some good did come out of it.

There was one thing on everyone's mind though, how did a Gormal artefact find its way to Hogwarts without being carried by a monster. The only answer they could come up with was unthinkable, Voldemort had an agent in the school. The rangers would be to be alert against this possible threat because not even the school was safe anymore.

 _ **A/N -** A normal schedule of bi-weekly updates should resume next week. Thank you to everyone who has commented or followed this story, please keep them coming_


	12. The Rise Of The Mystic Megazord

_Chapter 12 – The Birth Of The Mystic Megazord_

 _Hogwarts, Ranger Training Room_

The following few days after the incident with the mirror had been hectic for the rangers. They had stepped up their training to ensure they wouldn't get manipulated in the same way again. With some extra teaching from Ling, the teens were close to mastering their basic Chi powers. After their lessons had finished for the day, their Chi Sensei had summoned them to administer a special test of their new abilities.

The rangers stood in a line inside their training room and each of them had a different object on front of them. Ling walked slowly behind the teens before speaking, "All of you have come a long way but the question is how far?" He stood behind Harry and opposite the red ranger was a straw dummy. With a nod of his Sensei's head, Harry flicked his wrist and the dummy burst into flame, "The power of fire, excellent", he praised the red ranger.

"Can I go next", Hermione raised her hand, leading to much eye rolling from the others.

"Do not mock", Ling chastised them, "all of you could learn something from Miss Granger's attitude". Ling bowed to the yellow ranger and pointed towards the pedestal opposite her, "I would like you to remove the golden cup without being seen", Hermione nodded and blinked her eyes. A fraction of a second later the cup had moved into her hand.

"Blimey", Ron gushed.

"Eloquently put as always Mr Weasley", Ling said with an even tone before turning back to the yellow ranger, "a true master of speed and time can make anything look effortless". He walked down the line until he was next to Cho, "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just before we're related".

"Why change the habit of a lifetime", Cho smiled and turned towards her pedestal which had a large egg sitting on top. Cho waived her arm and a strong gust of wind blew the egg off the pedestal. It was about to hit the ground when another blast of air kept it in the air. Slowly but surely it drifted towards the pink ranger until it rested comfortably in her outstretched hand.

"Very good", Ling began, "although don't let it get so close to the ground next time", he added, causing Cho to pout. "Now onto our green ranger", he tapped Dean on the shoulder, "on your pedestal is a lead bar. I want to believe that it's a bar of solid gold".

"Transfiguration isn't my best subject", Dean said as he cracked his knuckles.

"This test is slightly different than transfiguration", Ling replied, "you don't have to physically change the bar, just my perception of it's appearance". Dean nodded slowly and turned his attention to the lead bar. At first nothing happened but a few moments later the bar appeared to change into gold. "Good job Mr Thomas", Ling praised the green ranger.

Ron had watched all of his fellow rangers succeed and he was growing more nervous with each test. Everyone else had passed with flying colours, what if he failed? Would that mean he was expelled from the team? He had always struggled with his Chi power from the very beginning, almost every time he couldn't complete his assignments on the first attempt. "Last but by no means least", Ling's voice dragged Ron away from his thoughts, "You'll see two different items on your pedestal, a feather and an iron bar. All you have to do is levitate them off the pedestal".

"You make it sound so easy", Ron mumbled to himself. In theory it shouldn't be any more difficult to life the feather than the lump of iron. The blue ranger thrust his hand out and the feather rose into the air but the iron bar stayed in the same place. He tried again, however, the iron block shot up into the air at tremendous speed, crashing into the roof.

The other rangers sniggered but Ling wasn't impressed and shook his head. Ron sighed and his shoulders slumped, "What have I told you Mr Weasley, the concept of weight in all in your mind", the old man said.

"Clearly I'm not getting this", Ron walked away and sat down on a nearby mat.

"Ron don't be like this", Hermione began, "you just need a little more practice".

"That's all I have been doing", Ron replied, "I've tried for hours but I'm just not as good as the rest of you".

Before anyone else could talk to the blue ranger their morphers bleeped, indicating an attack somewhere in the country. The teens quickly rushed over to the map, "Looks like Voldemort's attention has shifted to the north of England", Harry stated, "lets get going".

"Not you Mr Weasley", Ling called out.

"But Sensei, we need him", Dean responded.

"Without control over his Chi, he will be a liability", Ling began, "now move out". The others hesitated for a moment before apparating away to the battle. Ron slumped on a mat in a sulk and placed his hands behind his head, "What am I going to do with you Mr Weasley? Ling sighed and sat down next to the blue ranger.

"Not much you can do", Ron sighed, "perhaps you should find a replacement".

Ling shook his head, "Now you know that isn't possible".

"Then maybe whatever force gave me these powers made a mistake", Ron sat upright and faced the old man, "everyone else is better than me, even my own sister can sometimes beat me in a sparring match and she doesn't have any extra powers".

Ling frowned and thought about the blue rangers words for a few moments. He was getting closer to understanding the roots of Ron's difficulties, now all he needed to do was find a solution. Perhaps he needed to approach this in a different way, "Maybe we just need to find something that works for you". He stood up and began to pace, "Focusing on your element is one way of channelling Chi but it isn't the only way. I'm asking a pure blooded wizard to focus on gravity, something I sure you hadn't heard of until a few weeks ago".

"That's not true", Ron interrupted, "I think Hermione mentioned it a few times before".

"Ah yes, the yellow ranger", Ling smiled, "she has a great mind and he's very pretty too". Ron's cheeks flushed red and Ling smiled, "perhaps we should see how she and the others are fairing in your absence". He grabbed Ron's hand and touched the morpher, instantly apparating them to the battle.

 _Newcastle, England_

Ron landed with the thump on a hard metal surface and took a look around. He was on top of a large building with a flat metal roof. In the distance he could see a river with a curved bridge crossing from one bank to the other, "It's been a while since I visited this part of the world", Ling called out from the other side of the building. He was looking down to the ground below as Ron approached him, "Fortunately this factory has been abandoned for a while so there's no chance of anyone finding us".

Ron looked over the edge and saw the other four rangers battling a blue bodied monster with a horse shoe shaped head. In his hand was a red coloured rod that he was using to assault the rangers with, "Lord Magnatox", Ling sighed, "his main power is similar to one of yours in that he can bind a person to the ground. His power is generated using a magnetic field rather than gravity".

"A magnetic what?" Ron asked.

"Honestly you pure bloods should read a muggle book once in a while", Ling sighed. Ron desparately wanted to jump in and help but Ling grasped his arm and shook his head. The blue ranger could only watch helplessly as they were overpowered by Magnatox. After a few minutes, the rangers found themselves bound to the floor as the monster unleashed a powerful energy attack.

"No!" Ron called out as he friends were thrown against the side of the building. He clenched his fists in anger as he watched Hermione struggle to get to her feet.

"I think we've found your motivation", Ling began, "you believe that you don't bring anything to the team but look where they'd be without you". Ron looked in his general direction, "Go and save her Mr Weasley".

Ron nodded and called on his morphers as he stepped on the edge of the roof. He ran along the side before jumping into the air, "Mystic Squadron, Transform", he morphed in mid and landed directly in front of Lord Magnatox.

"Ah I've been expecting you blue ranger", Magnatox smirked

Ron summoned his Star Rod and spun it above his head, "Careful watch you wish for", he growled before leaping towards the monster. His Rod clashed with Magnatox's staff with a resounding clang, pushing the monster back. Ron was relentless in attack, cracking the creature around the head on a couple of occasions. Magnatox tried to attack with a shot of his own but the blue ranger leapt over the staff.

He tried to blast Magnatox away with his gravity power and it briefly worked. Magnatox was able to react quickly and used his own magnetic power to get his feet back on the ground, "Nice try blue ranger", Magnatox chuckled, "lets give you a taste of your own medicine". Suddenly Ron felt his feet lock on the ground and he couldn't move, "Not so tough now", Magnatox laughed.

Ron tried to move but it was no use. He looked behind him and saw the others slowly scrambling to their feet. He then noticed that Hermione was walking with a limp, an after effect of Magnatox's attack. Ron's blood felt like it was going to boil and to his surprise, he began to inch forward, "Impossible", Magnatox cried in disbelief.

"This must be what Ling was talking about", Ron muttered and he focused on that feeling. He twirled his staff again and left the ground. He began to run in mid air towards Magnatox and the end of his staff glowed bright blue. He swung his Star Rod in an upwards motion and knocked the monster into the air. Magnatox crashed to the ground in a broken heap several feet away.

"Ron that was amazing", Harry said as the others approached.

The blue ranger looked at his team mates, especially the yellow ranger, "I just needed to remember what I was fighting for", he smiled underneath his helmet. Their moment was spoiled by a rumbling noise from behind them as Magnatox began to grown, "Not this again", Ron groaned.

"Now we're all back together this'll be a piece of cake", Harry said to his team, "Mystic Beasts, arise". Their zords appeared in the abandoned industrial area and the rangers quickly jumped aboard, "Alright prepare to form the Mystic Chariot", Harry said over the communication system.

"No I have a better idea", Ron began, "I've been studying the other team of rangers and their zord could combine into a Megazord, maybe ours can do that too".

"Not a bad idea Ron", Hermione replied causing the blue ranger to blush.

"Everyone channel your Chi", Harry added and touched his hand again the control orb. The Red Dragon converted into the Battlezord as the Griffin and Pegasus zord folding up at the front until they resembled a pair of legs. The Battlezord slipped his own legs into the two zords as the Lion Zord broke apart and formed some protective armour across the chest and arms. The Phoenix Zord wrapped around it's waist before the final piece of the Lion Zord slotted into place like a helmet.

"Mystic Megazord", the rangers called out as they arrived in a shared cockpit.

"Let's see what this thing can do", Harry instructed his team as the Megazord marched purposefully towards the giant Lord Magnatox. The creature roared in anger and charged towards the Megazord, smashing it across the chest with his staff. The Megazord was unmoved and wrenched the staff out of his hand. He raised it high into the air before snapping it in two across its knee.

"Yeah we've got it on the ropes", Dean punched the air.

"Alright we're going to need all our Chi for this", Harry called out and the others nodded in agreement. The Megazord reached down to its waist and unsheathed a long, curved sword. Magnatox charged again but he was met with the blade of the Megazord. The Lord cried out in pain before crashing to the ground in a ball of fire.

On top of the roof Ling smiled as the Megazord sheathed its sword and looked down over the city, "Well done Ron, I knew you could do it", he smiled before slowly walking away.

 _Hogwarts_

The battle had been late in the day so after returning to Hogwarts, the rangers had to get to their common rooms to avoid breaking curfew. Harry, Dean and Ron soon climbed up to their dormitories to get some sleep but Hermione stayed behind in the common room. It was approaching midnight when the Gryffindor teen heard someone walking down the stairs, "Hermione what are you still doing up?" Ron asked.

"Sorry I got distracted", she replied. On a table in front of her were a small pile of ashes that she poked with her wand. The pile shone with a bright red colour before fading away, "I thought I had it this time", she groaned.

"Is that the remains of the mirror?" the blue ranger asked as he took a seat next to his fellow ranger.

Hermione nodded, the rangers had saved some of the remains of the Gormal Mirror for further study. It could provide some valuable evidence about who planted it in the school, "Yeah but Harry did a very through at destroying it. I can't get any useful information from the remains".

"Can I try something", the yellow ranger nodded and Ron placed his hand above the ashes. A few seconds later a spark shot up and struck the blue ranger in the hand, "Blimey I wasn't expecting that", Ron exclaimed, shaking his hand.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Tried to channel some Chi", Ron replied, "I thought that maybe I could detect the culprits Chi signature".

Hermione gaped, "Ron, that's brilliant".

The blue ranger blushed, "Well it didn't work, all I could tell was that the signature was dark", he examined his hand for any burns, "very dark".

"You tried that's the main thing", Hermione swept the ashes into a pot as an awkward silence descended, "I never thanked you for saving us earlier".

"No need", Ron began, "if I had learned to control my Chi Power sooner you wouldn't have been in that position".

"Don't be so hard on yourself", Hermione slapped his arm, "you were there, that's all that counts". Almost on impulse she leaned across and kissed him on the cheek. Her eyes widened when she realised what she had done, "Well, night", she stuttered and quickly hurried up to bed. Ron was momentarily stunned but he managed to gently touch his cheek and smile. He leapt out of the chair and practically skipped up the stairs to his bed.


	13. Future Unclear

_Chapter 13 –Future Unclear_

 _Hogwarts Great Hall_

The sound of quills scratching against parchment echoed throughout the vast expanse of the Great Hall. The seventh year students were completing their final NEWT exam, an arduous three hour History of Magic test. Several students were looking worried as they struggled to recall anything from their lessons with Professor Binns. Some even joked before they entered the hall that the final exam should have been staying awake during one of his lectures.

Sitting in the middle of the room was Cho, perhaps one of the more relaxing looking students in the hall. She chewed idly on the end of her quill whilst proof reading her final answers. Quite when she would use knowledge of the Goblin Rebellion of 1637 or the first wizard to use the jelly legs jinx she didn't know. "Last two minutes", the guest invigilator called out, leading to more furious writing from the majority of the students.

The pink ranger sighed and placed her quill down, if she wasn't going to write anything else then there was no point of staring at her test. She placed her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling and thought about the last few days. Voldemort had sent a couple more monsters loose in the country but with the new Megazord at their disposal, they were no match for the rangers. Hermione had been obsessively trying to work out who snuck in the mirror that cursed her last week but she was no closer to a solution. At least Ron had finally gotten his act together and was pulling his weight in training.

"Alright quills down", the examiner said, "please remain seated whilst we collect your parchments". A couple of older witches moved up and down the aisles and removed the test papers from their desks and finally the examiner added, "Excellent you're free to go".

There was a cheer from the student body as they ran as quickly out of the Great Hall as possible. All they had to do was stay out of trouble for the last couple of weeks and then their time at Hogwarts would be over, "Hey Cho", someone grabbed the pink ranger's arm.

"Hey Marietta", Cho smiled at her friend. A few days ago Cho had used the yellow ranger's countercurse and the facial scars had receded from her red headed friends face, "that was a little easier than I thought".

"Speak for yourself", Marietta scoffed, "I like what you've done with your hair", she flicked one of Cho's high pigtails that were held in place with a couple of pink hair bands. The pair exited the Great Hall and walked in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower, "So that's it then", Marietta began, "we're not students anymore".

"We're still here for another couple of week Mari", the pink ranger shook her head.

"Yeah but we haven't got any more classes or tests", the red head was practically skipping down the corridor. "By the end of the month, we'll be out in the big wide world", she nudged her friend in the arm, "so what've you got planned".

Cho was momentarily silent, she hadn't really thought about life outside the castle too much. She was a decent flyer but not really good enough to play professional Quidditch. There was always an admin job at the Ministry but given the current threat of Voldemort, she wasn't too keen on that either", I'm not really sure", she finally replied, "probably help my Dad over the summer and think about it some more".

"Surely the great Cho Chang has better plans than that?" Marietta chucked. Cho wanted to reply that she did, saving the world from the Gormal and Voldemort but she couldn't say that. She hadn't thought what it would mean for the team, she would've graduated but her fellow rangers would be returning for their final year. Perhaps she could get a teaching assistants job with one of the professor, "Cho are you listening?" Marietta waived her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry I was miles away", Cho smiled back.

"I was saying that the seventh years are having a party in the tower tonight", her friend began, "I hear that someone snuck in some Muggle alcohol".

"Not tonight", Cho sighed, "I feel like relaxing", she checked her watch, "look I'll see you later". She quickly headed in the direction of the ranger's training room, leaving her confused friend behind.

 _Ranger Training Room_

A couple of hours later and the other ranger's were practicing on the central mat but Cho sat to one side and stared into space. She was still thinking about her upcoming graduation and what it would mean for the team and for her future. The pink ranger was so deep in thought that she didn't feel Ginny take a seat next to her, "Hey", the youngest Weasley elbowed her in the arm, "I've been calling your for the last couple of minutes".

Cho rubbed her arm, "Sorry I've been thinking and oww by the way", she added whilst rubbing her arm.

"Sorry it was the best way I could think of to get your attention", Ginny gave her a sweet smile that suggested she wasn't sorry at all, "Care to share, we are friends after all", Cho raised her eyebrows, "well allies at least".

The pink ranger sighed, "Just thinking about life outside of Hogwarts", she began, "I had my final exam today and I realised that I have no idea what I'm going to do with the rest of my life".

"Oh is that all", Ginny snorted, "and I thought it was something simple".

"I find it hard to tell when you're being serious sometimes Weasley", Cho half smiled.

"Join the club", Ginny began, "look none of us know what the future brings, for all we know Voldemort could storm the castle tomorrow and that'll be the end of everything".

"This is the worst pep talk in history Ginny", Cho sighed.

Ginny placed a roll of parchment that she had been holding on the ground and turned to face the older teen, "What I'm trying to say is that you need to live in the moment. If you spend too long worrying about tomorrow then you'll forget to enjoy today".

Cho smiled, "I think you've been hanging around my Uncle too much".

"Actually Tommy taught me that", Ginny replied, "apparently he borrowed it from a fortune cookie, whatever one of those is", she shook her head.

Their conversation was interrupted by the monster alarm and the teens quickly hurried over to the charmed map. Harry touched the map with his wand, "Cedals are attacking a house just south of Aberdeen", he announced.

"Wait a moment", Cho zoomed in on the location, "that's my Uncle's house".

"How did they find out where he lived?" Ron asked the group, "not even we knew where that was".

"I dunno but I suggest we go in suited up", Harry glanced over at the pink ranger, "don't worry, we'll help you". Cho didn't say anything in response and quickly summoned her morphers. The rangers fell into line and the red ranger called, "Mystic Squadron, Transform", in a flash of light they teleported to the scene of the attack. Hopefully they weren't too late to help their Sensei.

 _Ling Zhou Estate_

When the rangers arrived they were confronted by a raging inferno coming from one of the side buildings on the estate. The main house appeared to be in one piece but it was surrounded by a number of Cedals and surprisingly, several Death Eaters. Cho placed a hand against her mouth and stared at the fire, "Is that the living area?" Hermione whispered.

Cho slowly shook her head, "No it's mostly a training area, similar to the one we have". She was to charge towards the building when Ron grabbed her hand.

"We can't just charge in", Ron began, "we don't know where Sensei Ling is being held".

The pink ranger roughly snatched her arm back but she begrudgingly agreed with the blue ranger. She took a calming breath and began to reach out for her uncle's presence. After a few moments she announced, "He's in the basement, the entrance is around the back".

"Good job locating his aura", Harry said to the pink ranger. Two people who shared the same power could easily locate each other by identifying a similar type of Chi in the area. Sadly it only worked over a small area, "I think we should take care of the Death Eaters first", Harry continued, "they're more likely to raise the alarm than the Cedals". He then turned back to the pink ranger, "Once they've been dealt with, you can locate Sensei Ling", Cho nodded in appreciation.

"Leave these masked morons to me", Dean announced to the other and placed his hands across his chest.

The Death Eaters on guard duty were new recruits and not trusted members of the inner circle. They were reluctant to work with the Cedals, viewing them as filthy creatures that were beneath wizards like themselves. Suddenly the area began to get extremely foggy as thick waves of mist rolled over the garden and in their direction. The Death Eaters first thoughts were that a group of Dementors were heading in their direction. They drew their wands but they weren't experiencing any of the associated negative feelings.

There were three Death Eaters on guard duty and two of them were surprised when one of their friends fell to the ground without warning. Just as quickly the second Death Eater slumped to the ground, "Show yourself", the sole remaining Death Eater shouted, "I'm not afraid to kill".

The Death Eater turned around and came face to face with the green ranger, "Sup", Dean said and cracked the Death Eater over the head with the butt of his Star Blaster. He dispelled his mist and Ron, Harry and Hermione jumped into the gathered Cedals.

"Go find Sensei Ling", Harry called out to Cho and Dean, "we'll take care of these guys". The pink and green ranger's nodded and headed towards the rear of the property. The back door had been blasted off its hinges and lay in pieces across the kitchen floor. Cho pulled out her Star Rod and cautiously led their pair into the house.

"Look over there", Dean pointed out a blood stained patch on the floor in the adjoining room. The room itself was almost totally destroyed, like a small tornado had swept through, "Looks like Sensei Ling didn't go down without a fight".

Cho tightened her grip on her rod and moved quickly towards the door leading towards the basement. It was open so they moved as quietly down the stairs as possible. The basement was fairly large and when they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ling and his captors were out of their line of vision. "Tell us what we want to know and the pain will end", a voice could be heard in the room.

"N-Never", Ling replied but with a quiver in his voice.

" _Crucio",_ the other voice shouted and the sounds of screaming echoed through the room. From her crouched position, Cho was visibly shaking, "tell us where to find these so called Power Rangers", the voice bellowed.

Unable to listen to her Uncle suffer any more torture, Cho ran into the room and pulled out her Star Blaster, "Cho, wait", Dean hissed but he was too late.

"You want the rangers", Cho called out and fired her blaster towards the hand of the Death Eater torturing her uncle, "you've got them". The shot hit the Death Eater on his wand hand and his wand exploded in a shower of splinters. He cried out in pain as the blast had also blown two of his fingers clean off his hand.

" _Reducto",_ two more voices called out and Cho quickly hid behind a stack of boxes. It was only now that she realised that there were a total of three Death Eaters in the room. She was led to believe that the suits offered some degree of protection against normal magic but she didn't want to test that theory.

"Come out pinkie", one of the other men called out, "otherwise the old man suffers a very painful death". Cho looked around to see if there was anything in the room that could help her and quickly noticed a pile of logs that her Uncle used on his fire. She aimed a strong gust of wind in their direction and they flew towards the Death Eaters.

The distraction was enough for her to emerge from her position and she immediately took down a Death Eater with a roundhouse kick. She turned to the Death Eater with the injured hand and rammed her knees into his face, knocking him out. She was about to turn towards the third one when she felt a something slam into her back. The pink ranger immediately collapsed to the floor, "Not so tough now, are you girly", the final Death Eater taunted, "now let's see who's hiding under that helmet".

The final Death Eater didn't get a chance to remove her helmet as he was struck from behind and fell to the ground. Cho looked up and saw Dean towered over him with a log in his hand, "Next time I say wait, you wait", he dropped the log on to the floor.

Ignoring the pain in her back, Cho unclipped her helmet and moved towards her Uncle, "Don't worry Uncle", she tried to soothe him, "we won't let anyone else hurt you".

"Thank you Cho", Ling coughed, "and thank you as well Mr Thomas", he said to the green ranger.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs grabbed their attention and Dean moved in front of Cho and Ling protectively. They all breathed a sigh of relief when the remaining rangers appeared, "Is he alright?" Ron asked as he removed his helmet.

"I've experienced worst Mr Weasley", Ling smiled weakly.

"We'll take him back to Hogwarts", Harry said, "maybe Dumbledore can persuade Madam Pomfrey to patch him up".

"Aren't we all forgetting something?" Hermione began, "how did the Death Eaters know where to find Sensei".

"I haven't forgotten", Harry began, "but we can worry about that when Sensei is safely back at Hogwarts".

"Thank you", Cho said to her fellow rangers, "for helping to save my Uncle".

"That's what friends do for each other", Dean smiled and helped the pink ranger to her feet. Despite saying they would worry about it later, the rangers couldn't help but think about Hermione's question. The only possible answers were that they either had a spy in their team or somewhere in their extended network of friends. It was something that none of them wanted to think about but they might not have a choice. With a loud pop the group teleported away back to the safety of Hogwarts.


	14. The Oncoming Storm

_Chapter 14 –The Oncoming Storm  
_

 _Hogwarts_

Hogwarts Castle was always a breathtaking sight but today it was looking especially beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the temperature was surprisingly warm for the northern end of the British Isles. The atmosphere at the school was almost celebratory. The fifth and seventh year students had finished their exams and their classes were over. For the seventh years, they were over completely. Even the years that didn't have important exams were in high spirits as there was just under a week of school left.

One person who wasn't too thrilled with life at Hogwarts was Tommy Oliver. His charges weren't the problem, they had proven to be exemplarily students. They still had some way to go before he would consider them experts but all five of them had come a long way from their first meeting in Hyde Park several weeks ago.

The problem for Tommy the wizarding world itself and it's lack of electricity. Nothing that he brought with him worked. He couldn't use his laptop to play any games or his CD player to listen to music. The community itself also felt a little backwards to the former green ranger. They kept themselves so isolated that most wizards probably didn't even know how advanced technology now was in the muggle world. In particular he remembered the blank look the Weasley siblings had given him when he said that men had actually landed on The Moon. He had even been there himself during his brief period of servitude to Rita Repulsa.

The worst thing about the wizarding world was that his cell phone didn't work. Coupled with his non operational laptop meant that he was almost completely out of touch with Angel Grove, Kimberly in particular. After a couple of weeks without contact he resorted to drastic measures and called her using his old communicator. After getting a lecture from the original pink ranger about using his powers for personal gain he didn't try again for a few days. Much to his amusement Kimberly called him later that week using his wrist mounted device and apologised.

Since that day the calls had been almost daily between the pair. Due to the time difference between the UK and West Coast he had to wait until late afternoon to make his call. Today he stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest and waited for Kim to answer, "Hey handsome", Kim's voice came out of his communicator.

"Hello yourself beautiful", Tommy smiled, "it's good to hear your voice again".

"Tommy it's been less than 24 hours since we last spoke", Kim chuckled, "so what's been happening since yesterday? Has that Voldy guy attacked again?"

Tommy shook his head, "You mean Voldemort and no he's been quiet for the last few days".

"I always hated it when Rita went quiet", Kim began, "you could be certain that a big attack was coming".

"Yeah I know what you mean", Tommy replied, "we're thinking the same thing about Voldemort, even his Death Eaters had been silent since the attack on Ling's place".

"I still can't believe that people can be so cruel to each other", Kim sighed, "how is Ling anyway".

Tommy didn't answer for a moment as his thoughts drifted to Cho's uncle. He had suffered badly at the hands of the Death Eaters but to his surprise, he refused any potions from the Hogwarts matron. Ling said that he wanted everything to heal naturally. Madam Pomfrey managed to push some pain relieving potions on him but that was as much as he was willing to take. "He discharged himself this morning", Tommy eventually replied, "the school's nurse went to check on him but all she found was a note thanking her for the bed". Tommy sighed before changing the subject, "So what's been happening in Angel Grove since I left?"

"Not much", Kim began, "apart from Ernie's sold the Youth Center".

"What?" Tommy exclaimed, "Ernie can't leave the Youth Center".

"Doctor's orders apparently", Kim said, "they diagnosed him with a heart condition and advised him to avoid stressful situations".

"Man this sucks", Tommy lent against a tree, "what's going to happen to the Youth Center now?"

"Well I've got a bit of an announcement to make", Kim's voice trailed off.

Tommy paused for a moment, "You didn't?"

"We all did", Kim began, "Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy and I are the new co-owners of the Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar".

"That's great Kim but how are you all going to run the place?" Tommy asked.

"We haven't finalised the arrangements yet", Kim began, "but students at the High School always need a job". There was a brief pause, "We left room in the contract for a sixth partner if you're interested. It'll be just like old times".

"I don't know what to say Kim", Tommy replied, "of course I'll sign up".

Kim squealed with delight at the news, "This is great, the whole team's back together again". The line suddenly went very quiet for a moment, leading Tommy to believe that his communicator had stopped working, "I'm still here handsome", Kim answered, "but I had another call on my communicator this morning".

"Zordon?" Tommy asked, "has he found out that we've been using the communicators to speak to each other?"

"Oh he's known about that since the very beginning apparently", Kim answered, "he wants to meet the new guys", she paused for moment, "if I'm honest so do I. We could all put them up for a few days in Angel Grove if necessary".

The former green ranger thought about this for a moment. Harry, Hermione and Dean were pretty experienced with the muggle world but Ron and Cho not so much. He couldn't imagine getting Ron on a plane to the States, "I'll let the guys know Kim but I'm not sure when it could happen".

"Didn't you say that the semester finishes soon?" Kim asked.

"Yeah but all of them have parents or guardians that I would need to obtain permission forms", Tommy replied, "I'm not sure how I'm going to explain to them why they need to go to America over the summer".

Kim sighed, "I miss you handsome".

"I miss you too beautiful", Tommy replied, "I'll think of something don't worry". Tommy let the conversation drift away for a moment, he wondered why Zordon would suddenly want to see the rangers? It only added to his growing sense of unease.

Inside the school, Harry was walking towards the Headmaster's Office after the day's training session. It had been a rather tense affair, Cho was still annoyed with her uncle that he would disappear from the hospital wing without telling anyone. Hermione and Dean were still trying to figure out how information had leaked out about Ling's relationship to the rangers.

There had been a small argument when Harry suggested Draco Malfoy could be involved in some way. Apart from Ginny, no one else was convinced that the blonde haired Slytherin was a Death Eater. To their knowledge, Ling hadn't been seen in the school by anyone other than the rangers, Dumbledore, Tommy and Ginny. Harry trusted all of them completely so the leak couldn't have come from them. Their Chi powers instantly boosted their Occulmancy shields so that link was out. Dumbledore had trained Ginny separately due to her lack of Chi Power. That only left Tommy and Harry didn't want to suspect him. Even though he was a former Power Ranger, as a muggle he naturally didn't have strong mental shields. Maybe he inadvertently gave some information away.

Harry approached the Gargoyle and it moved aside without the need to give the password. The red ranger climbed the stairs and the door opened by itself. Inside the Headmaster's Office were Dumbledore and Professor Snape. The greasy haired teacher gave Harry a sharp look and sneer, "That will be all Severus", Dumbledore said with a smooth voice. Snape gave Harry one last look before breezing past him and down the stairs.

"You wanted to see me Sir", Harry asked.

"Indeed Harry", Dumbledore slowly stood up from his chair, "I have discovered the location of another of Voldemort's Horcruxes", he looked at the red ranger, "I believe you wanted to accompany me".

Harry was stunned into silence for a moment before stammering, "Y-Yes Sir, thank you".

"I'll warn you know Harry that you must do exactly as I say", Dumbledore began, "even with your new powers this mission will be extremely dangerous".

"Do you believe that Voldemort used some of his new power to guard the Horcrux", Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I do not believe so and that's why I'm not asking any of the other rangers to come with us". Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile, "Never the less, I do believe that we should take the appropriate defence measures. Please bring your Invisibility Cloak and be prepared to fight at a moment's notice".

Harry nodded slowly, "Sir as I'm here there's something I want to talk to you about".

Dumbledore sighed and moved towards his chair, "I sense this is a conversation I need to be sitting down for".

"How did Voldemort find out about Sensei Ling's connection to us?" Harry began, "we've thought about this for a while but can't see when any obvious information leak happened".

The Headmaster placed his fingers together and was silence for a few moments, "I do not believe this is something to be alarmed about".

"Forgive me for saying", Harry felt his temper rising, "but that sounds like a load of bull".

Dumbledore smiled, "I see Tommy has influenced you in more ways than one", he paused again, "it's fairly common knowledge that Ling Zhou held tremendous control over the wind element and has been for years. When a ranger shows up with similar powers, it wouldn't take someone of Voldemort's intelligence long to put two and two together".

Harry sighed, "But what about the mirror Hermione found, surely that was planted by someone".

"None of us know what powers Voldemort has now", Dumbledore replied, "just like we do not know the limits of your Chi Powers. For all we know Voldemort could've used his powers to teleport that mirror into the school".

"Even through the wards around Hogwarts?" Harry questioned the Headmaster.

"Possibly", Dumbledore sighed, "unfortunately I do not have all the answers". He looked at the clock, "Now we leave in an hour, I suggest that you get yourself prepared". Harry recognised a dismissal when he heard one but that didn't stop him shaking his head at the Headmaster. He reluctantly turned around and walked out of Dumbledore's office.

Once the red ranger had left Dumbledore grasped his discoloured hand, grinding his teeth to blunt the worst of the pain. Once the initial wave had worn off, he looked over at his familiar on a nearby perch, "I know what I'm doing Fawkes", Dumbledore sighed, "and I've been prepared for this moment for several years".

Fawkes looked at his master questioningly before letting out a sad trill. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and opened a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a picture of a blonde haired girl who was no older than sixteen, "I'm on my way Ariana, I hope you remember me", he sighed. There was silence in the room before he looked over at Fawkes again, "Am I a good man Fawkes?" The phoenix didn't reply, instead it flew over to Dumbledore's desk and landed in front of the Headmaster. Dumbledore stroked his familiar with his good hand, his final adventure in the realm of the living was about to begin.


	15. Evil Will Rise (Part 1)

_Chapter 15 – Evil Will Rise (Part 1)_

 _Hogwarts_

After leaving the Headmaster's Office, Harry assembled his team in the training room and explained the situation. He deliberately left out information about Horcruxes, remembering the promise he made to the Headmaster. The remaining rangers plus Tommy and Ginny listened intently to Harry as he continued to talk. The tension in the room grew tense the longer the red ranger spoke, especially when he became evasive about what he and Dumbledore would be searching for, "Don't you trust us Potter?" Cho asked.

"It's not that", he replied, "but I promised Dumbledore not to say anything. This could be important to bring down Voldemort once and for all".

"Yeah and so are we", Dean snorted.

"Look if Harry can't talk about it then that should be good enough for us", Ron added.

"It's not that easy for us", the green ranger indicated to Cho and himself, "you're used to this sneaking around and saving the day but it's all new to us".

Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose, "Guys this isn't getting us anywhere", he began, "clearly Harry didn't bring us all together to tell us about his field trip so shall we let him finish".

Harry smiled appreciatively at the former ranger, "I think our spy is going to take this opportunity to strike".

Hermione frowned in the red ranger's direction, "What makes you say that?"

"I dunno", Harry sighed, "the school year's nearly over so they won't have too many more opportunities. Plus with me away from the school, the team will be one person short".

Ron nodded, "So what's the plan?"

"Well that's going to be your job Ron", Harry clasped his best friend on the shoulder. "I need someone to lead the team whilst I'm away and I can't think of anyone better". There was a pause as the two friends looked at each other. Eventually Ron stood up a little straighter and gave Harry a firm nod, "Thanks mate", he looked at his watch, "I've got to go, stay safe everyone". With those final words Harry grabbed a bag off the floor and exited the room.

"Alright Mr Fearless Leader, what are your orders?" Ginny asked.

"Firstly less sarcasm from you", Ron directed towards his younger sister, "next we need to work out where the Death Eaters and Cedals would most likely come from".

"Main entrance seems the most likely", Dean began, "it's got a direct route from Hogsmeade".

"Yeah but it's too obvious", Ron put his hands behind his head and began to pace, "I'm not ruling it out but I don't think they would come that way first".

"The wards around the castle extend high into the air", Cho added, "so I think we can rule out an attack from the air".

"The Room of Requirement", Ginny blurted out, "that's where Draco Malfoy has been spending all his time during this year".

"Not this again Gin", Ron sighed.

"Here me out Ronnie-kins", she spat out, much to the annoyance of her brother, "I'll bet you all the money in our vault that he's heading up there now". She pulled out the Marauders Map and sure enough Draco has reached the seventh floor, "See", she added smugly.

"That doesn't prove anything", Cho stated.

"I'm right about this", Ginny said firmly, "Harry's right about this", she looked towards her older brother, "trust us", she implored.

Ron thought about it for a few moments, "Alright but I think we'll be unwise put all our eggs in that basket". He paused for a moment, "Tommy keep an eye on the entrance hall, take Cho with you as she's our stronger Chi user". The pink ranger nodded in confirmation, "The rest of us will keep an eye on the Room of Requirement".

"What about me?" Ginny asked. Ron was about to say something but the teen stopped, "Don't tell me it's too dangerous and to stay out the way".

The blue ranger sighed, "Fine, get in contact with the Order. I don't care who, Dad, Bill, Remus, Tonks, anyone. We're probably going to need reinforcements if an attack is coming". Ginny smiled in appreciation at Ron, "Myself, Hermione and Dean will suit up just in case", he turned to the pink ranger, "Cho only morph if necessary, we don't want to blow our cover". With everyone given their assignments, they quickly moved out.

"That was very well handled", Hermione said to Ron during their journey to the seventh floor, causing Ron to blush.

"If you two are going to spend the entire time flirting then I want to be reassigned", Dean joked, much to the embarrassment of the pair.

The rest of the journey was completed in silence until they reached the Room of Requirement, "Alright the coast looks clear", Ron looked around and checked the map once again. Malfoy still hadn't reappeared on the map, "Ok let's do this", the trio called on their morphers, "Mystic Squadron, Transform", Ron called and in a flash they morphed into their suits.

"Do you believe that Death Eaters will actually come through here?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I'm not sure", the blue ranger began, "but Harry's rarely wrong about this kind of stuff".

"Well actually", Hermione started to say but she was interrupted by the doors to the Room of Requirement crashing open. The ranger's heads snapped in that direction but almost instantly their vision was obscured by a thick dark cloud.

"The hell is this", Dean exclaimed.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder", Ron replied, "my brother's sell it in their shop". The visors on their helmets protected their eyes but they still didn't allow them to see anything. They could hear the sound of hurried footsteps and someone definitely bumped into Dean but they were powerless to stop them, "What I wouldn't give for Cho's powers right about now", the blue ranger grumbled.

"Let me see if I can catch up to them", Hermione stated. She vaguely remembered where she was in the corridor and hopefully she would set off in the right direction. Tapping into her enhanced speed, she sped down the corridor until she was clear of the powder's affects. She could see a large group of Cedals descending the stairs along with a number of cloaked figures. The bright blonde hair of Draco Malfoy stood out, along with the wild black hair of Bellatrix Lestrange. She quickly pulled out her Star Blaster and aimed it down the stairs, "Hey stop right there", she called out.

Malfoy's eyes widened when he caught sight of the yellow ranger and pushed his way towards the front. Bellatrix just laughed in her typical manic fashion but to Hermione's surprise she unleashed a couple of dark coloured energy bolts from the palms of her hands. The yellow ranger had to slow down the blasts to avoid them, just getting her head out of the way in time. They impacted with the stone wall behind her but instead of exploding, they started eating away at the stone, "Bloody hell", she whispered.

"Yellow", she heard Ron's voice call out, "what happened?"

"Draco let in a bunch of Death Eaters, one of them was his favourite Aunt", the yellow ranger pointed at the wall, "she did that".

"Holy shit", Dean whistled, "I've never seen a spell like that".

"I don't think it was", Hermione began, "I think Voldemort's given her a Chi upgrade". The others let that sink for a moment, "We need to downstairs, they're heading straight for the Entrance Hall". Ron and Dean nodded in agreement and set off down the staircase.

In the Entrance Hall Tommy and Cho were struggling to hold off the Cedals that were pouring into the school. They briefly noticed a few of the Death Eaters heading for the Astronomy Tower but they were too busy with the grunts to do anything about it. Tommy dodged a punch from a Cedal and countered by kicking it in the legs, causing the creature to crash head first into the floor. He was quickly set upon by another pair of monster but he soon dispatched them with a split leg kick, "Man it feels good to do this again", he smiled, twisting the arm off a Cedal in the process.

Tommy moved towards the main door and quickly slammed it into the heads of several approaching Cedal, "Sorry we're closed", he cried. The door burst back open and he was pushed towards the wall by a pair of footsoldiers. Using his momentum, he ran at the wall and jumped onto it. He bounced off the wall and kicked the two approaching creatures in the head.

Cho groaned as one of the Cedals succeeded in throwing her into the door that separated the Great Hall from the Entrance Hall. A loose piece of wooden fell down and struck her on the head, drawing some blood, "Bloody things", she hissed and grabbed her head. From her prone position, she spun her legs and knocked the Cedal to the ground. Grabbing the piece of wood, she smashed it over the head.

"What I wouldn't give for my staff right about now", she sighed before landing a roundhouse kick on another Cedal. Suddenly she spied a sword that had fallen from one of the suits of armour, "I suppose that'll do", she smiled. She performed a hands free flip and vaulted over a Cedal, landing gracefully on the floor. The pink ranger grasped the sword and sliced through the legs of the nearest Cedals and they collapsed to the floor with a sickening thud.

The number of Cedals were beginning to thin but a few more Death Eaters had snuck in during the Chaos. One of them snuck up on Cho but the pink ranger was alert to the danger. She spun around and pointed her sword towards the masked man, "Do it", he growled. Cho hesitated for a moment but that was all it needed for the Death Eater to disarm her. "Fighting like a filthy muggle, look at you girl, you haven't even got your wand out".

"You'll be surprised what damage I can do without one", she replied defiantly.

"Not for much longer you won't", the tip of his wand shone a sickly green colour but before he could speak the curse, his arms snapped to his side and he fell to the ground.

With the Death Eater out the way, Cho could see that her saviours were Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, "I guess Ginny told you what's happening?" Cho asked.

"She said that Death Eaters were about to attack", Neville began, "but she didn't explain how she knew about the attack".

"The Phoenix spirit shines brightly in you", Luna blurted out in her typically airy fashion.

Before Cho could offer any further explanation, she heard an anguished cry from outside, "That sounded like Ginny", she said and ran towards the door, "Come on Tommy", she grabbed the former ranger, "duty calls".

Outside there was a number of Death Eaters duelling with members of this mysterious Order that Harry mentioned earlier. She could see the Weasley Twins along with someone she assumed was their Dad. She could also see the former Professor Lupin in the distance but she was more concerned about an injured looking Ginny on the ground in front of them, "Ginny, what happened?" Cho asked.

"Greyback's attacking Bill", the younger teen cried, "I tried to stop him but he shook me off". Tommy didn't need to hear anymore and grabbed the sword out of Cho's hand, "Tommy wait, Greyback's a werewolf".

Tommy didn't hear Ginny though as he charged across the grass. He could see a large man with wild hair mauling someone he assumed was Ginny's oldest brother. When he was almost on top of the man he called out, "Hey". Greyback's head snapped around and Tommy was disgusted by the sight of blood around his mouth and on his hands. He swung the blade in an upward motion, slicing straight across the chest of Greyback. He howled in pain but Tommy silenced him by smashing his knee into Greyback's face, rendering him unconscious.

"Bill", he heard a male voice call out, Tommy looked up into the face of a man with thinning red hair, "please not Bill".

Tommy checked for a pulse and was relieved to see that Bill still had one, "He's still alive", Tommy said to the man, "he needs medical attention".

"Thank you", Arthur Weasley said, "whoever you are", he added.

Suddenly their attention was drawn to a loud noise from the Astronomy Tower and in the distance they were sure that something fell out of the window. Moments later there was a loud explosion that removed a large chunk of the roof. Bricks and tiles plummeted to the ground, leaving small craters in the earth. They could see the familiar sight of spell fire before the Dark Mark appeared high in the air.

The Death Eaters stopped and cried out in joy before heading as quickly as they could for the exits. Some of the Order members gave chase but they were too late. The Death Eaters reached the gate and apparated away. "Ginny", one of the twins said, "what happened here?"

"I'm not really sure", Ginny began, "Harry left with Dumbledore and he warned that there could be a Death Eater attack but we didn't expect anything on this scale".

"Everyone you'd better come and see this", Remus Lupin called out from the base of the Astronomy Tower. Everyone who could move made their way to the former professor's position. In a crumpled heap at the base of the tower lay the body of one of the most powerful wizards who had ever lived. Everyone bowed their head in mourning as Albus Dumbledore was dead. The Death Eaters had achieved their mission.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **A/N -** The next chapter sees the other side of the battle from Harry's perspective. _


	16. Evil Will Rise (Part 2)

_Chapter 16 – Evil Will Rise (Part 2)_

 _The Hogs Head, Hogsmeade_

Harry and Professor Dumbledore arrived back in the village of Hogsmeade with a loud crack. Dumbledore stumbled on landing and Harry grasped the old wizards arm to prevent him from falling over. The Headmaster cried in pain when the young wizard took hold of his injured arm, "I'm alight Harry", he tried to soothe the concerns of his student.

The red ranger wasn't convinced, the Headmaster had just ingested a mysterious potion that caused him to hallucinate. He kept muttering the name Ariana, not that Harry knew who that was. The Horcrux was located in a cave by the sea. Fortunately Voldemort hadn't added any nasty Chi related surprises to the cave. The defences were still strong and the pair had nearly fallen foul of the hidden Inferni. A combination of Harry's fire power and an alarming strong spell from Dumbledore had disposed of them but the Headmaster was still feeling the after affects of the potion. He had managed to apparate them away but at a great cost to himself.

"Please Harry, lead me over there", Dumbledore pointed to the Hog's Head. Harry wrapped the Headmaster's arm around his neck and they stumbled through the door.

Inside the pub, the barman looked up from the bar, "Albus", he grunted, "to what do I owe the pleasure".

"Good evening Abe", the Headmaster wheezed, "just out for an evening stroll".

"With Potter?" the man identified as Abe replied, "is this another one of the Great Albus Dumbledore's secrets", he added sarcastically. He grabbed a glass and began to wipe it with a cloth, "Perhaps you should be more concerned about what's happening at that school of yours".

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

The barman stood up a little straighter, "Saw a number of Death Eaters in the area earlier this evening. Just a few moments ago I noticed some of your _friends_ heading towards the school", he went back to idly cleaning his glass.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, "Looks like your suspicions were correct Harry". He turned towards the barman, "Do you have any transportation we can borrow Abe?"

Abe slammed the glass down on the bar in annoyance, "There's a couple of old brooms behind the bar", he paused momentarily, "some of the charms are wearing out so be careful that you don't fall". Harry frowned, the barman sounds a little to gleeful about the thought of Dumbledore falling off a broom.

The Headmaster though chose to ignore the comment, "Thank you Abe", he reached over the bar and clasped the man on the shoulder, "look after yourself", he added. The barman nodded before subtlety shaking off Dumbledore's grasp.

"Sir did you know him?" Harry asked as the pair headed into the back room.

"My brother", Dumbledore sighed, "we're not as close as we used to be but that's a story for another time". The pair grabbed the brooms and took off into the dark night sky. The ground underneath was completely featureless until they approached the grounds of the castle. Harry looked down and he could see two groups exchanging spell fire along with several Cedals running amok. Harry desperately wanted to fly down and help but a firm warning from the Headmaster told him to keep flying on their current trajectory.

Harry did as he was instructed and the pair soon flew through the window of the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore took Harry's broom and placed in behind a drape, "Harry remember my instructions from earlier tonight", the red ranger nodded, "they still apply so I want you to stay out of sight".

"But Sir I need to help the others", Harry pleaded.

The Headmaster was about to respond but the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs echoed throughout the tower. "I fear that time is against us", Dumbledore replied, "now Harry", he added as the footsteps became louder. Reluctantly Harry hid behind the drapes just as three figures burst into the room. He immediately recognised Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov, the latter pair had disposed of their usual Death Eater robes and had replaced them with long leather cloaks reminiscent of trench coats.

Draco had his wand pointed directly had the Headmaster and immediately disarmed him the instant the old man pulled out his wand. Harry began to feel his anger rising and not even the confirmation of his suspicions about Draco could soothe his growing temper. He used some of his calming techniques and it was then he noticed something unusual about the trio, he could sense dark Chi rolling off them.

Harry was so focused on this revelation that he was tuning out the conversation between Dumbledore and Draco. His long time antagonist seemed to be wavering about finishing off the Headmaster. Despite vocal encouragement from his Aunt, Draco didn't have the stomach to kill the old man, "You're weak Draco", Bellatrix growled, "just like your father".

"Don't talk about my father", Draco spat.

"Ooh I see little Draky has finally found his balls", Bellatrix taunted, "maybe these extra gifts our Master gave you have finally made a man out of you".

"So short-sighted as usual Bellatrix", Dumbledore sighed, "don't you know what you had to give up to gain these powers".

Bellatrix snarled in the direction of the old Headmaster as energy crackled between her fingertips, "You don't understand the powers that we now hold".

Dumbledore shook his head, "I see that I truly failed to educate the previous generation correctly", he then looked towards Draco, "I hope that I had more success with the current generation". Draco's arm shook and the look of panic began to spread over his face.

"Unless your plan involves waiting for the old man to die of old age I suggest you get on with it Malfoy", Dolohov grumbled, "before the rangers get here", Bellatrix snorted at the mention of the rangers.

"Draco we both know that you're not going to do this", Dumbledore began with a soothing voice, "why don't you lower your wand?"

Seeing that Draco wasn't able to fire off the killing curse, Harry was about to come to the Headmaster aid but he wasn't able to me. Moments later Professor Snape burst into the room and surveyed the scene. He looked directly at the Headmaster and gave him a firm look, "Severus, please", Dumbledore pleaded. Snape took a deep breath before raising his hand and fired off a black ball of energy. It struck the Headmaster in the chest and he was propelled out the window, plummeting to the ground below.

Harry couldn't believe it, the one person who Dumbledore trusted more than anyone had just sent him tumbling to his death. Not only that he had willingly accepted Voldemort Dark Chi powers and used them to kill the Headmaster. Suddenly Harry had a thought, Dumbledore probably shared some of the secrets of the rangers with Snape. It was probably that snuck in the mirror that cursed Hermione and who told the Death Eaters where Sensei Ling lived.

The revelations were too much for Harry and he broke free of the bonds that had been placed on him. Four pairs of eyes snapped in his direction, "Potter", Snape sneered, "I knew that you'd be in the area".

"How could you?" Harry could feel his Chi Power growing inside him, "Dumbledore trusted you".

"A simple mind like yours wouldn't understand my motives", Snape replied. Bellatrix cackled with laughter and unleashed a barrage of energy shots from her hands in the direction of the red ranger. Harry ducked underneath the blasts and rolled to his right side, "Bella stop, remember the Master's orders".

"He's just one little boy", Bellatrix cackled, "he's no match for us".

Harry frowned, "I'll show you", he bellowed and threw a fireball in the direction of the quartet. Snape quickly threw a strong shield up between the two sides and deflected the attack towards the roof. A powerful blast tore through the stone and sent debris raining down on the ground below. Harry was thrown against wall and heard a crack from his shoulder. The Death Eaters hit the opposite wall, Draco and Dolohov were knocked out instantly and Bellatrix looked close to unconsciousness. Snape glared towards Harry but no further words were said. The Defence teacher shook Bellatrix enough to stir her back into consciousness. The pair grabbed hold of one of their fallen comrades and disappeared in a burst of black smoke.

The red ranger shook some of the cobwebs from his head and slowly got to his feet. Somehow Snape had bypassed the apparation wards and evaded his grasp. He would have to worry about that another day as there were more pressing matters. Harry slowly approached the window ledge but he didn't want to look out the window because he knew what he would see. Harry wasn't prepared to see Professor Dumbledore lying dead at the foot of the Astronomy Tower.

He began to walk down the stairs of the tower in a zombie like state, still not quite believing what had transpired in the last few minutes. He had a feeling that Voldemort would find a way to share some his Chi power with his closest allies. The red ranger had been suspicious of Draco all year and Snape was never his favourite person but to betray Dumbledore and murder him, Harry didn't see that coming.

He walked through the entrance hall and could see the familiar signs of a battle. Bodies of defeated Cedals littered the floor and he could see several students stepping over them and walking out to the courtyard. They were gathering around the base of the tower, completely in shock at the death of the legendary Headmaster.

"Hey", Harry felt Ron place an arm on his shoulder. He glanced around and saw Hermione and Dean behind him, they had powered down since their encounter with the Death Eaters in the castle, "we saw his body fall".

Harry looked to the ground and looked up again, just in time for Cho to arrive, "He's dead", she said simply, "Harry, what happened?"

"Snape", he replied, "Draco let some Death Eaters in and they cornered us at the top of the tower. Snape arrived and blasted him out the window with some Dark Chi powers".

"Snape has Chi too?" Dean asked.

"So does Bellatrix and Draco", Harry sighed, "Voldemort clearly believes in sharing".

"Ron", Cho said towards the blue ranger, "your brother was hurt during the battle, the oldest one I think".

"Bill?" Ron began, "is he alright?"

"We think so", the pink ranger continued, "he was attacked by Greyback, he's been injured around the face and chest", she paused for a moment, "I'm sorry".

The blue ranger bit his tongue as he fought back a few tears, "There wasn't a full moon tonight", Hermione placed an arm around his shoulder, "we'll check in with Madame Pomfrey and see if he's alright", Ron nodded slowly and the group slowly made their way towards the infirmary.

"So what are we going to do now?" Dean said to the group.

"I know what I'd like to do", Ron growled.

"They'll be plenty of time for revenge Ron", Harry replied, "what's important right now...", his voice trailed off as the group felt their morphers heat up, "you've got to be kidding me".

"Seems like Voldemort is in a celebratory mood", Hermione sighed, "don't worry Ron, we'll get back and check on Bill as soon as we can".

"I could do with working out some frustrations on some faceless footsoldiers", Dean cracked his knuckles.

"Just remember to stay focused", Harry said to his team, "we've had too many casualties today already", the other rangers nodded in silent and solemn agreed and teleported away to the latest attack. They would have to find time to mourn the passing of Albus Dumbledore later, unfortunately the forces of evil didn't feel like granting them a break any time soon.

 _ **A/N -** I had a query about the Elder Wand and it's importance in this story. Cards on the table. I wasn't a fan of the "Deathly Hallows" subplot. It felt like a convoluted way for Harry to finally beat Voldemort, I mean he's meant to be his equal so why couldn't he beat him down like an equal? So the Deathly Hallows importance will be minimalized, I have my own way of end the series..._

 _For anyone who follows my Power Rangers "Project Hexagon" series, the latest story will be up on Monday. It's set during the events of Time Force and is called Futureal. Check it out if you're interested._


	17. The Aftermath

_Chapter 17 – The Aftermath_

 _Hogwarts_

It didn't seem right that the sun had shone today but even wizards had no real control over the weather. The funeral of Albus Dumbledore had finished and the body of the former Headmaster had been sealed away in a marble tomb on the school grounds. The last few days had been tough on everyone but the rangers were feeling the effects worse than anyone. All of them had spent several days asking a lot of 'what if' questions. Maybe if they had investigated Malfoy and Snape with greater scrutiny, perhaps if they had been a little quicker stopping the Death Eaters from escaping the Room of Requirement or chosen to follow them to the Astronomy Tower, maybe none of this would've happen. Harry felt the worst of all, he had been there at the time and had been able to do little to prevent Dumbledore's death.

The Daily Prophet was having a field day with the story, spinning a wild tale about how the rangers had failed the students. There had even been wild accusation that the ranger's powers were born out of dark magic. Fortunately Voldemort's decision to unleash a monster at the same time had backfired. The public came to the conclusion that the rangers had been busy dealing with the attack. No one suspected that they were there at the time, except possible two. Neville and Luna and been acting strangely around the group as they had been on the scene during the attack and had seen some of them fighting off the Cedals.

The team would have to talk about whether to let them in on their secret another time though. Shortly after the funeral Harry had called a meeting in the training room and he had much to discuss. Soon after Dumbledore's death he realised the locket from the cave was a fake. It was then that he chose to include all of the team in the secret of the Horcruxes. They weren't too surprised to learn that Voldemort had gone to these lengths to secure immortality, after all he had awoken the spirits of a long dead tribe and was attacking the country with monsters.

"So you think that Voldemort made seven of these things", Tommy asked.

"It seems the most likely number", Harry replied, "I've already destroy one", he looked directly at Ginny, "the diary".

"Tom Riddle's diary was a Horcrux", the red head shuddered, "now I feel really ill".

"You're not the only one", Harry placed an arm around his girlfriend, "Dumbledore took care of another during the summer so there's five more out there somewhere".

"Yeah that's the part I don't like", Dean began, "we're looking for something that could be anything and it's somewhere in the world. That's not a needle in a haystack, we're talking about trying to find a specific needle hidden in a pile of needles".

"From what Harry said, Dumbledore thinks that he might've used items relating to the founders of Hogwarts", Hermione stated, "and hid them in areas Voldemort considers important".

"That narrows it down", Cho added and everyone looked at her, "I wasn't being sarcastic, there aren't too many artefacts relating to the founders left in the world. I think Binns mentioned something about them in one of his final lessons".

"You stayed awake?" Ron snorted.

"I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing", she smiled, "I'll find my notes and share them with everyone later".

"That's great Cho", Harry replied, "at least we're making some progress". He reached into his pocket and pulled out the fake locket, "I wonder who R.A.B. is?"

"It would be much easier if you wizards had access to the internet", Tommy stated and immediately held up his hands, "it's a muggle thing. Given the wording in the note I would suspect that it was written by a strong opponent of Voldemort or possibly a disgruntled servant".

"Not a short list that mate", Dean smiled, "but it's a starting point". The group fell into silence for a moment before Dean continued, "What are we going to about the team?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well after tomorrow we're going to be back home for the summer", the green ranger replied, "that's not too useful in the case of an attack".

"I'm not sure", Harry began, "my initial plan was to ask Dumbledore to continue to use the castle during the summer", he sighed, "but I guess that's out".

"I still haven't heard from my Uncle", Cho added, "he's not responded to any of my owls. We could've asked him for help but that's out too".

The rangers paused in thought for a few moments, there were very few options available to them. Hermione and Dean both lived with their families in muggle neighbourhoods so they couldn't meet there. Harry wouldn't dream of asking his Aunt and Uncle for help and Cho had already eliminated herself. That just left The Burrow as an option but both Ron and Ginny was hesitant to involve their family any more than they already were. Bill had largely recovered from his injuries but he would be scarred for life. Ron, Ginny and Mr Weasley had all been injured during the last six years as well. Asking the other Weasley's to host the rangers might be one step too far.

"Perhaps I can offer a suggestion", Tommy began, "just before the Death Eater attack, I got a call from Kim. She's spoken to Zordon recently and he wishes to meet with all of you".

"Wow we would be honoured", Hermione gushed, "but that would mean going to California".

"Yeah that's not really local", Ron added.

"Zordon's been doing this for a long time", Tommy continued, "maybe he has a secret base in the UK we could use, or at the very least he could recommend the best way to set up our own".

Harry thought about this for a few moments, it wasn't the worst idea they had. Plus Zordon was meant to be an all knowing sage in the same vain as Dumbledore, perhaps he could help them with more information about Horcruxes and how to destroy them. "There's just one small problem with this plan", Harry said, "how are you going to persuade our parents and guardians to let us travel to America?"

"I didn't say that I had thought about every aspect of this plan", Tommy answered, "maybe make up some sort of contest victory".

"Thought long and hard about this haven't you?" Dean snorted, "I think my Mum would let me go, she isn't too keen on getting involved in this war. If I say I'm heading out the country for a bit, she'll be pleased".

"My parents feel the same", Cho added, "I could say that I'm going travelling now I've finished school. They'll be attending several conferences all across Europe over the summer anyway".

"I think I could persuade Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to let me out for a couple of weeks", Harry said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"I think I could sort something out", Hermione bit her lip as she spoke. Her best friends could tell that something about that statement bothered her but they didn't really have time to talk about it.

"So I guess that just leaves our parents", Ginny sighed.

"What makes you think you're invited?" Ron stated.

She was about to snap back but Tommy cut in front of Ginny, "She's invited", he tapped his chin, "your parents seemed to appreciate that I saved your brother's life, perhaps I could use that to my advantage. They already know I'm visiting from America so inviting you to my country for an all expenses paid holiday wouldn't be too unbelievable".

"What about our monster alert, will it still work in the States?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure, that's something I'll have to ask Zordon about", Tommy replied, "I can always get Billy's help, I've mentioned him before haven't I?" the rangers nodded as they remembered Tommy telling them about the original blue ranger. "Talking of Billy's, he's made you all presents", he leaned behind the bench and pulled out a wooden box. Tommy opened it and inside were six silver watches, "Billy's been working on a more subtle communicator and these are the prototypes".

"Do these work like yours", Hermione asked as he pulled out the watch with yellow highlights.

"Better, these ones actually tell the time as well", Tommy laughed, "we're all a little envious".

"Will we get to meet the other rangers as well?" Ron clipped his communicator to his wrist, it sat a little uncomfortably below his morpher.

"If you're on your best behaviour", Tommy replied, "hmm I think we'll have to get Billy to look at the design", he added after seeing how awkwardly the communicators sat on the team's wrists.

"Yeah they kinda clash with our morphers", Dean said.

"I'm sure he'll come up with something", Tommy shrugged, "all being well then I'll ask my friends to come and collect you, it'll save you all the cost of an air fare".

"Well that's something to look forward to at least", Harry sighed, "I'm not looking forward to returning next year".

"Then don't" Cho shrugged.

"Cho you can't be suggesting that Harry drops out", Hermione exclaimed.

"Actually I was suggesting that you all drop out", the pink ranger continued. Before Hermione could blow her top again she continued, "Some things are more important that school. Finding these Horcruxes and stopping Voldemort's monsters are much more important than any Charms or Potions lesson".

"She's right", Harry began, "especially if Voldemort has found a way to give Chi Powers to his Death Eaters, if he can do that then who knows what he's capable of".

"Plus with Dumbledore gone, I don't think it'll be long before he declares total war", Ron added.

Hermione paused for a moment, "Alright fine but I'm not happy about this".

"Didn't think you would be", Harry smiled and looked out the window on to the grounds of Hogwarts, "I guess this'll be one of the last times I get to see this view".

"I'm sure we'll be back", Ron stated, "something tells me that Hogwarts will play an important part in this war".

"I'm sure you're right mate", Harry replied, "now I reckon we should pack everything away from this room if we're not coming back". The others groaned but reluctantly agreed with Harry and slowly began to disassemble the training equipment.

It felt like the end of an era for the rangers now that all of them had decided not to come back to school in September. Hopefully the trip to America would help them in their quest to stop Voldemort, the Gormal and his Death Eaters permanently. They didn't want to admit it but the forces of evil had the upper hand at the moment. The rangers needed to strike back before it was too late.

 _ **A/N –** I wanted to post this yesterday but I wasn't able to get into my account until this morning. __Looks like the wizards are going to visit Angel Grove, I sense a team up in the near future. Plus a team of five is good but I think they could do with another member..._


	18. Leaving Home

_Chapter 18 – Leaving Home_

 _West Ham, London_

The students of Hogwarts had been home for five days and were beginning to settle into their summer routine. The death of Albus Dumbledore had cast a shadow over everyone and it felt like an oppressive cloud had fallen over the wizarding world. Britain felt like a powder keg that was waiting for an ignition spark. Everyone believed that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort and the Death Eaters launched a major assault.

For the Mystic Squadron things were a little different. They had accepted Tommy and Zordon's offer to visit the States for a few weeks after assurances from the wise sage that he would monitor their home country for Gormal activity. Tommy had asked his friends to escorts the Mystic Squadron to the Command Center before they would journey onwards to Angel Grove.

In the East End of London, Dean sat nervously on his sofa with a holdall beside him. His home was small and sat in amongst a densely populated area filled with terraced houses. The front room was filled with pictures of his family and Dean gazed at one of his Mum and siblings, "All set honey", a voice called out from the doorway.

Dean turned around and smiled at his Mum. She was a small skinny woman with short cropped hair that was dyed red, "Yeah all ready, thanks for agreeing to this".

"Well it's not every day that you get invited to a special summer school in the States", Mrs Thomas replied. The cover story Tommy came up with was that the teens would be learning from a legendary wizard during their stay in the country. True they would spend some time with Zordon but mostly they were leaving to get away from the country for a while. Before Dean could reply the doorbell rang, "I'll get it", his Mum stated and moved towards the front door.

A few moments later Mrs Thomas returned with a dark skinned man in his early twenties. He was dressed in a dark pair of shorts and baggy purple t-shirt. His hair was styled into short dreadlocks and he had a broad smile on his face, "You must be Dean", he extended his hand, "Zack Taylor at your service".

"Good to meet you Zack", Dean grasped his hand and picked up his bag, "we'd better be going if we're going to make our flight".

Dean nodded and gave his Mum a one armed hug, "Bye Mum, I'll see you in a few weeks".

"Take care love", Mrs Thomas kissed him on the cheek before letting him go.

The green ranger gave his Mum one last smile and walked through the door, "I must say I've been admiring your work against this Voldy guy", Zack began once they were further down the street, "pity there's no black ranger this time". He nudged Dean on the arm, "I still think my Mastodon Zord was better though".

"Your Zord", Dean paused, "wait a sec, you were a ranger".

"Still am technically", Zack beamed, "I'll introduce myself again, Zack Taylor the Black Ranger".

"No way, this is fantastic", Dean slapped Zack on the shoulder, "I can't believe I didn't put two and two together. Tommy said he was sending some friends but he didn't say they were from his old team".

"Sounds like the Tommy we know, I surprised he remembers to get dressed in the morning", Zack chuckled before pausing at the end of an alley, "this looks as good a place as any". Dean nodded and followed his new friend into the alley, "You got your communicator", Dean nodded, "alright here we go". The pair tapped a button of their devices and disappeared in columns of black and green light.

 _Winchester, England_

Hermione Granger sat in her front room as a few tears ran down her face. A couple of hours ago she had performed a charm on her parents, erasing every memory they had of their daughter. She added a compulsion charm that strongly suggested that they get on a plane and immediately move to Australia. The yellow ranger watched from the shadows as her parents packed their suitcases with a blank expression, got in their car and drove to the airport. They didn't even look back when they pulled out of the driveway.

The yellow ranger knew it would be tough, sending her parents away, but it was the only way she could think of to keep them safe. The rangers weren't sure if Snape had shared their identities with Voldemort, or even if he knew who the rangers were. Even if he didn't have this knowledge, Hermione would be a primary target for the Death Eaters, her close friendship with Harry ensured that. Perhaps a few weeks away from the country would do her some good.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by a female voice, "I'm sorry I did try and knock". The yellow ranger grabbed her wand and immediately leapt to her feet. She spun around and came face to face with an Asian woman not too much older than herself. She had long silky black hair that was tied back with a hair band. She was wearing a loose pair of olive coloured trousers and a yellow blouse, "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you", she had up her hands, "I'm Trini I think you were expecting me".

"No I'm the one who should be sorry", Hermione slowly lowered her wand, slightly mortified that she had pointed it at a muggle. She dried her face with the end of her long sleeved yellow jumper, "Good to meet you Trini", she offered her hand to her predecessor.

Trini lightly grasped her hand but frowned in the teen's direction, "Are you alright, you look like you've been crying?"

"Yeah just a little emotional", Hermione quickly stood up and grasped a small beaded bag.

"Sure", Trini wasn't convinced in the slightest by Hermione's explanation but decided against pushing her any further. Her glance then turned towards the bag, "Is that all you're taking?"

"You'll be surprised what I can fit in here", the yellow ranger shook the bag and it made a heavy rattling sound, "damn it took me ages to sort those out". It took Hermione a few moments to realise that she had outed herself as witch in front of a muggle and yet Trini hadn't batted an eyelid, "You don't seem surprised about any of this", she asked the older woman.

"I fought an evil space witch in a giant robot", Trini shrugged, "nothing surprises me anymore".

"I must say that I'm looking forward to meeting Zordon and visiting California, I've never been to America before", Hermione began, "it'll be good to get away for a while".

Trini nodded, feeling that she understood the younger girl a little bit more. She hoped that the time away would give her more time to get to know Hermione a little better. Perhaps she would get to the bottom of the teen's emotional distress. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and they teleported away in a flash of yellow light.

 _Ottery St Catchpole, Devon_

The sun was beginning to set over the small village of Ottery St Catchpole as Ron slowly walked away from his family home. The Burrow was an odd building, cobbled together from various different sources and held together with magic. Molly Weasley was reluctant to let her youngest son out of her sight given the current instability in the wizarding world. She grudgingly agreed when Ron explained that Tommy was chaperoning the trip. The Weasley's felt they owed the American for saving Bill's life. The oldest sibling would carry the scars of his encounter with Greyback for life but he was alive. That was something they would be forever grateful for.

The Burrow was disappearing into the distance but Ron was still inside the wards. The pathway to the main road was lined with trees, further reducing the natural light in the area. Ron paused as he heard something rustling in the undergrowth. He slipped his backpack off his shoulders and crept in the direction of the noise. It took him a few moments to find the source of the disturbance and when he did, he wasn't happy, "Ginny, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" she turned slightly to show off her own bag, "I'm coming with you".

"But Mum said no", Ron sighed, "she'll kill the pair of us for this".

"Ron this is much more important than Mum", Ginny began, "Tommy invited me and you can't stop me", she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him defiantly. Ron was about to say something but his youngest sibling stopped him, "I can take care of myself".

"Will you give me a chance to speak", Ron snapped, "I know you can look after yourself, I've seen you take down a number of Cedals all by yourself".

"So what's the problem?" Ginny asked.

"I don't want to be on the end of Mum's wrath when she finds out you're missing", Ron smiled.

"I can handle Mum", Ginny chuckled, "one of the benefits of being the youngest".

The two siblings were so busy with their discussion that they failed to notice someone walking up the path towards them. The man was dressed in a light blue pair of jeans and a dark blue and white stripped top. He brushed his sandy blonde hair away from his forehead and looked at The Burrow in the distance with a look of awe, "Amazing, I've never seen anything like it", he gasped, drawing the attention of the two Weasley's, "Salutations, I'm Billy Cranston".

"Geez are you trying to give us a heart attack", Ginny placed a hand over her heart.

"My apologies I was waiting on the road but then I saw this unusual looking building and I just had to investigate", Billy smiled in response.

"You can see this", Ron asked and Billy nodded in response, "but that should be impossible, we have muggle repelling wards all around The Burrow".

"Ah yes I was warned about that but I have a theory", Billy began, "the ambient wavelength of your magic and our own powers must correlate with each other. Whilst I don't possess any magic, our powers must give us some kind of immunity to the more adverse effects of your wards".

The two Weasley siblings looked at each other before Ron said, "I have no idea what you just said". Ginny too was looking extremely confused with the American's explanation.

Billy sighed, "Sadly you wouldn't be the first one to say that", he held out his hands to the pair, "perhaps we should get going".

"We need to introduce you to Hermione", Ginny muttered as she grabbed hold of Billy's hands. In a flash of blue and grey light the trio teleported away.

 _Ling Zhou Estate_

Cho slowly picked her way through the remains of her uncle house with a heavy feeling in her heart. Broken glass from the windows crunched underneath her boots as she walked into the main living area. After staying at home for a few days, the pink ranger had decided to stop by the estate to check for any sign of her uncle. The damage to the property looked exactly the same as the day Ling was held hostage by Death Eaters. There was no sign that anyone had lived there in the previous couple of weeks.

Ling still hadn't responded to her owls so he was clearly in an unplottable location, which was probably for the best. The latest gossip from the Daily Prophet was that the Minister was trying desperately to find the rangers. It probably as some kind of publicity stunt but it wasn't too long ago that the Prophet was declaring their power to be dark magic. If they discover that Ling also possessed Chi power, then they would probably force him to sign some kind of register. This would make him easier to find by the less savoury characters within the Ministry.

With a deep sigh, Cho waived her wand and slowly the damage caused to the front room was repaired. She was about to do the same to the front of the property when she heard someone walking up the gravel path. She cautiously looked out the window and saw a short brunette woman dressed in a pink top, short white dungarees and a pair of trainers. Based on the description Tommy had given this could only be one person. Cho stepped over the broken door and out into the garden, "You must be Kimberly", she called out.

"That's me", the woman replied, "but you can call me Kim". The original pink ranger surveyed the damage and shook her head, "Tommy wasn't kidding when he described the state of this place".

"Sadly this is the type of people we're dealing with", Cho sighed, "I used to love coming here as a child but it'll probably never be the same again".

"Isn't there some kind of spell you could do to fix this?" Kim asked.

Cho nodded and with another wave of her wand, all of the damage to the front of the building was repaired, "This is all cosmetic though, from now on this will always be the place where my Uncle was tortured". Cho bit her lip and held back a couple of tears. Kim responded by slipping an arm across her shoulders and pulling her into a one armed hug, "Thanks", the teen sniffed.

"Hey us pink's need to stick together", Kim smiled, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I don't want to hang around here any longer than I have to", Cho replied. Kim nodded and tapped a button on her communicator. The pair disappeared in a column of pink light, leaving the crumbling remains of Ling Zhou's home behind.

 _Little Whinging, England_

Number 4 Privet Drive was empty that evening, apart from the black haired teen standing in the living room. The Dursley's had gone out for the evening, leaving Harry home alone to wait for his escort to Angel Grove. Technically Harry hadn't asked the Dursley's for permission to travel to America. He hadn't asked the order either, although he had heard from the others that they didn't want him to go. Mad Eye Moody was especially vocal in his opposition to the trip and the rest of the Order had agreed with the former Auror.

Initially Harry was furious with the decision, especially as Ron had been given permission. The youngest male Weasley was in just as much danger as he was and yet he was able to make the journey. After thinking about it for a bit, he realised that the decision wasn't too surprising. The Order seemed determined to keep him locked inside 'The Dursley Prison' at all costs. He remembered what Cho said before they left Hogwarts for the last time, some things in life were much more important.

The last week had given him time to come up with a plan. He'd managed to persuade the Dursley's to go out for the night and once they were safely out the house, that would be his time to leave. He knew that someone from the Order was watching the place but they didn't actually look inside the property. If everything went well then the red ranger would be gone before the Order realised it.

Harry brought the communicator Billy had made for them up to his mouth and placed a call, "This is Harry, the coast is clear".

He took a step back and a few moments later a column of red light filled the room. The new arrival was a man in his early twenties with short brown hair. He was powerfully built and wore a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. He looked at Harry in a manner that suggested he was appraising him, "You must be the new guy", he said and Harry nodded in response, "Jason Lee Scott", he added

Jason extended his hand and shook Harry's hand with a powerful grip, "Sorry for the unusual meeting but I'm sure Tommy explained the reasons why", Harry stated.

"Yeah it came up a couple of times", Jason replied, "I've hadn't met too many celebrities before", he joked.

"Very funny", Harry groaned and glanced out the window, "we probably should get out of here, I don't want to take too many chances that someone sees us". Jason agreed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before teleporting them away to America. It would be a worryingly long time before anyone even noticed that Harry had left Privet Drive.


	19. Back Where It All Began

_Chapter 19 – Back Where It All Began_

 _Command Center, USA_

The British teens landed heavily on a cold steel floor and immediately began to take in their surroundings. All of the walls were black but a series of white lights gave the appearance of a night sky, reminding them of the enchanted sky at Hogwarts. The center of the room had a number of computer banks and consoles that were set out in a rough circle. In one corner there was a pedestal with a large crystal ball on top. The room was dominated by a giant tube that rose from the floor all the way to the roof, "Looks like someone loves bright lights", Dean commented on the gaudy coloured light tubes that illuminated the room.

"Are we in the right place?" Hermione asked her fellow rangers, "Ron don't touch that", she shouted as the blue ranger was about to push a button on one of the computers, "do you even know what that does?"

"Do you?" Ron countered and for once the brightest witch of her age didn't have an answer, "where is everyone, I thought they came with us?"

Harry's gaze didn't move from the giant tube, something was drawing him towards it, "I dunno but this place doesn't feel threatening".

"Like this place is a positive Chi sanctuary", Cho added.

The rangers attention was grabbed by the sound of something shuffling in their direction. They reached for their wands but were surprised to see a red bodied object moving in their direction. It had blue arms and legs and a golden saucer shaped head, "Greetings Rangers, I'm Alpha 5".

"No way, it's a..", Ron snapped his fingers, trying to recall something, "a thing".

"You mean a fully sentient, multi functional automaton", Hermione said with awe as she examined Alpha closely.

"Funny I thought he was a robot", Dean snorted.

"I was created to assist the Power Rangers in any way I can", Alpha continued, "and I maintain all the systems in the Command Center".

"Nice to meet you Alpha", Harry began, "where are the other rangers and Zordon?"

The lights in the room briefly dimmed and the giant tube lit up, illuminating the entire room. A face appeared inside the tube, a bald headed human looking male, "Greeting Mystic Squadron", a voice boomed, "I am Zordon of Eltar and welcome to the Command Center".

The rangers paused for a moment, this wasn't what they pictured when Tommy told them about Zordon, "A floating head in a tube", Dean shrugged, "I've seen stranger things".

Zordon chuckled, "From what I know of your world I can believe that Dean Thomas".

"You know of the wizarding world?" Hermione asked.

"I know many things Hermione Granger", Zordon began, " I have been on this planet for over ten thousand years. I have watched humanity thrive into the dominate species on this planet. I have also watched many of your societies great wars, include the rise of Grindlewald and Voldemort".

"Couldn't you have done something to prevent them?" Harry began, "I mean I thought you were all powerful".

"I could have", Zordon thought about his response for a moment, "but if it is not my place to decide who should out on top in human disputes. I set up this base of operations in case Rita Repulsa broke free of her imprisonment and that was my primary objective".

"And she did a few years ago right?" Cho asked.

"Indeed Cho Chang", Zordon answered, "the power coins in my possession were perfectly attuned to fight her evil forces in the same way that your powers are perfect to battle against the Gormal".

The rangers let this ink in for a few moments before Harry continued, "Is there anything you can teach us about Chi and the Gormal, I mean you were on Earth during their initial rise".

"I am not an expert but there is some information I will share with you, however, there will be plenty of time for that". Zordon paused and looked towards a spot on the wall, "Ah here come the others and the youngest Weasley".

A portal opened in the wall and Zordon's rangers appeared with Ginny in tow, "Ron this place is amazing, Dad would have a field day with all the muggle stuff in here", the red head stated.

"Everything here is a perfect blend of technology and magic", Billy began, "Zordon's been teaching me a few things, like how to shield all circuit boards from atmospheric magical wavelengths".

"But to do that you'd need an extremely powerful dampening field", Hermione countered, "nothing exists that could contain that much energy".

"You're right Hermione but just such a thing existed on Eltar", Billy answered, "it's microscopic but it's powerful enough to create opposing wavelength to neutralise the magically charged particles in the air". Hermione looked impressed but the others were totally lost, "I can show you later, I've got a couple in my garage. I still live at home with my parents but I'm sure they won't mind".

The yellow mystic smiled warmly, "I'd like that and since we haven't decided on sleeping arrangements, maybe I could take your spare room".

From the back of the room Jason snorted, "Nerd flirting at it's finest". The other boys laughed except for Ron who looked like he was about to explode.

"Since we're talking about rooms, Harry and Ginny you're staying with Jase at his place", Tommy began, "Dean you're with Zack. Sadly Kim and I don't have any room so that leaves Cho and Ron will have to go with Trini".

"An excellent plan Tommy", Zordon began, "the rangers from Britain must be tired as it was nearly sunset by their time. We shall continue this discussion tomorrow". Everyone nodded and began to teleport away but not before Ron gave Billy a firm glare. Before long it was just Jason, Harry, Ginny, Tommy and Kim left.

"I don't think Ron likes Billy much", Jason commented.

"He fancies Hermione", Ginny shrugged, "but he's too stupid to do anything about it. He probably thinks that Billy's trying to steal his girl". Jason, Tommy and Kim began to laugh, "Did I say something funny?"

"Let's just say that Billy won't be stealing anyone's woman", Kim replied, "not his cup of tea". It took a few moments for Harry and Ginny to catch onto the meaning behind the original pink ranger's words.

"We'd better tell him", Harry smirked, "in a few days at least".

"Harry Potter, how very Slytherin of you", Ginny chuckled. A few moments later the remaining people in the Command Center teleported away, leaving Zordon and Alpha alone.

"Did you sense it in one of them?" Alpha asked.

"I did Alpha but I'm not sure which one yet", Zordon sighed, "the spirit of the white tiger grows stronger by the day. I think we're approaching the time to share what know with the Mystic Squadron". Alpha nodded slowly before shuffling away to put the final touches to their plan.

 _Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire_

Sitting alone in his self created throne room, Lord Voldemort reflected his recent triumph over Albus Dumbledore. The old man never saw it coming and it was one of his own students that had been instrumental in bringing his dream to reality. It was a shame that the Malfoy heir hadn't been the one to cast the killing blow but that was inconsequential. He was a weak man, just like his father but he would have a use in his new regime.

One black mark on the invasion of Hogwarts was the capture of Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf would soon be free, Voldemore didn't doubt itbut that wasn't the point. He had been injured and knocked out by a mere muggle. Voldemort knew all along that Tommy Oliver wasn't a wizard thanks to his spy. He didn't know why the foreigner was important but he had proved himself to be a brave fighter. The sight of monsters didn't frighten him in the slightest which told Voldemort that he was used to being in a battle.

A few hours ago he felt the connection between himself and Harry Potter fade, meaning there was significant distance between the pair. Somehow Harry had left the country and was outside his reach. Initially the Dark Lord was furious but after he calmed down, he realised this would be the perfect time to strike against the Order. Their supposed saviour had fled the country and left them behind, he could use this to his advantage.

The door opened and Dolohov, Bellatrix and Snape marched in, slamming the door behind them. This had been Voldemort's crowning achievement, giving the power of the Gormal Generals to these three. In the ancient world, the Gormal Generals were the Emperors personal bodyguards, fiercely loyal and just a couple of steps below him in terms of power. By giving this power to his three most trusted and powerful servants, he had almost assured himself of victory.

The trio kneeled before Voldemort and bowed their heads in submission, "Rise my friends, I'm pleased to see that you have recovered".

"That Potter brat got the jump on us", Dolohov grunted, "it won't happen again".

"So it's true then", Voldemort sunk back into his chair, "Harry Potter does possess Chi Power".

Snape nodded slowly, "I'm sorry to report that he does my Lord. He was able to counter my dark energy with a powerful burst of fire".

"Of course, it stands to reason that my mortal enemy is the leader of this Mystic Squadron", the Dark Lord spat. He slammed his fists again his chair and there was a loud crack of lightning.

"And where Potter is, you can be sure that the Weasley blood traitor and the mudblood aren't that far behind", Bellatrix added.

"A sane thought from you Bella", Snape snorted, "will wonders never cease".

The dark witch was about to curse the man but Voldemort stopped her, "Now Bella, what I believe my acerbic follower was trying to say is that your head has been much clearer since you accepted my power", he glared at Snape, "isn't that right Severus".

The potions master was reluctant to admit it but Bellatrix Lestrange didn't appear to have any of the madness that had once afflicted her. That just made her even more dangerous, "Of course My Lord", Snape replied smoothly.

"Good, I can't have any dissention in my ranks, not when we are so close to total victory". Voldemort stood up and began to pace, "It has come to my attention that Harry Potter has left the country".

Dolohov's eyes widened, "But why didn't the Ministry pick up a trace of an international portkey?"

"That is something for you to find out", Voldemort glared at the man, "the boy's hasn't left his hiding place and yet no trace of magic was picked up from him which can only mean that his American teacher helped him somehow".

"Our spies saw him leave the country", Snape began, "there have been no reports of him returning".

Voldemort roared and fired a black bolt of energy at the man, "Fool, he could've sent someone else to collect the boy". Snape gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pain. The curse was eventually lifted and he slowly stood up, much to the amusement of the other generals.

"I'll scout out the Weasley's hovel", Bellatrix suggested, "perhaps I can get some information out of them".

"No Bella, I've got a better plan", Voldemort paused, "find out everything you can about this Tommy Oliver, perhaps it's time we paid his hometown a little visit". The Dark Lord smile viciously, Harry Potter could run but he couldn't hide forever. Especially now that Lord Voldemort know his big secret.

 _ **A/N –**_ _Apologises I meant to get this chapter out last week but I ended up focusing on my other story. First proper mention of the white ranger and we have 7 potentials, any ideas who it will be?_

 _Now would probably be a good time to post a reminder about the timeline of this story. It's currently July 1997 and everything in the Harry Potter universe happened as per canon until the start of this story. In the Power Rangersverse, events of season 1 took place across 1993-94. Everything was the same up to "Doomsday" when the Rangers sealed Rita away and she hasn't been seen since. No other evil forces have attack the planet since and the Rangers haven't used their powers since mid 1994. At the time they were in their senior year of High School so all of them are now 21. This is why none of them are surprised that the Mythical Beasts looked like the Thunder Zords because in this world, the Thunder Zords never existed._


	20. Putties

_Chapter 20 – Putties_

 _Angel Grove Youth Center_

A couple of weeks had passed since the Mystic Squadron arrived in Angel Grove and everything was quiet, perhaps a little too quiet. Voldemort had yet to make any moves back in the UK or in the States. Alpha had been carefully monitoring the wizards home country but he couldn't detect any sign of Gormal activity. Unfortunately for the teens it hadn't taken Molly Weasley long to notice that her youngest child had disappeared across the Atlantic. She had been asleep in Jason's spare room when a howler arrived by owl post. The furious shrieking of the Weasley matriarch woke up the two red rangers, much to the younger girl's embarrassment. She responded by telling her mother that she wouldn't be able to return until the date on her ticket, unless she wanted to incur highly expensive costs. It was a lie but she wasn't returning home for any reason.

It took much longer for the Order to realise that Harry was gone, in fact they didn't notice at all. The Daily Prophet wrote a story claiming that Harry had disappeared overseas, quoting an anonymous source. The red ranger quickly put two and two together and guessed that Voldemort knew that he had left the country from the strength of their connection. Since coming to America, he hadn't experienced any nightmares about the Dark Lord, showing that the link was extremely weak. Since that article Harry had been bombarded by letters from Order members but he had ignored all of them.

Their discussions with Zordon were extremely informative and they now had a much clearer idea about the Gormal hierarchy. They now knew that Dolohov, Bellatrix and Snape had the powers of Gormal Generals. This would make them extremely tough opponent in the future. The teens had also gotten some tips about securing a potential base of operations with the use of technomancy. Hermione had been working closely with Billy to incorporate technology with their existing magic, much to the annoyance of Ron. Cruelly the others hadn't told him that he had nothing to worry about.

This morning ten of the group were gathered in the Youth Center, Hermione and Billy were still working on a top secret project. The original rangers had secured funding to purchase their old hangout from the previous owner and they were in the process of modernising the place. The gym equipment was still there but there was now an area dedicated to computers and the internet. Yesterday everyone had pitched in to give the place a new coat of paint and now they were waiting to start moving the furniture back in. "Hey everyone, look what I found", Jason called out and walked out from the back with a cardboard box.

"Hey that's my gymnastics trophy", Kim said and pulled out a golden coloured cup.

"And look, this is picture of Bulk and Skull after that cake incident", Zack added, holding up a picture of a large teen and a skinny teen covered in the remains of a cake. "I can't believe they're in the AGPD, I was certain they'd be in prison themselves by now".

"Which incident are you referring too?" Tommy joked. He had a flyer in his hand for the martial arts competition from his first day in Angel Grove, "I can't believe Ernie kept all this stuff".

Harry looked in the box and saw another picture with a large group of teens. He recognised the six rangers but there were four unfamiliar faces. There was a dark haired male with Asian features, an African American girl with long braided hair, a fair skinned blonde female and finally a Latino male with dark hair, "Who are the extras?" he asked the Americans.

"I forget about this", Trini took the picture from Harry, "they were all transfer students into Angel Grove High. They entered their senior year after we left but they visited the Youth Center so often that we became good friends". She pointed at the teens in turn, "That's Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, Katherine Hillard and Rocky DeSantos".

"Did they know?" Ginny asked.

"About the Power Rangers", Jason shook his head, "Rita was already defeated by then and we had hung up our morphers", he looked at the picture again, "I reckon all of them would've made good rangers. I wonder what they're up to?"

"Adam and Rocky both went to college in Florida", Kim began, "Aisha went to stay with her cousin in Africa and Kat got a scholarship for the London School of Ballet. We should've looked her up whilst we were in the country".

"Yeah and how would we explain that", Tommy replied, "just teleported in for a bit".

"You were in the country bro, why didn't you do it?" Tommy looked embarrassed and Jason smiled, "you forgot didn't you".

Whilst the others were still laughing at Tommy's expense, Billy and Hermione hurried into the building, "Salutations everyone", the original blue ranger greeted, "these are fresh off the production line".

"They're like mobile phones except they double as video communicator and personal teleporter", Hermione began, "it was Billy's idea to use visual technology".

"Yeah but Hermione here came up with the idea to make them into cell phone", Billy smiled at the current yellow ranger.

"Yay for you two", Ron grumbled.

The pair ignored his comment began to hand them out, "There's one for all of us, you can also make calls and send messages by text as well", Billy added.

"Can I check my email as well", Zack joked, "seriously phones that make calls, send messages and you can see the guy at the other end", he shook his head, "it'll never catch on".

As the group were admiring their new presents, they heard the sounds of screaming from outside. Immediately everyone switched to battle mode and ran out of the Youth Center. Their first thought were that Voldemort had found them but it was something completely different, "Oh my God", Kim exclaimed, "I'm not seeing things am I".

"Fraid not Kim" Tommy replied, "those are definitely putties".

The grey skinned footsoldiers of Rita Repulsa hadn't been seen in Angel Grove for nearly three years but the residents remembered the destruction they caused only too well. They were running as far away as possible from the creatures, "I thought they had all been sealed away with Rita", Harry asked his fellow red ranger.

"So do I", Jason said grimly, "looks like we've got work to do".

"Any particular weakness?" Cho asked.

"Hit them as hard as possible", Zack suggested.

Dean loosened his neck and it cracked in the process, "I think we can do that".

The twelve immediately jumped into action with Dean and Zack taking the putties nearest the youth center. The black ranger stretched his arms and popped his body slightly, "What do you call that move?" Dean asked.

"Hip hop kido", Zack replied, "watch and learn rookie". Zack bent backward to dodge an attack and placed one hand on the ground. Using his momentum, he kicked out his legs and knocked a Putty around the head. He managed to complete a full flip before attempted his next move. A split leg kick disposed of two more Putties and the black ranger landed on the ground in a split position. He popped his hips and spun around on the ground, sweeping the legs of another Putty in the process.

"Nice but let me show you how we do things in the East End", Dean ran up and kicked a fallen Putty straight in the head, knocking the creature out.

"Not as elegant but effective", Zack laughed.

"How about we disappear", Dean placed his hands together and a green mist formed around the pair, "now we're invisible to them".

Zack smiled, "This is the start of a great partnership", with them invisible, they were able to pick off the Putties at will.

Over with the girls, Kim used her gymnastics skills to backflip away from a couple of would be attackers. The Putties were met with synchronised kicks to their stomachs from Hermione and Cho, "These things are tougher than Cedals", Cho brushed her hair out of her face, "and the gits broke my favourite hair clip".

"Is that really the most important thing right now", Hermione snapped and punched one of the creatures in the stomach. "My guess is they're not created by magic like Cedals so they've got more substance to them".

"You've been hanging around Billy too long", Trini chuckled, taking a Putty down with a tornado kick. Spying a loose piece of wood on the ground, she smashed over one of the creatures head and knocked it towards the current yellow ranger. Hermione smirked and for her, time seemed to slow down. A quick left, right jab winded the Putty and a final roundhouse kick stopped it permanently, "I've never seen such quick hands before", Trini commented.

"Chi enhanced", Hermione shrugged, "and they're still only just faster than your natural movements".

"Can we save the love fest until we've taken care of these guys", Cho groaned, "Kim herd them towards me, I've got an idea". The original pink complied and began a series of flips that forced the Putties to chase after her. Once she was past Cho, the current pink ranger bent down low and thrust her hand into the air. A strong gust of wind blew the creatures away into a nearby building.

Kim patted her successor on the shoulder, "Morphinominal job", she smiled.

Near the edge of the park, the others had managed to chase a group of Putties away from some civilians. Now all they had to do was take care of them, "Remember what I taught you?" Tommy asked Ginny.

The red head was standing back to back with the original green ranger, "Let's find out", she kicked her legs high into the air and caught an onrushing creature in the chest, "I did it".

"Great job", Tommy said but she soon had a Putty rushing towards him. He reached down and grabbed a large branch, "Hey Putty fetch", stupidly the creature stopped and looked away, giving Tommy the opportunity to crack it around the head, "As that Putty just demonstrated, never let your guard down".

Ginny smiled and decided to try something out that Kim had showed her. Breaking into a run, she rolled forward and placed her hands on the ground, kicking her legs out in the process. It didn't quite work as her arms gave way at the wrong moment and she missed her target. Fortunately Harry was on hand to kick the creatures away from his girlfriend, "My hero", she deadpanned.

"Perhaps walk before you try and flip", he smiled.

"Hey rookie", Jason called out, "I think we've got trouble".

Harry looked in the direction of Jason's eyeline where a man and woman were getting harassed by a few Putties. Almost immediately he recognised the shabby robes on the man and the shocking pink hair on the woman, "Great they choose now to find me", he groaned, "Jason, Tommy, Billy can you handle these guys?" he called out.

"I'm a little rusty but I think we'll be fine", Billy replied, punching a Putty in the gut in the process.

"Great Ron, Ginny you're with me", Harry began, "operation save the Order's arse is about to begin".

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were extremely confused. They were told simply to head to a city in America called Angel Grove and check that Harry was alright. They were already in the States after Tonks had the idea of eloping to Las Vegas. The newlyweds were annoyed to be spending the first day of their honeymoon in the city but nothing compared to getting attacked by some weird looking creatures. They were similar yet different to the Cedals that had shown up periodically back home.

They had been staking out a building called a Youth Center when the creatures appeared. They followed the crowd away from the building and hid in the park. They were surprised when not only Harry came out to fight the creatures but so did the other students that had travelled to America. They also recognised Tommy Oliver but the other five were strangers to them. They were so focused on Harry that they failed to notice some Putties sneaking up behind them, "I see it's not just us that are affected by weird creatures", Remus said to wife as he slowly back away.

"Maybe we can blast these ones", Tonks whispered back.

"Too many muggles around", Remus shook his head, "although they seem to be aware of what they are". One of the Putties lunged towards Tonks but Remus pushed it away with an animalistic roar, his wolf very close to the surface. Tonks joined in by and gave it a weak kick in the stomach, "They're certainly as strong as those things back home".

"Moony, Tonks get down", they heard Harry call out and they did as they were told. He leapt over their heads and flattened the Putty with a strong kick. They then saw the two youngest Weasley's chip in with kicks of their own. With the threat gone, Harry turned around, "What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing", Remus replied with his best teacher voice, "Only one of you has permission to be here".

"Leave them alone Remus", Tonks sighed, "I'm sure you snuck away from home a few times".

"Yes but I didn't travel half way around the world in the process", Remus replied, "give us one good reason why we shouldn't take you home right now?"

The trio looked amongst themselves but they saw Jason making a gesture with his wrist. The Putties were gone and they needed to check in with Zordon, "We're kinda busy right now, tell you what we'll catch up soon", Ginny spat out and ran past the couple, "oh and I saw the rings, congratulations by the way".

Instinctively the Lupin's looked down at their new wedding rings and that was the distraction Ron needed. He used a little gravity power to ensure that they wouldn't move for a few seconds, giving them time to teleport away. When they could move, everyone had disappeared, "That was weird", Tonks sighed, "surely they didn't apparate".

"Hermione has a licence but I don't think the others do", Remus frowned, "and surely they wouldn't use magic in front of muggles".

Tonks placed her hands on her hips, "What the hell is going on?" That was a question that the rangers were about to ask Zordon in the Command Center. The reappearance of Putties surely meant nothing but bad news.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **A/N –**_ _Hermione Granger and Billy Cranston, inventors of the iPhone ten years before Apple did it._


	21. The Evil That Women Do

_Chapter 21 – The Evil That Women Do_

 _Command Center_

"What the hell is going on?" Jason voiced his frustration out loud. All of the rangers were exhausted after fending off one of the biggest platoons of Putties they had ever seen. There hadn't been any warning of the coming attack so they and the residents of Angel Grove had been caught completely unawares, "Did the sensors pick up anything before the Putties arrived?" the original red ranger added.

"I'm afraid not", Zordon began, "this attack surprised everyone".

Kim nervously bit her nails, "Does this mean that Rita's back?"

"Her space dumpster is still safely sealed and floating out in space", Alpha replied, "I've already checked that".

The Mystic Squadron stood slightly to the side of the other rangers. Hermione was checking her new communicator and frowned, "I've picked up a couple of magical signatures in the area, could be some of the city's own magical population".

"It's probably Remus and Tonks", Harry replied to the surprise of the yellow ranger, "apparently they came to send me back home".

"The same people that didn't even know that you had left?" Trini asked.

Harry nodded, "Some of them yeah, welcome to my world".

"Alpha and I will continue to monitor the situation closely", Zordon began, "for now I suggest that you return to the city and wait. Whilst this attack could be nothing it would be unwise for me not to take precautions". There was a flash of light and five of the original rangers were now holding small silver coloured boxes with a golden coin set in the middle, "I have reactivated your Power Morphers, hopefully they won't be needed".

"Never thought I'd see this again", Jason said with a mixture of reverence and resignation.

The red Mystic looked over at Tommy who was the only one of the original rangers not to have a morpher in his hand. The original green ranger tried to look happy for his friends but he could see a hint of disappointment in his eyes. He remembered that Tommy's powers were all but destroyed by Rita and Zordon had chosen not to try and restore them in the intervening three years. For now though he had a slightly different problem to take care of, "Go with the others back to the Youth Center", he said to his team.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked his leader.

"To take care of a furry little problem", he answered cryptically.

 _Angel Grove Shopping District_

After failing to locate Harry, Remus and Tonks retreated to a nearby cafe to regroup. The former Professor tried to use a 'Point Me' spell to locate the teen but he wasn't able to get a fix on him, "He must be in an unplottable location", he whispered to his new bride.

"I didn't think that California had a strong magical presence", Tonks frowned, "I know about Salem and the community around there but that's on the other side of the country.

"There is a magical school not too far from here", Remus began, "it's relatively new so it doesn't get much attention but the chances of Harry finding someone from that place must be astronomical".

The pink haired Auror slumped forward and took a sip of coffee. Having a muggleborn for a father meant that she had picked up on some of his drinking habits, "Those grey skinned things, do you know anything about them", she asked.

Remus shook his head, "Not too much, I know they're called Putties and they were under the command of someone called Rita Repulsa. She tried to attack this city in 93 and into 1994 but the Prophet didn't pick up on it".

"How come, seems like pretty big news to me?"

"Probably because most damage was being inflicted on muggles and happening in America. In case you haven't noticed, our society is a little xenophobic", Remus answered bitterly. "I thought they had been eliminated because there haven't been any sightings of them in about three years".

"Must be my own welcoming committee", a voice called out from behind them. Harry plopped down into one of the empty seats at the table, "Places just love rolling out the red carpet for the Boy-Who-Lived".

"Jesus Harry", Tonks grasped her chest, "are you trying to give us a heart attack?"

"Now why would I inflict that on my two favourite Order members", Harry gave them a smile, "congratulations on the wedding by the way, I assume you went to Vegas?"

"Yeah my Dad gave me the idea", Tonks replied, "don't think he was being serious but you know me, never take the easy route". Harry nodded slightly in agreement, "But stop changing the subject, what the bloody hell are you doing here".

"Working on my tan mostly", Harry joked, "California has some truly exceptional beaches".

Remus rubbed his head in frustration, "Harry stop distracting us, firstly you run off without telling us and show up in America fighting putties". Remus looked at the red ranger, something was different about him. Harry was relaxed yet also on alert at the same time. He was looking in better shape than he could remember and his clothes, a white t-shirt with a red shirt over the top and a pair of shorts, actually fitted him, "You're involved in something", he leaned in closer, "possibly illegal".

"Me, breaking rules?" Harry tried to feign ignorance, "Never broken one in my life". The pair gave him a firm look, telling him to get serious, "Alright yes I'm involved in something but it's not illegal and I can handle it".

"You can tell us Harry, we can help you", Tonks pleaded.

"Yes Harry, please do tell us", everyone's blood immediately froze at the sound of that voice. Bellatrix Lestrange calmly sat herself down at the table with a drink in her hand, "Never did like California, far too hot for my taste and far too loud", she casually leaned back in her chair, "What's wrong with a nice glass of pumpkin juice next to a roaring fire".

"Guys get out of here", Harry hissed.

"We're not leaving you alone with that psychopath", Tonks fixed the woman with her finest law enforcement officer stare.

"Now is that any way to talk to your favourite Aunt", Bellatrix shook her head, "I might have to remove you off my Christmas card list". She noticed Remus and Tonks reaching for their wands, "Don't even think about it", she said with a cold voice, "or I'll kill everyone in the immediately vicinity".

"And we all know that you'll do that", Harry replied as calmly as he could. He looked around to count at least fifteen civilians. He could teleport away but that would leave them at the mercy of a mass murderer.

The dark witch smirked at the red ranger, "Remind me to visit Sirius' grave at some point, I really should pay my respects". Almost immediately Remus and Tonks were on their feet looking for a fight but to her surprise, Harry just glared hatefully at her, "I see someone has learned to control their temper, shame it came two years too late for your godfather".

"Let's cut the foreplay Lestrange", Harry stood up slowly, "I'm the one that your boss wants. I'll come along quietly if you let everyone here go".

"Harry, no", Remus exclaimed but Harry turned around and gave him a wink.

Bellatrix looked at him curiously, "This is too easy", she thought about it for a few moments, "then again I haven't warmed up yet, don't want to pull a muscle". She grabbed Harry roughly by the arm and began to drag him away, much to the alarm of some of the cafes patrons, "Shame, I was looking forward to summoning our new partner to take care of you and your Ranger friends". Harry's eyes widened slightly, "Oh yes I know you're the red ranger", she hissed in his ear.

"I guess I couldn't keep my secret away from your boss forever", Harry sighed.

"No one can hide anything from the Dark Lord", she looked back at the cafe, "you're so naive Potter, did you really think I'd let everyone go".

Harry smirked, "Did you really think I'd come along quietly?" Before Bellatrix could react, Harry grabbed her hand and immediately she felt some excruciating pain. She pulled back her hand and it was blistered from a heat based attack. Harry then flicked his wrist and a small ball of fire flew at an empty building next door to the cafe. All the windows blew out from the force of the blast, scattering the civilians in the nearby area.

Bellatrix screamed mostly from the pain in her hand but also for the failure of her plan, "Curse you Potter", she spat, "Lokar will punish you and the rest of your multi-coloured rejects". She shrieked and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Almost immediately Harry had his communicator out and was searching for other sources of magic in the area. He was still only picked up Remus and Tonks though, "Damn I forgot about them", he looked back towards the cafe and saw their stunned expression. Pushing that aside for a moment, he called up his team and the rest of the rangers, "We've got a situation, meet me at the Command Center as soon as possible".

The moment he ended the call, the Lupin's were approaching him, "Harry did you just use magic in front of muggles?" Remus stated.

"Sort of", Harry shrugged.

"You threw a ball of fire without a wand and that's all you can say", Tonks began, "if we were in the UK I'd have to arrest you, chosen one or not".

"Look there's something much bigger happening then blowing up some windows in front of muggles", Harry said exasperated, "I promise I'll explain everything to you and the rest of the Order but you need to leave the city". The red ranger didn't wait for the response and immediately activated the teleport function on his communicator, disappearing in a flash of red light.

"Well that went well", Tonks sighed, "are we going to listen to him?"

"We'll keep our distance", Remus began, "but if Bellatrix is in the area then we need to be prepared to fight".

"What about the rest of the Order?" Tonks asked.

"International Portkeys are heavily restricted now", her husband replied, "and apparating the distance isn't really an option. We're only here because we took an airplane". He paused for a moment before adding, "Whatever the situation is, Harry seems to be in control so for now we observe. Perhaps we can get to the bottom of his strange behaviour".

Tonks nodded slowly and they walked away from the remains of the cafe. Something strange was going on with Harry, he was much more focused and controlled than they remembered. On top of that he had managed to wordless and wandlessly conjure a ball of fire and throw it several meters without breaking sweat. Hopefully Harry knew what he was doing, otherwise all hope for stopping Voldemort would be gone.

 _ **A/N –**_ _Good news, I've suddenly hit upon a massive patch of inspiration and written about fifteen chapters in a week so that means I can go back to updating twice a week._

 _Now you might think that both Harry and Bellatrix are acting a little OOC but there is a reason for that. Firstly Harry is much more confident thanks to his new powers and his time in America has given him a slightly new outlook on life. I was inspired by Missy in the new Doctor Who series for my characterisation of Bellatrix. The reason for her lack of madness will be revealed in due course..._


	22. White Spirit

_Chapter 22 – White Spirit_

 _Command Centre_

The adrenaline was still flowing through Harry's veins when he landed safely in the Command Centre. It didn't take long for everyone else to heed his call and soon there was barely any stood to stand, "You're call sounded urgent", Jason asked his fellow red ranger, "what's going on?"

"We've got big trouble", he replied, "Bellatrix Lestrange is here in Angel Grove".

"That psychopathic witch you told us about?" Trini replied.

Harry nodded, "That's the one and she comes fully powered by Voldemort's Dark Chi energy". He paused and ran his hand through his messy hair, "I think she's partially behind the Putties attack, she also mentioned something about a partner. Does the name Lokar mean anything to you". The Mighty Morphin' Rangers gasped at the name, "I'll take that as a yes".

"Lokar was an entity that Rita called on to give her extra power", Billy began, "the first time we met him, he immobilised our zords and sent us to the Island of Despair".

"Sounds a pleasant place to visit", Cho snorted.

"Depends if you want to scared witless by your worst nightmares", Zack shrugged.

Ron leaned back on a console and rolled his eyes, "You've never met a boggart then".

"Anyway", Billy interrupted the conversation, "the other time we met Lokar he nearly destroyed our zords. Suffice to say he's bad news".

"That would be an understatement Billy", Zordon began, "Lokar is the embodiment of everything that's evil. Even I do not know how much power he wields but I fear it is even more than I am capable of".

"So essentially he's the God of Evil", Hermione sighed, "and I thought Voldemort was bad news".

"I do not think he has the power of a God Hermione", Zordon answered, "he's capable of suffering injuries".

"Yeah that's right, the Ultrazord gave him a nasty scar on his face", Tommy said and almost on cue, an image appeared on the Viewing Globe. The rangers turned around and saw a floating head in the sky. His skin was blue and his hair shot up in all directions like he had been struck with lightning. The face was marked with several ugly red scars, "Man I never wanted to see that face again", he shuddered.

"So what's the plan then", Dean began, "do we have any way of finding this Lokar guy?"

"I don't think we'll have too long to way", Harry replied, "I might have annoyed Bellatrix when I foiled her plan to kidnap me".

Ginny sighed at her boyfriend, "What did you do?" the exasperation was clear in her voice.

The red ranger glanced at the ground, "I might've blown the windows out of an abandoned building", everyone groaned, "in my defence she did threaten to kill everyone in the area".

The sound of sirens suddenly filled the room and the Mystic Squadron quickly covered their ears, "I prefer our more subtle alert", Ron groaned.

"Rangers behold the Viewing Globe", Zordon boomed, "an army of Putties are attacking the park".

"Not just Putties", Kim pointed at the globe, "I recognise some of those monsters like Spit Flower".

"Madam Woe", Billy groaned.

"And how could we forget Pudgy Pig", Trini shook her head. There were more monsters but there were obscured by the Putties.

"I think it's time to get back to action", Jason said to his team.

"We're coming too", Cho added, "you're going to need all the help you can get".

Jason nodded in appreciation at the offer, "Are you two able to be our spotters?" he asked Tommy and Ginny.

The pair nodded, "You can count on us", the teenage witch replied.

"Great, now I haven't said this for a while", Jason began and reached behind his back, "It's Morphin' Time".

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Sabre Toothed Tiger"

"Tyrannosaurus"

"Our turn", Harry said to his team, "Mystic Squadron, Transform". In a flash of light the ten rangers morphed and were instantly teleported to the park.

Tommy looked at the spot where his friends had been standing and sighed, "Come on we've got a battle to watch", Ginny patted him on the shoulder.

"Actually I think now is the perfect time to let you in on a secret", Zordon stated. The pair turned around to face the wise sage, "It is not widely know but there were actually six elemental abilities during the war with the Gormal". He paused for a moment before continuing, "The legendary white tiger controlled sonic waves and could reduce stone buildings to rubble with the power of his roar".

"I thought there were only five ranger powers", Ginny gasped, "how come we're just finding out about this now?"

"Forgive me Ginevra", the red hair grumbled at the use of her full name, "but it took me a while to fully research the Gormal Wars. In the final days of the war, the Gormal had become so powerful that to restore balance, a new power was created by power of Light Chi. Before that power could be claimed the war ended and the Gormal were sealed away. Very few people were aware of the powers of the white ranger, not even the original rangers knew about it".

"This is great", Tommy began, "do you know where to find this power?"

Zordon nodded, "The power can only be claimed by someone worthy and to do that, you must pull this sword out of its stone tomb". The viewing globe changed to show a white bladed sword with the head of a tiger on its handle.

"Cliché much", Ginny snorted.

"You've been hanging around Kim too long", Tommy muttered.

"The sword is housed in a cave in the north of the state", Zordon continued, "do not ask me how it got to America from China, that information was not included in the ancient scriptures. I caution the pair of you, this mission could be extremely dangerous. Dark Chi users are sensitive to Light Chi so it's highly likely that Bellatrix is aware of its presence".

"How about it Tommy, ready to show some Gryffindor spirit?" Ginny paused and frowned, "Why are you telling us this Zordon?"

"I was wondering who would ask that question", he chuckled, "I strongly believe that the power is destined for one of you".

The pair looked at each other in expectation, one of them were about to claim a lost Chi Power. The question was, which one would the white tiger choose?"

 _Angel Grove Park_

"Damn these things keep coming", Zack groaned whilst swinging his Power Axe through another couple of Putties.

"What's the matter, a little out of shape old man", Dean smiled under his helmet. He planted his Star Rod in the ground and jumped into the air. He spun around the Rod, kicking several Putties in the head in the process.

"Hey we're not that much older than you", Kim exclaimed. She had her Power Bow in hand and was facing off against the Spit Flower, "Care for round two", she taunted the monster.

"I won't be defeated again", the monster roared and charged towards the original pink ranger. Kim blocked the attack with her bow and countered by raking the end of the weapon across its green body. She flipped backwards and loaded an arrow into her Bow and fired. Spit Flower spat out a small seed and it incepted the energy bolt, "Oh yeah, forgot it could do that", Kim groaned.

"Need a hand", Cho asked just as Spit Flower fired some more seeds at the pink ranger's. Cho whipped up a small tornado that deflected them back from whence they came, "Hit it now Kim".

The original pink obliged and unleashed a volley of arrows at the monster. Spit Flower recoiled in pain and fell to the ground, exploding in defeat.

"Come on stay still", Ron groaned as he struggled to land a hit on Madame Woe with his Star Rod. One of his swings completely missed and he nearly lost his balance, fortunately Billy grabbed his shoulder to stop him from tumbling over.

"Maybe it's time we worked together as a team and use some close combat", the original blue ranger suggested and separated his Power Lance into two separate parts.

Ron paused for a moment before breaking his Rod in half to form a pair of nunchucks, "Let's see how she handles this". The two blue rangers immediately went on the attack, Ron used the greater range of his nuncucks to force Madame Woe into retreating. This enabled him to force her in Billy's direction where he slashed the monster across the chest. Madame Woe was wobbling and Ron sensed this was the perfect moment to land the finishing blow, "Gravitas", he called.

Madame Woe choked, she felt like she was getting crushed in a vice, "What magic is this?"

"Sorry trade secret", Billy placed his Power Lance back together and smashed the gem on her head. With a powerful slash through her chest, the monster crumpled to the ground, defeated once again.

On the other side of the park, the yellow rangers were battling against a dark green bodied monster in the shape of a praying mantis. The literally named Mantis had sharp bladed claws that crashed down across Trini's suit sending sparks flying high into the air, "Still haven't mastered the mantis style have you yellow ranger?" the monster taunted.

"Why don't try this yellow ranger for size", Hermione called out with her Star Blaster in hand. Mantis moved quickly but the yellow mystic was more than a match for him. She poured a little bit of Chi power into the air so to her, it looked like Mantis was moving slowly. She fired off shot after shot and every single time she hit the mark.

"Nice shooting", Trini coughed and stood gingerly next to her successor, "what are you like with these?" Trini handed her one of her Power Daggers.

"Never tried throwing one before", Hermione shrugged, "but I guess the principle's the same". Mantis was staggering across the park, giving the yellow ranger's time to charge up their weapons. They threw the Daggers at the same time and they crashed into Mantis. The monster roared in pain before flopping face first on to the ground. He exploded on contact with the dirt and the two yellow rangers celebrated together.

The red ranger's had drawn the short straw and had to battle their way through all the Putties. Harry and Jason hadn't counted but there must've been close to a hundred. Jason had his Power Sword in hand and ruthlessly cut through the clay creatures. He blocked an attack from one Putty with his left arm and countered by stabbing it through the chest. Spinning around quickly, he sliced through the abdomen of another couple without breaking a sweat, "How are you doing over there rookie?" he called over to Harry.

"Not bad", Harry replied, "but I think it's time to take it to the next level". He broke his Star Rod into two parts and in a flash of light he now had two swords in his hand. With double the cutting power, his arms were a whirlwind as he cut through several Putties in quick succession, "Not bad for a rookie huh", he smiled underneath his helmet. Harry dropped back slightly until he was standing next to his fellow red ranger, "I do see one problem though".

"That there doesn't seem to be an end to these damn Putties", Jason asked, "yeah I know what you mean".

Suddenly the Putties in front of them disintegrated for no obvious reason. Another couple of Putties fell apart and this time the red rangers felt a pulse hit their chests, like a heavy bass beat from a speaker, "What the hell is that?"

Jason looked up into a nearby tree and gasped, standing on a branch was a white suited ranger. The ranger had golden bands around the top of their boots and gloves. A heavy golden belt sat around their waist with a couple of thinner bands around their biceps. Across their chest was a piece of black armour with the golden tiger motif. The armour extended to a golden pair of shoulder pads. The helmet had golden marking to give the appearance of a tiger's face, "Up there", he pointed the tree out to Harry.

The white ranger jumped out the tree and landed gracefully on the grass, sending out a sonic wave that disintegrated any Putties in the vicinity. The red ranger's looked at each other, the white ranger had announced their presence in style.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. The Eye Of The Tiger

_Chapter 23 – The Eye Of The Tiger_

 _Angel Grove Park_

 _ **Previously -**_ _Jason looked up into a nearby tree and gasped, standing on a branch was a white suited ranger. The ranger had golden bands around the top of their boots and gloves. A heavy golden belt sat around their waist with a couple of thinner bands around their biceps. Across their chest was a piece of black armour with the golden tiger motif. The armour extended to a golden pair of shoulder pads. The helmet had golden marking to give the appearance of a tiger's face, "Up there", he pointed the tree out to Harry._

 _The white ranger jumped out the tree and landed gracefully on the grass, sending out a sonic wave that disintegrated any Putties in the vicinity. The red ranger's looked at each other, the white ranger had announced their presence in style._

Quick as a flash, the white ranger pulled a short bladed weapon out from their hip. The handle of the weapon was shaped like a white tiger, "Take this you foul creatures", the sword bellowed in a crisp British accent.

"A talking sword", Jason blinked hard underneath his helmet, "that's a new one". The tiger's head fired beams out of its eyes, instantly disabling a couple more Putties. The white ranger twirled the blade in their hands and sliced through another couple of the clay monster's with ease.

"Hey", Hermione said from behind the red ranger's, "we were going to give you a hand but it doesn't look like you need it".

"Where did they come from?" Trini asked.

"No idea", Harry replied, "but they're better than we were when we first started". The rangers watched on as the newcomer planted their sword into the ground. The earth underneath the Putties began to rumble as the sonic waves turned them back into clay from the feet up.

"Cool suit", Dean approached the gathering crowd from the rear, "they'll have a hell of job keeping it clean though".

The white ranger dispatched the last of the Putties and paused for breath. They turned around and suddenly realised they had an audience. They nervously began to back away before teleporting in a flash of white light, "Hey come back", Ron called out, "quick let's follow them".

"To where?" Kim stated, "we have no idea who that was or where they went".

"The Command Centre", Jason began, "I bet you that's where they've gone". Without a better suggestion, the rangers quickly teleported back to the Command Centre. Perhaps Zordon would have some ideas about the identity of the new ranger.

 _Command Centre_

The second the ranger's feet touched the ground, they instantly demorphed, "Hey Zordon, do you...", Jason's voice trailed off as standing underneath the sage's energy tube was the white ranger. All of them tried to get a better look at ranger but something was preventing them from getting a good look at the body shape.

"Erm hi", Harry said nervously, "I'm Harry Potter".

"Yes I know who you are", the sword replied from the right hand of the white ranger.

The red mystic threw his hands up, "Great, even the weird talking sword knows who I am".

"I do have a name you know", the sword rolled its tiny eyes, "my name is Saba and I'm pleased to meet you".

The Mystic Squadron looked amongst themselves, "Alright Saba", Cho began, "could you explain where you came from because I thought there were only five Light Chi powers".

"I'm afraid that information is incorrect", Saba replied, "you must be the Wind Chi user, I sense the stormy air circulating around you".

"Can you answer the question", Dean snapped.

"Well you're not as laid back as you seem but which one is the illusion", Saba said cryptically. "I came into existence in the dying days of the Gormal Wars. The power of the light created me for a potential sixth member of the squadron to counteract the growing darkness. Fortunately the legendary warriors sealed the Gormal away and to stop my power from falling into the wrong hands, I was transported to a safe location. Now with the Gormal rising again, the time is right for me to bestow my power on a worthy warrior".

"Yeah but who found you?" Ron asked.

Saba sighed, "Ah now that is an entertaining story".

 _Flashback – Northern California_

Ginny and Tommy landed safely and instantly they were hit by a strong gust of wind, "Wow that doesn't feel natural", the original green ranger commented. His companion looked around and quickly found the mouth of the cave that Zordon told them about. They lowered their heads and struggled against the wind. Slowly but surely they crept towards the cave. As soon as they crossed the threshold, the wind ceased, "Ok getting a little strange now".

The pair looked around the cave, there was nothing particularly special about it. Certainly nothing that suggested that the lost powers of the white ranger resided inside. Out the corner of her eye, Ginny spotted something heading their way, "Duck!", she shouted and pulled Tommy to the ground. Seconds later a fireball flew over their heads and slammed into the wall behind them.

"Good reflexes", Tommy gasped for air.

"Quidditch is good for something", she smiled and they slowly rose back up, "that's two", she muttered.

"Two what?" Tommy frowned.

"Two of the ranger's Chi Powers", she replied, "the strong wind was Cho's and the fire is Harry's. I bet we're going to come up against the others at some point.

"So time, gravity and illusions", Tommy listed them off, "guess there's only one way to find out. The pair followed the narrow path until they came to a break in the road. They could see a door ahead but in front of them was a wide chasm. They looked down but they couldn't see the bottom, "Bottomless pit, very Indiana Jones", Tommy laughed.

"That adventurer guy whose film you made us watch last week?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah him", Tommy looked around and found some loose dirt, "now if this is like the film". He threw the dirt into the chasm but nothing happened, it just disappeared down the gap, "Guess this isn't the illusion test then", he sighed.

There was a sudden rumble and a stone path appeared in front of them. It crossed the chasm and linked up with the door at the other end, "This must be our lucky day", Ginny smiled and they began to walk across.

They were about half way across when they felt the path begin to shake. Tommy looked behind him and noticed the path was crumbling away, "Run", he shouted at the teen and they sprinted as quickly as they could. Tommy used his longer legs and got there first but the path was catching up with Ginny. She was nearly at the end when the ground underneath her began to give way. In desperation she jumped for the ledge just as the last of the rock disappeared. Tommy watched helplessly as she reached for the ledge but disappeared into the darkness, "No!" he cried out and tried to grab her hand.

"Tommy I'm alright", Ginny gasped, she had somehow grabbed the ledge and was hanging on with the tips of her fingers, "but I could do with a hand". The former green ranger reached down and grabbed her arm. He hauled the teen up on to the ledge and the pair took a few deep breathes, "I think that was the time part of the trails", the teen wheezed.

"So that just leaves the final two", Tommy stated, "can you stand?" Ginny nodded and slowly got to her feet. The pair nervously walked through the door and the second they did, they were rocketed into the air, "This must be gravity", he screamed.

"You think", Ginny shouted and tried to see their destination. There was a small opening in the roof coming up fast, she could tell by the light flooding through, "we need to head for that hole".

"What happens if we don't?" Tommy asked.

Ginny couldn't tell for sure but based on the other trials, they would probably hit the ceiling very hard, "Probably best you don't know". She pretended she was on a broom and adjusted her body weight accordingly. As the pair got closer to the gap, they realised it wasn't very big and they would probably have to go through one at time. Tommy opened his legs slightly to slow himself down, allowing Ginny to fly through first.

She burst into the light and found herself getting pulled gently back to the ground. Tommy shot through a moment later and they landed on a solid granite floor. The room was decorated with several tiger motifs and in the center was a large boulder. Buried up to the hilt was the sword that Zordon showed them, "This seems too easy", Tommy said, "maybe this is the illusion".

Looking around the room, Ginny couldn't see anything unusual. She scanned again and spotted a shadow moving towards them. The image began to shift until it resembled a handsome looking teenage boy with dark hair. He was wearing a Hogwarts uniform with a Slytherin badge. Ginny blanched at the sight, "Tom", she gasped, "Tom Riddle".

Tom Riddle smiled, "Dear Ginny, you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily".

Tommy saw his student struggling with her fears and was about to jump in when he heard a familiar cackling voice, "Ah my Green Ranger has returned to me. He slowly turned around and laid eyes on a woman in a brown dress with white hair styled into cone shapes.

"Rita", Tommy hissed.

"That's Empress Rita to you", she smirked.

The pair began to slowly retreat as their worst memories were being played out in front of them, "Give in to the darkness Ginevra", Tom stated, "I know what lurks inside your heart".

"Yeah what he said Tommy", Rita added.

Ginny blinked a couple of times and shook her head, "I'm not afraid of you any more Tom", she said with a firm voice.

"Then why are you backing away like a frightened child", he taunted.

She stopped and took up a fighting stance, "To catch you unawares", she smiled. She crossed the gap quickly and unleashed a devastating spin kick that shattered Tom Riddle's body. Following her example, Tommy leapt into the air and the image of Rita dissolved, "That wasn't fun", Ginny shook her head.

Tommy glared at the spot where Rita had been, "Who was the guy?"

"The teenaged spirit of Lord Voldemort who possessed me and forced me to unleash a giant snake on my friends", she said with a hesitant voice, "the woman?"

"Rita Repulsa", Tommy replied.

"That was Rita", Ginny stated, "I thought she would be taller". The joke was enough to break the tension and the pair soon broke down in a fit of laughter, "Come on, let's try this sword", she added.

The pair approached the stone and stared for a moment with their arms folded, "You should take it", Tommy said, "this is your world you're fighting for".

"Our world", Ginny replied, "Voldemort's not going to stop at the Wizarding World", she paused for a moment, "you take it, you've been a ranger before".

"Yeah cause that ended well", Tommy snorted.

"Here's a novel idea", a new voice said. They both turned around and came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange, "How about I take the sword".

The pair stood in front of the stone defensively, "You're not taking this", Ginny said defiantly and pulled out her wand.

The dark witch scoffed, "Please, like a muggle and a blood traitor can beat someone like me". Ginny didn't need a second invitation and fired a powerful blasting curse at the woman. To her shock, Bellatrix took it directly in the chest and didn't move a muscle, "That actually tickled", she laughed. Thrusting out her hands, a wave of dark energy threw the pair away from the stone. They crashed into the wall and landed on the floor with a heavy thud.

Bellatrix slowly approached the boulder and threw a sickly yellow energy bolt at it. The energy began to dissolve some of the rock around the sword but the dark witch was in for a surprise, "You are not worthy of my power", the sword spoke.

"No way, a talking sword", Tommy gasped. The sword shot a bolt of lightning out of its eyes, throwing Bellatrix across the floor.

"Quickly, release me from here", the sword stated.

Ginny and Tommy began to crawl towards the sword and were about to grab it, "That's my sword", Bellatrix shouted and shot a black energy bolt at the pair. There was a massive flash of black and white that temporarily blinded everyone in the area. When the light cleared, the dark witch couldn't believe what she saw, there was another ranger standing in front of her.

 _Present – Commander Center_

"And that's my story", Saba finished.

"But that still doesn't tell us who the white ranger is", Harry said with an exasperated tone.

"No need", Kim began and approached the white ranger, "I can tell by the way they hold themselves". When she reached the white ranger, she placed her arms around their neck and placed her head against the helmet, "You always did look good in white handsome", she said with a seductive tone.

There was some sniggering behind her, "Erm Kim", Trini called out.

The original pink ranger turned around and saw Tommy standing in the circle with an ice pack against his head, "Something you want to tell me Kim", he asked.

"You're an attractive woman Kim", the white ranger spoke for the first time. They demorphed to reveal Ginny, "But I'm sorry I don't swing that way". Kim immediately let her go and backed away in embarrassment just in time for the red haired girl to get mobbed by the other Mystic Squadron.

"I'm not going to live that down am I", a red faced Kim said.

"Just be glad that we can only tell that story amongst ourselves", Zack whispered.

"Ginny this is amazing", Harry hugged his girlfriend, "now you're finally one of us".

The new white ranger looked down at the morpher on her wrist. The wrist band was black and the main body of the morpher was black with golden accents, similar to her helmet. In the centre was the same tiger emblem that adorned her chest armour, "Thanks guys", she began, "but I was lucky that I can crawl faster than Tommy otherwise the power would be his".

"Don't worry about it Ginny", Tommy replied, "I've gotten used to sitting on the sidelines".

"But you shouldn't have to", Saba began, "you too were worthy of my power but I have a consolation prize for you". Tommy began to feel warm and fuzzy, like he did when he had his powers. There was a flash of green light and his old Power Morpher appeared in his hand. "I have used some of my extra power to restore your original powers but I warn you, I'm not sure if this is a permanent solution".

Tommy looked down at his old morpher, getting a strong hug from Kim in the process, "This is great, we're back at full strength again", Jason said as he clapped his hand on Tommy's shoulders.

"And we've gain ourselves another member", Ron added, "and we couldn't have anyone better on our side".

"Careful Ron, you'll give big brother's everywhere a bad reputation", his younger sister smiled. With the Mystic Squadron and the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger up to full strength, Lokar and Bellatrix would have to watch their backs.


	24. Shaky Debut

_Chapter 24 – Shaky Debut_

 _Angel Grove_

Not for the first time in the last 24 hours, Bellatrix cursed the name of the Mystic Squadron. Not only had the Weasley girl gained the powers of the white ranger but her failure had seen her stock fall in the eyes of her Lord. Under the pretence of helping her with the search, Dolohov had been sent to Angel Grove as well. The dark witch didn't mind the powerfully built man, in fact he was one of the few Death Eaters that she consider to be near her level. What really bothered her was the fact that Voldemort had lost faith in her to follow orders. She was sure that she would suffer for some time under some of the Dark Lord's new torture spells.

It wasn't just the loss of the white tiger power that was grating on Bellatrix, the alliance with Lokar was slowly disintegrating. He had supplied monsters and Putty Patrollers but he clearly wasn't counting on Zordon reactivating the Power Coins. All of the monsters had been destroyed, infuriating the Hell demon. Bellatrix knew power when she felt it and even with her Chi, Lokar could probably smite any of them without breaking sweat.

As soon as the sun was up, the pair resumed their search for the base of the Power Rangers. Their search had led them to a desert on the outskirts of the city but so far, they had come up empty handed. They took a quick break on the edge of a cliff looking down into a small dusty valley. It was then that Dolohov spotted something. The dark witch took a closer look, it was that talking sword from the cave. She was about to jump down when Dolohov stopped her, "Wait, this must be a trap", he said.

"Of course it's a trap", she snapped back, "the Weasley bint wouldn't misplace her sword after just a day", she fixed the man with a freezing glare, "don't you believe that the powers our Lord gave us can defeat those costumed blood traitors". Bellatrix smiled when her companion looked away, it was a low blow mentioning the Dark Lord but it had the desired effect.

The pair dissolved into a cloud of black smoke and quickly reappeared near the sword. It was lying on its side on a flat piece of rock. Dolohov reached out to grab it but his hand went straight through, "What kind of magic is this?" he bellowed as the sword and rock slowly shimmered away.

"A little bit of an illusion courtesy of me", they both recognised the voice of the green ranger instantly. The Mystic Squadron slowly appeared opposite them, all with their morphers ready, "You were right Gin, they're not the sharpest tools in the box".

Bellatrix snarled and glared at the new white ranger, "I see you somehow managed to afford a new outfit", she commented on Ginny's new white top, "it just makes you look even more pasty".

"And those corsets make you look like a hooker", Ginny replied sweetly.

The dark witch was furious and literally shook with rage. The rangers looked on as her skin slowly began to change colour until it was metallic silver. At the same time a long blade began to emerge from the end of her right arm, "That's possibly the grossest thing I've ever seen", Cho gagged don every word". Dolohov's body began to undergo the same changes except instead of a sword, his hands changed into sharp claws.

"I think we know where this is leading", Harry looked over at the white ranger, "ready to go Gin?" she smiled and flashed her Tiger Morpher, "Mystic Squadron, Transform".

Ginny began her morphing sequence by crouching low with her left arm pointed towards the ground and thrusting her right hand forward, "White Ranger, "she called and stood up, extending her arms out to the side. She then brought her left arm across her chest and used her right hand to touch the tiger motif on the center of her morpher, "Tiger Power", she added.

The rangers immediately summoned their weapons and picked their opponents, the boys against Dolohov and the girls against Bellatrix. Dolohov was an extremely powerful fighter and the transformation had only added to his strength. He jumped into the air and punched the ground, sending out a shock wave that almost took the boys off their feet, "Oh no you don't", Dean called his Lion Staff and wedged it into the ground. After regaining his balance, he charged in against the General. Despite his size Dolohov was extremely quick and easily deflected most of the green ranger's attacks. Dean was able to catch him with a glancing blow across the chin but his staff just bounced off.

"Is his chin made of metal of something?" Harry leapt in with his swords and sliced Dolohov across the chest. The Death Eater roared in pain and countered with a strong blow to Harry's chest. The red ranger tumbled backwards but somehow maintained his balance.

"Maybe we should make him a little heavier", Ron thrust his hand towards Dolohov and the man was pinned in place with strong gravitational field, "that should hold him", he said proudly.

"Erm, think again mate", Dean commented as Dolohov slowly began to move his feet. He didn't need to move quickly to power up a spell though and his hand began to glow purple. Moments later he threw a bolt of light at the trio, knocking them instantly to the ground.

Pain began to rip through their bodies and Harry found it comparable to the Cruciatus curse, "Pitiful", was Dolohov simple response and he slowly walked away.

Over with the girls Bellatrix was duelling Cho, who had called on her Phoenix Spear. Almost in unison the pair twirled around each other, their weapons periodically clashing. As the duel wore on, it became clear that Bellatrix's blows had more power behind them and it was slowly wearing the pink ranger down. One backhanded swing later, the dark witch slashed Cho across the chest, sending her tumbling away.

"Try this on for size", Hermione had her Griffin Whip in hand and latched onto the end of Bellatrix's sword. She tried to pull it out of her grasp but it refused to budge. It was only then that she realised that the sword was fused to her body, almost like a metal bone had burst out of her skin. There was a mechanical chuckle from Bellatrix and she twirled her arm quickly, forcing the whip out of the yellow ranger's hand.

Before she could attack, Ginny jumped in and slashed the dark witch across the back with Saba. Bellatrix turned around and swung her own blade which Ginny was just able to intercept, "That sword belongs to my master", she bellowed.

"I belong to the white ranger, woman", Saba bellowed and fired a beam from his eyes, striking her in the chest.

Bellatrix stumbled backward but she wasn't going to give in that easily. With her free hand, she summoned a sickly yellow ball of energy and threw it towards the girls. The white ranger sliced through the ball but the backlash was enough to throw the girls across the ground and into their fallen team mates. "So this is the mighty Mystic Squadron", Bellatrix chuckled, "I fail to see what all the fuss is about".

Dolohov moved to a position beside her and prepared to fire a killing blow. They weren't expecting six beams of light to land in front of the rangers though. "Surprise", Jason smiled underneath his helmet and immediately fired the Power Blaster. Tommy blew into his Dragon Dagger and beam of green light intermingled with Power Blaster's attack. The blast struck the stunned Generals and hurled the across the valley. They smashed into the ground and lay motionless, smoke pouring off their bodies.

"Are you guys alright?" Tommy asked and helped Ginny to her feet.

"Yeah", the white ranger wheezed, "some first battle that turned out to be".

"We underestimated them", Harry groaned as Jason held him upright, "and we got overpowered".

"It happens sometimes", Trini tried to reassure the latest team.

"Yeah even we got our asses handed to us a few times", Zack added.

"That'll be reassuring once my ears stop ringing", Ron shook his head, trying to clear a few cobwebs.

On the over side of the valley, Bellatrix and Dolohov slowly got to their feet. Their skin had returned to normal and their weapons had disappeared, "You won't win this time Rangers", the woman snarled, "Oh great Lokar, I beseech you", she called out.

The sky began to darken as lightning began to rain down on the valley. The rangers managed to dodge the deadly bolts and they soon found the source of the attack, "Guys that's Lokar", Kim pointed to the sky.

Jason moved towards the front, "Guys we've planned for this", he said and thrust his hand towards the sky, "We need Dino Zord power, now", he called. The ground rumbled and the Mystic Squadron saw five coloured vehicles moving towards them. There was a pink Pterodactyl flying through the sky, a yellow Sabre Toothed Tiger bounding across the sand, a blue Triceratops rolling on its tracks, a black Mastodon lumbering and finally a red Tyrannosaurus striding purposefully towards Lokar.

"They're amazing", Hermione began, "I mean our zords are better but they're still pretty amazing".

The five zords began to shift until the Megazord stood tall over the valley, "Hey Tommy, why aren't you up there with them?" Ron asked.

"Don't need to be", Tommy brought his Dagger up to his helmet and played a tune, "it's been a while but he should still hear my call", he played the same tune again.

"Erm I don't see anything", Harry commented but moments later, ten missiles streaked through the sky and slammed into Lokar, drawing a cry of pain from the creature. The red ranger looked around and saw a green and silver dragon stomping towards the battle, "Ok so the missile thing is kinda cool", he reluctantly agreed.

The Mystic Squadron watched the battle unfold but it was clear that even with two zords, Lokar was extremely powerful. Even when the rangers formed the Mega Dragonzord, they were still struggling, "Damn we need to buy some time to get Titanus here".

"I think that's our cue", Saba began, "white ranger, summon the White Tigerzord to assist you".

"Alright, I'll give it a try", Ginny thrust her hand towards the sky, "White Tigerzord, Power Up". The alley echoed to the roar of a big cat and a white and black mechanical tiger began to bound towards them. As the zord passed Ginny jumped on board, finding a flat console in front of her. There was a slot which was the perfect size for Saba so she slotted the sword inside, "Alright let's see what this thing can do", the white ranger said.

Moving with tremendous speed, the White Tigerzord ran across the sand and jumped into the air, headbutting Lokar. The zord though stumbled on landing and rolled onto its back, "I'm not going to live this down", Ginny sighed.

"You can redeem yourself", Saba began, "call on Warrior Mode, that should distract Lokar for long enough".

Ginny nodded and said, "White Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode". The Tigerzord began to stand on its hind legs until it was completely upright. The tiger's head flipped down and became its chest, revealing a human head in the process. Ginny reached behind her and grabbed a clear orb off the shelf, "This should slow you down Lokar", she began, "White Tiger Thunderbolt", she slammed the orb into an opening in the console. The tigers head began to gather energy and fired a bolt directly at the face hovering in the sky. It hit its target, eliciting a cry of pain from Lokar, "Guys now's your chance", the white ranger called out to the other zord.

"Thanks Ginny", Jason replied from the Megazord cockpit, "I call upon Titanus and the power of the Ultrazord. A black and white Brachiosaurus lumbered into view and the Mega Dragonzord jumped into an opening on its back. Titanus lowered his neck and began to take aim at Lokar, "You're history Lokar", Jason added, "lock on and fire".

The Ultrazord fired all of its weapons and Lokar was hit multiple times. Finally the Hell demon couldn't take anymore and his face exploded in a violent light show. The sky began to lighten as Lokar's spell was lifted, "Alright that's my girlfriend", Harry called out as the White Tigerzord stood side by side with the Ultrazord.

"And my sister", Ron quickly added, drawing a laugh from everyone.

Up on the ridge Bellatrix and Dolohov couldn't believe what they had seen. The white ranger had her own zord and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers had destroyed Lokar for good. Voldemort alliance with the demon from Hell had evaporated, "We should report this to the Dark Lord", Dolohov said grimly.

Bellatrix sighed, "We should but I'm not in a great rush", she looked down at the celebrating rangers below and gave them a hateful glare. They might have destroyed Lokar but the Mystic Squadron had come out second best in a fight against them. At they would have some good news to report to the Dark Lord. She hoped it would be enough to save them from the worst of his wrath.

 _ **A/N -** I couldn't resist giving Ginny that morphing call!_


	25. Spiralling Downwards

_Chapter 25 – Spiralling Downwards_

 _Scott Residence, Angel Grove_

Today was the day that Harry had been dreading ever since arriving in America. Today he and the other Mystic Squadron were returning back to England. With Bill and Fleur's wedding fast approaching along with his own seventeenth birthday, the time was right to head back home. With Lokar destroyed, Bellatrix and Dolohov hadn't been seen in the area and had clearly returned home to explain their failure to Voldemort.

Now that the pressure was off, it had given everyone time to work on security features for the Mystic Squadron's new base of operations. Harry had offered Grimmauld Place as its natural defences against regular magic would work well with the features that Zordon had designed. Getting the chance to install muggle technology inside the former home of the Black's was an added irony that couldn't be passed up. Due to his familiarity with the technology, Billy would be returning with them to help with the install. Tommy had secured an invite to the wedding with Kim coming along as his plus one.

Inside his bedroom Harry was finishing packing his bag which was close to overflowing. His birthday was tomorrow, allowing him to legally use magic outside school but that didn't help him to close his bag now. The red ranger still wasn't sure how the Ministry couldn't detect his use of Chi Power but truth be told, he wasn't overly concerned. "Stupid bloody thing", Harry cursed as the zip refused to close.

"Need a hand", he heard Ginny call from the doorway. Harry turned around and the sight of his girlfriend nearly took his breath away. She was dressed in a pair of short demin shorts and a black tank top. In keeping with ranger tradition, she had found a white long sleeved cardigan that stretched down to her knees that she wore open.

"By all means", Harry smiled and stepped away from the bag, "your Mum's going to have a fit when she sees you in that outfit".

Ginny snorted, "That's part of my plan, I'm hoping that it'll distract her enough to forget about me sneaking away".

"Sneaky", the red ranger smirked, "turned out for the best though", he added.

When the white ranger didn't respond for a few moments, Harry thought that she hadn't heard him. So it surprised him when she said, "Are you happy with me as a ranger?"

Harry frowned, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just", she hesitated briefly, "I'm not of age so I can't use magic without the Ministry noticing. I don't want to be useless to you".

"Ginny you will never be useless to me", Harry said firmly and grasped her hands, "if these last few weeks have taught us anything it's that we don't always need magic to come out on top".

"Yeah but it helps", the white ranger pouted.

"I'll admit you might find it hard living like a muggle for the foreseeable future but you've survived so far", Harry countered, "don't worry I'll help you as much as I can".

Ginny smiled and gazed into Harry eyes for several moments. She then released his hands and snaked her arm around his neck. She pressed her body close to his and gave him a passionate kiss. Time seemed to stop as the kiss deepened, their tongues battling for control over the other, "You know I could give you your birthday present a little early", the white ranger said with a saucy tone.

Harry was about to answer when Jason's panicked voice rang out through the apartment, "Guys I think you need to see this".

Immediately the couple ran out of the bedroom and into the main living room. The first thing they saw was Jason backing away slowly from something. The pair were ready to morph until they saw a silver Patronus in the shape of a weasel standing in the middle of the front room, "That's my Dad's" Ginny comments, "don't worry Jason it's not going to harm you".

The original red ranger didn't look too convinced but he trusted the judgement of his young friends. Harry approached the weasel and it began to speak, _"There's been an attack, Moody and Mundungus are dead. Return to The Burrow as soon as you can, Remus and Tonks are coming to get you"._

The Patronus dissolved into mist, leaving the two teens in a confused and mournful state. Jason left them alone with their thoughts until he finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry for your loss".

"Thanks", Harry choked out, "Moody was one of the best we had and Mundungus", he paused to try and find the best words to describe the man, "he wasn't the greatest person but he didn't deserve to die".

The trio stood silently in respect of the deceased men, just another reminder that the Mystic Squadron had to end this war as quickly as they could.

 _Cranston Residence_

The mood was extremely solemn when the two ranger teams met outside Billy's garage. The original plan was for small celebration at the Youth Center before the Mystic Squadron teleported back home. This would give them an excuse for why Billy, Kim and Tommy were with them as they were meant to be getting an airplane, not teleporting. With Remus and Tonks coming to collect them, they would need to come up with something and fast.

Calling the room they were in a garage was probably incorrect, it was more like a laboratory. Billy's parents, keen to bolster their son's interest in science, had invested heavily in equipment and expanding the original garage space. It was so big that both teams comfortably fitted inside with room to spare.

Harry and Ron perched themselves on a couple of workbenches, they knew Moody better than anyone else in the Squadron. The grizzled Auror veteran had given both of them useful advice in the couple of years they knew the man. Ginny, Cho and Dean weren't so familiar with Moody personally but they were aware of his legend. With his death, a lot more weight had been placed on their shoulders.

"Hey where's Hermione?" Kim asked, noticing that the current yellow ranger was missing.

"I'm not sure", Billy replied, "I left her packing her things away but that was about half an hour ago".

"I'll go find her", Trini said and immediately left the others in the garage. Ever since she had met her successor, she felt a sadness rolling off her. She was trying to cover something up and Trini could sense that Hermione wasn't telling them something.

Trini found the teen sitting on the bed in the spare room, her bag packed behind her. She was playing with a simple silver necklace and staring idly into space, "Hey", Trini greeted softly, "everyone's here". Hermione tucked the necklace back inside her yellow top and was about to stand up when Trini pulled her back down, "Sit, I think you need to talk".

"About what", Hermione replied with a slightly croaky voice.

"About whatever's been bothering you ever since you arrived in the States", Trini began, "the first time we met, you had been crying and don't try to deny it".

Hermione fiddled with her hands nervously, trying to find the best words to respond with. Finally she began, "I wanted to keep my parents safe", she said, "so I sent them away from Britain".

"Well that's only natural", Trini began but Hermione stopped her.

"I wiped their memories, of ever having a daughter", she sniffed, "I thought it would be safer for them to forget about me but now I'm sure so sure that was the right thing to do". Trini looked at the younger girl in sympathy and placed an arm around her shoulders, "I even magically changed their identities so I don't even who I'm looking for once this is all over".

The original yellow ranger didn't really know what to do, she had never come across a situation like this before. Hermione sobbed gently on her shoulder and she rubbed small circles on her back. After few minutes Trini sensed that the teens tears were drying up, "We'll help in any way we can", she began, "I'm not sure how but we'll help you find your parents. You just concentrate on beating Voldemort and the rest of the Gormal".

Hermione smiled appreciatively and hugged the woman in thanks, "Hermione, Trini", Harry's voice called out from the garage, "our ride's here". The current yellow ranger wiped her eyes and took a few moments to compose herself. She grabbed her bag and followed Trini out of the bedroom.

After getting a Patronus from Arthur Weasley informing them about Moody's death, The Lupin's were devastated. Moody was a good friend of Remus's and he had been Tonks first mentor at the Auror Academy. They then got a second message from the Weasley Patriarch, asking them to collect the Hogwarts students from a residential address on the outskirts of the city. They found it a little strange but about an hour later, the couple were at the home in question.

Immediately they saw the teens and to their surprise, the same six adults that had fought off the Putties a few days ago. Once again they were wondering what the relationship was between these six and the teenage wizards. Last time they were blown off by Harry but this time, they weren't leaving without answers, "Good morning everyone", Remus greeted and turned to the teens, "I assume you've heard the news".

"Yeah terrible news", Ron sighed, "we're all terribly sad to hear of Moody's death".

"I don't believe we've been introduced", Jason extended his hand to the couple, "I'm Jason Lee Scott, myself and my friends own a business in the area. You've already met Tommy and this is Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston and Kim Hart".

"Pleasure to meet you", Tonks replied, "Harry never did tell us what you've been doing for the last few weeks".

"Spoken like a true detective Tonks", Harry whispered under his breath, he recognises subtle questioning when he heard it.

"Not much really", Zack began, "we thought it would be a nice break for the kids".

"Yeah we've had them working at the Youth Center", Kim added, "oh and teaching them some martial arts".

"Yes we saw that", Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Well Angel Grove can be dangerous so we thought we'd show them a way to defend themselves", Trini said quickly but then internally winced. She didn't want to draw too much attention to the fight outside the Youth Center.

"They looked pretty advanced for beginners", Tonks frowned.

"Well were quick learners", Cho quickly jumped in, "so are we heading back now?"

Remus noticed the not so subtle attempt to shift the conversation away from their time in Angel Grove, "Yes we managed to get an earlier flight and then we're heading straight to The Burrow". He turned towards the green and pink rangers, "We can make arrangements to get you home once we're there Mr Thomas and Miss Chang".

"Oh don't worry about that, they're going to be staying with us", Ginny quickly injected.

"Really?" Tonks frowned, another question forming in her mind. Why would Ginny offer her home to hers and Harry's ex-partners, "Well it's your home I suppose".

"Me and Kim will still catch our original flight", Tommy again tried to deflect the line of questioning, "assuming we're still invited to the wedding", Remus nodded in confirmation.

"And I'm bringing a plus one", Hermione touched Billy on the arm. She was aware of his sexuality and the original blue ranger agreed to this plan.

"Fantastic", Ron muttered darkly.

"Sounds like you've got this all worked out", Remus began, "we'll wait in the car and let you say your goodbyes". The couple slowly walked away from the garage and found a hiding spot just out of sight, "This mystery just keeps getting deeper", the werewolf sighed.

"We knew they were hiding something but now we know that all of them are involved in it", Tonks replied, "did you hear the way they kept deflecting our questions". The couple also knew that Tommy wasn't really a wizard so it was highly unlikely that the rest of his friends were either, "I don't like the idea of housing three muggles in a home that's already a prime target for Death Eaters".

"Neither do I but The Burrow is as well protected as it can be", he tried to reassure his wife. The teens finished their goodbyes and met up with the adults. Remus pulled out a piece of rope that everyone grabbed hold to. In a flash they were sucked away back to England by a portkey.


	26. Crashed The Wedding

_Chapter 26 – Crashed The Wedding_

 _The Burrow_

The sun was setting over the white gazebo that sat in the back garden of the Weasley family home. Loud music boomed out from the structure as the wedding party for Bill and Fleur Weasley was in full swing. The rangers homecoming wasn't as rough as they expected and Mrs Weasley welcomed Cho and Dean into The Burrow without a second thought. Harry was scolded by The Order for sneaking away without telling them but as the red ranger pointed out, they didn't do a great job at protecting him either. As predicted, Ginny got a thorough dressing down for not only running off to America with her older brother but also for her choice of attire. Some of the wind was blown out of Mrs Weasley sails when Kim turned up the following day in a similar outfit.

The teens were able to get a little bit more background about Mad Eye Moody's death. To keep up the illusion that Harry was still at Privet Drive, the Order still maintained a presence in the area. Unfortunately for Moody and Dung, they were caught unawares by a group of Death Eaters. Dung was hit in the back by a killing curse as he tried to escape. Moody fought to the very end, even taking a few of his attackers with him. The numbers soon told for the veteran Auror and he was finally overpowered. Harry felt a little guilty for Moody, he knew full well that Voldemort was aware of exactly where the red ranger was. Perhaps if he had told The Order his secret then Moody could still be alive.

All of this made Harry's birthday a much more somber affair. He was now allowed to use magic outside school but he found that he wasn't too bothered about that. His time in America taught him that you didn't need magic to enjoy yourself. The technomancy that Zordon preached about also showed that you didn't have to choose between magic and technology. Once the war was over this would be one area that he would explore in greater detail.

Billy had wanted to make a start on the new base at Grimmauld Place but Harry advised him against that. The old Black family home wasn't that safe for wizards, let alone a muggle. Since they didn't know what traps still laid inside the building, the work would have to wait until after the wedding. The rangers planned to visit tomorrow but that meant slipping away from the eagle eyes of Mrs Weasley. Their new teleporters meant that this would be easy but they didn't want anyone to worry about them so they had all come to a difficult decision. They would tell The Order about their secret identity as the Mystic Squadron.

Harry was surprised how easily everyone had agreed but with Voldemort aware of their identities, it probably wouldn't be too long until the information got out into the press anyway. Remus and Tonks were already suspicious of their behaviour plus two of the Weasley children were rangers. Their parents and other siblings deserved to know what was going on.

The teens tried to push that out of their minds and enjoy the celebration. The tent was lavishly decorated with vibrant silvers and lilacs. Mr Weasley had to swallow his pride when Fleur's parents offered to help pay for the reception. Even though the family had been saving, they never would've been able to afford all of this. Harry was currently taking a break from dancing and had released his date to dance with Tommy. Ginny had to ditch her signature colour for the wedding, she didn't dare show up in a white dress when she wasn't the bride but she had compromised with pink coloured outfit instead. A perfect mixture of their colours she told him.

"Good party", Kim sighed and sat down next to Harry, "you wizards sure know how to celebrate".

"We haven't had a reason to celebrate in the last few years", Harry stated, "and we don't really know when we'll get another chance so might as well make the most of it".

"From what you guys and Tommy have told me about the wizarding world, it makes me glad that I'm not a witch". Harry twisted his head slightly and frowned, "Don't get me wrong, it would be amazing to have magic but what's the point if everything around you is stuck in another century".

Harry tried to offer a counter argument but he simply couldn't. Unlike some he wasn't completely ignorant to the failings of the wizarding world. Muggleborns and even some half bloods would simply disappear from their society after leaving school. Discrimination had a part to play but over the last decade the major reason was the environment around them. Why would you want to make a living as a shop owner or on a low wage at the Ministry when you could get much higher paid jobs in the muggle world? Why read by candle light and use a quill when you could have electricity? "I see your point Kim and I don't disagree but there's just something so...", he struggled to find the right word to use.

"Magical?" Kim chuckled, "I'll admit it does have its charms but and this might make me sound shallow, I love the internet, television and telephones too much to give them up".

"Things are going to change", Harry replied, "the muggle world is too different for us not to take notice. Once this is over, our generation will make sure there's real change".

"Ooh spoken like a revolutionary", Kim pushed him lightly before turning her attention back to the party. "How about you give me a crash course on some of the guests, all this political talk is sapping the life out of my party spirit".

The red ranger scanned the room, "Alright see the blonde girl that Dean and Cho are chatting to", Kim nodded, "that's Luna Lovegood. She's a student in Ginny's year, her Dad owns a magazine and they live pretty close to the Weasley's".

Kim pointed at an older woman in a tartan dress, "Who's that?"

"Professor McGonagall", Harry replied, "Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts and my old Head of House". He scanned the room again and found a gaggle of girls around a powerfully built man, "Over there is Victor Krum, he's an international Quidditch star. Having him here is the equivalent of having Michael Jordan at your party".

"Wow and you're friends with him", Harry nodded, "remind me to get his autograph later". Kim continued to look around until she saw a rather glum looking Ron on the other side of the room. She then saw the reason why, Hermione and Billy were dancing together, "He still doesn't know that Billy's gay does he?"

"Oh crap", Harry slapped his forehead, "the moment never came up to tell him".

"Then that can be our mission for the evening, getting Hermione and Ron together", she grabbed his arm and pulled Harry to his feet but before they could take a step, their path was blocked by the newlyweds.

"Harry I do hope you're enjoying yourself", Fleur kissed Harry on both cheeks, "thank you again for your thoughtful gift". She then turned her attention to Kim and kissed her cheeks as well, "And please thank your boyfriend again for saving Bill's life".

"Oh it was nothing", Kim brushed it off, "he would've done the same thing for anyone".

"But still he has our thanks", Bill added, "I hear that you're something of an athlete yourself".

"Well I am a trained gymnast", the original pink ranger replied, "I damaged my ACL a couple of years ago so I try to limit the amount I do but I still enjoy teaching".

"Then you should be a pretty good dancer" Bill offered his hand, "if I might have the honour". Kim smiled at the gesture, leaving Harry alone with the bride.

"Something's different about you", Fleur began, "Veela are creatures of fire by nature and we are extremely sensitive to other fire wielders".

Harry swallowed nervously, "I'm not sure what you mean Fleur".

The Frenchwoman tapped her finger against her chin, "Dragon fire", she mumbled, "that definitely wasn't present before".

"I didn't know that you studied me in that much detail", Harry chuckled, "your husband will be jealous".

"Friendly banter as well", Fleur frowned, "this is not the same Harry Potter I remember from the tournament".

"Perhaps this little boy has grown up", he said in a tone that was a little harsher than he intended. Suddenly he felt a warming sensation from his wrist, "Not now", he hissed and looking around, the rest of his team felt it too and were instantly on alert.

"Harry what's that", Fleur tapped his morpher that had appeared on his wrist.

Realising that the device was visible, he grasped the woman by the shoulders, "Something's coming this way Fleur, you either need to run or be prepared to fight". He immediately marched to the edge of the dance floor and met up with the rest of his team, leaving the bride trailing behind him.

"You felt it too?" Ginny asked the others.

Cho nodded, "Some very dark Chi is heading this way".

"Voldemort?" Dean asked.

Harry shook his head, "He wouldn't dare show his face but I bet he's sent his guard dogs instead".

Tommy, Kim and Billy noticed that the teens were huddled together and hurried in their direction, inadvertently dragging Bill, Mr and Mrs Weasley and the twins with them, "What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Something dark's heading this way", Ron replied, "we've got less than a minute".

"Ron how can you possibly know that?" his mother asked.

"We were going to explain Mum", Ginny began, "but now we've run out of time".

The party was silenced by the appearance of a silver Patronus in the shape of a lynx. The booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke, " _Scrimegoeur is dead and the Ministry has fallen, they're_ _coming_ ".

Immediately the tent was filled with screaming and the sound of disapparation. Arthur's legs buckled slightly, signifying that the wards had fallen around the property. The only one's not panicking were the gathered rangers. They stood calmly in the middle of the room and waiting for the inevitable arrivals, "Harry, we need to get you out of here", Mrs Weasley tried to pull him away.

"Not this time", he pulled his arm back, "I'm not running this time".

The garden was almost immediately filled with Cedals, Death Eaters and to everyone's surprise, Severus Snape, "Potter", his former teacher snarled, "you're coming with me".

Harry stood tall and stared back in defiance. He then looked around at his team and the other three rangers and gave them a quick nod, "Welcome to the Weasley Delacour wedding", he said with a charming smile and pointed at the dance floor, "anyone care to dance?" Almost everyone was surprised with his reaction to the situation, "No, oh well", he shrugged and grabbed a silver tray off a nearby table. He threw it like a frizzbee and it slammed directly into Snape's nose.

"Wicked", the twins gasped in unison but they soon had to start ducking spell fire as the nine rangers darted in all directions.

Ginny leapt over the table and planted a kick into the face of a nearby Death Eater. She took off her heels and slammed them into the temple of a Cedal, stopping it in his tracks. A straight kick to the chest pushed another creature away from her mother. The white ranger stood protectively in front of her, "Mum go, I've got you covered", she bounced on the balls of her feet in a defensive stance.

"No Ginny a mother should protect her children", Mrs Weasley pulled out her wand and fired a stunner at a Death Eater, "not the other way around", the white ranger smiled and resumed her attack.

"I've got to tell you little brother", Fred said to Ron, "you've suddenly become a lot cooler in our book".

Ron snorted, "Only taken me seventeen years I suppose", he teamed up with Tommy with a few Cedals as their opponents. The original green ranger hit one with a tornado kick and it stumbled into Ron's path. The blue ranger kicked it straight in the stomach, pushing it back into its friends.

"We can't keep this up forever", Cho dodged under a punch from a Cedal and kicked it in the back. Hermione followed up with an axe kick, permanently disabling it, "We gonna have to morph".

The yellow ranger sighed and nodded, preparing her morphers, "Kim I think it's time", she called out and flashed her wrists.

"Two seconds", the original pink ranger replied, "I need to take care of these two first". A pair of Cedals was trying to menace the newlyweds but Kim wasn't going to allow that. She took a couple of paces and flipped into the air, landing a kick on the head of one of the attackers in the process. With one left she executed a backflip kick, stunning the Cedal. She picked up a chair and smashed it over the creatures head. Satisfied with her work, she gave the couple a quick smile, "Stick around you're going to like this part".

Whilst the battle was going on around them, Harry and Snape kept circling each other like a couple of prize fighters. Neither had attempted an attack yet, they seemed content to see what their opponent was going to do. "This must be a dream come true for you", Harry began, "an opportunity to attack the one person you hate more than anything".

"You know nothing Potter", Snape spat, "you and your multi coloured friends have no idea what's in store for you". The battle fell into a temporary lull, all of the Death Eaters had been either incapacitated or had fled. The remaining Cedals fell behind their General waiting for the order to attack again. The other rangers stood fell into line around Harry, "I see you've brought some backup from the colonies".

"I think we've shown what we can do", Tommy replied.

Snape didn't respond, instead his body began to undergo a transformation. His skin paled to a metallic silver except around his arms where bulging arm muscles tore through his robes. His hands were red with several red streaks running up the length of his arms. Two giant red wings sprouted from his back and flapped in expectation, "Now he really is a bat", Ron snorted.

Behind them members of the Order were shouting at them to get away but Harry simply ignored them, "Everyone ready", he called, "Mystic Squadron, Transform".

"White Ranger, Tiger Power"

"It's Morphin' Time, Dragonzord".

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

There was absolute silence for a moment, only punctured by an exclamation of "Bloody hell", from the twins. With their big secret revealed, it was time to take their former teacher back to school.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **A/N -** Despite Harry and Kim's conversation, this story isn't going to turn into a "Harry overthrows wizarding society" story. I had a thought whilst writing which I've basically put into words here; if I was an eleven year old muggleborn in 2015, would I be enamoured with the wizarding world? Personally I don't think I would be. Yeah it does have it's charms but would I give up the internet, hundreds of TV channels and smartphones? Personally I don't think I would and I could imagine that muggleborn teenagers would feel the same. _


	27. Bat Out Of Hell

_Chapter 27 - Bat Out Of Hell_

 _ **Previously -**_ _Behind them members of the Order were shouting at them to get away but Harry simply ignored them, "Everyone ready", he called, "Mystic Squadron, Transform"._

 _"White Ranger, Tiger Power"_

" _It's Morphin' Time, Dragonzord"._

" _Pterodactyl"_

" _Triceratops"_

 _There was absolute silence for a moment, only punctured by an exclamation of "Bloody hell", from the twins. With their big secret revealed, it was time to take their former teacher back to school._

"Alright here's the plan", Harry began, "we'll handle the big guy can you three take care of the Cedals?"

"You can count on us", Kim answered for the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

The red ranger then turned to the few Order member's who had remained, "If any of them get through, magic won't work. You need to physically harm them to stop them". He turned around but then added, "Oh and you might want to duck".

His hand began to glow and he threw a ball of fire at Snape. The bat like creature brought his wings out in front of his body and intercepted the attack. The rest bite didn't last long as Cho and Ron jumped in with their Star Rods. They specifically targeted the wings, hoping to put them out of commission. The blue ranger swung his rod in an upward motion, impacting an area that would normally be soft on a regular bat. This one was a little different, "It's like hitting something solid", Ron groaned.

"Then try hitting it harder", the pink ranger snapped and pulled out her blaster. She fired off some point blank shots but like Ron moments ago, found that nothing seemed to damage the wings. Snape became bored of their attempts and thrust his wings outwards, the sharp edges catching them on the chest. They tumbled to the ground with sparks pouring off their suits.

In the corner of the room, the Order member could only watch as the teens battle against a seemingly unbeatable opponents, "My poor babies", Mrs Weasley sobbed. She was about to rush to help them but a gloved hand grabbed her by the shoulder. She turned her head and looked into the dark visor of the blue ranger, "Please you have to let me go".

"I wouldn't advise that Mrs Weasley", Billy began, "your magic won't be able to hurt that thing".

"How is that possible?" Professor McGonagall asked in her usual Scottish brogue.

"Look we're not familiar with the entire story", Kim called out but she was getting backed towards a table by a group of Cedals, "hold that thought". She backflipped onto the top of the table, summoning her Power Bow in the process. The second she landed the pink ranger unleashed a volley of arrows at the Cedals, stopping them permanently, "Sorry about that", she slung the weapon over her shoulder, "as I was saying you'll have to ask them once they've dealt with that overgrown bat".

George blinked a few times at the pink ranger, "I think I'm in love".

"Sorry but she's already spoken for", Tommy said, slicing through a Cedal in the process. He took a few seconds to check on the other rangers but it wasn't going well. Snape was overpowering them, just like the over generals did in Angel Grove, "We need to help them".

Billy though shook his head, "I don't want to say it but they need to work out their own strategy. We won't always be around to assist".

"Plus we've got these guys keeping us busy", Kim added. The footsoldiers kept coming and there seemed no end in sight, "Billy I need your Blade Blaster". The blue ranger didn't even pause to question her and threw his weapon at the pink ranger. She then pulled out her own blaster and gave one each to the twin, "Can you cover us", she twisted the weapon into blaster mode, "it's real simple, just point and fire".

Fred grabbed the weapon and gave the pink ranger a salute, "The famous Weasley twins at your service ma'am".

"Great, this can't end badly at all", Tonks groaned under her breath.

The Mystic Squadron were huddling behind a table, trying to catch their breath. Snape was equally as strong as Bellatrix and Dolohov had been but neither of them had an impenetrable shield to break through, "This isn't working", Hermione panted.

"What gave you that idea?" Dean groaned, "nothing we throw at this guy has any effect".

"Where have you gone?" Snape chuckled dryly, "where's that famous Gryffindor courage gone to".

"Hey I was a Ravenclaw", Cho shouted back, "If only we could get him airborne, then we'd see how good his wings are".

Suddenly Ron snapped his fingers, "That's it", he said to the others, "I think I've got a way to beat him".

Snape was becoming bored waiting for the Rangers to show their faces. He was about to join his Cedals when the green ranger suddenly stood up from his hiding place, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for your stupidity Mr Thomas", he laughed and fired a black ball of energy at the green ranger. Snape watched it approach the green ranger but to his surprise it went straight through his body, "What!" he exclaimed.

He didn't get long to reflect on this as something sliced through his back, damaging his wings. He slowly turned around, only to get a face full of blaster from the yellow ranger. His injured wings couldn't react in time and the shots hit him straight in the chest. To his annoyance the real green ranger was standing next to him, "Forgot about the illusion thing didn't you _Professor"_ , Dean sneered, "now who feels stupid".

Snape was about to attack the impudent ranger but he was suddenly swept up in a powerful tornado. The pink column of air tore through the fabric of the tent, blowing Snape high into the night sky, "Now this feels very satisfying", Cho smiled underneath her helmet.

"I think that should be enough", Ron added, "lets see if this bat can fly". Cho cut the tornado, leaving Snape flapping around in the air. He was struggling but unfortunately he was just about staying in the air, "That's a shame, I was looking forward to him crashing", Ron sighed, "oh wait I can do this". He clenched his fist and swung his arm towards the ground, capturing Snape in a powerful gravitational field. The professor was dragged to the ground at tremendous speed and his body make a crater on impact.

A very groggy Snape clawed his way out of the hole in the ground, only to come face to face with the red and white rangers. The red ranger had his swords in hand and they were charged up with his fire Chi power, "This is for Albus Dumbledore", he said and swung the blades towards the fallen Snape. Almost on auto pilot the bat creature turning into a column of black smoke and disappeared into the sky. Harry's attack missed and he rammed his sword into the ground in frustration, "Damn it", he swore.

"Don't worry, we'll get him next time", Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah you're right", Harry replied just as the others arrived, "good plan Ron and well executed everyone".

The rangers powered down and headed back for the tent, "I don't know about you but I could sleep for a couple of days after that", Dean stretched his muscles.

"You're not the only one", Hermione replied, "I wouldn't mind having a relaxing soak".

The rangers laughed but they immediately stopped when they stepped inside the tent. The Cedals were gone but in their place was something much more terrifying, several extremely angry and confused members of the Order of the Phoenix, "Oh yeah I forgot about them", Harry commented. A part of the tent fell down in between the two groups, "I'll pay for the damage", he added.

"I think that you owe us all an explanation", Mr Weasley said.

Over the next half an hour, the Mystic Squadron recounted how they came into their powers and what they had been doing over the last few months. They covered off their time in Angel Grove, including what they had been battling when Remus and Tonks met up with them. They also touched on their mission for the Horcruxes but didn't go into too much detail, the less they knew about that the better.

"So just to recap", Tonks began, "the six of you control some ancient form of magic", the teens nodded, "and You-Know-Who and his followers have the power of this evil Gormal tribe and have been using it to unleash monsters on the country".

"Sounds crazy I know but it's all true", Hermione replied.

"Why you lot", Professor McGonagall asked, "what makes you six so special?"

"Bloodlines ironically", Cho answered her former teacher, "the five of us are descended from the original warriors that defeated the Gormal six thousand years ago. Our element power only manifests itself in one individual per generation".

"So this power was in our family", Fred began.

"And for some reason it chose Ron", George finished for him.

"I can't believe it myself sometimes", Ron deadpanned.

"But no one on my side of the family had the same power that Ron did", Mr Weasley stated, "and I don't think Molly did either".

"That's because without someone to train you from a young age it can lay dormant", Cho began, "I was lucky that my Uncle trained me as a child because we were aware of our heritage. As the others didn't know about their power, it didn't manifest itself until a point of severe stress".

"And what about Ginny", Remus asked, "I thought this Chi Power could only appear one in a generation".

"My power is different", the white ranger began, "because it was an unclaimed power back in ancient times, it could be claimed by anyone Saba deemed worthy regardless of ancestry".

"Saba?" Mrs Weasley frowned.

"Yeah my sword", she held out her hand and the aforementioned Saba appeared, "say hello to everyone".

"A pleasure to meet you", Saba began.

"It talked", Mr Weasley stammered.

"Of course I can talk", Saba replied with an indignant tone, "why is everyone surprised to learn that I can talk?"

"This is all getting too much for me", Mrs Weasley stood up and began to pace, "ancient magic, talking swords, giant metal creatures, floating heads in jar".

Billy nervously raised his hand, "Actually he's an interdimensional being caught in a time warp", he then lowered his hand under an intense glare from the Weasley Matriarch.

"I need to think about this but I don't like it", Mrs Weasley sat down again.

"What's there to think about", Ginny began, "we're the only one's who can use these powers and it's up to us to stop Voldemort and the Gormal from taking over the world".

"Watch your tone young lady", Mrs Weasley snapped.

"I will not watch my tone mother", the red haired teen spat, "we've got a job to do whether you or anyone else likes it or not", with that she stormed off back to the house.

"I'll go see if she's alright", Hermione ran after her, eager to get away from the interrogation.

"I'm sorry but this is a lot to take onboard", Remus said for the group.

Harry sighed, "And it's not for us", he slowly stood up, "look it's been a long night, we'll talk about this more another time". He traipsed back up the garden towards the Burrow, closely followed by the rest of his team.

"They're good kids", Tommy said once they had left, "I fully believe they can destroy the Gormal".

"But as you said, they're just kids", Professor McGonagall replied.

"So were we when we first became rangers", Kim began, "some of us didn't even know how to fight", she looked over at Billy.

"Just try not to push them away", Billy added, "because they know what they need to do and they're going to do it whether you like it or not". With nothing further to say the three Americans headed for the house, leaving the Order with a lot of information to process and a lot of thinking to do.


	28. The Locket, The Dancer & The Toad

_Chapter 28 – The Locket, The Dancer & The Toad_

 _Grimmauld Place, London_

Ten days had passed since the battle at The Burrow but it felt like so much longer for the rangers. The day after the wedding they had decamped to Grimmauld Place to begin setting up their new base of operations. No further words were exchanged with the Order but they agreed to keep all contact to a minimum. With Voldemort now in charge of the Ministry via his puppet Pius Thicknesse, the Death Eaters could legally move against member's of The Order with the flimsiest of evidence.

In retaliation for Snape defeat, the Dark Lord had stepped up his attacks on the country. There was almost one attack everyday and the teens were exhausted. Coupled with the fact that they couldn't really leave Grimmauld Place, tempers were beginning to fray.

Progress was slow on the installation of their new equipment and Billy was working nearly 18 hours a day to get everything ready. It was almost like the latent magic within the property was resisting but the original blue ranger was gradually getting there. The others tried to help but other than Hermione, no one really knew what they were doing. Instead they were stuck training and planning their next move. Except they weren't sure what to do next.

The note inside the fake locket mentioned an 'R.A.B' and so far, all of their research had failed to turn up anyone matching those initials. The situation was so frustrating that it was no surprise when someone finally snapped. Harry was sound asleep when the sound of Mrs Black's shrieking woke him up. It wasn't the first time that had happened, she really wasn't happy about the presence of three muggles inside her old home. What was surprising was the loud crash that followed around ten seconds later.

The bang was so loud that everyone immediately got out of bed and raced downstairs. Their eyes fell on the portrait, or what was left of it. Someone had smashed a large hole in the wall right through the mad woman pictures. Moments later a tried looking Billy walked back into the entrance hall with a sledgehammer over his shoulder. He looked at the stunned expressions of everyone and said, "What, I had to run a cable through this wall".

"I do hope Sirius is watching this", Harry laughed, "because he will be pissing himself with laughter".

With everyone now wide awake, they gathered in the kitchen for an emergency meeting. After sorting out a round of coffee, Harry began, "I don't know about you but I'm going mad inside this building", he shook his head, "I don't know how Sirius managed it for nearly a year".

"Not like we can do much about it mate", Dean flashed yesterday's edition of the Daily Prophet. The Ministry had declared them all Undesirables with Harry leading the way as number one, "Why am I only number five?" he groaned, not for the first time in the last 24 hours.

"I've been thinking about that", Cho began, "they're not going to be looking for us in the muggle areas of the city. No Death Eater in their right mind is going to stake out a McDonalds or an Angus Steak House. They're going to concentrate on the wizarding areas and the immediate muggle streets".

"Won't they pass on your details to the police?" Kim asked.

"Unlikely, their arrogance and hatred for all things muggle means they would never ask for their help", Hermione answered. "So as long as we avoid Charing Cross Road, Oxford Street and the Whitehall area and we should be fine".

"So avoid tourist areas", Dean added, "good thing you've got a Londoner to help you out then".

"Good because I could do with a proper breakfast", Harry groaned, "no offence to Ginny's cooking but she no patch on her Mum", he smiled sweetly at his girlfriend.

The white ranger glared before rolling her eyes, "Alright fine but we also need supplies, so Dean as you know the city so well you can go with Ron and Cho to get some food. If Hermione doesn't mind she can stay and help Billy then once one of our groups is back you can stretch your legs".

"Guess that leaves the four of us", Kim smiled, "which means a double date", she clapped her hands together.

Dean broke out into a fit of laughter, "In this part of London, good luck finding quality food". The original pink ranger brushed him off, surely he must be exaggerating.

 _Islington, North London_

"Dean wasn't joking was he?" Kim picked at a rubbery piece of scrambled egg of her plate.

"Look on the bright side, at least you've now experienced a traditional English greasy spoon cafe", Harry laughed. The quartet had spent nearly fifteen minutes wondering up and down the local streets trying to find somewhere decent to eat. Eventually they settled on the least run down cafe in the area, a dirty looking place next to Highbury and Islington railway station.

Tommy didn't mind the questionable quality, instead he ate like he hadn't eaten for several weeks, "Any more ideas about your next plan of action?"

"Not really", Harry sighed and cast a quick charm to silence their table, "despite taking over the Ministry, Voldemort still hasn't shown himself in public. Without a clear lead on his base, we've just got to sit back and wait".

"Yeah but not too much", Ginny added, "maybe we should try and draw him out a little bit".

"Decent idea but that could be dangerous", Tommy began, "you want to dangle the carrot but you don't want to expose yourself too much".

"Could be dangerous for people around us if a fight starts in the wrong place", Harry stated, "we want to draw Voldemort out but on our terms".

The door to the cafe opened and a couple of builders walked in and sat at the table closest to the door. Moments later a tall blonde hair woman followed them inside, she looked at the group and smiled broadly, "I don't believe it", she said in a broad Australian accent, "Tommy, Kim what are you two doing here?"

"Kat, what are the chances", Kim jumped out of her chair and hugged the woman, "we're here on holiday with a couple of students of Tommy's".

"Guys this is Katherine Hillard, she's studying ballet at the Royal London Academy", Tommy began, "Kat I'd like you meet Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley".

The woman offered her hand and her eyes immediately went to Harry's scar and her eyebrows rose slightly. The red ranger frowned, why would a muggle know who he was?" Good to meet you Katherine", he said as jovially as possible.

"Please call me Kat, all of my friends do", she smiled, "I wouldn't expect to see you in an establishment like this".

"Well we wanted to sample the authentic London cuisine", Kim smiled and poked at her rubbery egg, "can't get more authentic than this".

"You should've told me you were here, I live just down the road and I could've recommended something much better". She reached into her bag, wrote something on a piece of paper and placed it on the table.

Harry looked at the note, expecting to find the name of a restaurant but he was wrong. The note said ' _Dark wizards by the door, run whilst you can'._ The red ranger looked at the note and then at the newcomer, "Interesting recommendation, I'm sure there's a story behind this".

"Oh definitely, my sister tells me exactly what to look out for", Kat smiled.

"Kat can I borrow your pen", Ginny extended her hand and took the object from the Australian. She wrote on the piece of paper, ' _Get down and cover your ears'._ Harry, Kim and Tommy knew exactly what was about to happen and fortunately the cafe was largely empty. The white ranger gave a small nod and everyone crouched as low as they could.

Ginny stood up and screamed as loudly as she could using some of her sonic Chi power to emit an ear splitting scream. The two builders by the door grabbed their ears and their wands tumbled from their grasp, clattering onto the table. Several glasses shattered and so did the window, sending people scrambling out in the street. Blood began to pour out of the men's ears and their heads crashed on the table. Unfortunately a couple of muggles were caught in the cross fire and they too had blacked out. Harry was immediately on his feet and healed the innocents as best as he could, "Quickly out the back", she ordered.

The group ran into the kitchen, ignoring the protests of the staff, "Sorry keep the change", Kim called out and threw some notes onto a counter.

"Care to tell us how you knew they were wizards", Ginny asked Kat as they dashed between the metal tables.

"My sister's a witch", Kat sighed, "I've know ever since she was young. Once she knew what was happening in England she warned me to be on the look out. I saw them apparating in and followed them".

The group burst out the backdoor and into a small side road. Fortunately it didn't look like they had been followed, "Keri's a witch", Kim began, "no way although that explains why we never saw her during the school year".

"That's why we moved over from Australia", Kat replied, "she got a place at the Angel Magic Academy and graduated last year with the highest marks in the year".

"So that's why you knew who I was", Harry asked and Kat nodded in confirmation, "great even on the other side of the world I'm famous".

"We do have a bigger problem", Tommy began, "once those two wake up, they're going to realise Kat was seen with us".

Harry sighed, "You're right guess that only leaves us one option".

"You're not going to wipe my memory are you?" Kat said with a fearful tone.

"What, no", Harry replied, "we're going to have to place her under our protection". There was a general murmuring of disapproval from the other three, "Look she can obviously keep a secret really well and it'll give her time to contact her sister and she can take her somewhere safe".

"Fine", Ginny huffed, "guess that's why you're the red guy but I'm not happy about this".

"If I'm going to be a problem then I'll just go", Kat said.

"It's not that Kat", Tommy sighed, "let's just say you're not the only one who's been keeping a secret". Tommy pulled out his communicator, "Grab hold of Kim and try and keep your breakfast down at the other end". Kat didn't have time to protest and they quickly teleported away in a flash of light.

 _Grimmauld Place_

To say that Kat had been stunned to learn that her friends in Angel Grove were the original team of Power Rangers was slightly overwhelming. She arrived after they sealed Rita away but their name was still revered all over Angel Grove. She was also amazed to be in the presence of the Mystic Squadron. She had seen the Megazord battle in Hyde Park a few months ago and had cheered on from the sidelines.

There was a frosty atmosphere to her presence from the other member's of the Squadron but that slowly thawed when they learned she was already aware of magic. Hermione began to bombard her with questions about the Angel Magic Academy and the pair had disappeared into another part of the building for several hours.

"Strewth that girl can talk", Kat exclaimed as he sat down at the kitchen table, "I thought I was never going to get away".

"That's Hermione for you", Dean smiled, "so how you feeling now?"

"I think it's finally sunk in", the Australian nodded, "and thank you all for taking me in, you didn't have to do that".

"True but you helped us out, it's only right that we returned the favour", Ginny smiled.

"I've sent a message to Keri, she'll be over in about a week to pick me up", Kat began, "something to do with Britain restricting access for foreign visitors now".

Cho frowned at the comment, "That's new, my family never had any problems when our relatives from China came to visit".

"Keri's never had a problem either but I read it in today's Daily Prophet", Kat reached into her bag and pulled out the paper, "ever since Keri told me about the rising tensions, I've been getting the Prophet to keep track of development".

"Trust me you won't get anything useful from that rag", Ron stopped when he saw the picture on the front page. He grabbed the paper and took a closer look, "I don't believe it", he hissed.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I've only gone and found Slytherin's locket", he stated, "but that's the only bit of good news". He put the paper down again and sure enough, there was Slytherin's locket. The bad news was the person who the locket was attached to.

"Of all the people in the world", Ginny groaned.

"Why who is it?" Kat asked.

"Dolores Umbridge", Dean groaned, "a hell hound in a pink cardigan". This wasn't good news for the rangers, if they wanted the locket they would have to steal it from one of the most prominent member's of the Ministry of Magic. This was going to need some extensive planning.

 _ **A/N -** I think I visited a similar café when I saw Arsenal play at their old ground back in the late nineties, it really wasn't a pleasant breakfast that day. I brought Kat mostly because she would be in the London area about the time of this story. She'll have a big part to play in the next part of the story_


	29. Little Lies

_Chapter 29 – Little Lies_

 _Grimmauld Place, London_

This time last year, serious planning for the so called Golden Trio would've involved sitting around the Gryffindor common room procrastinating for several weeks until they decided to bodge something together on the fly. Fast forward to the present day the additional heads inside Grimmauld Place meant that planning something as an audacious as a day time raid on the Ministry of Magic had been reduced to a few days.

Several ideas had been rejected, Dean's idea to run in as their costumed alter egos had been quickly shot down. The Ministry was largely incompetent but the addition of several high ranking Death Eaters to the staff probably meant they would be waiting for that. Ron suggested using their new teleporters to get straight into Umbridge's office, catching her unawares. It wasn't a bad idea and Billy had confirmed that the teleporters would penetrate the building without too much trouble. Eventually they disregarded that idea, certainly for their main point of attack any way. Having all six of them teleport in would create too much trouble and if they didn't get the locket the first time, it was highly likely that Umbridge would put it somewhere they couldn't get it.

That only left them with one option, a small scale infiltration. They didn't have any Polyjuice Potion so they would be relying on Dean's illusion power. The green ranger immediately paled and disappeared to a quiet area of Grimmauld Place to practice. Whilst he was doing that, the others hammered out a quick plan. Umbridge was the head of something called the Muggleborn Registration Committee. If they could get someone into one of her interrogations, they could stun her and grab the locket before she even realised it.

It was late in the day when Dean finally re-emerged from his personal training session. The green ranger looked absolutely exhausted, "Guys I'm not going to be able to cover all of us. I can maintain the identity for a couple of people plus myself but not all six of us".

"Damn it", Harry muttered, "so we're back to square one".

"We could always explore the Polyjuice option again", Cho suggested, "I know it would delay us by an extra month but I can't see any other way".

"A month's something we don't really have", Ginny countered, "Voldemort already found a way to Chi power some of his strongest followers, how long until he powers up all of his Death Eaters?"

Over the other side of the table, Kat was sitting with her American friends listening in on the conversation. She had her own plan formulating, "Dean would it help if you didn't have to mask the identity of your captive too much".

"Possibly", Dean shrugged, "the less power I have to put into the illusion, the longer I can maintain it for". He paused for a moment and looked at the blonde, "Why what are you suggesting?"

The Australian dancer took a deep breath but didn't respond for a few moments. Eventually Tommy caught onto her train of thought, "Kat no", he began, "it's too dangerous".

"Am I missing something?" Ron asked.

"Her sister is a muggleborn witch, a foreign one at that", Hermione surmised, "she wants Dean to disguise her and take her into the Ministry".

Harry sat back in his chair for a moment, "You know how dangerous this could be, firstly they'll think you're a muggleborn. They'll already despise you but if they find out you're actually a muggle", he let his voice trail off, the unspoken threat to her life hung in the air.

Kat swallowed and pulled out a picture, "This is Keri, we look quite similar as you can see", she wasn't wrong, other than the fact Keri was a few years younger they probably could've passed as twins.

"Jason was right", Kim smiled, "you would've made a good ranger".

"I'm trying to protect my little sister", Kat began, "this Voldemort guy isn't going to be satisfied with ruling England, how long until he sets his sights on America or Australia?"

"Alright so we've got our victim", Harry began, "I can sneak in with my cloak but I'll need a fourth person to come. That's if Dean thinks he can maintain the cover for all three of them".

"Now that I don't have to put too much effort into disguising Kat, I should be able to cover a third person", the green ranger replied.

That gave Harry a dilemma, who would be the most useful person on this mission? The other four rangers all had their strengths but this would require subtlety and most importantly, speed, "Hermione you can be Dean's partner partner, you're speed could come in useful". He then looked at Ginny, Cho and Ron, "You three are the back up, I'll keep a communication channel open so if anything goes wrong don't be afraid to beam across".

"Alright you can count on us", Cho replied and the other two nodded.

"When are we going to do this?" Ron asked.

"As soon as possible", Harry answered, "if that's alright with everyone else. The quicker we get that locket away from the slimy fat toad the better". The other rangers nodded in agreement and the plan was going to be put into operation in two days time to allow Dean some further preparation time.

 _Ministry of Magic – Two days later_

It was early in the morning and the Ministry assault team were hiding around the corner from the prisoner entrance to the building. This particular entrance wasn't known to the public due it's potentially dangerous nature. To muggles it looked like an abandoned Chinese restaurant but it actually linked directly to the DMLE. This allowed Aurors to bring dangerous criminals directly into their offices and not through the visitors or employees entrance. To help Dean maintain the illusion easier, he and Hermione had borrowed some old Auror robes from Sirius's room. They all knew Sirius was an Auror during the first war but they weren't sure why he had a set of female robes as well. Sadly they wouldn't be able to ask his that particular question.

"Alright everyone set?" Harry asked his team, "Dean this is your lead, we'll go with whatever you decide". The green ranger nervously nodded his head, "Don't worry we believe in you".

"Not too late to change your mind", Hermione said to Kat.

"I know", the Australian replied simply but didn't address the point any further.

"Are you sure these ID's will do", Dean flashed a couple of identification badges that they had been able to create using Sirius's old one.

"Looks like the one Tonks has", Harry replied, "you don't think that the Ministry would actually update their equipment did you".

"Yeah but the names", the green ranger held up his card, "Stevie Nicks, that's not even the name of a man".

"It passed the Pureblood test yesterday", Hermione added show her own card with the name Lindsey Buckingham, "I don't think anyone in the Ministry is going to know the names of Fleetwood Mac".

"Alright I think we're set", Harry grabbed his communicator, "you read me Ron?"

"Yeah loud and clear mate", the blue ranger replied, "just say the word and we're be there in seconds".

"Good, glad to know you three have our backs", Harry then turned back to Dean, "time to do your thing".

The green ranger nodded and closed his eyes. To them it looked like nothing was happening but everyone else's perception of them was slowly changing. Dean decided to keep it simple so his body bulked up a bit and he sprouted a beard. Hermione's hair colour darkened until it was jet black and it shortened until it stopped just before her ears. Numerous piercing appeared in her ears and her eyebrow, giving her a very dangerous look. As agreed Kat's features morphed slightly until she became a clone of her younger sister.

The group walked confidently until they paused next to a car, "Wow not bad", Dean commented, "got a little bit of the Samuel L Jackson going on".

"You can admire yourself later", Harry hissed from underneath his invisibility cloak, "let's get in an out as quickly as possible. I don't fancy staying in enemy territory any longer than I have to".

The others silently agreed and approached the door to the restaurant. They took a few moments to compose themselves before pushing the door open and confidently stepping through. Inside the walls were cold stone with a few Ministry logos dotted around. At the far end of the room was a small desk with an elderly looking man sitting behind it. Grabbing Kat roughly by the arm, Dean strode over to the desk, "Excuse me, Auror Nicks", he spoke with a posh accent, "we've brought in a prison for registration".

The man behind the desk looked at the ID and then back at Dean, "Don't recall seeing either of you two around before".

Hermione flashed her badge and spoke with an East London accent, "Auror Buckingham, we're new around here, brought in especially by the new regime", she looked down her nose at the man, "if you get me".

The desk guard's shoulders froze up slightly, "Alright report to Yaxley, he'll tell you when the trials are taking place". He waived his wand and opened the door, allowing them access into the DMLE offices.

When they walked through the door, the quartet were surprised by the room. Apart from a few moving portraits, it could've easily have passed for an ordinary muggle office. They walked between the cubicles but to their surprise, no one was around, "Great security", Kat whispered to Dean, "and could you loosen your grip slightly".

"Sorry", the green ranger replied, "I had to sell it".

"This is strange, where is everyone?" Hermione half spoke outloud.

"We're overstretched", a voice called out from a cubicle. A male in his early thirties stood up, he had dirty blonde hair and thick stubble, "thanks to the new Registration Committee, we've been stretched to breaking point". He nodded his head at the desk behind them, "Doesn't help that experienced Aurors like Tonks haven't been back to work since the new guy took over".

"Someone should look into that", Dean stated.

The Auror laughed, "You new guys have got a lot to learn", he then looked at Kat, "another for the committee", they nodded, "take her straight down to Courtroom 10, Umbridge is in session all day".

Dean and Hermione nodded and quickly hurried to the lift. The green ranger was beginning to feel fatigued so as soon as they were in the lift, he relaxed the illusion slightly, "How you holding up?" Harry asked him.

"Not too bad", Dean replied, "but I'm going to sleep well tonight".

"Let's just hope that we're not kept waiting too long", Hermione added.

Suddenly the lift began to slow, forcing Dean to re-establish their false identities. To their surprise Mr Weasley entered the lift and immediately turned his back to them. Part of them wanted to identify themselves but they couldn't risk putting him in any more danger than he already was, "New registration", Mr Weasley said gruffly.

"What if it is", Dean spat back.

"Perhaps you should try capturing some actually criminals for a change", Mr Weasley snorted.

"Watch your tone", Hermione began, "wouldn't want to draw too much attention to yourself". Mr Weasley turned around and glared at the yellow ranger and it took all of Hermione's acting talent to hold her head up in defiance. Fortunately for them, Mr Weasley reached his floor and got out the lift without saying another word, "God that was hard", he sighed.

"I know but it was for his own good", Harry replied.

The lift stopped again, this time at their floor. Dean once again grabbed Kat and forcibly dragged her out the lift, this time though the blonde made more effort to resist him, "Let me go, I've done nothing wrong", she hissed.

"That's for Madam Umbridge to decide", Dean said and turned to the clerk of the court, "we've brought someone to the Committee", he flashed his ID badge.

"Prisoners name?" the clerk asked.

"Keri Hillard", Hermione began, "Australian national currently residing in America. She tried to sneak into the country by an illegal portkey".

"A foreigner?" the man looked at Kat with disgust, "Madam Umbridge has a slot available now, take her straight through". The pair nodded and the court room doors opened. They smiled to themselves, things were going according to plan.

Back at the prisoner entrance, the new head of the DMLE Aldious Yaxley walked up to the entrance guard and flashed his ID badge, "Those new Aurors you've hired have already found themselves a muggleborn", the guard said.

"New Aurors?" Yaxley asked, "what were their names?"

"Nicks and Buckingham I think", he replied, "must be pretty good, don't remember seeing them before".

"No, neither do I", Yaxley pushed his way past the guard and into the DMLE office. Someone had infiltrated the Ministry and he had a good idea who it was.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **A/N –**_ _I'm aware that in real life Stevie Nicks is a woman and Lindsay Buckingham's a man but try explaining that logic to a wizard. Also fake identities based on classic rock bands, no idea where I got that idea from..._


	30. Go Your Own Way

_Chapter 30 – Go Your Own Way_

 _Ministry of Magic, Courtroom 10_

It took all of the Rangers self control not to start throwing curses at Dolores Umbridge. The vile woman was spouting her usual rhetoric about maintaining the status quo and various other derogatory statements about muggleborns stealing their magic. The pink loving woman was sitting on a throne like chair looking down on Kat. The smug look on her face asking pitching a question towards the Australian was disgusting and disrespectful but somehow their friend was keeping her cool.

"She's a pretty good actress", Harry muttered to himself from the safety of his cloak. Unfortunately Umbridge wasn't alone in the room, she was flanked by two beefy looking security wizards probably newcomers to the Dark Lord's ranks.

"We're going to need to pick our opening", Hermione whispered, "I don't think Dean can maintain the illusion for much longer".

"I'm fine", the green ranger hissed, "I can keep this up for another couple of minutes at least". He took a couple of deep breathes, "It would help if those bloody things weren't hovering overhead". Dean was referring to a swarm of Dementors hovering overhead. They were being held in place with a rather weak looking cat Patronus.

"Alright here's the plan", Harry began, "I'll stun the two guards and you two drive those things out the back door over there".

The pair gave a subtle nod but before their could activate their plan, a paper airplane fluttered into the room. It stopped right in front of Umbridge and she grabbed it with her stubby fingers, "This better be important", she huffed, "I gave specific orders not to be disturbed". As he read the note, her face slowly fell and she glanced over the top of the piece of paper, "It's from Yaxley, apparently there's no Aurors by the name of Nicks and Buckingham".

"Funny we'd never heard of Yaxley until now", Dean snorted but he pulled out his wand and placed it behind his back.

"I think we've got a couple of frauds but why would they want to infiltrate my interrogation", Umbridge patted her chin, "unless they were here to assassinate me".

"It's very tempting but we're not here to kill you", Hermione nodded towards Dean and the pair fired off a stunning spell. They hit the two guards flanking Umbridge and their heads slumped against the desk. The yellow ranger then used some of her extra speed to run to the main door and quickly barricade them in.

"How did you do that?" Umbridge was on her feet, "no magic can make you move that quickly".

"Maybe I stole it, that's what the leaflets state", Hermione smirked and her appearance slowly morphed back to normal.

Instead of being scared, Umbridge actually rubbed her hands together gleefully, "Oh this is excellent, we can add impersonating Aurors and invading the Ministry to your list of charges". She then looked at Kat, "Now what part do you have to play in this?"

"You leave her alone", Harry shook off his cloak and stepped in front of Kat protectively, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time".

"Harry Potter", the woman spat, "I had a feeling you would be behind all of this, it stinks of your deviant behaviour".

"Why thank you" he bowed slightly, "now you've got something we want", he pointed his wand at the golden item on the front of her blouse".

Umbridge grasped the locket in her hand, "This is a family heirloom, have you now resorted to stealing from respectable purebloods as well as lying Mr Potter".

From her seat in the chair, Kat snorted, "There's nothing respectable about you lady".

"Watch your tone filth", Umbridge shrieked and fired a nasty looking curse at the Australian. Fortunately Hermione was able to cast a shield to protect her from harm. In response, a furious Harry channelled some of his fire Chi through his wand. An explosive fireball whizzed past Umbridge's ears, burning the tip of her hair.

"I'm not in the mood for your crap Umbridge", Harry roared. The toad like woman for once had a look of fear in her eyes, "That was just a warning shot so if you give me what I want then you can leave with your reputation and dignity intact". Umbridge looked like she was genuinely considering his offer, however, a firm banging on the door interrupted her thought process.

"You're too late", she smirked, "the real Aurors will be inside in a few moments. They'll have that door unlocked in a matter of seconds".

"Oh it's already unlocked", Hermione said casually, "I've just blocked it with several chairs. I wonder how those mighty wizards will break through because I'm sure that door is immune to most forms of offensive magic".

Umbridge went silent for a moment before she snarled, "I will not let you win", she grabbed her wand and fired a killing curse in the direction of Harry. The red ranger rolled out the way and pushed Kat low to the floor.

As another nasty looking curse whizzed over their head, Harry grabbed his communicator, "Guys now would be a good time to get over here".

A fraction of a second later, three columns of light arrive in the courtroom. Startled by these new arrivals, Umbridge fired another killing curse at the nearest new arrival and they happened to be Ron. Hermione's eyes widened and she screamed, "No!" at the top of her lungs. She blinked a couple of times and to her shock, everything had stopped moving. The green light of the killing curse was just inches away from Ron's chest.

She moved quickly from her position but with every step, she found that she was becoming extremely weak. She stumbled the last couple of step and collapsed into Ron, knocking him out the way of the curse in the process. Time suddenly restarted and the curse slammed harmlessly into the wall. Umbridge was so shocked that she had missed that she didn't even defend herself against Cho's disarming spell. Her wand flew straight into the pink ranger's hand and she promptly snapped it into two pieces, "You just broke the wand of a Ministry official", she screamed.

"You tried to kill my friend", Cho snapped, "I'll call us even".

Ron was in shock, one second he was looking at an incoming killing curse, the next he was on the floor with Hermione on top of him, "Hey", she said weakly, "I'm glad you're alright".

"Yeah takes more than that to keep me down", he smiled back. Hermione didn't look well, her skin was extremely pale and her eyes were unfocused, "You're bleeding", he pointed at her nose.

The yellow ranger raised her arm weakly and wiped some blood away from her nose, "Oh yeah, so I am", moments later her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she blacked out.

"Hermione", Ron cried and shook her, "Hermione speak to me", it was no good, she was unresponsive. Ron leapt to his feet with fire burning in his eyes, "You're going to pay for that", he bellowed at Umbridge.

"Good riddance", she snorted, "one less mudblood polluting our society". She was about to launched into a tirade when her extended finger suddenly snapped. She screamed in pain but moments later he forearm bent back on itself.

The other were stunned for a moment and it took them a while to find the source of Umbridge's pain, "Ron, stop it", Ginny called out. The blue ranger was using his gravity power to literally squeeze the life out of Umbridge. She tried to gurgle a protest but all of her ribs collapsed in on themselves and she fell face first onto the desk.

"Ron, you're killing her", Dean added, "Hermione wouldn't want that". This made Ron hesitate for a moment and relax his grip, giving his sister an opportunity to stun him. The blue ranger slumped to the ground and landed next to Hermione.

As the others attended to their fallen friends, Harry jumped up on to the platform to check on Umbridge. Her upper body was horribly deformed, Ron's crushing force has really done a number on her bones. He pulled the locket off the woman and checked her pulse. To his utter shock she was still alive, "I despise you but I'm not a heartless person", Harry sighed and cast a few healing spells on Umbridge. He managed to fix her rib cage to relieve the pressure on her internal organs and allow her to breathe.

"Harry we've got to go", Kat called out as the banging on the door was getting louder, "they'll be through any time". The red ranger sighed and hopped down from the platform, grabbing his communicator. He took hold of Kat's hand and the group teleported away, just as the Aurors burst into the courtroom.

 _Grimmauld Place_

The mood was sombre around the kitchen table as everyone waited for news on Hermione. She was still unresponsive when they got her back to Grimmauld Place. They had decided to leave Ron unconscious as well to give him time to cool off. The door opened and everyone around the table looked up in hope but they were slightly disappointed to see Kat, "Thanks for letting me borrow your communicator", she slid it over to Harry, "Keri's in Angel Grove but she's had no luck getting a portkey to England".

"And probably won't now we've taken out the head of the committee that issues them", Dean sighed.

"Not really the time mate", Harry groaned and turned back to Kat, "so what are you going to do?"

"I've asked Jason and he's said that it's ok to teleport back to America", she replied, "at least until this has all blown over".

"That's good timing", Billy added, "because the new Command Center is nearly finished. I'll be able to bring it online first thing tomorrow".

"So that means you're going back?" Ginny asked.

"Rotten timing I know", Kim began, "but I've got to prepare for the new school year, Billy's got college and Tommy needs to find a job".

"Can you stay until Hermione's back on her feet?" Dean asked and the others nodded in confirmation.

"Hey", Cho snuck in through the kitchen door, "I've done a few diagnostic spells on Hermione and I can't find anything seriously wrong. I think whatever she did to save Ron's life simply exhausted her. Once her core is stable she should wake on her own".

"Any idea when that'll be?" Ginny said.

The pink ranger sighed, "I only know the basics of healing but I would say by tomorrow evening at the latest".

"At least that's some good news", Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Slytherin's locket, "Now we need to research a way of destroying this thing".

Kim looked slightly disgusted, "So this actually has a piece of someone's soul inside it", the rangers nodded, "that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard".

"I really don't like being near this thing", Ginny pushed it across the table, "can't we store this somewhere else for the time being".

"Agreed", Harry stated, "we'll have a look in the Black library, maybe they'll have some answers about how to destroy this thing". Harry found a scrap of cloth, scooped up the Horcrux and placed it in his pocket. He led everyone away to search the library for some clues, hopefully by the time the yellow ranger woke up, they would have some good news for her.

 _ **A/N –**_ _A bit quick but the locket's out of Umbridge's possession and the toad's got what she deserves. You'll find that things accelerate from here as the ranger's have shown that they're not going to be hiding in a tent for months. Their new powers will make them take the fight more to Voldemort, whether that proves to be reckless, only time will tell. The next little arc will see the introduction of a piece of equipment from MMPR season 2..._


	31. Farewell My Friends

_Chapter 31 – Farewell My Friends_

 _Grimmauld Place, London_

Sunlight slowly flooded in as Hermione gently opened her eyes. She felt exhausted and extremely stiff, like she had been asleep for several weeks. The first thing she noticed was that she was in her bed inside Grimmauld Place. She recognised the slightly itchy blanket and battered curtains anywhere. She then heard the sound of some extremely loud snoring from the other side of the room. Pushing herself up in the bed, she got a great view of Ron fast asleep in a chair. His head was tilted back, resting against the wall and there was a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth but Hermione didn't care. In her hour of need he was keeping a vigil at her bedside, that was more important than anything.

The yellow ranger glanced down at herself and noticed that someone had changed her clothes. She also couldn't seen any signs of visible bruising which was a good thing. The last thing she remembered was time stopping and then she blacked out. Grabbing her communicator from the bedside table, she checked the date, "Not too bad only been asleep for 24 hours", she said out loud. Hermione thought she had spoken quietly but her voice was enough to disturb Ron. The blue ranger jolted away and prompt fell out of the chair, "Careful Ron, otherwise you'll be the one in the sick bed".

"Hermione you're awake", he didn't bother to stand up, instead he crawled over and threw his arms around her neck. He hung on tightly almost afraid that she was going to run off. A few moments later he realised what he had done and backed away in embarrassment, "So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I've been run over by my zord", she groaned, "still at least I'm awake quicker than Harry usually is". Ron chuckled and grabbed a potion off the table and handed it to the yellow ranger. Recognising it as a Pepper Up potion, she downed it instantly and handed back to Ron, "So what happened after I blacked out". Ron glanced away, a reaction that concerned the yellow ranger, "Did someone else get hurt?"

Ron shook his head and grabbed a newspaper from the floor. The headline instantly grabbed the yellow ranger's attention.

 _ATTEMPTED MURDER AT THE MINISTRY: UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE BLAMED_

 _In a truly horrific turn of events, the Head of the Muggleborn Registration Committee Dolores Umbridge was viciously attacked during the course of her duties. Three unknown assailants managed to gain entry to the Ministry of Magic posing as Aurors. The Head of the DMLE Aldious Yaxley suspects that the guard was placed under the Imperius Curse by these three degenerates. They entered under the pretence of escorted a foreign Muggleborn to the Registration Committee. It was later determined that the third member of their party wasn't who she said she was either and was possibly in on the scheme._

 _Once in the presence of Madam Umbridge, the three proceeded to violently attack the esteemed member of the Ministry. Madam Umbridge is currently being treated at St Mungo's for numerous broken bones, severe internal injuries and potentially life changing damage to her brain. Mr Yaxley said there was conclusive evidence that Undesirable Number One, Harry Potter, had a key role to play in this. His bounty had been adjusted to an unlimited quantity of Galleons if he is captured alive. The reward for the other Undesirables has also increased._

 _Harry Potter, Chosen One to Violent Degenerate: See Page 3_

 _Profile of other Undesirables: See Page 5_

"Couldn't have happened to a better person", Hermione snorted and placed the paper down on her bed. She then caught an ashamed look on Ron's face, "It was you, wasn't it Ron?" she asked softly.

"I couldn't help it", he replied, close to tears, "when you collapsed and Umbridge started gloating, I lost control of my Chi. If it hadn't been for the others, I would've crushed her to death". He hung his head, "You must hate me", the blue ranger sighed.

"I don't hate you Ron", Hermione replied.

"But I'm just as bad as the Death Eaters", he groaned.

Now sitting bolt upright in bed, she reached across and grabbed his shoulders, "Ronald, did you enjoy hurting Umbridge", he shook his head, "then you share nothing in common with the Death Eater's or Voldemort".

"You mean that?" he asked in hope.

The yellow ranger smiled at him, "I course I do and Ron I could never hate you", she paused and bit her lip, "in fact", she grabbed his face and pulled it towards hers. Their lips met for a few seconds until Ron stumbled backwards, too stunned to move, "I got tired of waiting for you to make the first move", she smiled.

"I-wha", was all that Ron was able to stutter out.

"Ron focus", Hermione clicked her fingers in front of his face, "now can you tell me what's been happening whilst I've been out".

Ron swallowed and nodded slowly, "We've been searching through the Black library trying to find out how to destroy the Horcrux but we haven't had much luck. We've come up with a few ideas but we don't want to try them inside the house".

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well the only reference we've found is that the container needs to be utterly destroyed", Ron continued. "Harry blasted it with fire and I've tried crushing it but that didn't work. We've considering morphing and using some of our weapons, maybe even the Chi Bomber if it proves really resilient".

"Hmm yes I can see why you didn't want to do that inside", Hermione then smiled, "I'm proud of you Ron, doing all this reading in my absence".

The blue ranger puffed out his chest slightly, "Then you're going to love what I found in another book", he held out his hand, "come on, I'll show you the new Command Centre as well".

Hermione smiled and was about to get out of bed when she noticed something, "Erm could you give me a minute, it appears that someone took my jeans off and didn't replace them with anything". Ron's head turned scarlet and he quickly excused himself from the room.

Once she was properly dressed, Hermione follow Ron downstairs until they reached the doors to the main reception room. Ron smiled before opening up both doors and stepping side. Even though she had been present during a lot of the construction, the sight still impressed Hermione. The once dark room was now brightly lid with proper electrical lights. On one wall was a digital map of the world, currently focused on England. Next to that was a viewing screen, similar to one back in Angel Grove. There were a few computer banks laid out against another wall with various different controls, "This is fantastic", she gasped.

Instantly every pair of eyes were focused on her, "Hermione", they all exclaimed and rushed over to greet her.

"Down worry, I'm feeling much better", she tried to reassure them.

"I'll be the judge of that Granger", Cho gave her a warm smile, "and it'll give us a chance to test of the new medical equipment".

As she was getting scanned, Hermione found Billy amongst the throng of people, "I can't believe you were able to get all this and it's all come together so quickly".

"You'll have to thank Zordon for the equipment", Billy began, "in addition to the scanner, you've got an enhanced version of the map you were using, as well as newly upgraded defensive features".

"Yeah nothing short of a nuclear missile would be able to penetrate this house now", Dean smiled, "even the most powerful Dark Chi user can't break these wards".

"And we have our own teleportation controls so we're not leeching off of Zordon's energy supply", Ginny added.

"The best part is that the controls are so easy to use, even a House Elf can use them", he paused and called out, "isn't that right Kreature".

"Absolutely Master", the House Elf responded in a respectful tone, "shall I get dinner ready for you?" Harry nodded in confirmation and the ancient House Elf shuffled away.

"Blimey, his attitudes changed", Hermione began, "are you sure I've only been out for a day".

Harry nodded, "Kreature and I have reached an understanding", he said cryptically.

Before Harry could elaborate, the computer buzzed with the yellow ranger's test results, "Good news, looks like you've got a clean bill of health", Cho smiled and gave the print out to Hermione. The yellow ranger studied the report and as Cho said, there was no long term damage caused, "My theory is that you suffered some sort of energy drain from excessive Chi use but I've never seen such an extreme case before", she added.

"Probably because you've never stopped time before", Hermione shrugged, "when Umbridge fired the killing curse, I somehow stopped time which gave me a chance to push Ron out the way".

The other rangers were impressed, "Wow and I thought that you just used high speed to get to him", Dean nodded respectfully.

"I always knew that it could be possible", Cho added, "I mean I've read about the ancient yellow ranger being able to do it".

"Well if it causes that much damage to my body then I don't really want to do it again", Hermione sighed, "now Ron mentioned finding something interesting in a book".

"We sure did", Harry picked up a very battered leather bound book and placed it on the console, "we found this book with various references to Chi".

"Wait the Black's knew about Chi Power?" Hermione asked.

"It's possible", Ron began, "I mean myself and Harry are both blood related to the Black's so it's quite possible that one of our powers were passed from the Black family".

Hermione nodded, "A well thought out theory from Ron, now I know that I'm still asleep", she teased the blue ranger. She gave me a little smile before noticing something else in the book, "What's this all about?" she pointed at a picture of an angular looking turtle.

"The legendary jade turtle", Cho replied, "so legendary that I didn't believe it existed until I read the book".

Hermione read the next passage out loud, "Rather than donate some of his power towards one particular human, the jade turtle elected to defend all of them equally. His powerful shell and regenerative powers more than make up for his lack of mobility. The power is protected by the Lu Caodi family through the Jade Pendant. If the threat from the dark is significant enough, the jade turtle can unleash unprecedented powers". The yellow ranger paused for a moment, "Lu Caodi, that doesn't sound like a family I'm familiar".

"It wouldn't be", Harry answered, "unless you know Mandarin".

"Which you don't", Hermione glared at the red ranger.

"True but Cho does", he tapped a few buttons on the computer, "say hello the modern day Lu Caodi family".

Hermione's eyes widened at the image on screen, "Wow, I wasn't excepting that", she paused briefly, "question is, will they help us?"

"Only one way to find out", Ginny began, "they will be returning to Hogwarts in a few days, we thought we could sneak in and ask them some questions".

The yellow ranger shook her head, "So not content with infiltrating the Ministry, we're now going to sneak back into Hogwarts, a school now under the control of the Death Eaters", she shook her head, "next you'll be wanting to break into Gringotts".

"Give it time", Harry shrugged but he was interrupted by a tap on the door.

"Guys we're all ready to go", Kim stuck her head inside, "Billy we've packed your stuff up as well".

"Thank you", the original blue ranger replied, "fortunately I didn't bring much with me".

Tommy carried a few bags into the room and he was quickly followed by Kat and Kim, "Thank you for giving me sanctuary in your place".

"Least we could do", Harry replied, "are you going back with them?"

The Australian nodded, "I told my sister not to come over, just in case the Aurors have got her name after our little mission".

"Good call", Dean nodded, "well it's been an amazing experience and you're welcome back anytime".

"We might take you up on that", Tommy smiled, "now kick Voldemort's ass, I know you've got it in you". There was a quick round of hugs and handshakes before the quartet were teleported back to America. There was an uneasy calm inside the room as it finally dawned on the rangers that they were now alone. Previously they had been guided by Dumbledore, Sensei Ling and Tommy before Zordon and the previous team of ranger's took over. Now they were all back in America, they were fully responsible for themselves. They hoped they would be up to the task because the road ahead didn't look particularly smooth.


	32. Midnight Raids

_Chapter 32 – Midnight Raids_

 _Hogsmeade_

The streets of Hogsmeade were illuminated by a few candles and the light of the Moon as the rangers silently teleported into the village. They chose midnight as the best time to put their plan into motion. It was well after curfew up at the school so, in theory, everyone should be safely tucked up in bed. The students had returned to Hogwarts a few days ago, although after looking at the Marauders Map, it didn't seem quite as full as before. Their initial plan had been to locate the descendants of the Lu Caodi family and enquire about the Jade Turtle, however, that plan had to be discarded when Harry noticed they hadn't returned to school. Now their mission was to get some more information about their disappearance and try and locate them before Voldemort did.

Another look at the map showed a few unwelcome additions to the Hogswarts staff. Firstly there were the Carrow twins, two of the nastiest people you were ever likely to come across. Other than Bellatrix, they were possibly the most sadistic of the Death Eaters. Ron even suggested that their sibling relationship was perhaps a little too close. The others had wanted to dismiss this thought, however, knowing what they did about Pureblood families it was probably true.

The other name was someone they thought would never grace the halls of Hogwarts again, Severus Snape. Not only that, he spent most of his time in the Headmaster's office, leading them to believe that he had been named the new Headmaster. Somehow Voldemort's influence over the governors had extended to getting them to name Dumbledore's murderer as his replacement. A small part of them wanted to storm the walls of the castle and overthrow the greasy bat. Sadly they did need to try and keep under the radar for fear of reprisals against the students.

Sticking to the shadows as much as possible, the teens soon arrived at the entrance to Honeydukes. Ginny stretched her fingers and placed her hand over the door handle. A quick blast of sonic energy later, the locking mechanism completely disintegrated and the door swung open. Dean then quickly masked their presence to prevent them from tripping any alarm wards that the owner might have placed over the shop, "Alright that should give us about an hour", the green ranger commented, "unless someone happens to walk past the shop".

"Unlikely at this hour", Harry replied. Fortunately for them, the Death Eaters had yet to set up a presence in the village. They were too busy securing London and the surrounding Wizarding areas. "Ok Cho and I will sneak into the castle and find Neville and Luna", he continued, "if you get any trouble, just buzz us".

"I still don't see why she's going with you", Ginny sighed.

"Because I'm the only one who knows where Ravenclaw Tower is and how to get into it", the pink ranger stated, "don't worry, I'm not going to steal your man away". A few months ago that thought would've crossed the white ranger's mind but after getting to know the older girl, she knew that she didn't pose a threat.

"Don't worry Gin the next dangerous mission we do, you can come with me", Harry smiled.

"And who says romance is dead", Ginny shook her head and gave her boyfriend a kiss for good luck.

Harry and Cho jumped into the basement and began to follow the passageway into the castle. It still amazed the red ranger that no one had discovered this route into the castle or that the owner of Honeydukes hadn't noticed that someone kept raiding his stock. He was sure that Snape would've guessed there was a passageway near that statue inside Hogwarts but once again luck was on their side, "You're quiet tonight Potter", Cho whispered.

"Just thinking how easy this has been so far", he replied, "normally something's gone wrong by now".

"Thanks now you've surely jinxed us", she sighed, "are we there yet".

The pair paused and Harry used the backlight on his communicator to check their progress. He thought about casting a _lumos_ spell but the brighter light would've attracted too much attention, "I think we're there", he said and pulled out the Map. He activated it and quickly scanned Gryffindor Tower, "Strange, Neville's not inside".

"Luna's not in Ravenclaw Tower either", Cho added, "wait there they are", she pointed at two fast moving dots on the map.

"And look who's chasing them", Harry added and pointed at the Carrow twins.

"Come on they're heading to the Room of Requirement", Cho grabbed his hand and pulled him out the tunnel.

Further into the school, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were running for their lives. The pair had been singled out by the new regime before they even reached the school. On the Hogwarts Express, Neville had defied one of the twins by showing his support for Harry. Since then the pair had been subjected to a long list of cruel punishments but they didn't care. They were trying to lead a resurgence of Dumbledore's Army with the few that were still in the school. Sadly the Carrows had gotten wind of this, leading to the latest hunt through the corridors of the school, "Not much further Luna", Neville whizzed.

"I don't think I can make it", the younger girl sighed.

"Yes you can", he replied defiantly, "I'm not leaving you behind". His words would be tested as Luna was hit from behind with a tripping jinx. The Ravenclaw fell to the ground, just about managing to extend her hand out to break her fall. Nevllie stopped immediately and ran back to assist her but that was just the break the Carrow's were looking for.

"Well well well", Amycus sniggered, "looks like we've found a couple of students out after curfew".

"And it's our favourite trouble makers Longbottom and Lovegood", his sister Alecto tapped her wand against her cheek, "now what are we going to do with you two".

Neville stood protectively in front of the younger girl, "Do whatever you want to me, just leave Luna out of this".

Amycus laughed, "This must be that legendary Gryffindor courage in action", he slowly raised his wand, "good thing you're a Pureblood Longbottom, otherwise your life would end right now". The Death Eater appeared to be waiting for Neville to beg but the teen wouldn't give him the satisfaction, "I see we're going to have to curse that defiance out of you boy".

"I'd like to see you try", a voice called out from behind the twins.

The male Carrow turned around and came face to face with Undesirable Number One, "Potter, you're here", he cried with a mixture of surprise and amazement.

"How very observant", Harry rolled his eyes. There was a crunch from beside Amycus and turned around just in turn to see his sister recoil in pain, "I see you've met my associate", the red ranger added. With Amycus distracted, Harry punched him hard in the temple before kicking him in the nose. The man slid across the ground and impacted against the wall, completely unconscious.

Alecto regained her senses just in time to see her brother getting knocked out, "You'll pay for this Potter, can't you even fight like a wizard".

"I can but this way is actually much easier", Harry replied. Alecto's wand began to glow and there was a curse on the tip of her tongue, "Now I've never been too keen to hit a woman", Harry began to back away. Suddenly Cho jumped out of the shadows and grabbed Alecto's arm. He thrust her hand into the woman's elbow, breaking her arm at the joint. There was a loud scream of pain from the woman but that was soon silenced by the pink ranger nearly taking her head off with a vicious spin kick, "My team mate on the other hand has no trouble at all", Harry chuckled and stepped over Alecto's fallen body.

"Harry?" Neville asked in confusion, "Cho?" he was now really confused.

"Good to see you've grown some balls over the summer Longbottom", Cho chuckled and offered her hand to Luna. The younger girl looked reluctant to accept, the pink ranger hadn't been that nice to her in the past. "Luna I'm sorry that I wasn't the nicest of people before but I'm here to help", Luna smiled and grabbed the outstretched hand.

"The Nargles have left your mind", Luna smiled, "the phoenix glows brightly instead".

"That's our Luna", Harry smiled before turning back to Neville, "look Nev we haven't got much time, we'll talk more instead the Room of Requirement".

The quartet quickly hurried inside where Harry and Cho told them everything. Neville's grandmother had been at the Weasley wedding but they hadn't passed on any information about what happened after Snape showed up. She had been there during the entire battle and had seen the ranger's morph. Luna's dad had escaped with his daughter before the battle really kicked off so they were surprised to learn what Harry and the others had been going through over the last few months. It did though answer a lot of questions, "So that explains why all of you are suddenly so good at muggle fighting", Neville mused outloud.

"Martial arts, yeah we've had an intensive training course courtesy of Cho and the previous ranger team", Harry replied.

"And the guardian spirits that now surround you", Luna gazed at the two rangers, "the red dragon and the phoenix".

"That's an amazing talent you have Luna", Cho began, "I wish I'd paid more attention to you before".

"I think that's all part of her strategy", Harry looked at the younger girl, "if they underestimate you then it makes it easier to defeat someone in a duel situation", there was no verbal response from Luna but the small smile on her lips told the whole story.

"Does this mean you're coming back to school?" Neville asked in hope, "we need someone to lead Dumbledore's Army".

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry Nev but it's too dangerous for us to return", he then paused for a moment, "and I think that the DA has found its new leader".

"Me?" Neville asked, "but I don't know how to lead anyone".

"Sounds like you've done a good job so far", Cho began, "and you stood up to two Death Eaters who were willing to curse you into oblivion, that takes guts".

"The job's yours if you want it", Harry held out his hand and Neville shook it without hesitation. "Now the real reason we're here is to find out some information about the Greengrass family".

Neville raised an eyebrow, "Daphne and Astoria never came back to school this year, why do you want to know about them?"

"The turtle flows around them", Luna stated to Harry, "not as brightly as the spirits around you but there is something in their blood".

"And that's exactly why we need to find them", Cho replied, "their family holds an ancient Chi power and they could be in danger if Voldemort finds them first".

Neville frowned for a moment, trying to recall an old memory, "I've been to a few balls hosted by the Greengrass family, they've got a couple of couple of large properties in the country. Greengrass Manor is in Somerset, just outside the city of Taunton and they've got a smaller mansion in the Cotswolds. If they were going to hide out anywhere then I would guess they will in one of those two locations".

"Thank you Nev", Harry looked at his communicator and placed a call, "Ron, we've got what we need. You can teleport back to base, we've got something to clear up".

"Didn't run as smoothly as you thought", Ron asked.

"Does it ever", Harry chuckled, "we'll see you in about ten minutes", he then looked at the device, "didn't think that would work in here".

"Did you just get a muggle device to work inside Hogwarts", Luna asked, her inner Ravenclaw full of questions.

"That's a story for another time", Harry began, "now perhaps we should get you back to your respective Tower's before the ugly siblings outside wake up". He held out his arm to Neville, "We're going to conduct a little experiment to see if we can teleport within Hogwarts".

"Personally I don't think it'll work", Cho crossed her arms.

"Ye of little faith", Harry grabbed Neville, "don't worry this shouldn't hurt". Neville didn't get a chance to protest as Harry activated the device and they disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Huh well guess I was wrong", Cho took Luna's hand, "now this is a story for the Quibbler right?"

Luna smiled, "I don't think our readers would believe this plus Daddy's already got his latest feature on the Yeti of Tibet lined up".

The pink ranger chuckled, "Don't ever change Luna", and with that she teleported her over to Ravenclaw Tower.


	33. Shell Shocked

_Chapter 33 – Shell Shocked_

 _Malfoy Manor_

The ancient seat of the Malfoy family echoed to the sound of two people screaming in excruciating pain. Amycus and Alecto Carrow cried themselves hoarse as the Dark Lord hit them with various curses including the Cruciatus and some of his favourite Chi creations. The twins were almost catatonic when Voldemort's anger finally abated. The twins had been at Hogwarts for less than a week and they had already been outwitted by the Longbottom squib and this so called Dumbledore's Army. Not only that, Harry Potter himself had snuck into the castle and defeated the pair of them without even raising a wand.

Snape had discovered them unconscious on the seventh floor, both of them were bleeding from injuries to their faces and Alecto had a horribly disfigured arm. After reviving them the new Headmaster found out that Potter and Chang had gotten into the castle and dropped them with their muggle martial arts. Snape didn't even bother healing the pair before dragging them to Malfoy Manor. As predicted the Dark Lord had been furious and it was with great satisfaction that Snape watched the pair be tortured within an inch of their sanity.

"Get them out of my sight", Voldemort roared and a couple of low level Death Eaters pulled them across the floor by the ankles, "heal them up and send them back to Hogwarts".

Snape pushed himself off the wall and moved out of the shadows, "I always knew the pair were useless", he drawled.

"You hardly come out of this smelling of roses", Voldemort replied icily, "two of the Mystic Squadron were able to sneak into your school without anyone noticing". The Dark Lord sat in his chair and stared intensely at Snape, "That doesn't reflect well on the Headmaster does it?"

Showing no signs of intimidation, Snape held the Dark Lord's stare before replying, "Forgive me My Lord but I am still getting up to speed with the wards and defences of the castle. Usually the outgoing Headmaster passes this onto his successor but given the nature of Dumbledore", he paused briefly, "resignation, that wasn't possible".

Voldemort leaned back and contemplated this for a moment, "Do you at least know how Potter got in?"

"It appears there is a hidden passageway between Honeydukes in Hogsmeade and the castle", the Headmaster began, "I have sealed this off and begun a sweep for any further entrances".

"Good", the Dark Lord, "perhaps Honeydukes should suffer an unfortunate accident, for their lack of diligence". He laced his fingers together and continued, "This break in confirms my suscipions that Potter and the others seek the hidden Chi power of the Jade Turtle".

Snape frowned, "I thought you said that was just a myth My Lord".

"I thought so until I sensed a spike in positive Chi energy", the Dark Lord replied, "the sickening positivity can only belong to the turtle spirit. The mysterious absence of the Greengrass family only confirms my suspicions that they are the ones that protect the Jade Turtle". He stood up and began to pace, "Unlike other Pureblood families, the Greengrasses just arrived in the country five hundred years ago and have no other roots in our society".

"And they also refused to join up with our noble cause", Snape added.

Voldemort's head snapped towards the man, "Yes thank you for reminding me", he snapped, "they continue to remain neutral but that is going to change". A sick smile appeared on his face, "I think it's time to truly test the limits of my power", and he began to laugh manically. Snape slowly backed away, when the Dark Lord acted like this then my God have mercy on whoever got in his way.

 _Greengrass Manor, Somerset_

Sitting in the rolling plains of the rolling hills of Somerset sat a large manor house that the majority of the population couldn't see. Greengrass Manor was heavily waded against muggle intrusion and attacks from invaders. The house itself was large but not as ostentatious as other Pureblood residences. The most significant feature of the property was the large ground that the property sat in, easily the size of several Quidditch pitches.

Just on the edge of the wards Dean and Hermione were dressed in their fake Auror costumes. Their initial plan of entrance was to use their Nicks and Buckingham identities to enter the property and gain the information they needed. "I still don't see why we can't just teleport in", Ron stood with his hands on his hips.

"It'll rude to just drop in on them mate", Hermione replied with her fake Auror Buckingham voice.

"Blimey it's scary who much she enjoys this character", Ginny added. The yellow ranger was fully disguised and was chewing gum with her arms folded across her chest.

"I think Ronald is just jealous that he doesn't get a cover identity", Dean replied with his fake upper class voice, "now to ring the proverbial door bell",

As the others hid, Dean and Hermione reached the edge of the wards, "Sebastian Greengrass", Dean called out, "Aurors Nicks and Buckingham, we have a warrant".

A few moments later a house elf popped out, "My Masters are no here", the creature squeaked.

Hermione crouched down, "Come on now little buddy, we're not here to hurt them. We just want to ask them a few questions".

"Please leave this place", the house elf clapped his hands together and pushed the pair through the air. They landed on their backsides with a thud and the tiny creature disappeared again.

"Smooth", Cho pulled the yellow ranger off the floor, "looks like this calls for plan B".

Harry smiled, "Good I preferred that plan anyway".

Inside the wards Sebastian Greengrass observed the red cloaked Aurors get up off the floor. They were surrounded by four others in brightly coloured shirts but from his distance, he couldn't tell who they were. The Greengrass Patriarch was a tall man with dark greying hair and a powerful build. He was physically intimidating and quick with a wand. He knew the family legend of the Jade Turtle well and until a few months ago, he too believed that it was a myth. Then the Mystic Squadron and their giant beasts showed up together with some giant monsters. Suddenly the legend felt very real and he knew that it was only a matter of time until someone showed up for the Turtle.

Two teenaged girls wondered into the main drawing room of the property. Like their father they both had dark hair, although the youngest hair was slightly lighter. Both of them had a natural beauty that didn't need to be augmented, however, the eldest daughter wore a mask of cold indifference, "Are they gone father", the eldest daughter asked.

"For now Daphne", Sebastian replied, "but I don't think they'll be gone for long".

"Were they Death Eaters?" the youngest, Astoria, asked.

Their father shook his head, "I don't think so, it didn't feel like their style".

Daphne looked past her father and her eyes widened. Coming straight towards them was a large mechanical white tiger with what looked like the red ranger's humanoid craft riding on top, "Father, you might want to see this".

Sebastian turned around and too saw this most unusual sight. He thought that the wards would repel the tiger but it ran straight though like they weren't there. The wards were still present but it was like they knew to allow the white tiger entrance. The beast stopped on their lawn and the six Mystic Squadron rangers jumped down. The white ranger tapped the tiger on the leg and both crafts dissolved into the air, "Mr Greengrass", a voice boomed, "forgive the unusual entrance but our subtle approach clearly didn't work".

Confused and slightly intrigued, Sebastian Greengrass left the drawing room and stepped outside his property, "Stay behind me girls", he ordered and gripped his wand tightly. He walked down the steps leading up to the front door and addressed the rangers, "My apologies ranger but you hardly made your presence clear".

"The art of subtlety is lost on some people", he heard the one in green grumble.

"Not now", the red ranger hissed, "we've come for the Jade Turtle, I'm sure you know what we're talking about".

"Perhaps if you showed us your faces", Daphne shouted from the doorway, "it's hard to trust people who you can't really see".

The rangers looked amongst themselves before the red one shrugged, "Why not, everyone else knows our identity".

In a flash of light the rangers powered down, revealed six of their fellow students, "Potter", Daphne shook her head, "it just had to be him didn't it".

The rangers and the Greengrasses retreated into the drawing room and sat awkwardly on the chairs with the rangers on one side and the Greengrass family on the other. Harry gave them a quick overview of events so far before moving onto their discovery in one of the books in Grimmauld Place. "So that's our story", Hermione began, "now what we don't know is how the Greengrass family came into possession of the lost Chi spirit of the turtle".

Sebastian sighed, "Girls this is something I was going to share with you when you were older".

"When you knew they weren't married to some hidden Death Eater", Ron snorted. The three Greengrasses glared at the blue ranger but their anger was abated when Ginny slapped him around the back of the head.

"I apologise for my brother, I do strongly believe that he was dropped repeatedly on his head as a child", the white ranger stated.

"Despite his lack of tact, Weasley isn't too far off the mark", Daphne began, "it was only a few months ago that Lucius Malfoy was pestering father about a marriage contract between our two families".

"Naturally I told the preening peacock where to stick his contract", Sebastian added, drawing a laugh from the rangers, "however, I knew that it wouldn't be too long before they came back".

"So that's why you pulled Daphne and Astoria out of school?" Cho filled in the gaps.

"In part but it also has something to do with this", he held out his hand to his youngest daughter, "your necklace please Tori".

Astoria complied and reached underneath her top, pulling out a golden necklace with a green coloured turtle on the end, "I don't know the whole story but this has been in my family for centuries, millennia even", Sebastian began. "The story passed down from one head of the family to another is that it holds great power, stronger than any magic every known. It's been said that whoever wears the turtle is impervious to any spell short of an Unforgivable".

"Sadly that's not true", Astoria sighed, "if it was then Pansy bloody Parkinson wouldn't have been able to charm my hair green as a prank".

"A lot of myths do get lost in translation", Cho replied, "my family have been studying Chi for centuries but the Jade Turtle doesn't appear in any texts that I can recall".

"Which brings us onto the part of the story I'm least proud of", Sebastian began, "like yours Miss Chang, the Greengrass family has its roots in Ancient China. The name Greengrass is a bastardised version of the original family name Lu Caodi".

"We guessed that thanks to a very useful translation program", Harry stated.

Sebastian nodded, "Legend has it that not long after the fall of the Gormal, The head of the Lu Caodi family stole the turtle from one of the other mystic families. Unfortunately he was unable to use it but for some reason, the turtle recognised the Lu Caodi's as the rightful owner. There was a civil war between the tribes which ended in them scattering all over the world".

"That's explains what most of us don't know of our Chinese ancestry", Dean summarised.

"I would assume so", Sebastian nodded, "and I would guess that over time, they gradually forgot about their heritage and the Jade Turtle became nothing but a symbol".

"Until now", Harry stated, "Mr Greengrass I think you know what I'm about to ask". Before Harry could ask the question, the entire manor shook like a bomb had just gone off. A second blast rocked the building but nothing appeared to be damaged, "What the hell is that?"

"Something's attacking the wards", Sebastian leapt up, "but what could be causing that?"

"I sense old snake face at work", Ginny ran up to the window, "and for once I'm sorry that I'm right".

Towering over the Manor was a white bodied creature wearing a battered black robe. The creature had sharp claws but its most unique feature was its head, or multiple heads to be precise. Laid out in a cross shape, the monster had four identical faces that where all linked together. The monster could look forwards, sidewards and backwards all at the same time, "Just when I thought they couldn't get any uglier", Ron shuddered.

"Looks like we've got work to do", Harry then turned to the Greengrass family, "you might want to stand back for this part", he said. They did as instructed and the rangers prepared their morphers, "Mystic Squadron, Transform".

"White Ranger, Tiger Power".

They quickly ran outside, they needed to defeat this monster before it flattened the Manor, taking the Jade Turtle with it.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	34. Turtle Power

_Chapter 34 – Turtle Power_

 _ **Previously -**_ _The creature had sharp claws but its most unique feature was its head, or multiple heads to be precise. Laid out in a cross shape, the monster had four identical faces that where all linked together. The monster could look forwards, sidewards and backwards all at the same time, "Just when I thought they couldn't get any uglier", Ron shuddered._

" _Looks like we've got work to do", Harry then turned to the Greengrass family, "you might want to stand back for this part", he said. They did as instructed and the rangers prepared their morphers, "Mystic Squadron, Transform"._

" _White Ranger, Tiger Power"._

 _They quickly ran outside, they needed to defeat this monster before it flattened the Manor, taking the Jade Turtle with it._

The monster, nicknamed Four Head by the rangers, slammed its massive staff into the ground, making a dent in Greengrass Manor's immaculate lawns. The teens rolled out the way to dodge some flying dirt and rocks, "Looks like we're going to need the zords straight away", Cho said to the others.

Harry dusted his suit off and stared up at the giant monster, "Sounds like a plan", he began, "maybe we can try out that new Megazord combination". Everyone else nodded in agreement before thrusting their hands to the sky, "Mythical Beasts, arise", the red ranger called.

"White Tigerzord, power up", Ginny added.

The Red Dragon Zord blasted through the sky and a jet of fire burst out of its mouth. Four Head brushed off the attack and took a swipe at the Dragon Zord but the flying craft was too quick for the monster. Harry fired off a rope from his blaster and jumped onboard his craft. He was just in time to see the remaining zords rolling into view, "Alright guys, prepare the Mega Tigerzord for battle".

"You've got it Harry", Ginny replied over the radio and inserted Saba into the slot in her control panel, "Mega Tigerzord, Online". The Tigerzord converted itself into warrior and stood in preparation for the next stage. The Griffin and Pegasus Zords slotted over its legs and the Lion Zord attached to the back and shoulders. Finally the Phoenix Zord connected to the right arm to form a sharp blade, "Mega Tigerzord, battle ready", the rangers called out.

With backup from the Red Battlezord, the new Megazord combination began the attack on Voldemort's formidable monster. Using its bladed right arm, the Mega Tigerzord slashed at the chest of the creature. Four Head reeled back in pain but it was alert enough to block a second attack from the zord. Using its staff Four Head smashed the Megazord in the chest, forcing the metal titan backwards. It twirled the staff above its head, creating a powerful wind draft that even the Mega Tigerzord struggled to resist, "Give up rangers, I've been empowered with the elements itself", Four Head cackled.

"Just our luck", Ron groaned from the cockpit of the Megazord.

The tip of the monster's head shone red and a fireball began forming at the tip of its staff. Four Head aimed the blast at the Mega Tigerzord but fortunately for them, Harry manoeuvred his craft in the way, "Fire attacks won't work on the Battlezord", Harry shouted at the monster, "this craft is powered by dragon's fire

"True", Four head conceded, "but try this on for size". The heads shone blue and moments later a powerful jet of water flew towards the Red Battlezord. Harry tried to deflect it away but the water power clashed with his fire Chi. The Battlezord tumbled to the ground with sparks shooting out of its arms.

"Harry", Cho cried out, "alright Four Head let's see how you handle this". The rangers focused their Chi into the Phoenix Zord that sat on the end of the Megazord's arm. The Mega Tigerzord raised its arm and fired the Phoenix Zord like a giant arrow. It slammed into Four Head and the monster sunk down to its knees. One of the head flashed before shattering into a thousand pieces.

"No way, that should've destroyed him", Dean shook his head.

The now three headed monster climbed back to its feet and began to chuckle, "Nice try rangers but it'll take more than that to slow me down". The three remaining head's flashed yellow and the skies overhead darkened. A massive bolt of lightning struck the Mega Tigerzord and it convulsed as electricity poured through its circuits. The craft stopped moving and feel straight to the ground, landing flat on its back.

"Controls are down", Ginny cried as she frantically pushed every button in front of her.

"The system's rebooting but I don't know how long that'll take", Hermione added.

From their vantage point, the Greengrass family could only watch in horror as Four Head stood tall over the two Megazord, "That's it, we're finished", Daphne said in terror.

A small tear began to form in Astoria's eye, "I wish there was something we could do to help". Suddenly her necklace began to glow and it hovered off her body, "What on Earth", she exclaimed.

"My father was right", Sebastian gasped, "the story was true".

The glow around the necklace intensified until the Greengrasses had to shield their eyes. When the light cleared, Astoria felt something warm in her hand. She looked down and there was a green and silver robotic turtle sitting in the palm of her hand, "Aww it's so cute".

Sebastian looked at the creature, "The Jade Turtle, I still can't believe it".

The turtle chirped and extended his neck towards the ongoing battle, "I think he wants to help", Astoria stated.

"What's that little guy going to do?" her older sister asked. Almost like he was proving a point, the turtle jumped out of Astoria's hand and landed in the grass. It then began to grow under he was easily the size of the manor house.

The turtle now had tracks in place of its hind legs and it rolled towards Four Head at tremendous speed. It withdrew its neck and rammed the creature off its feet. "What the hell are you suppose to be", Four Head roared. The monster got back to its feet and eyed up the turtle, who was raking its feet on the ground like a bull ready to charge. Unimpressed, Four Head took a couple of steps and kicked the turtle in the side. It instantly rolled onto its back with its legs flaying in the air, "Not so tough now are you".

"Hey pick on someone your own size", Harry called out from the cockpit of the Battlezord. He battered Four Head a few times with his staff and the monster tumbled to the ground again. The Red Battlezord moved towards the turtle and knelt down, "Come on big guy, let's give you a hand". Harry righted the turtle and in response, it rubbed it head against the Battlezord's legs in appreciation, "I have no idea what you can do, so why don't you show us", Harry added.

The new zord nodded and slowly it entire body began to move into an upright position, pivoting around its lower legs. The arms withdrew and were replaced with two huge blasters and the lower part of its jaw lowered, revealing a humanoid face. Four Head slow stood up and was now confronted with a zord that easily towered over him. The twin blasters fired and several shells hit the body of Four Head. Once again he crashed to the ground but he still wasn't fully defeated but another one of his heads had shattered, "Multiple lives", Harry muttered, "how very Voldemort". The turtle zord chirped again, transmitted a message to the red ranger, "Really we can do that?" The turtle zord replied in the affirmative, "Guys can you move yet?"

"Just about", Hermione responsed, "we're low on power so we might need to separate".

"Good that's perfect", the red ranger began, "Ginny remain in Warrior Mode and when our new friend opens his shell, jump inside".

"What about us?" Dean asked.

"We're going to form the Mystic Chariot and then all will be revealed", he added with a touch of mystery.

The rangers did as they were instructed and the Mega Tigerzord disassembled. Ginny moved the Tigerzord inside the turtle's open shell and moments later it closed behind her. The turtle zord reverted to its turtle form and stood waiting for the Mystic Chariot. "So what's this big plan of yours?" Ron asked the red ranger.

"You'll see", Harry smiled underneath his helmet. The Chariot landed on top of the turtle zord with the Red Battlezord locked into its position on top. Harry instructed the Battlezord to rotate its staff like a helicopters blade and slowly but surely, the whole structure rose into the air.

"Don't tell me we're going to..." Cho began.

"We certainly are", Harry added and directed the massive structure towards Four Head, "feel the wrath of the Mystic Ultrazord", he added.

Four Head had barely recovered from the last attack but he was getting back to his feet. A giant shadow began to form overhead and he looked up to the sky. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the turtle zord hovering overhead with the Mystic Chariot attached. When they were directly above Four Head, Harry cut the rotating blade. It took Four Head a few moments to realise what was about to happen and that was the difference between living and dying. The Mystic Ultrazord landed on top of the monster, crushing it completely. An explosion echoed across the ground signalling the end of Four Head, "Did we really just kill a monster by sitting on it", Cho shook her head in disbelief.

"I think so", Hermione replied, "I'm just not sure I believe it".

It took a few moments for the rangers to jump out of their crafts and land on the grass below. The Ultrazord disassembled and all of the zords drifted away. All apart from one though, "Hey there", Harry picked up the now miniature zord up, "you got us out of a tight spot". The turtle chirped happily in response.

"Does every battle you're involved in always leave such a mess Potter", Daphne's stern voice called out.

The Mystic Squadron looked around at the once perfect garden of Greengrass Manor. It was now covered in scorch marks and craters from the Megazord battle, "Yeah, I'm afraid so".

"Usually we don't stick around for the cleanup", Dean added but he could see the annoyed looks on the faces of the Greengrass family, "perhaps we'll make an exception this time".

About an hour later the grounds of Greengrass Manor were almost back to normal. There were still a few rough edges but Sebastian assured the rangers that the House Elves would take care of that, "So I guess a thank you is in order", Daphne said to the rangers.

"Well we did save you from getting squashed", Ron smirked. The older Greengrass sister mumbled something, "Sorry we didn't catch that", he added.

"Thank you", Daphne almost shouted. Ron looked very pleased with himself that he had managed to get some gratitude out of a Slytherin.

The Jade Turtle was now back in Astoria's hand and he chirped something to her, "He wants to go with you", she said to the rangers.

"But he belongs to your family", Cho stated.

The turtle squawked something in reply, "He believes that he could be a great help in your future battles against the Gormal", the youngest Greengrass sibling stated.

"So do I", Harry said and reached out his hand and the turtle hopped onto his arm, "he needs a name though, we can't keep calling him turtle all the time".

The group thought about this for a moment until Dean snapped his fingers, "Why don't we name him after his rightful owner".

"We can't give him a girl's name", Astoria said before pausing, "how about Tor, at least that isn't non gender specific".

"That what your mother used to call you", Sebastian said solemnly. The rangers had noticed that there didn't appear to be a Mrs Greengrass but they decided against asking why. The way Sebastian spoke about Astoria's mother seemed to tell its own story.

"I know", Astoria smiled and the newly named Tor chirped in response, "see he likes it".

"Well now that's been sorted, I think we've got one last thing to discuss", Hermione began, "Voldemort will know that you gave Tor to us and I don't think he'll be very happy".

Sebastian nodded, "We've got a few other properties in the country, I just hope that no one reveals their location to him".

"I've got a better idea", Harry began, "what are your thought about California?" The discussion lasted for a few minutes until the Greengrasses agreed to relocate to the States where they could be protected by their friends and Zordon. With Tor now in their possession, they had an extremely powerful weapon to use against the Gormal. But Voldemort had shown that he could still create extremely powerful creatures and the teens wondered where this power struggle would lead them.

 _ **A/N -** It still makes me laugh that the Thunder Ultrazord/Super Armor Chi Palace used to finish opponents by essentially sitting on them. Next up Dean pays a visit to his family, leading to trouble Underground. _


	35. Going Underground

_Chapter 35 – Going Underground_

 _Upton Park, London_

The sky overhead was heavy and grey with a light drizzle falling but that didn't bother the thousands of people that were roaming through the streets of East London. A small army dressed in claret and blue shirts had just left the Bolelyn Ground, more commonly known as Upton Park, the home of West Ham United and they were in a jubilant mood. A raucous noise of singing and chanting bounced off the narrow streets as the supporters celebrated a 2-1 victory over Liverpool. Unnoticed by the crowd, six people snuck down a nearby side street and huddled into a dark shadow cast by a tree. The tallest of the group dropped the disguise he was using and clapped his hands together enthusiastically, "Man that was a great game", Dean began, "I know that Liverpool aren't the team they once were but I never thought we'd win".

"I can't believe we wasted a batch of Polyjuice to watch a football game", one of the females snorted. Her skin began to bubble as the potion wore off and she reassumed her true appearance, "Still it was nice to get out of Grimmauld Place for a while", Cho continued.

"Wasn't a patch on Quidditch though", Ron pulled out his wand and transfigured his football shirt back into his regular clothes. He then turned to his sister and did the same to her shirt.

"I dunno, I can see why people like it", Ginny stated, "it would be more exciting if a few more goals had been scored".

"See that's what's exciting about football", Dean replied, "it's like a chess match on grass so when you do finally score, you feel like you've achieved something". The group continued down the side street to avoid the crowd of football supporters. They paused at the end of the road and the green ranger continued, "Guys the match wasn't the only reason I brought you out here".

"You want to check on your family", Harry replied, "we kind of guessed you'd want to check up on them if you were in the area".

"So you don't mind?" Dean asked in hope.

Hermione shook her head, "Not at all", she paused for a moment, "does your Mum know that you didn't go back to Hogwarts". The silence from the green ranger told its own story, "Dean, that's really reckless of you".

"Plausible deniability if the Death Eaters came calling", he replied, "at least that's what I told myself at the time". He checked his watch, "If we hurry then we can still make it in time for tea".

The rangers moved quickly through the streets of East London, trying to stick to the shadows where possible. It was unlikely that Voldemort would have a presence in the area but in the current political climate, you just didn't know who your enemy was. It took them about ten minutes to reach Dean's home and the green ranger opened the front door with his key, "Mum", he called out, "I'm home". There was no immediate answer and no obvious signs of life. The teens immediately reached for their wands, something about the silence unnerved them. Moments later a side door opened and a girl charged out with a frying pan in her hand. She was around thirteen years old with black frizzy hair and for some reason, she was covered in flower, "Shaz, what the hell are you doing with that frying pan?"

The younger girl looked at the object and hid it behind her back, "How was I suppose to know it was you", Shaz replied, "aren't you meant to be in school?"

"Yeah long story", Dean replied, "is Mum home?"

The girl they assumed was Dean's younger sister shook her head, "Nah she's and Dad are heading to the West End for a show". Shaz gave the other rangers the critical eye, "Aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked.

"Right sorry", Dean began, "Shaz I'd like you to meet my good friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, Hermione Granger and Cho Chang. Guys this delightful little urchin is my younger sister Shazney".

"Or Shaz for short", the younger girl added, "you didn't tell me why you weren't at school?"

"You're right I didn't", Dean then looked at his younger sister, "why are you covered in flour?" Shaz let out a big sigh and led the older teens into the kitchen where a scene of devastation awaited them. There was flour all over the walls along with various other miscellaneous food items. Standing in the middle of the room was a couple of younger girls, also covered in flour, "Camilla and Kennedy, I should've known".

"It wasn't our fault", Camilla, the older of the two girls, stated, "Shaz started it".

"I did not", Shaz bit back, "I was helping you make a cake and accidentally dropped some flour".

"On to me", Kennedy interjected.

"Don't worry we'll help you clean up", Hermione pulled out her wand and with a quick waive, the walls were soon clean, "There, good as new".

"What about our clothes", Camilla pulled on her black top that was now covered in eggs and flour.

"You can go and change", Dean began, "and take a shower, consider that your punishment". The three girls groaned but they reluctantly trooped out of the kitchen, "Sorry about that, the three of them can be a handful when they get together".

"This was nothing", Ron began, "try growing up with Fred and George. I remember one time they coated an entire floor with some kind of sticky substance".

"Mum was furious, once she managed to get her feet free that is", Giny laughed at the memory.

"Dean", they heard Shaz called out from the front room, "you might want to see this".

The rangers hurried into the front room where the eldest of Dean's sisters was watching an emergency news broadcast, " _Breaking news coming in to our studios is that a District line train is running out of control towards Central London. The train had just left Upton Park station and is full of supporters who had left the nearby ground"._

"Mum could be on that train", Shaz said with a quiet whisper.

Almost immediately Dean was heading for the door but he was quickly stopped by Harry, "I know what you're thinking and you're not going alone". The green ranger sighed and nodded in appreciation, "Weirdly we didn't get a report of a monster attack in the area".

"So just your run of the mill Death Eater attack then", Hermione stated, "the best chance we have is to get on the train. I can only guess but I bet they've used some kind of charm on the train itself".

"Great so we can just teleport in and we'll be good to go", Ron said but he noticed Hermione shaking her head, "didn't think it would be that easy".

"Teleporting on to moving objects is tricky and requires precise calculations", the yellow ranger began, "and we don't have time to work them out. Contrary to the name, a lot of the Underground is actually above ground but the tunnels begin about 10 minutes from here".

"Then we'll take the Phoenix Zord", Cho interjected, "no offence to the Dragon Zord but mine is much more nimble and will be able to do the job better".

"Agreed", Harry began, "Dean go with Cho, we'll go on and help the people further up the line".

The others nodded in agreement but Dean then had a thought, "Wait, one of us should stay and watch my sisters".

"I'll do it", Ginny raised her hand, "you don't need me to form a Megazord but if there's any trouble, just call". The five rangers nodded and quickly bolted out the door, this would be a true race against time.

 _East London_

The Phoenix Zord flew as fast as it could towards the runaway Tube train but time was against the craft. With the delayed news report and their few minutes spent planning, the pink and green rangers only had about two minutes before the train entered the tunnel and out of their reach. Dean didn't want to be a back seat driver and tried his best to resist the urge to tell the pilot to go faster. "Dean stop pacing", Cho snapped, "its distracting".

"I can't help it", Dean began, "we need to be at the front of the train in less than two minutes".

"Can't you jump on at the back and walk down to the cab?" the pink ranger asked.

Dean shook his head, "There's no access between carriages on the tube so I wouldn't be able to walk through".

"Great now he tells me", Cho poured as much of her Chi into the zord as she dared but there was only a finite amount she could use. With about a minute left before the tunnel the train came into sight. Dropping as low down to the roof as she dared, Cho manoeuvred her zord between the narrow walls that lined the tracks. Her approach was slowed down when she had to tilt the Zord upwards to avoid crashing into a steel support. With the wings level she instructed Dean to get out on the nose and prepare to jump, "I'm holding it as steady as I can, this is all on you now Dean", she called over the radio.

Dean didn't reply and steadied himself for the drop. He was about to jump when he saw the solid wall of the tunnel coming up fast. Tube trains did leave much room around them so Dean would have to jump aboard before entering the tunnel, otherwise he would be crushed to death. Taking a deep breath he jumped onto the roof and clung on for dear life. He pulled out his blaster and shot out the cab window before swinging his legs inside. There were moments to spare as seconds later, the train plunged into the dark tunnel.

Taking a few moments to look around, he immediately noticed the driver sprawled out on the floor. The pool of blood forming around the man didn't fill Dean with much confidence but he had to check if the man was still alive. He checked for a pulse and lowered his head when he couldn't find one. The man had a huge wound in his abdomen, there was no chance of saving him. "Dean are you there", he heard Cho shout through his communicator.

"Yeah I'm here", Dean replied, "the driver's dead so I can't get him to stop the train". He looked at the controls but there wasn't a big button marked 'Stop'. He held out his hands to check for any residual magic and there was something interfering with the systems, "I think they've placed a locomotor on the engines", Dean added, "there's no electricity running through the system but somehow the train's still going".

"Probably designed to trick the engines into thinking they're still getting power", Cho summised, "alight I've got an idea", suddenly the communicator went dead.

At first Dean was worried at the pink ranger had come under attack but after checking his communicator, he noticed that he wasn't getting a signal, "Great, it can teleport us underground but can't pick up a signal. Billy and I are going to have words after this".

He took a step back for a moment and tried to think the problem through. He wasn't the best student at Hogwarts but he wasn't stupid either. He called his wand to hand and cast a _Finite_ but that didn't work, "Probably a Chi enhanced spell", he muttered so the only way to counter this was to use his own power. At first he struggled to think how an illusion could help stop a speeding train but then it hit him, "If the curse is tricking the engines into thinking they're getting power then I can try to override that with a counter trick".

Dean placed his hand on the console and it began to glow bright green. The spell cast on the engines were powerful but he could feel his own Chi slowly breaking the spell down. He looked up to see where he was but to his horror, he could see a couple of red lights in the distance, "Shit there's another train up ahead". Pouring as much power into the console as possible, he felt his legs begin to weaken but the train was slowly down. A screeching of brakes echoed through the narrow tunnel but it the train was still moving when it shunted into the back of the other train. Dean was thrown to the ground and laid there dazed for a few moments.

The silence was deafening but Dean realised that apart from some broken glass, the cab was intact. The door burst open and he looked straight into the familiar helmeted head of the red ranger, "Cut that a bit close didn't you", Harry chuckled and held out his hand. Dean slowly stood up and exited the train. To his surprise the train was in a station, Mile End the sign said, and everyone was getting evacuated onto the platform, "We managed to empty the train in front of you but we didn't have time to get it moving", Harry added.

Dean looked at the front of the train, the low speed impact had shunted the train in front down the tracked and dented his train but other than that, they were both in good shape. Amongst the throng of West Ham supporters chanting the green ranger's name, he could see his Mum and Stepdad. They gave the rangers an appreciative nod. Dean waived back in acknowledgement, slightly embarrassed about the attention he was getting.

 _Dean's Home_

After the drama, Dean's Mum and Stepdad had returned home, neither of them felt like a night out after the drama of the evening. His sister's were being put to bed by his Stepdad, leaving Dean alone in the kitchen of his family home. The other rangers had returned to Grimmauld Place to give Dean some privacy with his family, "I guess we should talk", Isabelle Thomas said when she entered the kitchen. Dean sighed and took a seat at the table, "Care to explain why you've not at school?"

Dean took a deep breath, "You know what's happening in the wizarding world right?"

Isabelle nodded, "I've lived it once already Dean", she began, "you were just a baby at the height of the last war. Your Dad and I married shortly before you were born and that's when he told me he was a wizard".

"You didn't know until then?" Dean asked in shock.

"You father thought it would make a difference to my feelings for him but I didn't care", Isabelle paused some tears forming in her eyes, "I loved that man with all my heart and it nearly killed me the day he disappeared".

This wasn't news for Dean, he had known for years that his Dad had disappeared one day and never came back. His Mum had always avoided further questions about that day, until now, "You think he was murdered by Death Eaters?" he asked.

Isabelle nodded, "I've got no proof but it seems the most likely. A couple of days before he disappeared he saved us from a group of them and they vowed revenge, can't be a coincidence that he vanished soon afterwards". Isabelle reached forward and grasped Dean's hands, "Just don't do anything reckless, I can't afford to lose you too".

Dean gave her a firm look and replied, "I won't Mum but if they find me, I will get revenge for Dad". He got up from his chair and hugged his Mum tightly and she released the tears that had been threatening to fall. Dean patted her on the back, Death Eaters had taken his father and nearly killed his mother today. If he didn't have a strong reason to fight before, he sure did now.

 _ **A/N –**_ _I apologise for this but I need to have a little bit of a rant. It came to my attention that someone has plagiarised one of my stories, my Dino Charge story "Heroes Of Their Time". There were two stories that were blatantly cut and paste from my own work. The only difference was that some of the names were changed. It wasn't even a good cut and paste job as the original names of my characters were still present in places. Also one of the characters was gender flipped but the wrong (correct in my story) gender prefixes were kept in._

 _Weirdly (or conveniently) after I posted a review calling the "writer" out on this, the story in question disappeared but there's still the other on left. Now I'm only going to say this once, plagiarism is not on and is something that I won't tolerate. I worked very hard on "Heroes" and all my other stories and I think they deserved better than being butchered in a half arsed cut and paste job. If people would like to use one of my characters or maybe a particular concept then please ask my permission first. Consider yourselves warned._

 _I don't want to end on a moan so I would like to thank everyone who enjoys my work, I appreciate all your feedback and comments and I hope to continue to write for as long as I have ideas to share._


	36. The Perils of Yellow

_Chapter 36 – The Peril Of Yellow_

 _Grimmauld Place_

Things had been quiet since Voldemort's failed attempt to crash a packed tube train a few days ago. Dean had been quiet after saving his mother and the rest of the commuters on that train. It had been a draining experience for the green ranger both psychically and mentally. He seemed reluctant to share what he discussed with his mother so the teens hadn't pushed him to open up before he was ready.

Someone else who had retreated into their shell was Hermione. She kept insisting that she was fine but even Ron could tell there was something wrong. Following a rather tense dinner, the boys elected to send the other girls in to have a chat with the yellow ranger.

It was after dark and Hermione was reading a book by candlelight in her room. There was a soft knock at the door, distracting her attention from her reading, "Can we come in?" Cho asked as she and Ginny stepped into the bedroom.

"Looks like you already have", she replied shortly, "can you make this quick, I want to finish this before going to bed".

"Hermione that book must be nearly a thousand pages", Ginny eyed the thick tome on the bed. The other two girls climbed on the bed and sat down cross-legged, "Is everything alright", the white ranger continued, "you've been quiet every since that train incident".

"And don't say you're fine", Cho added forcefully, "even Ron's noticed you've been acting weird so something is clearly bugging you".

"Is it my idiot brother", Ginny continued, "cause I'm more than happy to give him a slap for you".

"It's not Ron for once", she replied and the other two girls snorted. Hermione fiddled with her hands nervously before continuing, "After meeting Dean's family and seeing what nearly happened to his family it got me thinking about my own". She took a deep breath and continued, "I've only told Trini this, so don't hate me for keeping it from you".

Hermione explained to her two team mates how she modified the memories of her parents and gave them instructions to move out to Australia. It had been a few months since she had done that and the guilt was gradually receding as she was confident they were safe. Now she was more concerned about finding them after Voldemort's defeat. Cho and Ginny listening carefully and didn't judge the yellow ranger for her actions, "You made a brave call Granger", Cho said softly, "I wish I knew where my Uncle was but I know he can take care of himself".

"And that's why I did it", Hermione added, "Sensei Ling and other Weasley's can look after themselves. According to Dean his birth was never magically registered so the Ministry has no way to track his parents". It was a weird quirk of the Ministry that Hogwarts picked up on the birth of a magical child but the magical government had no idea until the child reached school age. All purebloods and most half-bloods registered their child directly with the Ministry but muggleborns never usually bothered, "I do have another request", Hermione continued.

"Anything", Ginny replied.

"I've got an Uncle but he's not aware that I'm a witch", Hermione began, "I might be a little paranoid but I'd feel safer if I knew he was safe".

Ginny and Cho looked at each other before nodding in agreement, "I'm sure the boys won't mind", the pink ranger replied, "how about we go tomorrow?" Hermione brightened up at the news and smiled in agreement, "Now how about we act like the teenage girls we're meant to be".

Hermione frowned, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well normal girls gossip about boys and stuff", Cho smiled, "so tell me, is Weasley senior a good kisser".

"Eww I don't need to hear this", Ginny shot up from the bed and put her hands to her ears, "that's my brother you're talking about", she quickly headed for the bedroom door.

"Now you know what it's like when I see you and Harry kissing in a dark corner of the house", Hermione called out as the door shut behind Ginny. The two remaining girls laughed before Hermione added, "Thanks for being so understanding Cho", she reached across and hugged the older girl.

Cho stiffened a little at the contact but quickly returned the hug, even after being friends for several months she was still getting used to Hermione's hugs, "That's what friends are for", she stood up from the bed, "now get some rest, we've got a big day tomorrow". Cho shut the door behind her and Hermione settled down for her first proper night's sleep for several days.

 _Portsmouth, England_

When the rangers landed after teleportation, they found themselves on a chalk hill overlooking a city. They could also see the open sea stretching out in front of them for miles. The only blip on the horizon was a small island a couple of miles out to sea. Part of the city appeared to be a port, several white coloured ferries were moving around in the body of water down below. The main thing they noticed was the hazy air that hung over the city. Even though it was a sunny day, everything looked a little grim and grimy, "No offence Hermione but I can't image you living in a city like that", Ron turned his nose up slightly.

"Careful Ronald that's my home town you're talking about", the yellow ranger replied sharply. "Portsmouth's not that bad, sure it's a little dirty and run down in places but it's nothing a good coat of paint can't fix". She quickly got her bearings and directed the rangers in a particular direction, "I lived in the city until I was about four years old, that's when my parents decided to open their own practice in Winchester but my uncle still lives here".

"How far away did we land?" Harry asked.

"About a mile", Hermione stated, "Uncle David lives in a small town overlooking the city itself".

The teens continued to walk across the hill side until they came across one of the tourist attractions in the area, "No way, is this an actual fort?" Dean gazed up at a medieval style building but with several modern cannons sitting in the openings.

"Yeah there's several of these lining this hillside", Hermione answered, "Portsmouth the home of the Royal Navy and this formed part of the old defence system".

"Encyclopaedia Hermione to the rescue again", Harry whispered to Ginny but unfortunately for him, the yellow ranger heard him. Before she could reply, a large explosion rocked the city below and they could see smoke rising from the harbour. Their communicators buzzed, indicating Gormal activity, "Can't we have one day of peace", Harry muttered and was about to teleport to the harbourside.

"Wait", Hermione called out and looked at the fort behind her. This time they saw some kind of shell fly through the air and down towards Portsmouth. Fortunately the explosive shell landed safely in the water, "Quickly into the fort", the yellow ranger said and sprinted towards the building.

They ran through the gate and into a gravel covered courtyard where a Gormal monster was terrorising the tourists inside. The Gormal had a black body with silver boots but his defining feature was his upper body, which was shaped like a giant cannon. After clearing out the civilians, the rangers stood defiantly against the monster, "Well aren't you the sorriest bunch of kids I've ever seen", the monster boomed, "looks like Corporal Cannontop is going to have to teach you a lesson".

"We'll see about that", Harry and the other ranger's prepared their morphers, "Mystic Squadron, Transform".

"White Ranger, Tiger Power".

The teens morphed, pulled out their Star Rods and immediately went on the attack. Ron and Dean slapped the monster across the chest with their weapons but they were immediately pushed back, "He's tougher than he looks", Dean began, "and he looks pretty tough already". Cannontop twisted his neck, aimed for Ron and fired his cannon. Thinking quickly Ron used his staff to force the iron ball over the wall where it exploded.

"Careful Ron, don't forget about the city below", Ginny reminded him.

"Oh yeah", the blue ranger replied sheepishly.

The momentary distraction was all that Cannontop needed to fire his weapon again. This time he hit the blue ranger directly in the chest and Ron found himself pinned to the ground with a heavy iron ball, "I can't move it, not even my Chi will make it budge", he groaned.

"And you won't be able to", Cannontop chuckled, "now how about your sister". Ginny turned around just in time to get a cannonball to the chest and like her brother, she was also pinned to the ground.

Seeing his friends falling around him, Dean slammed his staff into the ground, "Alright you might have taken out two of my friends but can you take out two of me". A second green ranger appeared on the battlefield and they both pointed their staffs at the monster.

"Oh no whatever shall I do", Cannontop bawled, "how about this", without hesitating he fired a cannonball at the real green ranger and soon Dean joined his team mates on the ground.

"I don't understand, nothing's affecting this guy", Harry groaned. Underneath his helmet his eyes widened as Cannontop unleashed another barrage of shots against the three remaining rangers. Both Harry and Cho tried to use their skills as seekers to dodge the attacks back soon even they fell victim to the attack. They were both hit and were pinned down underneath the heavy iron balls.

"At ease rangers", Cannontop chuckled, however, he paused to have a quick count, "wait a minute, there should be six rangers, I can only see five".

"That's because you missed me", Hermione stepped in front of her team mates, in one hand was a Star Blaster and in the other was a Star Dagger.

"Hermione run, he's too strong for us", Harry tried desperately to free himself.

"That's because he's somehow neutralising our Chi attacks", Hermione began to circle the monster, "I'm not sure how but his body and cannonballs are immune to our Chi".

"Good guess girlie", Cannontop chuckled, "what makes you think you'll be any different?"

Behind her mask Hermione smiled, "Because unlike my team mates, my Chi affects the very fabric of space and time. Not even you're strong enough to resist that". Cannontop was slightly nervous but he didn't show it as he unleashed another barrage against the yellow ranger. Just like before he couldn't land a single hit on the girl, in fact he could barely keep up with her.

Cannontop was getting tired and his rate of fire was slowly falling, so much so that he lost concentration. It all happened so fast, a shot from the yellow ranger knocked his cannon into the vertical position just as he fired. Hermione plunged her Dagger into his neck, locking the cannon in place, "Curse you yellow ranger", Cannontop growled, "but you're not strong enough to finish me off".

"You're exactly right", Hermione took a couple of paces back, "but you're about to finish yourself off". Cannontop was confused but her words until something hit him on the top of his head and got stuck in the barrel of his gun, it was his own cannonball, "You forgot that what goes up, must come down", Hermione chuckled.

Cannontop staggered around for a few seconds until his own shell exploded. His barrel was split apart like a banana skin, rendering his only offence weapon useless. A side effect of this was that the cannonballs pinning the other rangers in place disappeared, "Brilliant idea Hermione", Harry gave her a one armed hug, "although I'm not sure why I'm surprised".

"Let's just get rid of this guy", Hermione said and turned towards Cannontop, "your bombing raid's over", her hands began to glow yellow as a ball of energy appeared in front of her. The other five rangers did the same until six balls of light hung in the air, "Mystic Chi Bomber, Fire", the yellow ranger called and launched the energy ball at Cannontop. The monster cried out in pain and fell to the ground in a ball of fire.

The rangers took a step back and breathed a sigh of relief, another one of Voldemort's monsters had bitten the dust.

After demorphing the rangers continued their journey towards Hermione's Uncles house. Soon they came across a large house sitting in prime position on the hill, "Your Uncle lives here?" Cho whistled.

"The Grangers aren't short of money", Hermione shrugged, "unlike some braggarts we know, I just choose not to mention it". The teens moved towards the front door but they immediately noticed that the driveway was empty, "That's odd, someone should be home", she added. Hermione pulled a key out of her beaded bag and led the others inside.

"Looks like no one's been here for a few days", Harry looked at the collection of post on the doormat.

Hermione was getting nervous, what if something had happened to her Uncle? She crossed into the kitchen and took a look at the calendar, "It's alright", she called out, "Uncle David and Aunt Claire are on holiday". She leaned on the counter and let out a deep sigh of relief. It was then that she felt Ron snake an arm across her shoulders.

"You alright?" Ron asked, "at least we can ward the place without disturbing him".

"Yeah you're right", Hermione said with a shaky voice, "best get started", she quickly dashed out the kitchen and towards the front of the property.

Ron watched her go and leaned against the marble counter top. Despite what some people thought about his emotional range, he knew exactly what was bothering Hermione. Trini had called him on his first night back in the UK and told him what Hermione had done to her parents. Since that call he resolved to do whatever he could to locate her parents but due to the constant monster attacks, he hadn't found time yet. Suddenly he had an idea, it was time to call in some extra help. He pulled out his communicator and found the right person to call, "Billy, it's Ron", he began, "I need your help with something". Hermione would have her parents back one day, even if it was the last thing Ron did.

 _ **A/N –**_ _Its taken hundreds of chapters but I've finally managed to base a chapter in my home town._


	37. The Bait

_Chapter 37 – The Bait  
_

 _Ottery St. Catchpole_

On a hill overlooking the village of Ottery St Catchpole, Ginny sat on the grass and looked at The Burrow in the distance. The recent family dramas involving Dean and Hermione had made her miss her own family. Sure she still had Ron with her but it wasn't the same as having the whole family together. She could see some smoke coming out from the chimney, her mother was cooking for father who would be home in about an hour. The white ranger could almost taste her mother's homecooking and that made her miss the rest of the Weasley clan even more.

Most of the family had moved out of the family home, after their wedding Bill and Fleur had moved into a cottage near the sea, Charlie was still in Romania and the twins lived above their shop in Diagon Alley. Percy was out there too but they had lost contact with him a couple of years ago. Being the youngest of seven had its advantages and disadvantages, it usually meant that Ginny got away with pretty anything. She did remember the loneliest time of her life was the first year Ron went to Hogwarts, she was used to a mad house full of noise and activity. The almost deafening silence was crippling to her ten year old self.

It was slightly different now, she had Harry for company along with Hermione. Even Dean and Cho had worked their way into her inner circle of friends but nothing replaced family. The lack of news about their family's safety was painful for the Weasley siblings. That's why the white ranger had taken to staking out The Burrow as often as she could. It was risky but Ginny took as many precautions as she could. Her sonic Chi power could interfere with certain spells like the revealing spell. Unless someone physically noticed her, she could stay hidden almost indefinitely.

The sun had almost completely disappeared over the horizon and the lights were on at The Burrow. Ginny was sure that she had seen her father apparate home, reassuring her for another night that he was safe. She stood up and brushed the grass off her legs but Ginny was startled when someone grabbed her shoulder. The white ranger grabbed their arm and threw her attacker to the ground. She dropped a knee into their chest, pinning them in place and pulled back her arm to attack again but something stopped her, "Harry", she gasped, "are you trying to get yourself killed".

"I could ask you the same question", the red ranger was barely able to choke out, "good reflexes by the way".

She peered into her boyfriend's eyes, "Have you been following me?"

Harry shook his head, "We've noticed that you've been going missing for a few hours every day for the last week. I guessed this is where you would be", he paused for brief moment and added, "well Ron guessed actually".

Ginny relaxed her shoulders slightly, "Sorry I should've told you where I was going".

"Don't worry about it", Harry shrugged from his position on the floor, "I'm concerned about your family too". Silence descended between the pair for a few moments, "I'm enjoying the view from this position but could you get off me, I'm still struggling to breath after that knee to the ribs".

Ginny suddenly realised that she was still straddling Harry's waist and immediately rolled off to one side. Her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red that almost matched her hair, "Sorry", she squeaked out.

"See I knew that squeaky Ginny was still in there somewhere", Harry coughed a couple of times to clear his airways, "good thing there's no butter dish in sight".

"Shut it you prat", Ginny slapped him on the arm but she had a smile on her face, "I'm never going to live that down am I", she huffed.

Harry rose into a seated position and shook his head, "It'll probably enter Weasley folk law, a story passed down from generation to generation". The couple laughed for a few moments before settling into a comfortable silence. They turned their attention back to the Burrow where in the distance, they saw Bill and Fleur arriving for dinner, "Is everyone alright?" Harry asked.

"Well I've seen Dad today and the twins a few days ago", Ginny began, "I just wish this was over".

The red ranger reached across and placed an arm around Ginny's shoulder, "Yeah you're not the only one".

The moment was ruined by the sound of an explosion and raised voices coming from somewhere in the village. The pair looked around and could see heavy smoke and an ominous glow in the distance, "I think that's coming from Luna's place", Ginny immediately got to her feet and sprinted off in the direction of the blaze and Harry wasn't too far behind.

At the foot of the hill was a line of trees and the two rangers paused at the edge to ensure they weren't seen. Harry had never seen the Lovegood property but he surprised to see it looked at eccentric as he thought it would, "It's not called the Rookery for nothing", Ginny whispered as the red ranger looked at the chess piece shaped building. Flames were pouring out the top of the building and two dark shadows were pulling someone out of the blazing building, "That looks like Luna's Dad they're dragging out", the white ranger added.

The couple listened as closely as they could to the conversation the three men were having, "You've printed your final newspaper Xenophilius", one of the men sneered, "the Dark Lord doesn't appreciate your lies and he's decided to take something of yours as compensation".

"Please not my daughter", Xenophilius begged, "I'll do anything but don't hurt Luna".

The other man smacked Xenophilius across the face, sending him sprawling into the dirt, "Too late", he spat, "the Dark Lord will enjoy breaking down dear Luna until she snaps". He laughed loudly to himself, "That preening peacock Malfoy has the finest set of dungeons in the country".

The Death Eaters began to walk away but Xenophilius cried out, "Wait I can get you Potter".

The pair paused, "Yeah right and how are you going to do that old man".

"I-I-I don't know", Xenophilius stammered, "but once they learn that Luna's missed I'm sure they'll come looking for information".

The two men looked at each other before one of them said, "You've got two week Loony", they spat, "after that", he chuckled, "well best not to think about it". The Death Eaters laughed and apparated away leaving Xenophilius a broken mess outside his burning home.

"Luna", Ginny gasped, she was her oldest friend outside the family and she had been taken by Voldemort for no reason other than to punish her Dad.

"That bastard is trying to sell me out", Harry growled, "if he wasn't already an emotional mess I would go and have some words with him".

Ginny grabbed his arm to stop him from confronting the distraught man, "No we've got more important things to worry about".

"You're right", Harry sighed, "we need to save our friend". He paused for a moment, lost in his thoughts, "if only we knew where Malfoy Manor was, we could charge in and save her".

"But I bet I know someone who does", Ginny didn't wait for Harry's response as she grabbed him and teleported them both back to their base.

 _Grimmauld Place_

After relaying the story to the other rangers, Harry and Ginny immediately went into their Command Centre to make a call. None of them knew where Malfoy Manor was but they reckoned a reluctant ally of theirs did. The red ranger activated the video link and made a call to America, "Harry", Jason began, "this is a pleasant surprise".

"Unfortunately this is a business call Jason", Harry said to his predecessor, "is Daphne or Astoria with you, we need to ask them a question".

"Yeah sure, just give me a moment", the line went silent as the original red ranger lowered his communicator. They could see that he was in one of the back rooms at the Youth Centre and he was walking towards the front of the building.

After a few moments the screen was filled with the person they wanted to speak with, "Afternoon Potter", Daphne said coolly, "or is it evening over there, I still haven't got the hang of this time difference thing".

"It's technically evening", Harry replied, "I see you've been hired as the Youth Centre's newest waitress".

Daphne looked down at her muggle clothes and apron, "Not my first choice I assure you but it's better than waiting for the Dark Lord to make a house visit". There was an uncomfortable silence before the Greengrass heir spoke again, "I assume that you want something, you don't seem the type to make social calls".

"Very astute of you", Harry took a deep breath before continuing, "our friend Luna's been kidnapped by Death Eaters".

"Luna? As in Loony Lovegood", Daphne asked.

"Don't call her that", Cho hissed out from the background.

Daphne snorted, "You're a hypocrite Chang, you were the worst offender for calling her that".

"Yeah well, times have changed", the pink ranger spat back.

"Ladies, this isn't helping", Dean interjected before turning to Daphne, "she's been taken to Malfoy Manor and we're hoping that you knew where that was?"

"I do", Daphne replied stiffly, "but it's well guarded, you'll struggle to get in there easily".

"Just let us worry about that", Ron began, "could you point it out on a map?"

The rangers turned the camera so it was facing their map of the United Kingdom, "Can you zoom into the county of Wiltshire, particularly the area around Salisbury", Daphne asked. The map began to change until they were in the requested area, "Alright move directly north until I say stop", the map scrolled upwards until she shouted, "Stop, it's right there in the middle of those two fields".

Hermione looked a little closer at the map, "But there's nothing there".

"It's there Granger trust me, I've been bored to death at enough of their social gatherings over the years". The rangers continued to look at the map, there was nothing around for miles but their map was based on information that was available to Muggles. A wizarding residence wouldn't show up and given what they knew of the Malfoys, they would want a large plot of land for their own. "Are we done", Daphne added, "I've got some tables to clean".

"Yeah sure", Harry replied, "thanks for your help".

Daphne nodded, "Good luck, you'll need it", there were no further words as she turned off the communicator. The rangers weren't hanging around for long either as they charged out of the Command Centre, they had a friend to rescue.

 _Malfoy Manor_

The Malfoy family were used to the finer things in life. They certainly weren't used to scrapping around in virtual poverty, almost prisoners in their own home. Lucius's failure at the Department of Mysteries coupled with Draco's disastrous attempts to kill Albus Dumbledore had seen their popularity plummet. Voldemort only kept them around to finance his ongoing war and once the money ran out, they would probably be cast aside or murdered in their beds. If they weren't such abject cowards they probably would've taken the option of death but instead there were treated only slightly better than House Elfs.

They family were sheltering in one of the living rooms in the vast manor, the Dark Lord was away but Bellatrix was in residence. Ever since she had been granted the power of Chi she had been more lucid than at any point in the last twenty years but not even Narcissa could rely on their sisterly bond to keep her in line. Sometimes the youngest of the Black sister thought that a totally different person inhabited Bellatrix's body.

Their peaceful evening was shattered but a number of explosions coming from their front garden. Draco ran to the window and couldn't believe his eyes, "Its him", he muttered. Lucius dashed to the window but had to duck when a shell landed within a few feet of their home. Several windows were blown out, showering them with glass.

The noise alerted their house guest and soon they joined Bellatrix in the receiving area of the property. They opened the door and stepped outside to be greeted by a giant robotic turtle rolling up their pathway. Six shadowy figures jumped down and the turtle disappeared into thin air. As they got closer to the property, it became clear who was brave enough to launch a full frontal attack on one of the most heavily guarded homes in the country. "Good evening Mr and Mrs Malfoy", Harry greeted them warmly, "I believe you're keeping a friend of ours against their will".

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	38. Like A Rat In A Trap

_Chapter 38 – Like A Rat In A Trap_

 _ **Previously**_ _\- The noise alerted their house guest and soon they joined Bellatrix in the receiving area of the property. They opened the door and stepped outside to be greeted by a giant robotic turtle rolling up their pathway. Six shadowy figures jumped down and the turtle disappeared into thin air. As they got closer to the property, it became clear who was brave enough to launch a full frontal attack on one of the most heavily guarded homes in the country. "Good evening Mr and Mrs Malfoy", Harry greeted them warmly, "I believe you're keeping a friend of ours against their will"._

The Malfoys couldn't quite believe what they were witnessing. They knew that the Mystic Squadron possessed tremendous power but the group had just rolled through their wards like they weren't there. They weren't even dressed for battle yet, they were still in their hideously colour co-ordinated muggle clothing.

The sound of clapping drew them out of their thoughts as Bellatrix pushed her way to the front, "Well I must say that's some entrance".

Narcissa couldn't believe it, her sister was actually smiling at this display of power, "Bella what are you doing?" she hissed.

"Quiet dear, the adults are talking", the eldest Black sister chastised her sibling. "You Rangers are so predictable, you walked straight into our trap".

"Your trap", Harry scoffed, "I think you'll find this is a rescue mission". Suddenly the shadows around them moved and several Cedals and cloaked wizards surrounded the team, "Ah yes, now this is feeling like a trap", he added with some false bravado.

The dark witch smirked and looked down at her nails, "We've been following the Weasley bint for a few days. It was kinda cute the way she watched over her family for hours", Ginny growled but her path to Bellatrix was blocked. "It didn't take much planning to kidnap that bat shit Lovegood child and burning down her home", she let out a small snort, "well who am I kidding, that was just fun".

Harry clenched his fists, the Lestrange woman was getting on his last nerve, "Yeah, well we've faced worst odds", he prepared his morphers and the team did the same, "Mystic Squadon, Transform".

"White Ranger, Tiger Power".

The teens held their pose but nothing happened, they were still in their civilian clothes, "Performance issues?" Bellatrix chuckled, "don't worry, that happens to every man once in their life".

"Why didn't that work?" Ron whispered to the others.

The rangers stretched out to try and find their Chi but to their horror, they couldn't connect with their powers, "I see the penny's finally dropped", Bellatrix pulled a dagger out of her boot and walked towards the teens, "Did you really think we wouldn't find a way to block your Chi powers?"

"That's impossible", Cho began, "Chi is part of all of us, you can't just eliminate it".

"True", the dark witch shrugged, "but we can saturate an area with enough dark Chi to render light Chi useless". She opened her arms slightly, "Try it, I'll even give you one free shot", she could see that the ranger's were tempted but none of them moved a muscle. Unfortunately they could sense the truth from the atmosphere around them, "No takers, oh well your loss".

"You won't get away with this", Ron hissed and began to reach for his wand.

"Don't even try it Weasley", Bellatrix's hand crackled with energy, "you're hopelessly outnumbered, you'd be dead before you fire off a spell". Ron grudgingly released his grip and lowered his hands, "Strip them of everything", she said to the Cedals. The footsoldiers took their wands, communicators and morphers, placing them in a large sack and took them away.

"Alright so now you have us, what now?" Harry asked.

"Good question", Bellatrix pressed the point of her dagger into her index finger, drawing a small spot of blood, "the Dark Lord will want to speak with your personally but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun". She looked over the group, "Now which one should I take, the foreigner, the Mudblood or the ginger".

"I'm as British as you are you daft old hag", Cho spat.

"Ooh feisty", Bellatrix was almost cackling with glee, "I like it when they have fight", she glared at the pink ranger, "makes it more fun when they finally crack". She turned away from the teens and walked back inside, "I've made my choice", she clicked her fingers and the Cedals grabbed Ginny roughly by the arms.

"Ginny, no!" Harry cried but he was subdued by three footsoldiers. He tried to fight them off but more of them helped to restrain him.

"Not my sister", Ron struggled against some Cedals, "take me instead".

"Tempting", Bellatrix said from the entrance of the Manor, "but I like my meat young and fresh". Ginny was dragging kicking into the receiving foyer of the Manor and was dumped face first onto the floor. She heard a crack from her hand when she failed to properly brace herself for the fall. Her white cardigan was ripped off her and a booted foot kicked her onto her back. Moments later Bellatrix lowered herself down on the red haired girl, her thighs pinning her firmly in place, "Just us girls now", she smiled.

"Do whatever you want", Ginny said defiantly, "I won't tell you anything".

Bellatrix was poker faced for a moment before she howled in laughter, "Oh sweetie, who said I wanted anything". She lowered her head until her mouth was inches away from Ginny's ear, "Other than to cause you pain of course". The dagger cut into Ginny's arm and Bellatrix ran it around the circumference of her bicep, almost until the two ends joined up. The white ranger bit her lip as her blood poured down her arm. The dark witch used her fingers to wipe a small amount away, "Oh yes, we're going to have lots of fun", she laughed wildly before moving in again.

As this was happening the other rangers were being dragging down in the bowels of Malfoy Manor. They were led down a narrow flight of stairs until they bumped into a familiar face, "Wormtail", Harry growled, "this day keeps getting better".

Peter Pettigrew at least had the common sense to lower his head and not say anything to the latest prisoners. He silently opened the door and the five rangers were bundled inside. The rat animagus locked the door and hurried away, almost ashamed in the part he had to play in their imprisonment. Once he had gone, Ron kicked the door partially in an attempt to get out but more in frustration at the situation they found themselves in, "Come back here you dirty stinking rat", he shouted out the door but Pettigrew was long gone.

"He won't be able to hear you", a familiar voice called out from the shadow. Luna Lovegood walked into the dim light and she wasn't a pretty sight. Her silvery blonde hair was matted together in places with her own blood and there were numerous cuts and bruises on her face and upper body.

"Oh Luna, what did they do to you", Hermione gently inspected the wounds on the younger girl.

"I'm in better shape than Neville", Luna replied sadly, "myself and the rest of the DA have become the Carrow's favourite target". She winced as she stretched out her stiff muscles, "Neville's getting the worst of their treatment but we're still fighting on".

As the others talked with Luna about how much Hogwarts had changed in just a couple of months. Harry leaned against the wall and slowly sunk down to the floor. He rested his head against the cold stone and tried to block out the words that she was saying. After a few minutes he muttered to himself, "This is all my fault".

"Did you say something Harry?" Dean asked.

"This", he opened his arms up, "Luna's capture, our imprisonment and God knows what's happening to Ginny", he paused and took a deep breath, "it's all my fault".

Cho folded her arms in front of her chest, "And how did you work that one out?"

"If we hadn't pissed off the Carrows then they wouldn't be cracking down so hard on the DA", he replied. "They probably wouldn't have kidnapped Luna and we wouldn't be in this position".

"No offence Harry but you're full of crap sometimes", Ron barked in response. "The Carrows don't need an excuse to cause people pain".

"We have a right to stand up for what's right", Luna added defiantly.

"Yeah, but", Harry tried to reply.

"No buts Harry", Hermione began, "you can't see the future, you had no idea this would happen".

"We were overconfident though", the red ranger sighed, "we should've thought out this rescue plan a little better".

"Well that's on all of us mate", Dean had torn off a few pieces of his t-shirt and was using them to clean up Luna's face as best he could. "Sure you're the leader but we didn't disagree with your plan. We had no idea that Bellatrix would know how to block our powers".

Harry nodded slowly, grateful that his friends were able to kick him up the backside when he was feeling sorry for himself. Suddenly the dungeon echoed to sound of an agonised scream, "Ginny", Harry immediately leapt to his feet and began to examine the door, "There must be a way out of here".

"Maybe we could appeal to Wormtail", Ron began, "you did spare his life so he does owe you a life debt".

Hermione snorted, "Yeah, I think we'd have a better chance trying to seduce him". Everyone suddenly turned in her direction, "No, no way, I draw the line at that".

Another scream of pain ring out through the stone room, "There must be something", Cho said in desperation.

"I've been here a few days and I couldn't see anything", Luna began, "but I was by myself then. Maybe if we put our heads together we can come up with something together".

"Wait that's it", Harry snapped his fingers and reached underneath his t-shirt, "we can use this", he dangled the Jade Pendant in front of the others.

"I'm not sure I follow", Ron frowned.

"Harry that's brilliant", Cho began, "they've only partially blocked our Chi which is why Tor is currently inactive rather than in miniature form. We can't use any offensive attack or morph but I bet there's still enough to power Tor if we really focused".

Dean shook his head, "Sorry I still don't get it".

Hermione groaned impatiently, "Tor is powered by our entire Chi combined, so if we channel enough energy, he might be able to blast through the door".

"It's worth a shot", Harry held out the Pendant and the other rangers grabbed a piece of the chain. They poured as much energy into the Pendant as they dared, "It's working", Harry groaned as the pendant shone brightly. Moments later Tor appeared into the room, he was slightly bigger than his miniature form but he only came upto the waists of the teens.

"Man I'm wiped out", Dean said as he rested his hands on his knees.

"We're poured as much Chi into him as the block will allow", Hermione replied, "we haven't got long before he reverts back into the Pendant".

Sensing their urgency, Tor squawked and tilted up into his Warrior Mode. He fired a couple of shots at the door and it was instantly turned into a pile of splinters. Tor crashed back to the ground before fading away, "Thanks buddy", Harry whispered. Moments later they heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs and a frightened Wormtail ran into the room. His arm wobbled as he nervously looked around the room. He never saw Cho burst out the shadows and disable him with a swift kick to the knee. The joint bent backward at an unnatural angle and a loud snapping sound echoed off the wall.

Harry reached down and picked up Wormtail's discarded wand, "Please H-Harry", Wormtail pleaded through the pain from his broken leg, "you won't kill me, would you?"

The red ranger thought about that for a couple of moments before snapping the wand between his fingers. Wormtail looked relieved but his hope was soon extinguished when Harry punched him hard across the jaw, "That's for my parents", he hissed at the unconscious body of the traitor, "come on", he said to the others, "let's go rescue Ginny". The ranger had to hope there was enough of the white ranger left to save but they had a race against time to save their friend.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **A/N -** I changed Bellatrix's torture victim to Ginny, firstly because it would hurt Harry emotionally and secondly she's still really annoyed that the white ranger powers were swiped from under her nose. Another consequence of Chi Power is that Dobby doesn't need to rescue them, therefore, Dobby lives. _


	39. The Dragon Warrior

_Chapter 39 – The Dragon Warrior_

 _Previously - Harry reached down and picked up Wormtail's discarded wand, "Please H-Harry", Wormtail pleaded through the pain from his broken leg, "you won't kill me, would you?"_

 _The red ranger thought about that for a couple of moments before snapping the wand between his fingers. Wormtail looked relieved but his hope was soon extinguished when Harry punched him hard across the jaw, "That's for my parents", he hissed at the unconscious body of the traitor, "come on", he said to the others, "let's go rescue Ginny". The ranger had to hope there was enough of the white ranger left to save but they had a race against time to save their friend._

The lower level of Malfoy Manor was a maze of narrow passageways and suspiciously locked doors. There was only one other guard on duty but he was swiftly immobilised. Trying to find their way up to the entrance hall took longer than they hoped but eventually they succeeded. Harry peaked around the corner and could see Bellatrix pacing around the prone body of Ginny. The red ranger had to summon up all of his restrain to charge into the room when he noticed the state of his girlfriend's arms. Bellatrix had sliced her skin down the length of both arms until they were a mess of criss-crossing lines. When the dark witch's back was to him, Harry leaned out a little further until he was sure that the white ranger could see him. He was pleased to see that she was conscious and the sight of Harry reignited the dimming fire in her eyes.

"Alright we're going in", Harry began, "but brace yourselves it's not a pretty sight". The Red Ranger handed over the wand they stolen from the fallen guard to Luna, "Take this, just in case".

"Stay out of sight until we signal", Cho added to Luna before Harry led the group across the marble floor.

"Bellatrix", Harry roared, "we want our white ranger back".

Bellatrix spun around and was shocked to see the five remaining rangers marching towards her. She quickly suppressed this emotion, "I see Wormtail has been as useful as always", she began, "I knew we should've killed him and used his body as a coat rack instead".

"For once we agree on something", Ron half mumbled to himself, "now let my sister go", he added with conviction.

"Aww and we were having so much fun", she reached down and pulled Ginny up by the hair. The rangers gasped as blood dripped down the white ranger's arm and landed in a pool on the floor. The dark witch positioned herself behind the white ranger and held her dagger to her neck, "Now I have a better idea, why don't I slice her from ear to ear?" She looked down and Ginny, "That'll be fun won't it", she forcefully moved the white ranger's neck to make her nod.

"You're one sick bitch", Dean spat.

"Thank you", she smiled in response, "now what's it going to be", she forced the dagger a little closer to Ginny's neck, "tick tock".

Harry looked around to see what his options were and it was then he spied the bag with his team's morphers in a glass case to Bellatrix's immediate right. Inside the case were several glasses and small golden cup and something he wasn't expecting to see, "Gryffindor's sword", he gasped.

"Like it", Bellatrix chuckled, "what better trophy of our Lord's victory than to keep the sword of Slytherin's greatest rival in the home of one of the Dark Lord's greatest followers". She turned her head slightly, "Isn't that right Cissy?"

The rangers hadn't noticed until now but the Malfoy family were standing in a nearby doorway. Lucius looked terrible, his long hair was dishevelled and his clothes bore none of their usually aristocratic flair. Narcissa and Draco looked genuinely terrified for their lives but none of them said anything in response.

"Wow tough crowd", Harry said and moved slightly to his left, Bellatrix's right, "they seem a little bit Loony if you ask me". That was the signal for Luna to come to their assistance and she forced herself into a small gap between a cabinet and the wall. Harry extravagantly pointed to the case, "I used that sword once, not sure if you knew that", he added.

"I don't need your life story Potter", Bellatrix replied, "and stop stalling".

Harry turned around and winked to his team and they tried their best to cover Luna's movements. Bellatrix didn't notice her but when the red ranger turned around, she saw that Narcissa's eyes had widened at the sight of the blonde. Lucius looked ready to shout a warning but his wife elbowed him in the ribs to silence him. "Alright Bellatrix, we'll come quietly", Harry sighed.

The dark witch tensed slightly, "Really?"

The red ranger sighed and gave a subtle nod to Luna, "Nope", he dropped to the ground and Luna fired a blasting curse at the cabinet. Glass exploded everywhere and the cloth bag tumbled to the ground, "And they fall for it again", Harry chuckled under his breath.

At the same time Ginny kicked her captor hard in the knees, and knocked the dagger out of her hand. She rolled across the ground and desperately tried to reach the bag, "Oh no you don't", Bellatrix called a sickly yellow ball of energy into her hand and was about to fire it in the direction of the white ranger. Seeing the danger, Ron charged the witch and lowered his shoulder into her stomach. She was knocked to the ground and the shot missed its target. The cabinet exploded, taking the golden cup with it.

The force of the blast knocked Ginny to the ground and she struggled to get to her feet again. The ordeal she had gone through and the blood loss had sapped her energy, "Hey I got you", Harry whispered when he reached the white ranger.

"My hero", she gasped, "again", Harry held her for a couple of moments but Bellatrix was still conscious so they weren't out of the woods yet.

Harry grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor and sliced the cloth bag open. He grabbed his and Ginny's wand, morpher and communicator before sliding the bag across the floor to the others. The block on their Chi was still in effect so they still weren't able to morph, "Potter", Bellatrix roared and when Harry turned around, she had fully changed into her battle form. A black ball of energy had formed in her hand and she was preparing to fire.

"Bella, no", Narcissa shouted, "the Dark Lord wants Potter for himself".

"I don't care", and Bellatrix launched the ball towards the red ranger. Numerous thoughts went through Harry's head at the black ball of death flew towards him. He was surprised that Bellatrix was so openly defying Voldemort's orders and shocked that Narcissa Malfoy had technically tried to save his life, although that was probably more in self preservation than anything. The energy ball was metres from Harry when the Sword of Gryffindor leapt into his hands. Almost on instinct he sliced through the ball and crashed into the wall, sending stone and bricks flying into the entranceway.

The dust was still settling and there was no sight of Harry or the fallen Ginny and it looked like the pair of them were gone. Suddenly a red suited figure walked out the cloud, they knew it was Harry but his suit looked different. There was golden armour on his lower legs, arms and his shoulders. The upper body armour extended to a black chest plate similar to the one on Ginny's suit except there was a dragon's symbol on his chest. Finally his helmet extended slightly to give the dragon's face more of golden flourish, "Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The one and only", he replied before walking Ginny over to the other, "look after her and stand back", he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of a scabbard on his back, "this is going to get ugly".

"But that's not possible", Bellatrix spluttered, "I blocked your powers".

"You forget who you're talking to", Harry began, "Harry James Potter, doing the impossible for over sixteen years". The dark witch extended her arm bladed and launched herself at the red ranger. Harry easily deflected her attack and pushed her away like she was insignificant. The others gasped, his new suit wasn't just for show, Harry had gotten a serious power upgrade.

Bellatrix wasn't going to give up easily and went on the attack again. Harry's defence was impeccable and he blocked everything the dark witch could throw at him. Growing tired of just defending, he stepped forward with some blows of his own. The Sword of Gryffindor sliced across Bellatrix's chest and the impact areas on her body like she had been struck with acid. The dark witch backed up slightly and grasped her chest, "Pretty impressive", she gasped.

"Was that a compliment", Harry smirked under his helmet.

There was silence from his opponent for a couple of moments but finally she said, "A statement but you're not as good as me". Another Chi blast flew out of her hands but it sailed past Harry and in the direction of his unprotected friends at the far side of the room. Acting again on instinct, Harry threw out his hand and a wall of fire appeared in front of his team. The blast struck the shield and dissolved harmlessly, "No!" the dark witch shrieked.

"Complete control over fire", Harry replied and placed the sword back in it's holder, "time for a little bit of revenge", his hands burned brightly with his own fire Chi power, "Meteor Strike", he called. He ran at his opponent and hit her with a couple of extremely powerful punches. Cracks immediately formed in her steel armour but Harry wasn't stopping there. His hands moved quicker than lightning and blow after blow rained down on the prone witch. Eventually he stepped back but not before slamming his fist into the ground. The shockwave threw Bellatrix up to the ceiling before she crashed back to the solid floor.

Harry was sure that his opponent was beaten but to his surprise, a loud cough was emitted by the fallen Bellatrix Lestrange, "I don't want to admit it but I admire your strength", he called out. The dark witch slowly got to her feet and turned in his direction. Her armour form was severely cracked in places and he wasn't sure how it was staying together. It could only be the strong will of the woman that stopped it from falling apart, "If this was a movie, you'd tell me not to underestimate the power of the dark side".

"P-Potter", she spluttered out, "you won't leave this place alive", she slowly began to walk towards him.

"Give up Bella", he replied, "don't make me destroy you in front of your family", but the dark witch wasn't listening. She began to speed up until she was sprinting towards the red ranger. Reluctantly Harry pulled out his sword and it began to glow with an ominous red glow. He remained motionless until Bellatrix was almost on top of him. With lightning reactions, she swung his blade straight through the dark witch.

For a moment no one moved until both opponents turned toward each other. Bellatrix's armour disintegrated into dust and she had a pained look on her face. Harry was stunned as the skin on her face began to tighten until it too began to crumble. Seconds later her body collapsed until there was nothing left except a pile of dust and a pile of clothes. The most feared dark witch in several generations was gone.

Harry said nothing for a moment until he walked slowly towards the rest of his team. She said nothing to the Malfoys, leaving them standing in shock at the remains of Bellatrix Lestrange, "Harry we're going to take Ginny to Bill and Fleur's place", Ron began, "it's an Order safe house so we can get someone to patch Ginny up". Harry silently nodded and grabbed his communicator from the blue ranger. With the death of Bellatrix the block on their power had been lifted and they were able to teleport away.

 _Shell Cottage_

The teens landed inside the wards which immediately alerted the residents of Shell Cottage to intruders. Bill and Fleur immediately charged outside with their and wands ready but they didn't need them. They were greeted by the sight of the rangers plus a very distressed looking Luna Lovegood. Before they could greet the rangers, Bill noticed his youngest sibling, "Ginny", he gasped. Her arms were wrapped in Dean's green shirt but there was blood seeping through. Bill pulled the shirt back and paled at the sight of her arms, "What the bloody hell happened to her?" he growled.

"Bellatrix Lestrange", Cho replied simply.

"I don't care about her power", Bill hissed, "I'm going to kill her".

"Too late", Dean stated, "Harry beat you too it".

Bill Weasley looked over at the still morphed red ranger who had remained silent during the brief exchange. He patted the younger man on the shoulder in thanks, "Come on", Fleur beckoned them into their home, "we can get Andromeda to look at those wounds".

The group began to walk into the cottage but Harry hadn't moved from the spot he was standing in. "Harry?" Hermione looked him in the yes as best as she could, "are you alr-" her sentence was cut off when Harry suddenly demorphed. His scar was bright red and a black tar like substance was pouring down his face. He let out an unearthly scream of pain before collapsing in a dead faint.

"Harry!" everyone cried and gathered around the red ranger. Fleur waived her wand over his fallen body, "I'm not a healer but his life signs are weak", she said.

"Quickly get him inside", Bill ordered the younger men. Ron grabbed the red ranger under the arms and Dean took hold of his legs and they gently carried inside Shell Cottage.

 _ **A/N -** So Harry gets the traditional red ranger power upgrade but it appears to have come at a cost. Only one chapter this week and there will probably be only one next week too. Even though we're only about 10 chapters from the end, I've hit a motivation wall with the story. I've got some time off from work over Christmas which should give me some time to finish it off. _


	40. Dead Men Talking

_Chapter 40 – Dead Men Talking_

 _Shell Cottage_

Following his collapse, Harry was immediately placed in the spare bedroom of Shell Cottage. His vital signs were reasonably stable but he was showing no immediate signs of waking up. Bill had contacted the Order's resident healer, Andromeda Tonks. The teens knew that she was Tonks's mother but they had never met the woman before. Bill told them that she was one of the best healers at St. Mungo's and she would be over as soon as possible.

In the master bedroom, Ginny was having her wounds attended to by Cho. The pink ranger couldn't help but grimace at the lattice effect of scars that now ran up the length of her friend's arms. It was amazing that Ginny hadn't bled out based on the sheer number of separate wounds. She could only put it down to some kind of cursed dagger that the now deceased Bellatrix had used, "Alright this is going to sting", the pink ranger said as gently as she could. She had a bowl of warm water on the bed and a couple of towels ready.

The second the warm water touched her skin, Ginny winced in pain. Only once had she looked down at her wounds she leaving Malfoy Manor but that was enough. Instead she focused on the blank wall immediately in front of her. The next few splashes of water didn't sting quite as much as she gradually became used to the sensation. After a few minutes she finally asked Cho for an assessment, "Be honest", she said with a hoarse voice, "how do they look?"

There was silence for a few moments as the pink ranger placed the damp towel on the bed. "Not great", she sighed, "I've never seen anything like this". The water in the bowl had been stained with blood and was now a light pink colour, "We'll wait until Healer Tonks gets here for a proper assessment".

The two girls then heard some raised voices from the other side of the closed door. At first they thought something was wrong with Harry but they soon realised that Andromeda Tonks had arrived. Didn't know what the shouting was about but they could tell that Hermione and Ron were involved. The noise died down and there was a knock at the door, "Can I come it", Fleur asked through the door.

"It's your bedroom", Ginny answered with a strained voice.

The door opened and the French woman stepped inside, "Ginny, Andromeda's going to look at your arms", there was a momentary pause, "but I think there's something I should warn you about first".

Fleur didn't get a chance to continue as the aforementioned healer stepped into the room. Ginny looked at her and she immediately stiffened, other than a softer, more friendly looking expression, Andromeda Tonks was a dead ringer for her tormentor, "Hello Ginny", Andromeda said with a soft voice, "I appreciate this will be difficult for you but I'll try and make this as quick as possible".

"Did you want me to stay?" Fleur asked her Sister-in-Law.

The white ranger shook her head, "It's fine, I've got Cho with me". Fleur nodded and left the professional healer to her assessment.

"You've done a good job here", Andromeda said to the pink ranger, "have you done some basic healer training?"

"Yeah my Uncle thought it would be best", Cho replied, "considering he was training me to be a Power Ranger". Cho couldn't help but stare at the woman, if Harry hadn't killed her a few minutes ago, she could've sworn that Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting in front of her.

"I know what you're thinking", Andromeda said without looking in Cho's direction, "you wouldn't be the first person to mistake me for my older sister".

The moment the words rolled out of her mouth, several thoughts started rolling through both ranger's heads. The most prominent one was voiced by the white ranger, "Mrs Tonks, you do know what Harry just did, right?" she asked nervously.

Andromeda nodded slowly, "I'm not sure if I should be angry that he killed my sister or rejoice with the rest of the magical community that a dangerous psychopath won't threaten them anymore". She continued to work on the wounds, cleaning them up as best as she could, "The Bella I choose to remember is the protective older sister that she was until she was about fourteen".

"What happened then?" Cho asked in fascination.

"I'm not really sure", Andromeda sighed, "she was never the most stable person, always teetering on the edge of madness. One day I guess she finally lost her mental balance and became the mad woman we all know". She dropped the towel on to her lap and lifted up her top, revealing a faded scar on her stomach, "I acutely aware of what a psychopath she was, I got this on the day I left home to marry Ted". She lowered her top and snorted, "I guess she got her revenge when one of her Death Eater friends killed him a few months ago".

Ginny swallowed and gasped, "I'm sorry, we didn't know".

"Not your fault dear", Andromeda conjured some bandages, "this will prevent any infection but you will have to endure a rigorous potion and healing balm regimes for a while".

The white ranger paused for a moment, she wanted to ask another question but she was afraid of the answer. She summoned up all of her courage, "Will they ever fade?"

"I won't lie, you'll probably be scarred for the rest of your life", Andromeda began, "glamours should be able to hide the damage and the balm will help but they'll definitely be noticeable I'm afraid".

Ginny nodded, it was the answer she was expecting but it still didn't make it any easier to hear, "Can we see Harry now?"

"I don't see why not", Andromeda gave her a small smile and helped the teen to her feet. The trio left the master bedroom and crossed the narrow hall towards the spare room.

Inside the room, Harry lay completely motionless on the bed. There was no colour in his cheeks and his scar was an angry shade of red. Ron kept a silent vigil over his best friend's bed but Hermione was talking into her communicator, "Great if you could send him as soon as possible", she said into the device, "it might not help but it's worth a try". She turned off the device and turned around, "Oh Mrs Tonks, you scared me".

"Andromeda please", she replied, "I'm not one for formalities", she eyed the device in the yellow ranger's hand, "Is that a mobile telephone?"

Hermione was surprised that a Pureblood witch would even know what a mobile phone was but she guessed that her late husband had rubbed off on her. Andromeda busied herself with some diagnostic spells as she waited for a response, "It's many things", she replied, "a telephone, video phone, personal computer-"

"Don't forget that wicked game it plays too", Ron added.

"Not the most important feature Ron", Hermione hissed, "it was designed by a friend of ours and it works in any magical environment".

"This friend of yours must be a genius", Andromeda stated and there was a general murmuring of agreement. The healer cancelled her spells and took a deep breath, "I can't find anything wrong with Mr Potter", she began, "his magical core is slightly depleted and he's a little banged up but that doesn't explain his unresponsiveness".

"There must be something?" Ron asked in desperation.

Andromeda shook her head, "Whatever this is, it's never been encountered in the magical world before", she looked down at her patient, "we'll just have to hope that he comes out of it".

 _Unknown Location_

Harry groaned and shifted uncomfortably on the hard floor underneath him. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Oh this isn't good", he sighed. All the surfaces around him were completely blank and a stark white colour, "Well it finally happened, I'm dead aren't I", he added.

"Oh I wouldn't say that", a familiar voice replied.

The red ranger knew the voice but he didn't want to believe it. He turned around and caught sight of a familiar set of purple robes, "Professor Dumbledore", he gasped. His former Headmaster smiled and nodded slowly, "But you're dead, how can I see you if I'm not dead myself?"

"That's a very long story", Dumbledore began, "shall we take this discussion somewhere a little more comfortable".

Harry frowned, "How do we do that?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "This is your reality Harry". The red ranger was confused by the statement but moments later, the pair found themselves in a perfect replica of Zordon's Command Center, "Ah the place hasn't changed one bit?"

"You met Zordon?" Harry gasped.

"Oh yes but that was a long time ago", Dumbledore looked up at the empty energy tube where the wise sage from Eltar usually resided, "it was Zordon that first alerted me to the power of Chi". He paused and chuckled, "I never did find out how he came upon that information".

"I always thought the two of you were alike", Harry added.

"Then I shall take that as a compliment", Dumbledore paused and smiled again, "but before we continue, I've brought along a few guests".

The former Headmaster indicated for Harry to turn around and the red ranger did as instructed. For the second time in a matter of minutes, he couldn't believe his eyes, "Mum, Dad, Sirius", he ran over to the trio and threw his arms around them.

"Hey there son", James Potter smiled, "you've grown since the last time I saw you".

"Yeah it's been a while hasn't it", the red ranger sniffed, "Hey Sirius, I got her for you".

"I know I saw", his godfather smiled, "couldn't have happened to a nicer person". He then began to laugh, "Oh and thank that friend of yours Billy for us, I never in a million years thought to smash a hole through my mother's portrait".

"Well you were never the sharpest tool in the box were you Sirius", Lily Potter chuckled, to which the dog Animagus responded by poking his tongue out, "even in death you're still an immature prat".

"And that's why you love me", Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hey go flirt with someone who isn't my wife", James scolded his best friend with good humour.

Harry stood back and watched the scene in front of him with a smile on his face. He often wondered what his life would've been like if his parents had lived and he was getting a taste of that now. There were a few more good natured comments between the trio before Harry decided to interject, "Sorry to interrupt but I still don't understand how I can be here but not be dead. I mean the last time I checked, all four of you were most definitely dead".

"Oh we're definitely dead", Sirius replied, "I'm definitely pushing up daisies".

"At least I left a youthful corpse Padfoot", James chuckled.

"Technically I didn't leave a corpse", Sirius shot back.

"Boys", Lily scolded the pair of them, "I would like to enjoy this precious time I have with my son, not listen to the pair of you bicker". The two men grumbled an apology, "I think we can all help explain that Harry but we'll need to take you somewhere else".

"Indeed", Dumbledore added, "I believe it will solve a number of mysteries about the Gormal and will ultimately prove useful in your final battles".

Harry nodded slowly, "Alright, lead the way". Dumbledore waived his arms and the Command Centre faded away, followed quickly by the rest of the group.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **A/N -** Been a while hasn't it...sorry about that but I've been struggling with my motivation to write this story. It will be finished but updates will be sporadic I'm afraid. Hope it was worth the wait._


	41. The Cold Hard Truth

_Chapter 41 –The Cold Hard Truth  
_

 _Shell Cottage_

With Andromeda still examining Harry, there was nothing the other rangers could do except wait. Ginny refused to leave his bedside but everyone else had trooped downstairs into the front room of Shell Cottage. Like the rest of the cottage, the main living area was warm and cosy meaning that it was a tight squeeze fitting everyone inside. Fleur played the perfect hostess and was in the middle to making drinks in the kitchen when there was a loud cry of surprise from the front room. The Frenchwoman ran as quickly as she could into the front room but not for the first time that day, she was surprised by what she saw.

Dean and Ron were in a pile on the floor and on top of them was a weirdly shaped humanoid looking object with a red body and golden saucer like head, "Alpha get the hell off us", Ron cried and tried to push the being known as Alpha off himself.

Fleur looked at her husband, who had his wand at the ready but the others in the room weren't surprised to see the creature. Even Luna looked at it with a vague expression but then again, she rarely looked any different, "Do you know this thing", Fleur asked the group.

"Alpha's not a thing", Cho began, "he's a robot".

In the corner of the room, Bill blinked rapidly a few times, "A what?" he asked in confusion.

"A fully sentient multi function automaton", Luna replied in her usual airily tone, "the Triceratops man told me about him at the wedding".

"Right thanks for clearing that up", Bill snorted.

Hermione and Cho grabbed hold of Alpha and hauled him to his feet, "Alpha you really should've checked whether it was alright to teleport straight into the front room".

"Oh, er yes I can see that now", Alpha said with a hint of embarrassment. He then turned to Bill and Fleur, "Greeting, I am Alpha 5".

"He helped the other rangers over in America", Hermione added, "I asked him to take a look at Harry. Maybe he can suggest something that we've missed".

The noise from the front room at disturbed Andromeda and Ginny and they came barrelling down the stairs, "Oh, it's just you Alpha", Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"I heard about your injuries", Alpha said to the white ranger, "could I take a look?" Ginny nodded slowly and pulled up part of her bandages, "Ay yi yi, that looked nasty", he opened a small panel in his side and pulled out a plain white tube. "This is a special medicine from my home planet, it should get rid of those marks in no time".

Ginny took the tube from Alpha's hand, she wasn't convinced but she was willing to give anything a try. She tested the product on a small area of her arm and to her amazement, the wounds began to close themselves. There were still a few white marks but they would be barely noticeable, "Alpha this is amazing, thank you", she threw her arms around the robot.

"Aww it was nothing", Alpha patted her on the back, "shall we go and see Harry", the white ranger nodded and led the robot up the stairs.

Andromeda watched in amazement as the pair disappeared up the stairs. Not only was Alpha a fully functioning robot but he wasn't affected by magic, "Everyone else saw that didn't they?" she asked.

"You mean a robot from another planet teleporting into my front room", Bill nodded in confirmation.

"Oh Alpha's great", Ron added, "him and Ginny became really good friends during our time in America". He then clapped his hands together, "Now where's that tea we were promised", he smiled at their hosts. Still not used to the strange world of the Mystic Squadron, Bill and Fleur retreated to the kitchen hoping that they wouldn't get any more surprises today.

 _Unknown Location_

When Harry opened his eyes again, the scene had changed from the Command Centre to something completely different, "Kings Cross station", he shrugged and continued to look around, "nope, don't see why we've come here".

Normally the station would be full of commuters but in his imaginary world, the concourse was completely deserted, "Well what did you expect limbo to look like pup", Sirius slapped him on the back, "this is the perfect metaphor for the passage to the afterlife. You enter the station when you die and then you board the train heading for your little piece of heaven".

"Or hell", his father added, "depending on how you've lived your life of course".

Harry took in his surroundings and began to chuckle leading the rest of the group looked at him strangely, "Sorry, I just realised that the first thing people will see after they die is a train station, that'll really freak out a lot of frequent commuters". He then turned around, "Did you four buy a return ticket then?"

"I'm not sure I like this new snarky attitude", Lily admonished her son.

"Sorry Mum", Harry looked a little embarrassed, "a dry sense of humour helps you deal with the weirdness of being a ranger". Harry thought they were alone but to his amazement, the station began to fill up with around hundred different people. All of the newcomers were walking around with a blank expression on their faces, almost like zombies. The red ranger was a little confused but then he noticed some familiar faces, "Dolohov", he pointed at one, "Bellatrix", he hissed as the recently deceased Death Eater walked past him. To his amazement she didn't even give him a second glance, "This is getting too weird", he shuddered.

"Poor unfortunate souls", Dumbledore sighed, "doomed to be trapped forever in limbo, all because one man was afraid to die".

"This is the price of accepting power from the Gormal", James began, "all of them were told by Voldemort that he would give them power beyond their wildest dreams".

"What he didn't tell them was that the price for this power was their soul", Lily added.

A maelstrom of emotions were building up inside Harry but the most prominent one right now was confusion, "Perhaps we'll go back to the beginning", Dumbledore began, "when the Ancient Warriors defeated the Gormal, they sealed away their souls but not the bodies of the Gormal monster. When Voldemort broke the seal, he didn't unleash Dark Chi Power".

"He released the Gormal Souls", Harry gagged slightly as that idea hit home. One of the passing people suddenly changed appearance into the Cannontop monster. He looked around and saw four other bodies fused together. There was a flash and they changed into the creature they nicknamed Four Head.

"Unlike you and the other rangers", Sirius began, "Voldemort wasn't born with Chi power so he couldn't just grant the power to his followers. Instead he simply replaced their souls with one of the ancient Gormal warriors".

Lily looked at the dog animagus in surprise, "That was the most serious I've ever heard you talk", she quickly raised a hand, "don't even think about saying it", she added just as Sirius was about to make a joke about his name.

One by one the bodies surrounding them began to change into monsters that the Mystic Squadron had defeated over the last few months as well as the Cedals, "Did Voldemort know he was doing this?" he said with a hushed tone.

James snorted, "What do you think? If he was willing to destroy his own soul, he would be more than happy to do this to others".

"Disregarding the soul will lead to his downfall though", Dumbledore waived his arm and the monster disappeared. In their place was a bloodied looking creature, similar to the rudimentary body that Voldemort had before his resurrection, "Rather pathetic isn't it", Dumbledore looked down as the creature wailed and tried to back away from the man, "even now it refuses to be taken to the other side".

Harry knelt down and studied the thing, he knew it was part of Voldemort's soul but something felt familiar about it, "This was inside me", he whispered. He stood back up and gave his former Headmaster a dangerous look, "Did you know about this?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I suspected but I had no proof".

"I know what you're thinking Harry", his mother began, "and trust me, he's paying for the mistakes he made". This defused Harry's anger and he slowly turned away from the old man, "What Voldemort doesn't know is that he isn't immune to the Gormal", she added.

"So he's gone as well", Harry frowned.

"Not quite", James began, "the part of Voldemort's soul still in his body was destroyed by the Gormal Emperor when he broke the seals but due to his Horcruxes, he wasn't fully taken over".

"But there is an internal battle taking place with his body", Sirius traced a box in the air and an image began to play. It was a reply of the battle at Malfoy Manor, "watch that golden cup closely", he added. Once again Bellatrix pounded the cabinet with her Dark Chi but as instructed, the red ranger paid close attention to the cup. When the blast hit there was a cry from the object and dark smoke poured into the air.

"I don't understand how we missed that", Harry gasped but in all the confusion, the black smoke would've been lost amongst the rest of the devastation, "she destroyed one of his Horcruxes for us", he chuckled.

"Perhaps the real question you should be asking yourself is why was the cup even there?" Dumbledore stated, "Prior to that it was safely stored in the Lestrange vault in Gringotts, until Voldemort himself ordered it to be removed".

The penny was slowly dropping for Harry, "So you think the Emperor's soul forced Voldemort to be careless with his Horcrux".

"He wants full control but he can't all the time there still fragments of Voldemort out there", James replied. "It was a little convenient that the Sword of Gryffindor was there too, one of the few things that can destroy Horcruxes".

"The fact that it lets you access tremendous power is just a bonus", Lily smiled, "all of that power combine must've forced the Horcrux out of your head".

For a few moments Harry was silent, this was a lot of information to take it. He then remembered the parade of monsters that walked past him and something else hit him, "There was only a few creatures I didn't recognise", he gasped, "that means he's running out of souls".

Dumbledore gave him a warm smile, "You're mission is nearly over Harry but be warned, the task will be tougher than anything you've ever faced before". He reached down and picked up the remains of Voldemort's soul, "I'm afraid our time is up Harry".

The red ranger nodded sadly, "It was good to see you all again", he gave both of his parents and his godfather a tight hug, "I know I'll see you again one day", he whispered.

"Not for a long time though", Lily kissed the top of his head.

"And not before I get a grandchild or three from you and that red haired beauty of yours", James ruffled his hair as Harry's face turned as red as his suit.

"And tell Remus congratulations from me when you next see him", Sirius added, much to Harry's confusion, "he'll know what I'm talking about". Harry gave the quartet a final wave as the station began to fade away in front of him.

 _Shell Cottage_

Harry took a deep gasp as his eyes sprung open. He quickly sat up but soon regretted that when his head began to feel a little light headed, "I don't know what you did Alpha but you're a genius", he heard Ginny say.

"I didn't do anything", the robot replied, looking at his scanner in confusion.

"Ginny", Harry gasped, "Alpha?" he added in confusion, "I need to tell you all something", he began to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't", Ginny practically pushed him back down, "you're going to rest up. If it's that important then you can tell me and I'll relay it to the others".

The red ranger sighed but began to explain what he had learned from Dumbledore and the others during his time in limbo. Ginny's expression changed from amazement to shock and then revulsion the more of the story she heard, "Just when I thought Voldemort couldn't sink any lower".

"But don't you see, we've only got two more Horcruxes to destroy and he's gone forever", Harry stated.

"Yeah to be replaced by the Gormal Emperor", Ginny replied, "that doesn't sound much better".

"That's why we need to more quickly", Harry once again tried to get out of bed but this time Alpha stopped him, "I feel fine Alpha, trust me".

"Harry you're vitals are still dangerously low", the robot began, "even with ranger level healing, I'm still forbidding you from doing anything for the next few days".

"Come on Alpha, it can't be that serious", the robot slowly nodded his head, "can I at least go back to Grimmauld Place".

"I won't recommend it", Alpha replied, "avoid doing anything magical, Chi based or otherwise, until your core has stabilised".

Ginny held out her hands, "Give me your morpher and communicator", Harry looked reluctant to hand them over, "I'll give them to my brother for safe keeping, at least until you're healthy again.

Harry sighed and placed his communicator in the white ranger's hand, followed soon after by his morpher. He was grounded for the next few days but at least he knew that the war against Voldemort, the Gormal and the Death Eaters was nearing the end. At least he had one crumb of comfort to hold onto during his resting period.

 _ **A/N -** Holy shit, an actual chapter. Like I said before, I really didn't mean to leave it this long. If anyone's still reading this story enjoy the chapter. Quite when the next one will be available I can't say but thanks for your patience. _


End file.
